The forgotten memories
by Radiklement
Summary: Cloud est toujours coincé dans un corps d'enfant alors que la plupart de ses camarades ont retrouvé leur apparence d'adulte. Sephiroth court toujours. Et Elena a un plan pour en venir à bout. Chap 16 update!
1. A strange meeting

Ok, le premier problème ici, c'est de savoir, qui est cette folle nouvelle venue qui débarque sans prévenir avec une histoire de dingue? C'est moi! Ensuite, ouais bon, la première question se pose toujours. Bref, je me présente. Radiklement, pour vous servir.

Si vous avez peur de mon expérience, je suis sur ce site depuis bientôt trois ans et j'ai déjà 13 histoires en branle, dans d'autres trucs évidemment. Bref, si ça peut vous réconforté…

Couple : c'est important! Bon, je vais pas tout vous cacher, surtout qu'ils sont plutôt classique. Cloud/Tifa, Elena/Tseng, petit sous-entendu Reno/Rude et le meilleur, Yuffie/Vincent. Il n'y a pas vraiment de perso central puisque je parlerais d'à peu près tout le monde. Mais comme Vincent est mon préféré… je vous laisse deviner le reste… Peut-être que d'autres couples s'ajouteront avec le temps, j'ai seulement écris trois chap pour le moment…

Pour l'histoire, bah, les titres sont en anglais, j'imagine que vous comprendrez, puisque le jeu l'était lui aussi, puis, finalement, ben, euh… J'adore Vincent et je sais pas si je réussirais à rendre parfaitement son personnage. J'attends donc vos commentaires. Je mets OOC au cas où…

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ici, j'ai même pas inventé de bonhomme pour une fois… alors, qu'on ne me tombe pas dessus, j'ai le droit de baver devant des photos de Cloud et de rêver de Vinnie pendant mes cours de philo! Je ne les considère pas comme ma propriété privé et non, je ne suis certainement pas saine d'esprit!

The lost memories - 1 - A strange meeting

Well, what could he say after having such hard times? He was still missing Lucrecia and still didn't know how to replace the emptiness inside his chest she left behind here. It was an uneasy feeling that grudged him from the head to the feet. It was about to turn him mad. This, and the memorie of another woman, who was not already a woman.

Il faisait clair. Toute la nature reposait calmement dans un sommeil interrompu par quelques chants d'oiseau. L'air frais lui mordait les yeux, mais le soleil n'était pas non plus un réconfort. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, Vincent aurait toujours froid. La solitude n'apporte jamais de joie au cœur de ceux qu'elle habite. Surtout quand elle vient à la suite d'une rupture. Si on pouvait appeler la mort une rupture. L'homme se leva tout d'un coup, furieux contre lui-même. Devant son aspect menaçant, des dizaines d'oiseaux s'envolèrent, terrifiés. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement faire un trait sur le passé et se laissait-il ronger de l'intérieur ainsi? C'était insupportable.

**" J'ai vraiment pitié de toi ",** souffla Chaos dans son esprit.

_Toi, laisse-moi en paix, espèce de…_

-Aaaaaaarrrrggghhhhhhh!

Ce cri poussé par une voix familière sortit Vincent de sa discussion avec son démon et le fit relever les yeux. Son regard de sang se posa sur une manifestation naturelle des plus dangereuses. Non loin de la forêt où il se reposait après avoir combattu plusieurs dizaines de monstres, il y avait une montagne. Et un glissement de terrain venait de se produire sur cette montagne. Il chercha à se rappeler la personne à qui appartenait la voix ayant poussé le hurlement de tout à l'heure. Une fille, sans le moindre doute, à moins que Cid soit moins viril qu'il ne l'ait cru… Non, définitivement, une fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

-Yuffie, murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de s'élancer en avant, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.

" Tu devrais te voir, j'ai pitié de toi, tu as toujours eu un œil sur elle, pas vrai? Et maintenant te voilà en train de courir à son secours comme un prince charmant. C'est d'un pathétique. "

Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer, non? Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter une troisième fois.

La menace dut faire effet, puisque son démon se tut dans son esprit. Vincent déboucha hors de la forêt, se demandant comment Yuffie avait put se retrouver aussi proche de lui, d'un point de vue purement géographique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Ils étaient loin de Wutai. Loin de tout endroit susceptible de l'attirer. Et comment s'était-elle retrouvé impliqué dans un glissement de terrain. Il ne le comprit pas tout de suite, mais la découvrit bientôt, inconsciente au milieu d'un tas de sable, encerclé par des hommes qui, vu leur accoutrement, devaient venir de Wutai. Est-ce qu'elle avait été pourchassé par ce drôle de groupe qui la fixait avec envie et désir?

Le vampire était furieux. Non seulement, ils étaient une bonne dizaine contre la pauvre jeune fille, mais en plus, ils voulaient profiter de son inconscience. Il sauta entre la victime et ses agresseurs avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, pointant sur les impudents, death penalty, prêt à tuer le premier qui s'approcherait trop.

**" Mais tu la défends comme un véritable amoureux! "** s'exclama Chaos.

_Ta gueule, je t'ai rien demandé à_ toi, le rembarra Vincent.

-Vous allez laisser cette gamine en paix, où il en ira de votre vie, avertit Valentine d'un ton menaçant.

Yuffie retrouva ses esprits en croyant percevoir la voix de Vincent, qu'elle avait bien espéré voir débarquer pour la sortir de là. Elle avait déjà imaginé des trucs pareils dans ses rêves. Mais maintenant, c'était pour de vrai. Et ce qu'elle était heureuse de le voir. Mais elle se rappela soudain le pire et sauta sur ses pieds, quoi qu'elle soit encore un peu étourdie et attrapa le vampire par derrière, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour lui parler. Il la sentit dans son dos, sans trop réussir à comprendre ce que son geste lui faisait ressentir. En tout cas, ce n'était pas l'effet recherché.

-Vinnie, dieu merci tu es là. Mais fais gaffe, ces types m'ont pourchassé de Wutai jusqu'ici avec des sortes de fléchettes super dangereuses. Alors surtout, ne les laisse pas te toucher.

Une fois son devoir fait, elle s'écroula et fut rattrapé de justesse par Vincent, qui soupira de découragement devant sa faiblesse. Les six hommes de Wutai voulurent profiter des quelques secondes d'inattention de cet inconnu vêtu de rouge. Trois d'entre eux s'écroulèrent avant d'avoir le temps de faire un pas. Un quatrième n'eut pas le temps de faire un mètre. Les deux dernières lancèrent les fameuses fléchettes que Yuffie lui avait dites d'éviter. Mais, avec la jeune fille dans les bras, c'était déjà beau qu'il ait eu la force de viser et tirer quatre des hommes à bout portant. Il dut se résoudre à prendre la fuite, n'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver les attaques pleuvant sur lui et de tirer en même temps.

Mais, bien qu'il soit très rapide, malgré son fardeau, Vincent fut touché par une des fléchettes. Il sentit la morsure du métal dans son bras humain et s'obligea de courir plus vite pour disparaître parmi les arbres. Il ne cessa de courir qu'une fois qu'il eut rejoint le lac où il essayait de méditer tout à l'heure. Il devait être assez loin, puis, son bras le faisait trop souffrir pour porter Yuffie plus longtemps. Le vampire se laissa tomber au sol, après avoir étendu la jeune fille sur le bord d'un des berges. Elle gémit dans son inconscience, battit des paupières, puis rouvrit ses yeux gris.

-Vinnie? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, merci! s'écria-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier.

Il retint une plainte de douleur, sentant l'aiguille dans son bras s'enfoncer un peu plus sous sa peau. Ça faisait mal!

-Yuffie, lâches-moi, et parle moins fort. Ils sont encore après nous, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Mais c'est quand même incroyable que tu te sois retrouvé là juste comme j'avais besoin d'aide Vinnie!

Ce n'est que là qu'elle remarqua la fléchette plantée dans son bras gauche.

-Oh mon dieu! Mais enfin, Vinnie, je t'avais dit de ne pas te laisser atteindre par leurs fléchettes, je ne sais pas quels sont les effets, mais ils sont terribles à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Vincent aurait bien voulu répliquer, mais Yuffie se mit dans la tête de soigner son sauveur, et avant qu'il ait le temps de la voir venir, elle lui avait arraché la fléchette du bras, tout bonnement. Sous le choc et la surprise, il laissa échappé un cri de douleur. C'était peut-être le premier que la jeune fille l'entendait faire. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas…Elle se tue en voyant le sang sur la pointe de la fléchette. Tu saignes! Mais ça veut dire que tu n'es pas un vampire! Mais si tu dormais dans un cercueil, tu n'es pas censé être un vampire? Non?

-Yuffie, tais-toi s'il te plaît. Si tu peux tenir sur tes deux jambes, nous allons ficher le camp d'ici avant que les deux poursuivants qui te reste ne nous rattrapent.

-Mais, tu ne pourrais pas les tirer avec ton death penalty, mon gentil petit Vinnie?

Vincent se releva en secouant la tête. La douleur courrant dans ses veines était neuve, difficile à supporter. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'endurer longtemps. Alors, il préférait mettre Yuffie en sécurité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Déjà, ses yeux de lynx commençaient à lui faire défaut. Il se sentait lourd et pourtant très léger en même temps. C'était comme si l'air était plus lourd sur ses épaules que d'habitude. Et lui pesait moins que l'air. Il se sentait écrasé. Mais il n'était pas question de le laisser voir. Surtout pas à Yuffie.

**" Aurais-tu peur qu'elle ait pitié de toi? Vincent Valentine aurait-il peur de paraître faible devant sa plus belle fan? "** plaisanta Chaos dans son esprit.

Devant son silence, elle comprit la vérité. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle le regarda avec de la peur dans ses doux yeux gris. Mais elle avait peur pour lui et cette impression le rendit malade. Il détestait que les gens s'inquiètent pour lui. Tout spécialement Yuffie. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire pitié. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il ait jamais souhaité lui inspiré…

**" Et qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais tant lui inspiré? "**

_Va te faire foutre!_

-Viens Yuffie, on doit partir. Ce n'est pas sécuritaire de rester ici, finit-il par dire pour ne plus avoir à la voir le regarder ainsi. Il se sentait encore plus faible, et puis si vulnérable, si fragile tout à coup. À cause d'elle. À cause d'un regard innocent et inquiet.

La jeune fille le suivit, tout en continuant de le couver des yeux, sans oser agir comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle avait pris la fléchette maudite qui faisait tant souffrir Vincent pour la montrer plus tard à leurs amis et essayer de découvrir ses effets. L'arme était enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu au fond de son sac, avec ses précieux matérias. Elle était encore trop incertaine sur ses jambes pour sauter partout et crier sa joie dès qu'elle apercevait quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils sortirent de la forêt, pour rejoindre une ville. Le hasard fit que Cloud avait justement une livraison à faire dans cette ville. Vincent sentit la jeune fille se pendre à son bras droit pour attirer son attention vers une moto qu'il connaissait bien.

-Tu vois Vinnie? Est-ce que tu vois? Cloud doit être quelque part par ici! s'excita-t-elle tout en pointant le véhicule. Il y a quand même des limites à tout. Même inquiète, Yuffie reste Yuffie.

Vincent n'osa pas lui dire tout de suite qu'il ne voyait plus rien du tout et qu'il se fiait maintenant sur elle pour avancer à travers la ville. Quelque chose en lui voulait paniquer à cause de l'absence de lumières, de formes et de couleurs. Mais il s'obligea à refréner son premier sentiment. Il espérait seulement que rien de pire ne s'ajouta à ses symptômes.

-Viens Vinnie, on va aller le trouver, décida la jeune fille avant de partir à la course vers la moto de leur ami.

Le vampire la sentit le lâcher, mais ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui dire la vérité sur son nouvel état. Ses yeux rouges comme du sang la cherchèrent sans la trouver. Ils ne voyaient plus rien. Son démon rit au fond de sa tête et il se sentit soudainement plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il faisait tellement noir tout d'un coup. Et il avait beau ouvrir les yeux, il n'y voyait pas plus. La douleur lui déchirait le corps. Il eut des vertiges, mais resta où il se trouvait tout à l'heure, cherchant à se reprendre. La panique devenait imminente. Il ne devait pas la laisser gagner.

Yuffie se retourna en remarquant que Vincent ne la suivait pas. Elle vit qu'il était resté derrière. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y Vinnie? Tu ne veux pas aller voir Cloud?

Elle était toute proche de nouveau, mais il n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Il n'avait plus le choix.

-Je… Yuffie, ce n'est pas ça, voulut-il se défendre, pour chasser la déception qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de la jeune fille. Je n'y vois plus rien du tout.

**" Il a pas l'air brillant comme ça, le héros de la voleuse de matéria! "**

_Oh toi, mets-toi les où je pense tes sarcasmes!_

-Tu… tu n'es pas sérieux? Vinnie, c'est une blague, pas vrai? Tu me vois là, tu vois combien de doigts? demanda-t-elle en agitant sa main devant ses yeux rouges, pour se rassurer.

La pauvre paniquait. Vincent s'en sentait d'autant plus coupable. Il allait devoir se taper la pitié de la jeune fille.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne les vois pas, fit-il d'une voix particulièrement calme, pour que Yuffie cesse de s'énerver.

-Mais non, ça ne se peut pas. Tu n'étais pas en train de perdre la vue tout à l'heure. Tu avais seulement mal au bras, tu ne… Vinnie, tu me vois moi? Est-ce que tu me vois?

-Non. Elle tourna autour de lui, en riant bizarrement, nerveuse. Je n'ai aucune idée de la direction par laquelle tu viens d'aller pour tourner Yuffie, arrêtes-ça!

Elle lui attrapa les poignets, revenue en face de lui. Ses mains d'adolescentes tremblaient. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Elle était terrifiée par ce qui arrivait. Et pour une rare fois, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation. Elle lui prit les mains et les guida vers sa taille, sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle cherchait. Puis ses bras frêles l'entourèrent et sa tête se glissa dans son cou. Il aurait eu un mouvement de recul s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peu d'équilibre. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête.

-D'abord, mon propre père me chasse de chez moi et je me fais pourchasser par ses hommes, puis tu me sauves et te voilà aveugle, murmura-t-elle, désespérée, les sanglots gagnant rapidement leur chemin dans sa gorge.

Il la serra contre lui, un peu plus fort, tout en humant le parfum délicieux de ses cheveux. Elle était tellement jeune. Tellement pure. Et lui…

_La pauvre enfant…_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

**" Mon vieux, tu l'aimes toi, j'en suis sûr!** " cracha Chaos, fier de sa découverte.

_Mais non, imbécile, elle a déjà fait face à tellement d'horreurs et…_

**" Non, non, non, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu peux te la jouer, mais moi je sais et toi tu sais. Quand est-ce que tu veux le lui dire? Avant que tu ne deviennes muet au moins j'espère? Parce qu'elle est bien roulée pour une gamine! "**

_Espèce de saleté, tu n'es vraiment qu'un obsédé._

-Je te demande pardon Vinnie, c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais…

-Non, Yuffie, arrêtes, tu te fais du mal, l'interrompit-il. Puis, c'est moi qui ait pris la décision d'aller voir ce qui se passait, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce qui s'est passé s'est produit. Ça devait arriver.

_Mais pas à toi_, pensa-t-elle au plus profond de son cœur en le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle. Vincent commençait à se sentir un peu gêné. Qu'est-ce les gens autour devaient penser? Pas que cela le dérange vraiment pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que Yuffie se fasse insulter à cause de lui. Puis, il n'était plus habitué à ce genre de démonstrations. Quand avait-il tenu une jeune femme contre lui pour la dernière fois, comme ça?

-Hé, Vincent! Yuffie? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? s'étonna Cloud en les apercevant au sortir de la maison où il avait une livraison à faire.

Yuffie lâcha aussitôt Vincent, qui commençait à se sentir vraiment perdu. Ce qu'il ressentait en lui-même était tout un bouillonnement d'émotions qu'il n'avait plus eu l'habitude d'éprouver depuis des années. Il s'était sentit réconforté par l'embrassade de Yuffie. Chaos aurait même pu aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait aimé ça.

-Cloud! Je te l'avais dit qu'il serait ici, pas vrai Vincent? essayait-elle de plaisanter, pour faire disparaître sa gêne à avoir été vu par Cloud dans les bras de Vincent.

-Ah, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que vous faites ici… fit remarquer le livreur blond.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois sur le trottoir et un homme ayant l'air passablement pressé frappa violemment Vincent dans sa marche et se retourna avec un air furieux.

-Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas, le gros radis plein de terre! cria l'homme, choqué par ce contretemps.

Vincent ne lui adressa pas un regard, sachant que ce serait inutile, mais Cloud resta perplexe devant ce qui venait de se produire. Normalement, malgré son tempérament bête et froid, le vampire aurait fait un pas en avant pour éviter la collision. Mais là non, il n'avait pas même pas réagi.

-Vous êtes idiot ou quoi? Il est aveugle! gueula Yuffie sur l'homme trop pressé, frustrée par sa réaction.

-Qu… Quoi? Tu blagues Yuffie? Vincent est aveugle?

-Oui et en plus c'est ma faute! se plaignit la jeune fille.

Vincent se racla la gorge, étant plutôt ennuyé par la discussion. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, Cloud, plein d'incompréhension, Yuffie, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour l'aider à se débrouiller malgré sa vue défaillante.

-On pourrait s'expliquer autre part? C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'y vois rien et je ne me sens pas trop en sécurité comme ça.

-Bien sûr, finit par dire Cloud. Bon dans ce cas, venez avec moi, je vais vous emmenez chez moi, Tifa saura certainement quoi faire pour aider Vincent. Allez, tout le monde, on monte! Vous m'expliquerez tout en route.

Bientôt, Cloud filait à toute vitesse, monté sur son motorisé, Yuffie derrière lui et Vincent derrière Yuffie. Il prenait de légers virages pour ne pas perdre dans le vent les explications embrouillées de la jeune voleuse.

Au bout du compte, Cloud finit par comprendre, mais il lui fallut tout le voyage de retour pour y arriver. Une fois descendu de la moto, devant le bar, il demanda à Yuffie de lui montrer la fléchette qui avait causé autant de problème. Elle la sortit de son sac et la développa avec beaucoup de précaution, avant de la passer à Cloud.

-Fais bien attention, chuchota-t-elle tandis que Vincent sentait d'autres effets de son mal. Sa gorge lui donnait l'impression de rétrécir. Ses oreilles percevaient de moins en moins de sons. Il n'osait pas le dire, mais il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que du sang sur la pointe, observa Cloud en tendant son doigt, trop curieux pour ne pas essayer de prendre sur son index quelques gouttes du liquide.

-Attention, l'avertit Yuffie.

-Aie! Cloud lâcha la fléchette, venant de se piquer lui aussi.

-Ah, c'est malin ça, grommela Yuffie. Elle récupéra l'arme pour la ranger dans son tissu et son sac à matérias. Ce serait certainement mieux qu'elle la garde.

Vincent gémit de douleur brusquement, la brûlure sur son bras étant trop forte pour qu'il la supporte en silence. Puis sa gorge le tortura de plus belle.

-Vinnie ? s'inquiéta Yuffie en se retournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le vampire essaya de lui répondre, mais bien que ses lèvres bougent, aucun son n'en sorti.

-Vinnie, je ne t'entends pas, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il secoua la tête, faisant signe qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler.

-Oh non, maintenant, il est aveugle et muet, geignit la jeune fille en baissant la tête. Puis elle se tourna vers Cloud qui suçait son index, l'air un peu embarrassé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Et Cloud s'est piqué un doigt sur la fléchette. Si je n'étais pas là, je me demande ce que vous feriez tous les deux, soupira-t-elle.

Yuffie vint attraper Vincent par le bras, pour le guider jusque dans le bar, tout en observant Cloud d'un air désapprobateur. Le vampire se sentait terriblement diminué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà été dans une telle situation, mais il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer laquelle. Ni quand. Le blond les suivit sans oser émettre le moindre son. Il était trop occupé à se maudire d'avoir été aussi maladroit. Maintenant, dieu seul savait s'il allait bientôt se retrouver aussi vulnérable que Vincent, à ne plus pouvoir défendre qui que ce soit, pas même Tifa ou les enfants…

La jeune femme leur ouvrit la porte, avec un sourire magnifique, mais qui disparut quand elle vit leur tête d'enterrement. Quoique c'était surtout l'expression de Yuffie qui laissait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le vampire était comme d'habitude. Cloud semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Eh bien, nous avons beaucoup de visite ce soir. Bonjour Yuffie, bonjour Vincent. Je vois que vous être rapproché l'un de l'autre pendant vos vagabondages… sourit-elle, dans l'espoir de se faire dire qu'elle s'était trompé et que la jeune fille aux yeux gris n'avait pas une mine affreuse parce qu'une chose terrible s'était produite.

-Non, pas vraiment. À cause de moi, Vinnie est devenu aveugle et muet! Il peut seulement nous entendre! Et Cloud risque de se retrouver dans le même état! éclata Yuffie en lâchant le bras de Vincent pour fondre en larme sur l'épaule de Tifa.

Après qu'on lui eut expliquer la situation, la jeune femme secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas y croire. Yuffie avait été chassé de son royaume, son père ayant eu un fils de son second mariage et décidé par la suite que sa fille aînée ne méritait pas d'hériter de Wutai. Il la jugeait trop irresponsable. Alors, elle avait dut prendre la fuite et avait été pourchassé par les hommes de son père. Ces derniers auraient sûrement réussi à l'abattre, après s'être amusé avec elle à ses dépends, si Vincent n'était pas arrivé brusquement pour la sauver. Mais il avait été blessé par un nouveau type de fléchettes empoisonnés dont les effets étaient encore inconnus. Le groupe de Wutai était censé les tester sur leur ancienne princesse. Valentine se retrouvait donc à être un cobaye d'expérience.

Cloud les avait rencontré en ville, suite à une livraison, avait écouté toute l'histoire tout en les conduisant jusqu'au bar, sur sa bécane. Puis, il avait demandé à voir la malheureuse fléchette et il s'était piqué à l'index, par maladresse.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être imprudent, tu m'étonnes Cloud, se moqua Tifa en lui jetant un regard significatif. Aeris et Zack savaient combien de fois le jeune adulte avait été imprudent… Bien trop souvent.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Tifa, et pour l'instant, à part la piqûre, je ne sens rien de négatif, se défendit-il.

Yuffie n'arrivait même pas à sourire en les voyant se disputer gentiment. Elle était trop inquiète pour Vincent. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il la devinait, inquiète, protectrice et effrayée. Il n'aimait pas la savoir dans cet état. Surtout si c'était lui, la cause de ce changement de personnalité. Il la préférait encore sautillante, jeune fille presque femme encore enfant, douce, spontanée, fonceuse. Puis, en même temps, il n'était pas insensible à toute cette préoccupation envers lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait presque jamais connu. Il préférait ne dépendre de personne. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

-Bon, je verrais demain si je peux demander aux Turks d'analyser la substance qu'il y a dans cette fléchette, ils devraient pouvoir nous dire si ces effets sont irréversibles ou s'ils vont se résorber d'eux-mêmes au bout de quelque temps. Mais, j'ai bon espoir.

-J'espère bien, je ne compte pas devenir aveugle et muet, fit Cloud avant de se mordre les lèvres, Vincent se trouvant toujours dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Bien sûr, le vampire avait tout entendu, mais il ne réagit pas. Il avait mal et préférait se concentrer sur la douleur pour l'éloigner. Puis, la main de Yuffie poser sur sa main de métal griffu l'incitait au calme. Elle avait un effet indéniable sur lui. Cela devenait de plus en plus clair. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas l'accepter.

-Oui, bon, je crois que Yuffie et notre vampire favori sont très fatigués, vous devriez allez vous coucher tout de suite. Moi, je voudrais parler un peu avec Cloud.

Ce dernier pâlit, devinant qu'il allait se faire passer un savon pour ne pas l'avoir appeler avant d'arriver. Elle aurait préparé plus de choses à manger. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard, et elle devinait juste à les voir, que leurs deux invités n'avaient pas très faim. Tifa aurait quand même préféré avoir été mise au courant au préalable.

-Viens Yuffie, tu pourras guider Vincent? Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez dans la même chambre, avec deux lits bien sûr. J'en ai une justement, alors il n'y a pas de problème.

Elle ne dit pas qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Cloud et qu'il faudrait sortir un matelas pour qu'il y est deux lits. Elle ne voulait pas que Vincent le sache. Yuffie se tairait. Elle était terriblement silencieuse.

-Ce sera parfait, répondit Yuffie, tandis que Cloud, qui avait bien entendu Tifa et comprit ce qu'elle signifiait, se préparait à dormir dans le salon.

Il pestait silencieusement contre son amie d'enfance, mais surtout contre lui-même. Il ne réfléchissait pas encore assez avant d'agir. Ou bien il réfléchissait trop. Ses sentiments se précisaient au fond de lui-même, sa peine pour Aeris commençant

à s'évanouir complètement. Au fond, il en aimait une autre, qui vivait encore. Et il ne pensait pas réussir à jamais trouvé le courage de le lui dire. Il avait eu si peur quand il l'avait retrouvé évanouie dans le cercle de fleurs de l'église d'Aeris. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir. Il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui cet après-midi là. Mais il était trop faible. Trop obstiné. Aeris était toujours avec lui. Maintenant encore, il n'était pas sûr s'il avait réussi à la laisser derrière lui, avec ses souvenirs les plus chers.

-Tifa, murmura-t-il pour lui même en s'asseyant sur le canapé, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Maintenant, il vivait ici, dans cette maison. Avec elle et les enfants. Ils formaient de nouveau une famille et Cloud y faisait de plus en plus attention. Il avait trop souvent blessé la jeune femme pour oser recommencer. S'il devait venir à la perdre elle aussi… Ses yeux injecté de mako se posèrent sur la minuscule blessure de son index. Et s'il devenait incapable de la défendre, et devait la perdre comme il avait perdu Aeris?

-Oh non, il ne faut pas, se dit-il encore pour lui-même. Surtout pas.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, déprimé. Tifa le surprit ainsi, perdu, vaincu par la confusion et le désespoir. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir leur réservait? Elle vint poser une main rassurante sur son épaule et il releva les yeux, égaré, presque craintif. Il y avait de la souffrance dans son regard.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire la leçon, tu as déjà le moral assez bas comme ça.

-Bien, je crois qu'on est au moins trois logés à la même enseigne. Vincent est le pire, Yuffie est désemparé par ce qu'il leur arrive à tous les deux et je ne sais plus trop à quoi m'attendre quant à moi-même.

-Et moi? Tu penses que je ne suis pas inquiète pour toi? Je n'ose pas imaginer comment réagiraient les enfants si tu devais…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, ne pouvant pas en dire plus. Il n'osait plus parler. Les mots n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires. Il faisait mal. Elle se colla contre son corps. Elle était chaude. Mais ses yeux ne transportaient que de la crainte. Il n'avait pas mal pourtant. Cloud passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena contre lui, avant de s'étendre sur le divan. Couché l'un sur l'autre, lui sur le dos et elle par-dessus lui, il essayèrent de passer par-dessus leur gêne. La peur était si forte.

-Tu te rappelles ta promesse? Même si tu devais devenir quelqu'un d'important et avoir d'autres trucs à faire, si j'avais besoin d'aide, tu devais venir me sauver?

-Oui, je me souviens, soupira-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver incapable de te défendre. Je ne serais pas capable de le supporter, tu sais?

-Alors, tu tiens à moi?

Ses mains glissaient dans ses cheveux blonds, il se sentait juste bien et il fallut qu'il parle alors que tout aurait pu être parfait.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie Tifa. C'est sûr que je tiens à toi.

C'était une affreuse bévue que de dire cela. Elle en fut profondément blessée et il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils tombent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre à cause d'une crainte terrible de voir l'un d'eux disparaître. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait que cela se passe. Peut-être même qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il se l'imaginait.

-Tu devrais dormir Cloud, chuchota-t-elle en retirant ses doigts de ses mèches blondes. Elle essaya de se relever, mais il la retint contre lui. Tifa finit par s'abandonner dans ses bras musclés, tout en rêvant un avenir et un passé différent du leur. Il se promit de tout faire pour ne plus la faire souffrir inconsciemment. Mais il savait que jamais cette promesse ne serait tenu.

-Je suis désoler, dit-il tandis que la respiration de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus régulière. Je ne peux redevenir celui que j'étais aussi vite que tu voudrais. Je ne peux changer tout de suite. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Je suis une fille patiente, répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

-C'est tant mieux pour toi, ça nous laisse une chance…

-Bonne nuit Cloud, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonne nuit Tifa.

Yuffie avait assis Vincent sur le lit de Cloud, se demandant s'il devait dormir sur le matelas installé directement au sol ou sur le lit de leur hôte. Proche du plancher, il ne risquerait pas de tomber de trop haut ou pire, de tomber sur elle, en se retournant dans son sommeil. Mais il serait plus confortable sur le lit le plus élevé.

-Je suis tellement désoler Vinnie, si j'avais réussi à me débarrasser des hommes de mon père avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais compris d'avance que mon père ne me laisserait pas rentrer après tout le temps que j'avais passé loin de Wutai. Mais on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait mieux accepté le retour de la plus grande voleuse de matéria du monde. Mais non, il aurait sûrement préféré me savoir morte que…

Vincent grogna sa désapprobation pour la faire taire. Si tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir de la jeune fille, c'était son découragement, il ne survivrait pas très longtemps à sa cécité. Et il était hors de question qu'il craque.

-Excuse-moi, Vinnie, je ne suis pas capable de faire autre chose que de me plaindre, je suis vraiment nulle…

Sa voix lui venant de loin, il détermina qu'elle devait se trouver assez loin de lui. Il se leva lentement et s'orienta vers elle à l'aide de ses soupirs. Le voyant venir vers elle à pas incertains, elle écarquilla les yeux et s'écria : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu veux te faire mal en tombant?

Il parvint à la rejoindre, malgré les obstacles invisibles se dressant sur le chemin. Il trébucha malgré tout et se rattrapa tant bien que mal à ses avants bras. La morsure froide que laissa sa main métallique sur la peau tendre de l'adolescente resta bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dut. Yuffie voulut lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas paniquer, mais elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait poussé vers elle. Un frisson couru dans son échine tandis qu'il cherchait son visage dans le vide devant lui, du bout des doigts. Ses yeux écarlates fouillaient le noir et elle lisait une crainte enfantine au fond de leur iris flamboyant. Elle le trouva plus beau que jamais, quand ses doigts chauds et humains touchèrent enfin sa joue. Elle frémit sous sa main. Jamais il n'avait fait un tel geste dans sa direction. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air à la fois aussi perdu et inquiet pour elle.

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand deux des doigts de l'adulte se posèrent sur ses lèvres trop douces, pour la faire taire. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre se rabaisser ou parler de ses problèmes. Il était déjà bien assez au courant lui-même. Mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son geste à lui-même. Il aurait pu se suffire de lui faire signe de se taire, de loin. Mais non, il avait eu besoin de la sentir proche de lui. Aussi proche que possible. Enfin, presque.

-D'accord Vinnie, je n'en parlerais plus, fit-elle tout bas, intimidée par leur nouvelle proximité. Ses doigts sur sa bouche avaient laissé une marque pleine de regret qui la faisait encore trembler. Comme s'il avait voulu pousser plus loin, mais n'avait pas oser. Je m'excuse de t'ennuyer comme je le fais.

Il détourna le regard, en percevant un trop plein de tendresse dans sa voix. Non, il ne devait laisser les choses aller trop loin. Elle était bien trop jeune. Trop impressionnable. Ce serait trop facile. Il devait traverser cette épreuve sans faiblir. Sans se laisser avoir par sa douceur ou sa chaleur. Ses yeux gris brillaient dans son esprit et il se sentait un moins que rien. Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre plus tôt les jeux du hasard?

**" Tu es amoureux, mon grand, c'est clair maintenant? "**

_Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Je… Non, je ne peux plus ressentir des sentiments pareils envers qui que ce soit. J'en suis devenu incapable._

**" Qui tu veux convaincre? Ta défunte et monstrueuse ex? "**

_Je t'interdis de parler de Lucrecia ainsi, dégénéré. _

-Vinnie, est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant pâlir. Il s'éloigna dans un soupir et s'assit sur le lit, l'ayant repéré tout à l'heure. Pas question de lui expliquer en signe quelque chose. Son démon le rendait fou. Comment était-il censé oublié la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé si ce débile de Chaos ne cessait pas de la lui ramener à la mémoire?

Il dégrafa son manteau et le retira de ses épaules, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son cœur était lourd dans sa poitrine et la douleur d'autrefois avait refait surface en même temps que ce lointain visage si souvent raturé par les traits de sa raison. Lucrecia n'était plus de ce monde, il allait devoir s'en faire une raison ou faire une croix sur le passé. Il n'était pas Cloud! Il pouvait faire face à ses morts et continuer de vivre.

-Est-ce que c'est ton démon qui t'ennuies? demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, tout en l'observant à la dérobé, profitant de cette rare occasion pour le voir à visage découvert.

Il acquiesça doucement, avant de sentir une main toute légère sur son bras, le seul réconfort qu'il acceptait de recevoir de Yuffie. La figure lointaine s'éloigna dans ses souvenirs, remplacé par la silhouette d'une ninja spontanée et pleine de vie. Il sourit un peu, amusé de voir avec quelle exactitude il avait gravé les traits de la jeune fille dans son esprit.

**" Plutôt dans ton cœur "** remarqua Chaos.

Vincent ne trouva rien à répliquer. C'était bien la vérité. Il n'était pas qu'un loup solitaire. Il était un être humain monstrueux qui cherchait à tout contrôler pour ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé, mais qui les répétait malgré tout. Pauvre Yuffie. Elle méritait certainement mieux que lui. Comment les gens jugeraient-ils une aussi jeune fille qui se tiendrait avec quelqu'un comme lui?

-Vinnie, fit-elle, avec beaucoup de douceur. Je ne crois pas que c'est en te refermant sur toi-même que tu vas te débarrasser de tes démons passés et présents, tu sais? Cloud fait pareil et ça ne lui a rien donné de bon. La pauvre Tifa ne sait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Tu les as vu avant, pas vrai? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi quand je dis qu'ils feraient une couple parfait? Encore mieux que Cloud et Aeris…

Il hocha de la tête, avec un léger sourire en coin. Yuffie était réellement mignonne quand elle laissait de côté son hyperactivité maladive pour parler de choses sérieuses. C'était peut-être méchant pour Aeris, mais c'était vrai. Cloud était un garçon certainement trop complexe pour qu'une fille qui sache le comprendre aussi bien qu'Aeris soit faite pour lui. La façon dont elle lisait en chacun était dérangeante parfois. Puis, elle aimait Zack… Peut-être que cet amour n'était jamais mort. Et que Cloud s'était tellement pris au jeu en faisant croire qu'il était un SOLDAT qu'il avait fini par ressentir les mêmes sentiments que Zack avait ressentis avant lui pour la belle Aeris.

Non, finit-il par décider. Ce serait une vérité trop cruelle. Personne n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux hommes Aeris aurait choisi entre Zack et Cloud. La vie avait voulu que le premier meure et que le second soit abandonné derrière, avec son amie d'enfance. Maintenant, c'était à Cloud de faire la part des choses pour aider Tifa. Puis, ce n'était pas ses affaires à lui.

**" N'empêche que tu la trouves mignonne. "**

_Non. Je ne…_

**" Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas dupe! Cette pétasse est belle bon sang, admets-le!"**

_Toi, salaud, si je t'entends répéter ça!_

-Vinnie? Tu te sens bien, même si tu ne vois rien et ne peux rien dire?

Il fit signe que oui, il n'avait pas d'autres effets secondaires. C'était plutôt vrai, puisque depuis quelques minutes, il retrouvait le calme habituel de son organisme. À part ses deux handicaps, il aurait pu dire que tout était normal en lui. Sauf peut-être ce qu'il réalisait en lui-même sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment de Yuffie.

Elle s'appuya contre son épaule, lui enserrant le bras entre les siens. Il la laissa faire, amusé. Elle devait avoir les joues teintés de rose. Il souriait intérieurement rien qu'à l'imaginer.

-Merci de supporter tout ça pour moi. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de courageux Vinnie.

Sa joue contre son épaule, ses cheveux courts qui se mêlaient un peu aux siens, son odeur de pêche plein les narines, il se sentit vite en paix avec lui-même. Il ferma les yeux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Yuffie sourit en se sentant accepter par le vampire de ses rêves. Elle n'osait pas le dire, mais son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. La voleuse espérait qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, pour voir son visage détendu, mais toujours lointain. Autant se contenter de ce qu'elle avait. C'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'elle demandait. Il perçut sa gêne et eut envie de voir comment elle réagirait s'il exagérait. Enfin, son démon chercha à prendre le contrôle pour qu'il pousse plus loin.

**" Allez, un peu de nerfs Vince, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant? Ce serait tellement facile de… "**

_De quoi? De la violer? Il n'est pas question que je t'obéisse. Tu ne décides pas pour moi. Tu le sais bien._

**" Oui, mais je n'ai qu'à attendre que tu faiblisses pour te faire faire ce que je veux. "**

_Essaies toujours Chaos, tu verras que je résisterais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra._

**" C'est un défi? "**

_Prends ça comme tu veux, mais fiches-moi la paix!_

Yuffie finit par se sentir trop mal à l'aise pour laisser cela durer plus longtemps. Puis, la fatigue commençait à la gagner.

-On devrait peut-être se mettre au lit, tu ne crois pas Vinnie? Il acquiesça en retirant son bras d'autour de ses épaules. Elle se redressa, ayant pris sa décision. Tu vas dormir près du sol, sur un matelas qu'on a mis directement par terre, comme ça, si tu tombes dans ton sommeil, tu ne te feras pas mal.

Elle l'installa sur son lit, mais lui laissa le soin de retirer ses bottes et ses deux paires de ceintures, puis en fait tout ce qui aurait pu l'incommoder lors de son sommeil.

-Tu veux ton manteau?

Il tendit une main vers elle et Yuffie lui donna l'étoffe rouge comme ses yeux. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et alors qu'elle se figeait, sous le charme de son regard de feu, il retira brutalement sa main. Puis il s'enveloppa dans sa cape en se martelant l'esprit de l'intérieur. Il avait eu mal brusquement, dans la poitrine. Son cœur avait fait une embardée.

_Tu es un monstre. Arrêtes de paniquer. Tu dois t'y faire, tu n'es qu'un monstre._

-Vinnie?

Elle était trop bien pour lui. Est-ce que ça finirait par lui rentrer dans la tête ou est-ce qu'il continuerait d'espérer comme un idiot tout en lui cachant tout ce qu'il pensait et ressentait!

-Ça va? Vinnie? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

_Rien, rien du tout. C'est de ma faute. Je perds les pédales… _

Elle vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui, inquiète. Elle vit ses yeux paniqués et comprit qu'il avait besoin de calme. Elle sauta dans le lit de Cloud, pour s'endormir aussi vite que possible. Mais Yuffie ne pouvait pas se sortir de l'esprit les yeux égarés, brûlants et fuyants de Vincent. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

-Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur de ce qui va t'arrivé. Je peux comprendre, dit-elle. Mais je crois que ça ira. Tu verras très bientôt et tu pourras de nouveau admirer mes talents de voleuse de matéria et de ninja. Tu verras Vinnie. Je te le promets.

_Mais je vois déjà… Je vois tout ce que je ne voyais pas et c'est dégoûtant. Je ne peux pas…_

Il la vit sourire dans son esprit et retint un soupir. Elle était belle. Chaos avait raison là-dessus. Mais son cœur devait rester de pierre ou il n'y survivrait pas. Il ne survivrait pas en voyant cette innocente enfant atteinte par le sang salissant ses mains. Il avait déjà osé la touché. Et c'était déjà trop d'avoir voulu aller plus loin. Pire encore d'avoir regretté sa retenue. Son démon ne passa aucun commentaire. Il semblait s'affaiblir tout d'un coup, en même temps que son hôte.

Cette nuit-là, Vincent ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil presque aussitôt, alors qu'il n'avait normalement pas besoin de dormir. Pire encore, il fit une dizaine de cauchemars qu'il n'avait plus faits depuis des années. Il avait cru les avoir oublié à jamais. Des cauchemars qui remontaient à si loin que même Chaos ne les connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, la présence du démon se fit de plus en plus minuscule au fil de la nuit. Et au fil des rêves. Vincent se tourna et se retourna dans son manteau, s'emmêlant sous le tissu rouge, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans une marre de sang. Il avait mal. Si mal…

C'est une fin plutôt hilarante, quand on sait ce qui va se passer. Mais bon, je ne vous donne pas le punch tout de suite. Et pas de suite si je n'atteins pas les 6 reviews!


	2. A child's nightmare

Face au supplication auquel j'ai eu droit et du fait que la moyenne habituelle de reviews dans la section française de Final fantasy VII n'est pas très élevé, je me permets une dérogation à ma demande et ajoute gracieusement ce chapitre, parce que ç'aurait été trop cruel de ne pas le faire. À ce que je suis gentille… hihihi. Bon, passez les larmes et les remerciements, sans blague, j'ajoute ce chap parce qu'il y avait 28 ou 29 hits, ce qui n'est pas mal du tout pour un premier chapitre, mais je vous préviens, il faut un minimum de trois reviews par chap à partir de maintenant si vous voulez la suite. Oh pire, prévenez vos ami(e)s… (Oh que je suis vilaine) Maintenant, assez d'attente, allez, lisez!

The lost memories - 2 - A children's nightmare

Cloud gémit en se réveillant, ouvrit les yeux presque aussitôt, se sentant tout engourdi. Il découvrit avec surprise les cheveux noirs de Tifa sur son torse et réussit à se souvenir qu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme respirait doucement et le calme sur son visage le réconforta tout de suite. Il avait peur de se réveiller seul. Mais elle était toujours là, avec lui. Comme elle l'avait toujours été.

-Je suis content de te voir. Mais tu m'excuseras, je dois me lever, fit-il au creux de son oreille avec un léger sourire.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant qu'elle ne se redresse doucement au-dessus de lui, d'abord étonné de le découvrir contre elle, puis se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi.

Il se releva tranquillement sur ses coudes, décidé à ce que personne ne les voit comme ça. Ils étaient peut-être encore habillés, mais ça n'empêchait pas que Tifa était étendue sur lui. Si Denzel ou Marlène devaient les voir ainsi…

Tifa recula jusqu'à être sur ses genoux pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Mais comme il allait s'asseoir, une violente douleur au ventre le fit se plier en deux. La piqûre à son doigt leur était complètement sortit de la tête. Tifa descendit de sur ses jambes pour lui donner de l'espace et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, lui soutenant l'épaule d'une main, inquiétée par la brusquerie de cette manifestation.

-Cloud? Où est-ce que tu as mal?

-Dans la poitrine… Au niveau du cœur, haleta le jeune homme en se crispant de douleur.

-Cloud, accroches-toi, d'accord? Tu n'as pas le droit de partir maintenant.

-Va me chercher de l'eau, je t'en pris, j'ai la gorge en feu, demanda-t-il en essayant de se calmer.

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul.

Cloud avait pensé qu'elle répondrait ainsi. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser de l'intérieur. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Ses poumons exhalaient l'air et en demandaient moins, comme s'il absorbait trop d'oxygène. Il se sentait tout drôle. Mais une chose était clair dans la confusion qu'apportait cette nouvelle souffrance. Tifa ne devait surtout pas assister à son dénouement. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il devinait que ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Puis, sa gorge était réellement brûlante.

- Tifa, fais vite s'il le faut, mais apportes-moi un verre d'eau! insista-t-il entre ses dents serrées par la crispation.

Elle abandonna les armes et courut jusque dans la cuisine. Cloud se sentit tombé tout

à coup et un vertige l'entraîna en bas du divan. Mais il ne fit pas le moindre bruit dans sa chute. Ses vêtements se resserraient autour de lui, sa peau le démangeait. La peur de l'inconnu l'envahit, mais il se maîtrisa pour ne pas appeler Tifa à l'aide. Il ferma ses yeux d'azur pour ne plus se sentir tomber. Le vertige empira. La douleur lui vrillait les tympans. C'était comme si des joueurs de batteries avaient pris ses organes internes pour le paradis des instruments de musique. Il se tortilla sur lui-même, se sentant rétrécir, comme un morceau de linge qui refoule au lavage.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée, la douleur disparut. Il se releva lentement, encore étourdi, et avec l'étrange impression d'être minuscule. Il remarqua avec surprise que le divan lui arrivait aux épaules. Alors qu'il mesurait deux ou trois fois cette hauteur. Il tendit des mains d'enfants devant lui et écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. La substance sur cette fléchette maudite l'avait ramené des années en arrière et lui avait rendu son corps d'enfant!

-Tifa! cria-t-il d'une voix fluette qu'il eut d'abord de la misère à reconnaître comme étant la sienne. Il était redevenu le petit garçon qu'il avait été autrefois, mais avec tous les souvenirs et les pensées d'un adulte… Tifa! cria-t-il un peu plus fort, complètement paniqué.

Vincent se réveilla brutalement, avec un sentiment d'urgence courant dans tout son corps. Il voyait de nouveau, autre chose que du noir, mais uniquement du rouge! Il était pris au piège dans l'enfer! Puis il remarqua que la voûte rouge l'encerclant n'était rien d'autre que son manteau. Mais comment pouvait-il se sentir pris au piège dans son propre manteau? Sa cape n'était quand même pas assez grande pour… Il aperçut alors ses jambes devant lui, toujours enveloppé dans son pantalon de cuir noir, mais courtaudes et minces, comme celle d'un enfant. Il ne comprit pas avant de voir ses mains, celle humaine et celle de métal, toutes les deux miniaturisées. Enfin, pas plus grosses que celles d'un gosse.

-Miséricorde, gémit-il d'une voix de petite fille. Il rougit sous sa cape en reconnaissant la voix qu'il avait enfant. Il était devenu un enfant? Était-ce cela, l'effet de cette fléchette empoisonnée? Il paniqua et se mit à se débattre de plus belle dans la belle étoffe de sang.

Yuffie se réveilla et vit une petite forme se démener sous la cape de Vincent. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Mais elle retira le tissu de sur le petit, pour découvrir un vampire miniature, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans. Elle changea aussitôt d'air, charmée par l'enfant.

-Salut petit, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment est-ce que tu es entré? Tu n'aurais pas vu un homme habillé en noir et en rouge avec un air un peu bête sur le visage et des yeux rouges? Tiens donc, des yeux comme les tiens, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Cherches-le pas! C'est moi, Vincent! s'écria le petit garçon d'une voix si petite que Yuffie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Non, sans blague, tu es Vinnie? Alors moi je suis Tifa, t'as vu la taille de ma…?

-Oui, je sais que tu trouves qu'elle est chanceuse d'en avoir une plus grosse que toi, mais je m'en fous. Écoutes-moi deux minutes Yuffie, c'est moi! Vincent! Vincent Valentine. La fléchette m'a ramené dans le corps que j'avais quand j'étais enfant! insista le garçonnet en battant des bras, ne pouvant empêcher les attitudes qu'il avait enfant de revenir au galop.

-Mais si c'est vrai, tu étais drôlement mignon quand tu étais petit Vinnie! s'exclama la jeune fille en le soulevant comme une plume et le mettant debout sur ses genoux, avec un sourire magnifique.

-Dis-moi que tu me crois au moins…

-C'est vrai que tu es habillé parfaitement comme Vinnie. Tu as même son bandeau dans les cheveux. Et tu as les mêmes yeux rouges que lui. Regardes-moi droit dans les yeux.

Le petit la fixa droit dans les yeux, rougissant de se sentir si vulnérable comparé à elle tout d'un coup. Mais dans son regard, il y avait le même air perdu, fuyant et désemparé que le Vincent de la veille. Il y avait aussi de la peine dans ses iris encore tendre. Il n'était pas assez vieux pour paraître aussi sombre qu'il l'était adulte.

-Tu as l'air, tellement plus innocent que le Vincent que je connais…

Le petit détourna le regard, intimidé. Il essaya de sauter par terre, mais elle l'attira contre lui, bientôt sûr qu'il s'agissait du vrai Vincent. Lui aussi aurait voulu réduire le plus possible les contacts avec les autres. Elle se mit à le chatouiller, s'étonnant de voir les effets d'une arme créée par son peuple. Des effets réellement contraignant. Vincent serait sans défense dans son corps d'enfant. Mais si mignon qu'il mettrait n'importe quel adversaire sans défense à son tour avec un simple regard. Elle en était sûre. Il chercha à lui échapper, n'ayant pas du tout l'esprit à jouer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se défaire de ses bras. Elle était plus forte que lui. Il n'était plus son défenseur. Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Je n'aime pas ça, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

-C'est comme si j'avais un petit frère! Ou un fils! Quel âge tu as? À peu près 7 ans, non?

Il acquiesça en réussissant à se glisser hors de son étreinte, sans avoir laisser échapper le moindre rire. Ces cheveux noirs lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Il avait déjà les traits durs que son visage aurait plus tard. Mais ses yeux étaient encore innocents.

-Tu ressembles à une fille, je devrais te trouver une robe et du maquillage! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Il n'en est pas question, déclara-t-il en décidant de sortir de cette chambre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Attends un peu que je te montre à Tifa, elle va te trouver adorable. Vinnie, c'est dommage que tu n'ais pas de photos de quand tu étais petit. Parce que tu étais vraiment trop chou.

Elle se lança à ses trousses et l'attrapa avant qu'il ait le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte. Il se sentit soulever dans les airs et agita furieusement ses pieds, fâché par son impuissance.

Quand Tifa revint dans le salon avec un verre d'eau et voyant le petit Cloud debout devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aucune incompréhension ne se lisait dans son regard sombre. Elle déposa le verre sur une table basse et vint s'agenouiller devant l'enfant.

-Ne me dit pas que l'effet de cette fléchette, c'est de changer ceux qui se font piquer en enfant?

-Je… je crois que oui Tifa, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout juste 8 ans.

-Mais c'est bien l'âge que tu avais quand tu ressemblais à ça Cloud! Tu as l'air d'un ange en porcelaine, sourit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper qu'elle l'avait amené face à face avec lui, le tenant par les aisselles. Il était léger comme un sac de plumes. Sur le coup, il voulut échapper à son étreinte, mais il finit vite par s'y abandonner, réconforté d'avoir Tifa près de lui dans cette épreuve. Ce ne serait pas facile de faire face à cela.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais bien te défendre avec cette taille…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te protégerais moi. Et les enfants seront certainement contents d'avoir un autre compagnon de jeu.

-Mais il va falloir leur dire qui je suis.

-Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas si pire que ça. Allez Cloud. Ça te permettra de te changer les idées un peu, tu ne crois pas?

Le petit garçon qu'il était redevenu ne répondit pas. Il avait passé automatiquement ses bras autour du cou de Tifa, comme il le faisait autrefois avec sa mère, avant qu'elle ne meure. Et ce souvenir l'avait plongé dans toute une vague d'autres. La jeune femme, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir son cœur se soulever à l'idée de tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que Cloud ait ce geste envers elle. Il avait fallu qu'il redevienne enfant. C'était un peu fort quand même.

Mais à ce moment, ils entendirent une voix minuscule qui attira toute leur attention.

-Non, Yuffie, je peux marcher tout seul. Déposes-moi!

Yuffie arriva, tout sourire, avec un Vincent modèle miniature dans les bras. Il avait croisé les bras, ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et il était en fait plutôt gêné de sentir la poitrine de la jeune fille dans son dos. Mais cela n'enleva rien à sa surprise de voir un petit Cloud dans les bras de Tifa.

-Alors, ça à fait la même chose à Vincent!

-Alors, ça à fait la même chose à Cloud!

,s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes.

-Et moi je voudrais descendre! se plaignit Vincent.

-Oh mais Vinnie, avant, tu dois montrer ta frimousse à Tifa, il est mignon non? Avec sa petite tête toute ronde, comme un matéria, plaisanta Yuffie, qui tirait un malin plaisir de la situation.

Cloud rit, amusé par les yeux rouges de Vincent qui roulèrent d'exaspération dans leur orbite.

-C'est vrai que tu étais plutôt adorable quand tu étais petit. Tu nous l'avais caché! ajouta Tifa.

Vincent se contenta de grogner, intimidé par toute cette attention tournée vers lui.

-Mais Cloud à l'air d'un angelot! Tu me le donneras tantôt, Tifa?

-Bien sûr, sourit la jeune femme.

-Hé, mais je suis pas un bibelot, moi!

-Bienvenu au club, grommela Vincent.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Denzle et Marlène pour descendre de leur chambre. Leur estomac criait famine, mais il ne s'attendait certes pas à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

-Tifa? Yuffie? Qu'est-ce que…?

Il fallut un bon quinze minutes pour expliquer aux deux vrais enfants de la maisonnée ce que cela voulait dire. Une fois qu'on les eut présenté à Vincent et qu'ils eurent le certitude que ce jeune blond était Cloud, ils proposèrent aux deux petits de garçons de jouer avec eux avant de déjeuner. Le vampire refusa, mais l'autre ne pouvait pas dire non. Il n'avait pas jouer depuis déjà très longtemps avec Denzle et Marlène. Puis, tant qu'à être redevenu un petit garçon, autant en profiter.

-Allez jouez, je vais préparé de quoi manger, décida Tifa. Toi, pendant ce temps Yuffie, tu vas aller voir les Turks avec Vincent. Il te servira de preuve pour leur montrer que c'est très sérieux. Tu leur demanderas d'analyser le poison sur la fléchette. Puis, tu achèteras des vêtements pour Cloud et Vincent, ils ne peuvent pas se promener avec leur costume en modèle réduit, ils se feraient moquer d'eux.

-Quoi? Mais il n'est pas question que je…!

Vincent n'avait rien à dire. Yuffie l'avait déjà attrapé par la main, heureuse de pouvoir l'avoir à elle toute seule. Il dut la suivre, étant bien trop petit pour faire le poids.

-Surtout, faites attention, recommanda Tifa en leur disant au revoir sur le pas de la porte.

Le garçonnet la fusilla du regard tant qu'il le put, puis fut obliger de se détourner pour suivre Yuffie.

-On ira manger un morceau en chemin, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? l'encouragea la jeune fille.

-Moi, je veux pas y aller, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Yuffie le surveillait du coin de l'œil, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas, mais il s'était décidé à accepter la situation et à ne pas agir comme un gamin. Il la suivrait docilement, tant pis pour son orgueil. Des enfants passèrent à côté d'eux et le regardèrent avec envie. Il était habillé comme le fameux Vincent et marchait avec une charmante jeune fille, qui devait être sa grande sœur. Il n'était pas seul, comme eux, enfants de la rue. Devant leur mépris et leur envie, il se sentit soudain plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était vraiment et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Yuffie. Elle sourit.

En passant devant une pâtisserie et sentant la délicieuse odeur des sucreries, elle choisit leur destination pour le déjeuner.

-On mange des brioches aujourd'hui Vinnie! Quelle sorte tu préfères?

-J'en sais rien, j'en ai jamais mangé… bougonna-t-il.

-Comment ça? Tu n'en as jamais mangé? Mais c'est affreux! Il faut que je change cela. Viens, vite!

Elle se mit à courir et il dut galoper comme un étalon derrière elle pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pâtisserie, il avait les jambes en feu et le bras mort. Son autre bras, celui en métal, lui faisait mal.

-Yuffie, je vais devoir m'asseoir, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps sur mes jambes…

Elle le souleva dans ses bras pour lui faire voir toutes les sucreries qu'ils pourraient manger. Sans pourvoir se retenir, il saliva. Avec un sourire, la vendeuse interrogea l'enfant sur ce qu'il voudrait manger. Vincent faillit lui dire qu'il n'était plus un gamin, mais la situation ne se prêtait pas à ce genre d'orgueil. Il déglutit en s'obligeant à considérer les prix pour ne pas que ça ne soit pas trop cher en bout de ligne.

-Des brioches à l'érable et un muffin aux cerises. Avec un verre de lait s'il vous plait, réussit-il à demander en ravalant sa fierté et salivant un peu plus.

-Il est vraiment chou, votre fils, commenta la vendeuse en préparant la commande du petit. Son père doit être fier qu'il soit aussi poli.

-Moi en tout cas, je suis fière de lui, c'est amplement suffisant. Pas vrai Vinnie, demanda Yuffie en le posant sur le comptoir pour pouvoir payer.

Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, intimidé. Malgré lui, son corps d'enfant prenait des droits sur son cerveau d'homme adulte. Il se sentait tellement insignifiant…

-Oui, souffla-t-il en rougissant un peu.

-Un vrai amour que vous avez là, soupira la dame en pinçant amicalement la joue de Vincent, qui essaya d'échapper à cette gentillesse, agacée.

Son enfance n'avait jamais ressemblé à rien de tel. La dame de la pâtisserie lui donna un verre de lait qu'il engloutit tout de suite avec un minuscule merci.

Yuffie prit le sac de sucreries, une fois qu'elle eut payé, puis reprit Vincent dans ses bras, pour quitter la petite boutique.

-Merci beaucoup, lança-t-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir.

La jeune fille avait les bras pleins quand elle se retrouva sur le trottoir. Des hommes la regardèrent avec bienveillance, porté cet enfant et leur repas tout en fonçant trouvé un endroit où manger. Elle avait l'air d'être une bonne mère. Vincent se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il était devenu un poids pour Yuffie. Un poids et une responsabilité. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère, il ne savait pas ce à quoi ça devait ressembler.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis dans un parc, dévorant tranquillement leur déjeuner, elle lui adressa un sourire qui le gêna encore plus.

-Vinnie, ça t'intimide tant que ça ce que je fais pour toi?

Il mangea en silence, sans oser lever les yeux. Il avait peur de prendre goût aux nouvelles sollicitudes dont elle l'entourait. Il ne devait pas regretter l'âge adulte. Il ne devait pas s'habituer à être un enfant. Il ne devait surtout pas aimer ça. Mais en même temps, il commençait déjà à apprécier son traitement de faveur. Le sucre fondait dans sa bouche et il se focalisa sur ce seul goût.

Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de manger pour lui parler encore. Elle en profita pour goûter les sucreries elle aussi. Puis, quand il ne resta plus rien à manger, elle se décida pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Vinnie, je vais agir avec toi comme si tu étais vraiment un enfant en public, d'accord? Parce que sinon, des gens pourraient peut-être finir par comprendre qui tu es. Et si tu as des ennemis sur cette planète, ce que je crois être vrai, mieux vaudrait ne pas te faire remarquer en ce moment. Tu ne peux pas te défendre contre eux dans l'état où tu te trouves. Je doute même que tu puisses seulement te servir de death penalty. Il doit être trop lourd pour toi. Tu comprends.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Alors, il faudra que toi aussi, tu agisses comme un enfant. Tu comprends ça aussi?

-Oui, je comprends. Mais est-ce que je suis…

-Oui, tu es obligé. Alors ne discutes pas et fais moi voir tes mains, ordonna-t-elle.

Surpris par l'autorité de sa voix, il obéit et lui montra ses mains. Ces dernières étaient couvertes de sucre glacé et celle d'acier n'apparaissait pas en ressortir en superbe état.

-Vinnie, tu vas devoir te laver les mains, tu sais ça. Tu peux pas rester avec des mains toutes gommantes comme ça!

-Mais je le sais Yuffie.

-Oh oh oh, attention Vinnie, pas de Yuffie, maintenant, tu m'appelles maman.

-Mais tu es encore jeune pour…

Elle l'interrompit en posant une main sur sa bouche. Il n'insista pas pour parler et attendit avec patience qu'elle retire sa main. Sa peau était douce, douce, il en avait presque peur.

-Pas de mais, appelles-moi maman, ordonna-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux et s'essuya les mains l'une contre l'autre, sans réussir à le dire. Il n'avait jamais appelé aucune femme ainsi. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère. Et maintenant, elle le poussait à faire comme si elle était la sienne. Pour le protéger de potentiels ennemis. Son cœur flancha un moment dans sa petite poitrine et il partit à la course vers la fontaine du parc, pour nettoyer ses mains encore collantes de sucre.

Yuffie le rejoint sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas son débat intérieur. Elle jeta les sacs de plastiques ayant servi à porter leurs achats et attrapa son petit bras d'acier quand il eut fini.

-Alors, Vinnie, comment tu dois m'appeler?

-Maman, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Le mot lui faisait mal et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Son cœur se réchauffait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il se répétait qu'il était un adulte, un homme et qu'il n'avait pas de mère. Mais en même temps, la part d'enfant en lui voulait croire à cette chance unique.

-J'aime ta voix quand tu le dis. J'espère que la prochaine fois, ce sera avec un peu plus d'entrain.

Il la suivit dans la rue, courant à côté d'elle quand elle traversait une rue et trottant quand elle marchait. Il s'essoufflait vite, ayant à faire compétition à des très longues jambes. Bien plus longues que les siennes. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait si faible tout d'un coup. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne put plus endurer le rythme du tout.

-Yuffie, demanda-t-il. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Maman, finit-il par dire, épuisé d'avoir tant couru et trotté.

-Oui Vinnie? sourit-elle en tournant vers lui un visage plein de chaleur.

Il se sentit plein de joie à la voir sourire ainsi. Mais en même temps il rejeta cette idée. Pas de réconfort. Mieux valait détesté cette expérience pour mieux accepter sa fin.

-Tu vas trop vite pour moi, dit-il, dans un souffle, tout en cherchant son air.

Elle le souleva dans ses bras minces, mais forts, contente de pouvoir le porter contre son cœur ainsi. La détresse de Vincent lui faisait oublier la trahison de son père et de son peuple. Et peut-être faisait-elle exprès pour accentuer cette détresse et se sentir mieux avec elle-même.

Le petit garçon s'accrocha à l'une de ses épaules, tout simplement mort de fatigue. Son esprit voulait rester en éveil, mais son corps s'assoupit contre celui de la jeune fille. Elle le secoua doucement un peu plus tard, pour le sortir de son sommeil.

-Je suis désoler, s'excusa Yuffie alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les bureaux des Turks.

-On… on est arrivé?

-Oui, Vinnie. Tu crois que tu peux marcher?

Il sauta par terre en guise de réponse, complètement revenu de sa fatigue. Elle l'attrapa quand même par la main et la tira à côté d'elle, en s'obligeant à marcher plus lentement pour qu'il puisse soutenir le rythme.

Au bout de plusieurs ascenseurs et de successives crises de terreur de Yuffie face à la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait dans l'édifice, que Vincent dut calmer à l'aide de sa petite voix et de ses plus beaux regards, ils réussirent à rejoindre l'étage où se trouvait Rufus Shinra. Tseng les reçut, non sans surprise, désirant savoir qui était le petit garçon qui suivait Yuffie comme une ombre. La jeune fille ne voulut rien lui dire, songeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas confier la fléchette à un homme, surtout après avoir vu comment Cloud s'était fait avoir bêtement. Elle demanda de voir Elena, prétextant qu'il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'elle s'expliquerait.

Bientôt, Vincent eut le droit de cesser son rôle de petit garçon à sa maman et pu expliquer avec Yuffie la situation à une Elena tout à fait dépassé par les évènements. Une fois les explications digérées, la jeune femme décida ce qu'il convenait de faire.

-C'est simple, si cette fléchette les a réduis tous les deux à l'état d'enfant, elle ne peut pas être issue de la technologie de Wutai. Je ne voudrais pas t'offusquer Yuffie, mais ton peuple est beaucoup trop traditionnel pour créer un truc pareil. Ce sont sûrement des armes de la Shinra qui ont été perdu lors de sa destruction. Je vais les étudier pour voir ce qu'on peut faire, mais je pense que le mieux, c'est d'attendre que les choses changent. Les effets de nos armes ne durent jamais plus d'un mois ou deux.

-Un mois ou deux! cria presque Vincent, sous le choc. Comment pourrait-il supporter d'être aussi vulnérable pendant un mois? Ou pire encore! Deux!

-Je suis désoler mon petit, mais, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. Et les victimes de nos armes n'ont pas le droit de faire de réclamations. Ils doivent se plaindre à ceux qui ont utilisé les armes contre eux et pas à la Shinra, nous ne sommes pas responsables des résultats de confrontations où nos armes sont entré en jeu.

-C'est beau les multinationales bringuebalantes de nos jours, soupira le petit vampire avant de se pendre à la main de Yuffie. Allez, on n'a plus qu'à partir.

-Tu nous envoieras des nouvelles Elena? D'accord? Dès que tu pourras?

La jeune femme hocha positivement de la tête en les saluant de la main.

Yuffie lui retourna son salut et quitta les lieux avec Vincent. Il leur restait une commission à faire. Elle allait pouvoir habiller un petit Valentine comme elle le voulait! Autant dire que le meilleur restait encore à faire.

Pendant ce temps là, Reno s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait battu des records sur sa cible et avait perdu la plus belle fléchette de son jeu. Le carton cloué contre la porte de son bureau attendait dans le silence, les carreaux noires et jaunes du cercle se découpant sur le gris des murs. Il aurait voulu un autre genre de fléchettes pour améliorer son jeu. Pour être sûr de ne jamais rater son coup. Mais rien n'était moins certains. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir du building pour aller s'en acheter une un tant soi peu spécial et il n'en trouverait certainement pas dans le building. Mais il n'avait rien à faire.

Alors, à court d'idée, Reno se leva, pour aller jeter un œil dans le bureau des trois autres. Histoire de voir si ses collègues n'avaient pas trouvé de quoi à faire. Rude n'était pas dans son bureau et Tseng non plus. Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là. Sauf peut-être certains magazines pas trop clean dans un des tiroirs de son partenaire de mission. Reno sourit en reposant les livrets pleins de photos et de couleurs. Qui aurait cru ça d'un homme comme Rude? C'était vraiment une découverte. En tout cas, ça lui changeait les idées.

Tseng n'était pas là, apprenant le nouveau sujet de recherches d'Elena. Il serait peut-être le seul des Turks masculins à avoir su le danger que représentait cette fléchette couverte de sang. Mais le destin faisant parfois drôlement les choses, Tseng retourna à son bureau et Elena dut aller faire un tour à la salle de bain, urgence mensuel oblige. La fléchette était restée en évidence, sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Reno choisit ce moment pour se pointer et apercevant la fléchette, il sourit, jubilant comme un enfant. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il n'espérait même plus. Il s'empara de l'arme, observant sa forme aérodynamique et se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Elena avec ce genre de truc sur son bureau.

Mais peu importe, il pourrait bien voir comment allait cette fléchette-là, il n'en avait aucune comme celle-là… Sans le vouloir, en l'observant et la retournant entre ses doigts, sur le chemin de retour vers son bureau et sa cible noire et jaune, il se piqua un doigt.

-Ouille, mais c'est qu'elle est pointue la coquine, plaisanta-t-il en fermant la porte de ses quartiers de travail derrière lui.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réussir à toujours atteindre le centre de la cible avec sa nouvelle fléchette. Mais alors qu'il allait recommencer son nouvel exploit, Rude ouvrit la porte sans prévenir et se reçut la pointe en plein torse. Il releva ses lunettes noires vers Reno, l'air de fort mauvaise humeur. Son partenaire venait de lui abîmer son dernier costume!

-Oh, salut Rude. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Reno en se faisant tout petit sur son siège.

-Savoir pourquoi je ne peux même plus te faire confiance en ouvrant la porte de ton bureau!

-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un entrerait et je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai…

-Fais l'idiot.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, trouvant que Rude poussait un peu.

-Je t'ai fait mal? Je m'excuse, c'était un accident.

Rude retira la fléchette de son costume en niant d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait rien ressentit d'autre qu'une sorte de piqûre d'abeille. Cela avait été désagréable, bien sûr, mais pas terrible. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Il était déjà en colère contre Reno.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention un peu?

-R..r..Rude? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? s'inquiéta le blanc en voyant son partenaire se faire craquer les jointures.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, avec violence. La fléchette se retrouva sur le pas de la porte, dehors, dans le couloir. Tseng passait justement là, avec des dossiers dans les bras. Mais, ayant l'esprit ailleurs, sûrement à penser à une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, courts, au parfum léger, mais entêtant, au sourire rare, mais tellement…

Ses pensées pour Elena laissèrent son regard s'égarer vers un objet anodin qu'il avait déjà croisé le matin même. La fléchette! Il s'en saisit, paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu entrer en contact avec cet objet dangereux. Il se fit un devoir de le rapporter à Elena, qui devait l'avoir perdu par inadvertance. Quoique cela l'étonnerait. Reno devait avoir quelque chose à voir dans tout cela. Oui, c'était toujours lui qui causait les problèmes internes. D'ailleurs, pourquoi la fléchette se trouverait-elle devant la porte de son bureau autrement?

Tseng s'éloigna en prenant la direction du bureau d'Elena. Portant les dossiers dans un bras et la fléchette maudite dans l'autre main, il ne regardait pas trop où il allait. Alors il entra en collision avec son patron, Rufus Shinra lui-même. Le malheur frappa de nouveau et la fléchette se planta dans l'épaule de Rufus qui, sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise, perdit complètement la raison.

Bientôt, les cris de colère du patron et ceux de supplice de son employé attirèrent les Turks dans le couloir. Rude et Reno sortirent du bureau de ce dernier, le plus grand n'ayant plus de verre à ses lunettes et le rouquin portant maintenant une chemise dernier cri, à moitié déchirée. Son veston en lambeaux ne donnait pas trop de bonnes impressions. Mais Rufus était dans un état bien pire. Il s'était emparé de la fléchette et piquait Tseng de toute part avec cette arme providentielle en criant à tort et à travers qu'il allait lui faire voir ce que c'était que la souffrance.

-Non, mais on n'a pas idée à attaquer son patron ainsi! Vous devriez avoir honte, criait Rufus en piquant Tseng de plus belle, sans laisser à ce dernier une chance de s'expliquer. Non, mais qu'elle mouche vous a piqué pour que vous me faites ça? Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est d'être piqué moi!

Elena arriva alors, derrière Rude et Reno et les dépassa, pour sauver la situation. Elle vint à la hauteur de son patron, l'immobilisa d'un bon coup de pied dans les couilles et s'empara de la fléchette en dévisageant monsieur Shinra qui gisait maintenant à genoux, soufflant à petit coup sa douleur. Il la fusilla du regard et Reno songea qu'il valait mieux se mettre du côté de la jeune femme. Il pensait qu'elle avait raison, contrairement à leur patron. Il alla donc aider Tseng à se relever, bientôt suivit par Rude.

-Monsieur, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, ce que vous venez de faire était tout à fait stupide et inconsidéré. Cette fléchette peut tous vous ramenez au seuil de votre petite enfance. Elle fait partie de l'ancien arsenal de la Shinra et a été ramenée ici par Yuffie, qui l'a récupéré suite à un combat entre elle, Vincent Valentine et des hommes de Wutai. Ces derniers ont réussi à atteindre Valentine et il a maintenant l'aspect qu'il avait à 7 ans. Cloud a aussi subi une piqûre et se trouve dans la même situation. Et c'est une chance qu'aucune femme n'ait été piquée jusque là, parce que pour nous, le poison de cette fléchette est mortelle.

-Quoi! s'exclama violemment Tseng, en revenant à lui même.

-Pas d'inquiétude, je suis prudente, moi. Et ne fais pas de geste brusque Tseng, tu dois te reposer.

-Attendez, s'insurgea Rufus. Vous voulez dire que Tseng et moi allons devenir deux petits garçons?

-Exactement.

-Mais alors, moi et Rude aussi, s'inquiéta Reno.

-Comment ça?

-On s'est tous les deux piqués avec cette fléchette, expliqua le roux en essayant de replacer sa chemise déchirée pour reprendre contenance devant l'air outré de Rufus face à son aspect.

-Oh malheur, je vais bientôt être entouré de gamins turbulents. Reno enfant, quelle horreur, souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Les quatre hommes restés derrière échangèrent des regards à la fois inquiets et interrogateurs. L'état de Reno pouvait en effet soulever quelques questions.

-On s'est disputé, finit par expliqué Rude, malgré sa fierté. Reno rougit un peu tandis que Rufus affectait un air dégoûté et que Tseng jurait d'horreur. Ils s'imaginaient déjà une terrible dispute de couple. Reno n'osait pas leur expliquer ce qu'il en était. La vérité le gênait un peu. Rude, de son côté avait l'air trop bête pour vouloir dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il en était.

-Mais une seconde, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on redevient tous des gamins? s'inquiéta Tseng.

-On ne peut pas laisser ça se produire ici, la compagnie perdrait toute sa dignité, renchérit Rufus.

-Allons Vinnie, tu te caches dans le panier ou quoi? se moqua Yuffie.

Vincent ne répondit pas, mais se battit de plus belle pour sortir sa tête d'entre les vêtements qu'elle avait empilés dans le carrosse. Il y en avait une vraie mer. C'était terrifiant. Il réussit à se dépêtrer de justesse au bout d'une longue bagarre.

-Yuffie, comment je suis censé essayé tout ça? Il y en a pour habiller une armée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu?

-Maman, je t'en pris, m'obliges pas à essayer tout ça, y'a même des robes, c'est écœurant.

-Allons, Vinnie, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi. Tifa voulait que je trouve des vêtements pour Cloud aussi. Vous sembliez faire à peu près la même taille, alors, il n'y avait pas de problème. Quoique… Il est un petit peu plus grand que toi, non?

-C'est pas drôle! Laisse-moi le temps de grandir, et tu vas voir!

-Je sais. Mais pour l'instant, tu es tout petit. Ça me rend heureuse tu sais. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas la plus jeune.

Vincent voulut échapper à cette torture, mais Yuffie avait déjà tout prévu, elle l'emmena aux cabines d'essayage des femmes aussi vite que possible, n'osant pas entrer avec lui dans celles des hommes. Elle n'aurait jamais osé le laisser y aller tout seul. Il avait l'air si fragile, si facile à détruire, à briser. Elle lui était redevable. Il se renfrogna en voyant la salle d'essayage.

-C'est pas parce que je suis petit que je suis une fille!

-Mais à la longueur de cheveux que tu as, on pourrait facilement te confondre, remarqua la jeune fille. Ta mère ne te les coupais jamais? ajouta-t-elle plus bas, pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Il fit non de la tête sans réussir à parler. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de mère. Il ne voulait pas lui faire pitié. Et s'il parlait, ce serait fini. Tournant son attention vers la responsable des cabines, elle demanda si elle pouvait faire entrer son petit Vinnie à l'intérieur. Il serait sage, promit la jeune fille.

-Mais bien sûr, s'il me fait un beau sourire, répondit la dame.

Vincent s'exécuta, pour pouvoir sortir aussi vite que possible. Ses yeux sanguins brillaient d'une douleur lointaine quand Yuffie lui donna les premiers morceaux à essayer.

-Ça ne va pas, Vinnie?

-Non, c'est rien, fit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il se changea en quatrième vitesse et ressortit, habillé tout en noir.

Elle acquiesça, cette couleur lui allait vraiment bien. Mais elle lui donnait le teint un peu pâle. Le rouge était parfait sur lui, bien sûr. Mais pas le vert. Le bleu, c'était pas mal. Mais c'est quand il sortit de la cabine tout en blanc, qu'elle eut un éclair de génie.

-Vinnie, je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais s'il te plait, essaie seulement une de ses robes! Seulement une, puis ce sera fini.

-Complètement fini? demanda-t-il, ne voulant vraiment pas se faire avoir.

-Oui, oui, c'est promis, juré, craché.

Au bout d'une longue réflexion, il accepta. Après tout, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et le faire sortir plus vite de cette horreur. Elle choisit une robe qui ressemblait à celle qu'on réserve aux petites demoiselles d'honneur lors d'un mariage. Il fit la grimace, mais prit la robe et alla l'essayer. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps cette fois, puisqu'il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour enfiler ce genre de chose. Le corsage serrait son torse, faisant ressortir sa maigreur. Yuffie n'avait pas encore remarqué ce détail.

Il considéra la façon dont ses cheveux trop longs pour un garçon retombaient dans son dos. Si seulement il pouvait lui cacher comme il était sous-alimenté à cet âge. Il passa deux mèches sur ses épaules, pour voir si c'était suffisant. Mais non. Il se trouvait vraiment ridicule. La jupe bouffait sur sa taille de puceron et il ressemblait à une gamine. Une gamine pâle comme la mort avec des yeux de sang et des cheveux de nuits. À ce moment précis, il se souvint de toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée à cet âge. Seul, abandonné. Sans la moindre ressource. Vendu en pâture aux fauves. Il avait honte. Honte d'être un monstre.

-Vinnie, tu as besoin d'aide?

-Non, je ne sortirais pas habillé comme ça!

-Ne sois pas gêné, il n'y a que moi qui peux te voir.

-Non, je ne veux pas, s'entêta-t-il.

Elle perçut le tremblement dans sa voix et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Vinnie sors de là ou je vais venir te chercher, menaça Yuffie. Il ne répondit rien, fixant son reflet avec horreur. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait, il voulait se cacher dix pieds sous terre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça.

Yuffie fit sauter la serrure de la cabine d'essayage à l'aide d'un de ses matérias et découvrit un spectacle désolant. Il avait l'air encore plus vulnérable que tout à l'heure dans cette petite robe au décolleté de dentelle. Ses épaules frêles, ses cheveux fins, ses yeux d'enfant perdu, son petit corps maigre lui apparut pour la première fois. Il n'avait que la peau et les nerfs sur les os. Voilà pourquoi il se fatiguait aussi vite. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était plus grande, plus vieille et plus endurante. Il était plus petit que Cloud parce qu'il n'avait jamais mangé trois repas par jour à cet âge. Il trembla sous son regard gris. Il trembla dans cette robe blanche et pure. Il trembla dans son innocence et sa honte. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle voyait et avait peur de sa réaction.

Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir apparaître dans toute sa faiblesse devant quelqu'un qui comptait autant que Yuffie pour lui. Il avait mal de se retrouver dans une telle situation. C'était comme s'il portait toute la pureté qui habitait la jeune fille et que cette pureté, une fois sur lui, laissait voir tout le mal en lui, toute la laideur. Les traits de la ninja se creusèrent sous la peine et la pitié. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que de la pitié. Non, il se trompait, en fait, c'était un regard peiné par le mal qu'elle avait causé. Il trembla un peu plus et sans dire un mot, elle vint s'agenouiller devant lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, complètement démoli.

Les mains de l'adolescente défirent les boutons dans son dos et lui retirèrent la robe coupable. Elle suivit les marques sur sa peau, découvrit son corps déjà meurtri alors qu'il était encore si jeune. Les signes de violence étaient tous neufs, des lignes blanches ici, des marques violettes là. Son bras de métal lui donnait l'air encore plus irréel que sa peau trop blanche. Yuffie ferma la porte de la cabine dans son dos, reconstruit la serrure à l'aide d'un matéria et tourna cette fois toute son attention vers Vincent. Ses côtes étaient visibles sous sa peau. Les yeux gris se perdirent sur son corps blessé et il détourna le regard, à la fois honteux et brisé.

Elle le rhabilla de ses anciens vêtements, s'étonnant devant l'air maladif qu'il perdait au fur et à mesure qu'elle boutonnait sa chemise ou replaçait une de ses ceintures. Quand elle l'attira dans ses bras, il tremblait comme une feuille. Son petit cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine et il se crispa en la sentant le soulever dans le vide. Il était plus léger qu'un sac de plumes. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi. Elle lui caressa les cheveux pour l'encourager et il se mit à grelotter.

-C'est rien Vinnie, c'est rien. Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant, lui chuchota-t-elle. La gorge noué, il ne réussit pas à retenir ses sanglots. Elle l'avait vu. Ses yeux rouges vibraient de honte et il s'accrocha au cou de la jeune fille, comme si elle était le dernier rempart entre lui et la fin du monde.

Yuffie s'en voulait maintenant de lui avoir fait faire cette promesse stupide. Elle le trouvait si mignon en blanc, elle n'avait pas cru qu'elle découvrirait un aussi sombre secret.

-Tu dois mourir de faim. Non?

-Je veux m'en aller, geignit le petit garçon.

-Tu sais, tu peux pleurer Vinnie. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il ne répondit rien mais elle sentit ses cheveux sombres glisser dans son cou et son souffle précipité sur sa peau. Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, il essayait de tout oublier pour se reprendre, mais c'était impossible. La jeune fille le garda serré contre elle et sortit de la salle d'essayage. En passant devant la femme du comptoir, elle dit simplement qu'elle prendrait tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle paya à la caisse, Vincent toujours dans les bras. Ils sortirent du magasin que l'enfant maudissait déjà intérieurement. Tifa ne pouvait pas savoir quand elle avait demandé d'aller faire des courses à Yuffie. Et cette dernière non plus ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Vinnie, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite? J'aurais acheté plus de choses à manger ce matin.

Il resta silencieux, perdu dans le passé, cherchant à ne plus penser à autre chose que la chaleur de Yuffie et à son bras serré autour de lui. Il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il avait oublié. Tout lui était revenu à l'esprit devant le miroir, quand il était dans cette robe blanche. Il se rappelait son image dans la glace et frissonnait en sentant l'horreur le gagné. Ses cauchemars de la veille, qui lui avait d'abord parut flou revinrent à son esprit. Il pouvait mettre des visages sur les ombres et des cris sur les silences. Ses cris. Maintenant, tout redevenait clair.

Yuffie n'en dit rien, mais malgré le poids plume de l'enfant, elle fatiguait sous le nombre de paquets. Elle s'arrêta dans le parc où ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner, se sentant dépassée par les évènements. Vincent se retrouva bientôt assis à côté d'elle, entouré par les paquets de vêtements et dans l'ombre de la jeune femme. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne lui demande plus rien. Mais Yuffie n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tiré au clair toute cette histoire.

-Vincent, regardes-moi, demanda-t-elle. Et dis-moi la vérité. Tu t'es fait battre, c'est bien cela?

Il releva ses yeux encore trop tendres en l'entendant prononcé son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'elle…

Son regard de sang devint larmoyant tandis qu'il acquiesçait dans le silence. Il tremblait toujours autant que tout à l'heure. Sa crise devenait incontrôlable. Yuffie s'en voulait d'allonger sa souffrance, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

-Ta mère n'a jamais pu te nourrir suffisamment? C'est ça?

-Elle est morte à ma naissance.

-Et ton père?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu. J'étais trop petit quand il…

-Non, je ne peux pas croire que c'est pour ça que tu es devenu aussi dur une fois adulte. Mon pauvre Vinnie, mon pauvre chéri. Il n'y a donc aucune justice?

Elle le prit une fois de plus dans ses bras et cette fois, il s'abandonna, ne pouvant plus lutter. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Elle crut mourir en l'entendant sangloter. Qui avait pu oser faire autant de mal à son Vincent? Yuffie lui murmura des encouragements, pour le calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer dans son enfance. Maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, elles ne risquaient pas de se fermer. Alors la jeune fille comprit ce qu'était la responsabilité d'une mère. C'était d'être là dans toutes les situations possibles pour ne pas laisser son enfant tout prendre sur lui-même. Sinon, ce dernier n'aurait aucune chance d'être heureux. Elle sut qu'elle serait sa mission pour aider son ami à traverser cette épreuve. Être tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Je suis là Vinnie. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je suis là. Et je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Il pleura très longtemps. Ça devait sortir. Il s'épuisa à verser toutes les larmes qu'il ne s'était jamais permises auparavant. La part d'adulte en lui avait disparu. Il n'était plus rien qu'un petit garçon délaissé qui avait réussi à trouver un peu de compassion dans ce bas monde. Yuffie le berça doucement, comme s'il avait été son propre enfant. Et le réconfort qu'il en tira était plus grand que tous les sourires qu'elle lui avait jamais adressés dans toutes leurs rencontres fortuites. À la fin, quand il n'eut plus de larmes à pleurer, elle le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, pour lui essuyer le visage et décollé ses cheveux de ses joues.

Sa petite figure était rougie par l'effort et les pleurs. Mais il se sentait soulagé en lui-même. Comme si un poids terrible venait de lui être enlever de sur les épaules ! Il réussit à sourire pour réconforter Yuffie et la remercier de sa sollicitude.

-Je m'excuse… marmonna-t-il en rougissant un peu tandis que ses yeux gris retrouvaient leur éclat de joie.

-Pas besoin d'excuses Vinnie, tu es tellement chou que ta frimousse pardonnerait tout! Allez, maintenant que c'est passé, tu vas venir avec moi. On va rentrer. Tu as besoin d'un vrai repas.

Il se leva, décidé à marcher seul, et Yuffie dut se résoudre à ne pas le traîner partout en le tenant par la main, pour avoir une chance de porter tout leur paquet. Des enfants pointèrent Vincent du doigt, à cause de ses yeux rougis par les larmes et de ses vêtements complexes, qu'ils trouvaient ridicules. Le petit vampire se contenta de hausser les épaules, retrouvant son attitude mature après cette crise puérile. Sa protectrice lui fit signe de se dépêcher et ils prirent la direction du bar. Plus léger encore que tout à l'heure, Vincent sautillait aux côtés de Yuffie, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Le côté enfant et son côté d'homme se chamaillaient et il ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter.

-Yuffie, pourquoi tu as acheté la robe aussi?

-Je veux voir Cloud la porter. Puis, tu étais mignon dedans, tu sais? L'air peut-être plus vulnérable que d'habitude, mais franchement mignon. On t'aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession!

Il rougit et baissa les yeux devant le sourire de Yuffie et sa joie de vivre. Elle avait oublié ses pleurs et ses cicatrices. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser croire. Mais au fond, elle était vraiment heureuse. Parce que le mur entre elle et Vincent allait en diminuant. Et que cela lui donnait des chances pour plus tard. Quand il redeviendrait lui-même. Enfin, il était déjà lui-même, puisqu'il avait retrouvé son corps d'enfant, mais elle pensait à quand il redeviendrait l'autre lui-même avec enthousiasme.

Puis, peu lui importait, elle aimait les deux Vincent. Le jeune comme le plus vieux. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne le comprendrait pas tout de suite. Elle préférait lui avouer ses sentiments quand il serait de nouveau adulte. Il avait beau avoir garder ses souvenirs d'homme, il était un peu perdu entre l'enfance et le reste de sa vie. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre d'aveux. Yuffie croisa les doigts, dans l'espoir qu'elle réussirait à le lui dire une fois le moment venu. Et pour qu'il ressente la même chose. Qui sait si cette expérience inattendue ne les aiderait pas dans ce sens?

Elle le regarda marcher droit à ses côtés, alors qu'il n'était pas plus grand qu'une table de cuisine et lui arrivait à la taille. Elle était tout simplement sous le charme de ses grands yeux rouges et de ses longs cheveux noirs. Il était à croquer. Adorable, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Vincent se retourna vers elle à ce moment, se sentant observer et ses yeux surpris de voir la vérité, elle le dévorait des yeux, firent rougir l'adolescente. Il détourna le regard, intimidé. Il se sentait ridicule. Mais en même temps, il se sentait en sécurité, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Enfant, il ne s'était jamais senti en sécurité. Sauf avec Yuffie. Alors il se permit quelque chose de très difficile pour lui. Il sourit aussi. Il oublia tout le mal de ses jeunes années et sourit, heureux d'un bonheur éphémère et y prenant goût, bien malgré lui…

C'est mignon non… ah, Vincent, Vincent, Vincent, quel retournement de situation! Je ne m'y attendais pas… hihihi. Bon allez, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour avoir la suite? Reviews!


	3. Cloud's greatest fear

Donc, d'abord, un grand merci pour les reviews, je suis contente que vous aimiez, je sais pas si j'ai eu mon nombre réglementaire, mais voilà la suite, c'est mon matin d'update aujourd'hui! Ici, maintenant, le pire arrive! Si vous voir ce que c'est n'attendez plus, lisez!

The lost memories - 3 - Cloud's greatest fear

Yuffie et Vincent arrivèrent à temps pour prendre le dîner avec les autres. Personne ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant les yeux rougis par les pleurs du petit garçon. Mais Tifa l'observa du coin de l'œil tout le long du repas. Cloud, lui, se demandait ce qui avait pu atteindre à ce point le petit vampire. Marlène n'osait pas lui parler, était au courant de sa fierté. Denzle finit par briser le silence général pour demander des nouvelles à propos de la fléchette. Il ne détestait pas voir de quoi avait l'air son héros quand ce dernier avait son âge. Il aurait bien aimé que Cloud reste ainsi longtemps.

-Oh, Elena devrait nous appeler dès qu'elle a des nouvelles, mais pour l'instant, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que c'était une arme de l'ancienne Shinra dont les effets devraient durer un ou deux mois. Pas bien plus, expliqua Yuffie pendant que Vincent mangeait lentement, pour ne pas s'étouffer en dévorant son repas comme l'enfant mort de faim qu'il était. Vinnie, tu peux manquer de manière, à la taille que tu as, ça ne me dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle ne le voyant frémir comme son assiette était vide.

Elle avait eu raison. Le pauvre avait faim. Terriblement faim. Mais il n'avait pas osé s'en plaindre. Une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte, il n'avait plus trop le besoin de manger. Il en avait un peu perdu l'habitude. Mais dès qu'il eut le feu vert, il engloutit des quantités incroyables de nourriture. Rien qu'à le voir, Tifa écarquilla les yeux de surprise. En quelques minutes, sans même s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande avalé tout rond, il avait enfourné une portion de bouffe dont même un Cloud adulte affamé ne serait pas venu à bout.

-Tu avais drôlement faim, dis-donc, Vincent, sourit Marlène, amusé de le voir mangé autant.

Cloud comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Tifa lui rajouta une portion de légume et l'invita à manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. Il s'exécuta, fâché de ne pas pouvoir poser de question.

-Après avoir fini, tu viendras jouer avec nous Vincent? demanda Denzle, curieux.

-Peut-être, fit Vincent en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, enfin contenté. Yuffie sourit et Tifa suggéra de débarrasser la table. La jeune voleuse de matérias l'aida tandis que les 4 enfants s'éloignaient, tous heureux d'échapper à la corvée.

Tifa laissa la vaisselle à trempé pour jeter un coup d'œil au petit vampire, avant de surveiller Cloud du coin de l'œil. Yuffie s'assit dans le salon, épuisée par l'avant-midi.

-Il a été dur à surveiller? se moqua Tifa.

-Non, mais ce fut une sortie riche en surprise. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi fragile. Tu aurais dut le voir dans la cabine d'essayage Tifa, il était terrifié, soupira la jeune fille en croisant les bras sous sa nuque.

-Comment ça?

-Tu as vu comme il est petit? Il n'a que la peau sur les os. Il ne faisait pas semblant d'être affamé tout à l'heure. Je… Je l'ai vu, il a bien essayé de le caché, mais j'ai fini par le savoir. Il était battu quand il était enfant…

Les yeux sombres de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent quand Yuffie lui raconta toute l'histoire. De la robe de demoiselle d'honneur jusqu'aux pleurs de Vincent. Quand elle eut tout entendu, elle retourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, les enfants jouaient. Vincent était appuyé contre un mur et Cloud était en grande discussion avec lui. En fait, il y avait beaucoup plus qu'eux quatre. D'autres petits garçons les avaient rejoints et Marlène s'était fait toute petite dans un coin. Cloud criait par-dessus la troupe, furieux. Vincent avait l'esprit ailleurs et Denzle discutait avec un des garçons.

Ils avaient l'air de vouloir en venir aux mains. C'était une sérieuse dispute. Les gamins étaient tous bien plus grand que Cloud et Vincent. Mais bientôt, Cloud avait sortit la plus petite des épées qu'il possédait, qui avait l'air géante entre ses mains et criait de plus belle, hors de lui. Vincent ne sortit pas son fusil, mais se tint prêt.

-Si c'est bien vrai, alors ça explique beaucoup de choses, fit Tifa en se levant, inquiétée par tout ce remue-ménage.

À l'extérieur, les insultes allaient bon train.

-Mais voyons, ce n'est pas Cloud ce gamin, Cloud est un homme adulte! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

-Mais bien sûr que c'est Cloud, répliqua Marlène.

Les plus grands des gamins rirent avant de jeter un œil vers Vincent, le prenant pour une fille.

-Vous êtes quoi? Des fans de ce groupe de ringards qui ont dessoudé Sephiroth puis ses revenants? Une fille déguisé en ce con de Valentine, non mais vraiment. Où tu les as eu les verres de contact?

-Ça suffit! rugit Cloud, qui ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage. Il brandit son épée dans les airs, manquant l'échapper tellement elle était lourde pour lui. Pourtant, c'était la plus petite.

-Laissez-les tranquille, voulut les défendre Denzle, ce sont des amis.

-Rien à faire. Je veux la fille en noir moi, déclara un des garçons, qui avait peut-être 14 ans.

-J'suis pas une fille, pour ta gouverne, cria Vincent en se jetant sur lui, ne pouvant pas en supporter plus lui non plus.

La dispute se changea bientôt en guerre de gang, avec Vincent et Cloud d'un côté et environ 6 garçons deux fois plus âgés de l'autre. Malgré leur jeune âge et leur corps fluet, les deux garçonnets eurent tôt fait de virer la situation à leur avantage. Ils connaissaient parfaitement leur force et leur faiblesse et avaient à faire à des débutants dans l'art du combat. Surtout s'il ne s'agissait que de gamin. Ce n'était pas un problème pour eux. Tifa et Yuffie regardèrent leurs deux petits amours donner une raclée digne de ce nom aux garnements avec un brin de fierté. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Quand les enfants s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, Marlène était prête à embrasser ses deux sauveurs et Denzle ne tenait plus en place. Il demanda à Cloud s'il ne pouvait pas lui apprendre à se battre comme lui. Galvanisé par le combat, le jeune garçon ne vit aucune raison de refuser. Il accepta tout de go. Puis son épée lui tomba des mains et il se retrouva soulevé de terre par un homme d'âge mur qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

-Alors comme ça, on se prend pour des terreurs? s'amusa l'inconnu en observant les yeux bleu de mer de Cloud. L'enfant se sentit glacé en reconnaissant le regard dardé sur lui et les cheveux blancs qui l'entouraient. Il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Tifa et Yuffie étaient déjà dehors, prêtes à discuter pour récupérer leur petit blond préféré. Marlène ne comprenait pas et Denzle eut un mouvement de recul en croyant comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Vincent avait pâlit et se demandait si ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

-Même tout petit, tu es toujours aussi arrogant et idiot, Cloud, souffla l'homme avec une haleine à tuer un putois. Le petit faillit tourner de l'œil, mais il avait déjà tellement peur que plus rien ne pouvait le faire perdre connaissance, autre que la violence.

-Comment? Comment est-ce possible? Je t'ai détruit. Deux fois déjà…

-Mais je te l'ai dit Cloud, je ne serais jamais un souvenir, grinça Séphiroth en rapprochant l'enfant de lui, le tenant par le collet.

La fermeture éclair de sa camisole s'ouvrit sous le mouvement et Cloud atterrit violemment au sol, à la fois confus et terrifié. Il n'y comprenait rien. Tifa sauta entre lui et Séphiroth, pour le protéger. Le revenant sourit, fier de son arrivée inattendue.

-Ce serait injuste de te tuer en ce moment, tu es trop faible pour que je me le permette sans avoir trop honte par la suite. Alors, je te laisserais la vie sauve Cloud, pour cette fois. Mais je reviendrais me venger, sois-en sûr, menaça l'albinos en lâchant le vêtement noir et s'évanouissant dans l'air.

Yuffie avait pris Vincent dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Elle le serrait très fort et il avait mal à son bras d'acier. Il fit la grimace. Cloud, de son côté, rampa entre les jambes de Tifa, frigorifié. Il récupéra sa camisole, l'enfila avec des gestes raidies par le choc et finit par se relever, tremblant de la tête au pied. Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Séphiroth était de retour et il serait incapable de l'arrêter avant un mois ou deux. Autant dire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Yuffie, rentres avec Vincent et les enfants, ordonna Tifa, voyant bien que Cloud se forçait pour ne pas laisser paraître sa terreur. Il avait besoin de soutien, mais de témoins. Je dois parler avec Cloud.

Denzle se rebella un moment, mais le regard dur de Tifa lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux obéir. Les trois enfants et la jeune fille rentrèrent. Comme Marlène et son frère d'adoption s'installaient devant la fenêtre du salon pour tout observer, Yuffie vint fermer les rideaux et leur suggéra plutôt de jouer avec elle et Vincent. Ce dernier n'avait pas son mot à dire, puisqu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas posé à terre.

-Cloud a besoin de Tifa en ce moment. Il a beau avoir l'air de n'être qu'un petit garçon, il est toujours ce bon vieux Cloud, alors, vous comprendrez qu'il est toujours aussi orgueilleux. Vinnie est pareil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne demandant pas mieux que de descendre. Il se sentait encore plus insignifiant comme ça, les pieds ballants, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Marlène sourit, mais Denzle s'inquiétait pour Cloud. Il avait eu l'air vraiment secoué par l'apparition de Séphiroth. Et il y avait de quoi.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour revenir! se demanda Cloud en levant vers Tifa ses yeux blessés d'enfant perdu. Je l'ai tué déjà, deux fois…

Elle lui sourit, l'air désolé. Il était si désemparé. Si égaré. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux que lui. Mais elle devait être forte pour lui. Comme d'habitude.

-Cloud, Séphiroth a sûrement fait des dizaines de plans pour revenir sans qu'on puisse l'en empêcher. Notre seul solution, c'est de le repousser à chaque fois qu'il pointera son museau de chacal.

-Mais comment est-ce que je vais faire? Je ne peux même pas tenir ma plus petite lame plus longtemps que cinq minutes.

-Viens, nous allons essayer de voir comment il a pu ramener son cul de bâtard dans notre monde.

-Mais où? Comment?

-Chez Rufus Shinra, bien sûr. Et avec ta moto.

-Ma moto? Tu sais la conduire? s'étonna-t-il.

-Mais oui, espèce de sexiste! Je sais conduire!

Il rougit, gêné de l'avoir fâchée. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'excuser, elle l'avait posé sur le siège de la moto, était monté devant lui et avait fait démarrer le moteur. Il s'accrocha à son débardeur pour ne pas tomber. Son geste le gênait, mais en même temps, il aurait eu besoin d'un bon gros câlin. Séphiroth l'avait tenu en son pouvoir. Il n'aurait rien pu faire contre lui. Il n'était encore en vie que grâce à sa pitié. Ou plutôt, à son orgueil.

-Tifa! Vas moins vite! demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Elle conduisait comme une folle!

-Voyons, je n'irais jamais aussi vite que toi! Tu as peur?

Il ne répondit pas, mais oui, il avait peur. Parce que Séphiroth pourrait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait s'il changeait d'idée et revenait. Et parce qu'enfant, il avait toujours eu la phobie de la vitesse. Et les arbres et les maisons défilaient si rapidement sous ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait même pas à les différencier. Il comprit que c'était vrai, il conduisait comme un fou parfois. Mais pas tout le temps! Il eut bientôt mal au cœur et se serra contre le dos de Tifa, pour échapper à sa terreur. Elle ralentit un peu, se disant qu'elle exagérait. Mais un Séphiroth de retour dans la nature, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on pouvait laisser en attente.

Tseng s'était métamorphosé en enfant avant tous les autres, à cause de toutes les piqûres qu'il avait subies. D'ailleurs, il le faisait payer à Rufus, en geignant de douleur. Reno avait fini par se rhabiller plus correctement, mais Rude ne pouvait toujours pas le sentir. Elena s'était enfermé dans un des laboratoires de l'immeuble, pour ne plus les entendre se plaindre. Elle voulait trouver une façon, aussi rapide que possible pour ramener Tseng, et les trois autres débiles, à leur état normal. Même si les trois autres débiles n'étaient pas encore arrivé à leur stade d'enfant, elle se doutait qu'elle ne les supporterait pas très longtemps.

Un bruit de chute et de verre brisé la sortit de ses pensées et la fit courir jusqu'au bureau de son patron, d'où venait le bruit. Rufus était redevenu un petit garçon lui aussi, tandis que Rude et Reno était toujours dans leur état adulte.

-Super, maintenant, je suis plus jeune que mes employés, grogna Rufus en secouant sa petite tête.

Elena constata que Tseng était super mignon, avec sa moue boudeuse et que Rufus avait toujours l'air aussi suffisant que d'habitude. Au fond, rien n'avait vraiment changé.

-Il faut croire que ce poison ne prend pas sur les tapettes, remarqua-t-elle en regardant Rude et Reno de travers.

Le plus grand des deux allait répliquer quand il s'effondra au sol, tétanisé par un choc violent. Personne n'avait fait un geste. Sa métamorphose s'entamait, c'était certains. Quelques heures et le poison entrait en action. Elle n'osait pas imaginer le résultat à l'état pur. Les hommes devaient être transformé en bambin en quelques secondes et les femmes mourraient dans la minute qui suivit la piqûre. Est-ce que Wutai possédait d'autres fléchettes de ce genre? Parce que si oui, le pays allait devenir un vrai danger public. Si son chef savait y faire, ce dont Elena ne doutait pas, Wutai aurait vite fait de se hisser en haut de la scène du pouvoir pour prendre le contrôle de la planète. Et elle ne devait pas laisser cela arriver.

Reno s'agenouilla à côté de Rude, paniqué par la souffrance qui se lisait sur les traits du noir. Il aurait voulu le soutenir, ne serait-ce que du regard, mais son partenaire le repoussa violemment. Rude était toujours furieux contre lui. Malgré la douleur, l'homme refusa toute approche de Reno. Il finit par lui donner un violent coup de poing qui mit le roux groggy pour le temps que prendrait la métamorphose de son collègue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le géant était redevenu un enfant. Ses lunettes de soleil tombèrent au sol, devenu trop grande. La seule chose qui se réduisait avec leur corps, c'était leur vêtement. Comment une telle chose était possible? Elena n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les symptômes différents pour chaque individu touché, la durée de transformation variait d'un à l'autre, tout les facteurs se contredisaient. Elle évalua l'âge de ses confrères.

Rude devait avoir 10 ans. Tseng pas plus que 4 ou 5. Rufus en avait sûrement 8 ou 9. Qu'est-ce qui influençait l'âge auquel les hommes revenaient en rajeunissant? Vincent avait 7 ans, Cloud 8 ans. Rien n'était clair. Reno se releva en se frottant la joue, où il portait encore la marque du poing de son partenaire.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu étais en colère après moi ou bien…!

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour ça, Reno, on va finir par être dans une garderie ici. Viens avec moi et arrêtes d'envenimer les choses. Je veux faire quelques tests.

-Des tests? répéta-t-il, quel genre de tests?

-Rien de trop grave. Des prises de sang, un bilan médical et des radiographies.

-Mais, pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu es le seul qui soit encore adulte. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore transformé, alors viens vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je doive te changer tes couches.

-Hé! Ça veut dire quoi ce commentaire ? J'étais propre à 2 ans je te signale!

Elena n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils ne fassent pas les idiots. Puis elle attrapa Reno par le poignet et le traîna derrière elle, comme s'il était déjà un tout petit garçon. Il la suivit en se plaignant qu'il n'était pas encore un gamin et pouvait la suivre sans rechigner, mais elle ne l'écouta pas et le traîna jusqu'au laboratoire. Tseng cria sa désapprobation, furieux. Le rouquin n'était pas un enfant de cœur quand il s'y mettait. Et s'il fallait que ce débile lui vole Elena? Avant même qu'il réussisse à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Rude considéra l'enfant aux cheveux noirs et courts, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Tseng sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir le regard meurtrier du noir. Il ne comprit pas du tout ce qui se passait, mais dut plonger de côté pour éviter le poing de son collègue. Rufus sortit de sa bulle pour découvrir que Rude était complètement enragé.

-Patron, il faut qu'on se mette en sécurité, cria le plus jeune des trois.

-Je ne vous en laisserais pas le temps, rit méchamment Rude en attrapant Rufus par le bras et le tirant vers lui.

-Je suis ton patron je te rappelle, si tu oses lever la main sur moi, tu cours le risque d'être renvoyé.

-Personne n'a d'autorité sur moi, le blanc-bec, tu m'entends? Personne!

Tseng chercha à déstabiliser Rude pour sauver le petit patron de la Shinra. Mais il réalisa que le plus vieux d'entre eux était bien campé sur ses jambes et demeurait inébranlable. Rufus se tortilla dans tous les sens pour échapper à son bourreau. Mais rien n'y fit. Il sentit l'air lui manqué tandis que le gamin noir le secouait de tout côté en resserrant son emprise sur son cou. Les yeux noirs de son agresseur était plein de haine. Sa victime paniqua, ne reconnaissant plus Rude. Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou?

-Rude! l'appela Tseng. Rude, je t'en pris, arrêtes ça, c'est affreux, tu ne peux pas… C'est Rufus, enfin…

Le tortionnaire n'entendait rien, il était décidé à poursuivre son meurtre de façon méthodique. Rufus avait le cou tout crispé et essaya tant bien que mal de défaire la prise des mains de Rude de sur lui avec des doigts moites et tremblants.

L'enfant rejeté dans son coin savait qu'il serait la prochaine victime s'il ne faisait rien pour arrêter la folie destructrice de Rude. Il chercha autour de lui un moyen de s'en sortir et finit par trouver. Il y avait des crayons dans le bureau de leur patron. Des crayons méticuleusement aiguisés. Il se dit que ce serait parfait et sauta sur le bureau, pour s'en emparer. Rufus exhalait son dernier souffle, son visage commençait à bleuir. Tseng entrevit dans les yeux de Rude la froide détermination du tueur. Et pourtant, le jeune noir n'avait pas plus de 10 ans. Quelle horreur! Quelle terrible découverte! Rude était un fou furieux quand il était enfant!

-À …l'aide! parvint à dire la victime agonisante tandis que le sourire de son bourreau s'élargissait.

-Ne gaspille pas ton souffle, sombre idiot!

Tseng sauta en bas du bureau, priant le ciel pour réussir son entreprise. Rufus était pénible, mais pas au point de le tuer! Surtout d'une manière aussi cruelle! Le bambin s'approcha de Rude dans son dos et se jeta par terre, pour passer entre ses jambes, les crayons serrés dans ses mains. Il leva ses armes et demanda mentalement pardon à son collègue pour ce coup bas.

Brusquement, Rude lâcha Rufus, le souffle court et le teint pâle. Il recula, tituba, puis s'écroula, les deux mains sur son entrejambe. C'était humiliant, mais Tseng ne voyait pas d'autre façon d'arrêter ce massacre. Rufus soupira, cherchant péniblement son air. Les yeux lui sortaient presque de la tête et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le plus jeune des trois enfants se traîna jusqu'à son chef, pour voir s'il allait s'en sortir. Rude ravalait son orgueil et se releva, encore plus fâché. Une ombre recouvrit Rufus et Tseng. Le petit garçon se retourna, tout tremblant. Monsieur Shinra rampa le plus loin possible, tout en cherchant son souffle.

-On veut jouer les plus malins, c'est ça? fit Rude avec du feu dans les yeux.

-Je me demande ce que Reno peut lui avoir trouver pour s'être mis avec un dingue pareil. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça Rude, gémit Tseng, qui avait décidé de faire face au semeur de zizanie cette fois, pour donner le temps à son boss de récupérer. Quand il irait mieux, Rufus l'aiderait. Il en était sûr.

-Tu ne me connais même pas, microbe!

Et alors, les deux malheureux enfants découvrir un enfer qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu.

Reno avait une tension artérielle normale, le niveau de poison dans son sang était moyen, sa respiration régulière et pour ainsi dire, à part quelques contusions suite à sa dispute avec Rude, il était en pleine forme. Son foie était en parfait état, elle n'avait jamais vu de cerveau plus banal et il n'avait aucune tumeur. Pas même un grain de beauté. Aucun symptôme. Aucun effet secondaire. Elena prit un prélèvement peau et l'examina au microscope pour voir que non, il y avait quelque chose qui se produisait. Elle se releva de sa table d'observation avec un visage plein d'incompréhension.

-Tu ne sens rien d'anormal? Rien de bizarre, tu es sûr? demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois.

-Je te jure, je me sens pareil comme d'habitude. Pas de problème. Je ne devrais pas?

-Non, tu ne devrais pas. Ta peau rajeunit à vue d'œil. Tout le processus de vieillissement de ton corps est en train de s'annuler et de faire marche arrière. Ton sang est pareil. Il devient plus vivant, plus énergétique. Tu as déjà perdu au moins quatre ans, mais sans le moindre signe apparent à la surface. Il faut creuser loin pour voir que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Je ne comprend pas.

-Je m'excuse. Pourtant, j'ai toujours été fragile au virus. Dès qu'il y avait des épidémies de grippe à l'école, j'étais sûr de l'avoir. Je ne comprend pas plus que toi.

Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il s'excuse pour aller bien. C'était peut-être un peu beaucoup. Elle le fit s'asseoir et sortit un feuillet. Il y avait sûrement un détail, même insignifiant qui expliquerait cette différence de réaction d'un sujet à l'autre. Elle devait le trouver. Le facteur dominant qui influençait le poison.

-Je vais te poser des questions sur divers sujets. Je veux que tu me répondes le plus sincèrement possible, compris? Ça peut être vital pour découvrir la solution à ce poison de retour en enfance. Il y a forcément un lien avec le gène mâle, puisque ce ne sont que les hommes qui en souffrent. Les femmes ne peuvent pas y survivre.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

Reno était un peu nerveux. Il se demandait quel genre de questions qu'elle allait lui poser. Ça ne ressemblerait certainement pas à son questionnaire d'embauche pour la Shinra. Elle voudrait sûrement connaître des informations personnelles.

-Ton âge?

-30 ans.

-Couleur naturelle des cheveux?

-Roux.

Elle avait commencé avec des questions simples, encourageantes, pour le mettre en confiance. Maintenant, ça risquait de se corser. S'il ne répondait pas.

-Niveau d'abstinence? De quoi à l'air ta vie sexuelle?

Il rougit avant de répondre que ça devait ressembler à une horrible sauterie. Connaissant Reno, c'était clair. Il s'envoyait quotidiennement en l'air avec n'importe qui.

-Orientation?

-Bien, bien, je suis obligé de… Oh, je sais que je le suis mais, ça va rester confidentielle, pas vrai? Ouf, une chance. Ben, je pourrais dire que je suis bi. C'est même plutôt vrai.

Il eut l'air terriblement mal à l'aise à partir de là. Elle haussa les sourcils. Elle pensait qu'il aurait dit être homo. Mais bon. Ça prouvait qu'elle ne s'était quand même pas trompé sur toute la ligne.

-Des relations avec quelqu'un en précis ou…

-Je crois que tu t'éloignes de ton questionnaire là. Et si tu veux savoir, moi et Rude sommes uniquement amis. La dispute de tout à l'heure n'avait rien à voir avec une chicane de ménage. Je ne connais jamais rien de stable dans ces affaires-là, fit-il comme s'il s'en fichait autant que de sa dernière paire de chaussette. Mais ses yeux fuirent ceux d'Elena et elle comprit ce qu'il en était. Il ne s'en fichait pas du tout. Peut-être même était-ce la seule chose dont il ne se fichait pas.

-Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup…

Il haussa les épaules. L'impression qu'elle lui donnait, c'était qu'elle en profitait pour étendre ses connaissances personnelles et assouvir sa curiosité. À ce moment, des cris d'horreur et de désaccord les tirèrent de leur entretien. Rufus hurlait à la mort. Reno crut comprendre et pâlit. Il se précipita vers la porte, sur les talons d'Elena, qui avait déjà deviné que l'un des trois autres idiots avait lancé les hostilités. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, ce fut pour voir le plus terrible de tout les spectacles. Tseng était inconscient contre un mur, du sang sur son front et Rude malmenait Rufus comme un beau diable. Elena courut jusqu'à Tseng, tandis que Reno immobilisait son partenaire, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Alors comme ça, Rude, tu t'es senti obligé de prouver que tu portais bien ton nom? plaisanta-t-il en libérant son patron des mains assassines du noir.

Rude essaya d'échapper à la prise de Reno, mais ce dernier le tenait bien. Et pour une fois, le roux sortit vainqueur, étant vraisemblablement le plus fort des deux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Rude! s'écria Elena en portant Tseng dans ses bras pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Rufus, viens avec moi, pauvre petit, il a essayé de t'étrangler! Rufus courut derrière son employée, pour recevoir lui aussi des soins.

Reno, de son côté, n'en revenant pas, décida de prendre les grands moyens.

-Soit sans crainte Elena, je vais lui faire une telle punition qu'après, il ne voudra même plus lever la main sur une mouche! déclara le rouquin en soulevant Rude dans les airs.

-Non, attendez! Vous n'avez pas le droit, tempêta le garçon. Mais Reno était le plus fort d'eux deux et il comptait bien lui donner une bonne leçon avant qu'il ne devienne un gamin lui aussi.

Le Turk s'assit sur la chaise de leur patron, avant de poser Rude à plat ventre, sur ses cuisses. Il lui emprisonna le haut du corps d'un bras, puis lui baissa son pantalon, pour lui donner la fessée de sa vie. Elena entendit le jeune Rude crier de douleur depuis l'infirmerie, qui se trouvait à plusieurs étages sous le bureau de Rufus. Ce dernier jubila d'entendre son agresseur de tout à l'heure souffrir le martyre. Sa vengeance n'était pas encore complète, mais pour l'instant, ce serait suffisant.

-Pauvre petit Tseng, ouvres tes grands yeux et fais un sourire à Elena pour lui montrer que tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle au petit garçon en essuyant le sang de sur son front.

Tseng gémit dans son inconscience, avant d'ouvrir très doucement ses yeux bruns. Il voulut sourire en reconnaissant le visage magnifique penché sur lui, mais il avait trop mal pour ça.

-Tu aurais dut le voir Elena, commenta Rufus, d'abord, il a essayé de l'étrangler. Puis Tseng a fait son devoir en lui plantant des crayons dans les couilles! La face qu'il a fait, si je n'étais pas en train d'étouffer, je me serais tellement marrer. Mais il s'est relevé pas longtemps après et a attrapé Tseng. Moi, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais trop étourdi. Alors, Rude s'est mis à le frapper comme un dément, jusqu'à ce qu'il le balance contre le mur. Mais comme Rude n'était pas trop grand, ça n'a pas frappé trop fort. Une chance. Sauf que moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer comme ça, alors je suis intervenu et tu aurais du me voir. J'avais la situation sous contrôle quand Reno est venu l'immobiliser. Je t'assure que j'aurais pu l'achever. J'étais sur le point d'y arriver quand vous êtes…

-Oui, oui Rufus, je le savais. Personne n'oserait en douter, l'interrompit la jeune femme tout en vérifiant les constantes du plus jeune. Pauvre petit, tu es dans un sal état, fit-elle en caressant les cheveux de Tseng. Tu as une idée du pourquoi Rude aurait fait ça, Rufus?

-Ben, maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble qu'il avait des assez gros antécédents. Il avait dut aller dans un centre de redressement pour jeune délinquant avant d'être devenu un citoyen exemplaire. Comme tu le sais, la Shinra doit avoir des membres venant de tous les milieux, alors…

-C'est bon, je comprends. Mais je me demande ce qu'il a pu avoir à traverser pour devenir aussi violent à un si bas âge.

Cloud et Tifa entrèrent dans l'établissement, suivi de près par une pluie diluvienne. Le ciel s'était brusquement obscurci, comme si le retour du tourmenteur de la planète ne lui était pas passé inaperçu et qu'elle s'y opposait. Le tonnerre avait grondé, puis l'averse avait commencé. La jeune femme prit Cloud par la main, pour ne pas le perdre dans le dédale des couloirs. Il se laissa faire. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seul après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Ils allaient prendre la direction des bureaux quand ils entendirent des voix qui semblaient venir de l'infirmerie. En échangeant un regard incertain, ils décidèrent d'y aller. La surprise enleva à Tifa toute son énergie. Les Turks ne pourraient pas les aider à détruire Séphiroth. Rufus et Tseng s'étaient transformés en enfants. Rude également à ce que leur dit Elena. Quant à Reno, c'était une autre histoire.

-Au secours! cria une voix de gamine avant que deux éclairs passent devant l'ouverture de l'infirmerie.

-Je vais t'apprendre à me tomber dessus comme ça! Tu te trouvais malin, pas vrai? Je vais te faire voir moi c'est qui le plus fort!

-Pitié, Elena, viens m'aider, appela le premier des éclairs en courant jusque dans la salle de premiers soins pour se jeter au cou de la jeune femme. Enfin, ça devait être son but, mais il ne put faire mieux que de s'accrocher à sa taille. La jolie blonde baissa les yeux sur un petit Reno, aux mèches rousses un peu trop longue sur l'avant et trop courtes sur l'arrière. Ses yeux pâles luisaient d'inquiétude. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne.

-Rude! Ce petit monstre. Elle poussa Reno vers Tifa, pour recevoir le deuxième ouragan.

Cloud ne comprenait rien et sauta sur le lit où était étendu Tseng pour essayer d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Le petit garçon avait ouvert les yeux et se demandait où il se trouvait. Quand il vit le petit Cloud, il sourit et se rappela tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait été dans les bras d'Elena! Ça valait la peine de s'être fait battre juste pour ça!

Rude fonça dans les jambes d'Elena et fut stoppé net dans sa course. Il tomba par terre, sous la force du choc. Il avait beau être costaud pour un gamin de dix ans, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il se redressa sur les coudes et ses yeux noisette se posèrent avec surprise sur la jeune femme blonde devant lui. Il la reconnut et retrouva enfin ses esprits.

-Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! s'écria-t-il, l'air paniqué.

-T'as voulu m'étrangler, t'as balancé Tseng sur un mur et tu as poursuivi Reno partout pour te venger, parce qu'il t'avait donné la fessée! répondit aussitôt Rufus tout en prenant un air de roi blessé dans son amour-propre.

-Et on peut dire que tu l'avais bien cherché. Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, rajouta Reno, qui se cachait maintenant derrière l'une des jambes de Tifa, ne sortant que la moitié de son visage de derrière sa cuisse.

-Hé! Sal pervers, s'empourpra Cloud avant de tomber sur lui.

-Cloud! le rappela Tifa.

-Reno! s'énerva Elena.

Une fois que les deux petits furent séparés, il devint évident aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles ne pourraient pas avoir de discussion censé sans s'être débarrassé des enfants. Elena prit donc Tseng dans ses bras (pas question de le laisser avec Rude sans surveillance) et fit signe à Tifa de la suivre hors de la pièce. Les quatre gamins voulurent les poursuivre, mais elles leur claquèrent la porte au nez et les enfermèrent de l'extérieur.

-Argh! C'est pas juste, bougonna Rufus en croisant les bras sur son petit torse. Rude dévisageait Reno, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé toute sa tête et les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure.

-Je… j'ai vraiment essayé de l'étrangler et je t'ai poursuivi comme un dingue? demanda-t-il, d'une toute petite voix.

-Ouais, c'était pas trop sympa, t'avais des yeux de tueurs, à croire que t'étais possédé. Je savais que tu pouvais être violent, mais je croyais pas que c'était à ce point-là, soupira Reno tandis que Cloud trépignait, furieux d'avoir été laissé en arrière.

Tifa n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Elle le traitait comme un vrai gamin! Et c'était pas parce qu'il en avait l'air qu'il en était un! Il était toujours Cloud!

-Alors, Séphiroth est de retour, conclut Tifa, une fois toute l'histoire racontée.

Tseng cacha sa petite frimousse dans le cou d'Elena, qui était tout aussi bouleversée que lui. Elle crut qu'il allait pleurer, mais il se contenta de geindre tout bas qu'il avait un horrible mal de tête.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire, la majorité des Turks sont inutilisables, tout comme Vincent et Cloud. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. À moins de l'affronter toutes les filles ensemble, avec les quelques copains que vous avez qui ne sont pas des gamins…

-Barett est injoignable et Cid, j'ai perdu contact avec lui depuis des mois déjà. Sa femme ne veut plus le laisser sortir depuis sa rechute. Quant aux deux autres, ben, c'est assez compliqué.

-On est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, souffla Tseng dans l'oreille d'Elena.

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment. Comment arrêter Séphiroth? Ou le retarder? Et si…? Peut-être qu'elles pourraient… Non, impossible! Ce serait trop facile, trop… Mais pourquoi pas?

-Je crois que je…

Une violente secousse l'interrompit et envoya Tseng contre Tifa, tellement Elena avait été prise par surprise. Des bruits de fenêtres brisés résonnèrent, suivit par des cris d'enfants. Des hurlements auraient été plus appropriés pour décrire ce que les deux femmes entendirent. Un sifflement brisa le silence, puis un juron poussé par une voix tonitruante. Tifa reconnut cette voix et sourit. Barett! Et le sifflement? Cid. Elena aurait pu confirmé, apercevant de la fenêtre la réalité. Le Shera venait de s'écraser contre l'immeuble de la Shinra. Oh, le pilote allait en entendre parler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…?

Rufus venait de voir son immeuble fracassé par la poupe d'un vaisseau volant non identifié. Il devint cramoisi, furieux de voir le bâtiment qui lui restait pour rebâtir son empire être démolit par un débile de blond qui s'était laissé distraire par il ne savait quoi.

-Alerte à l'ovni, nous sommes attaqué, se moqua Reno en se secouant des éclats de verre qui les avaient recouvert.

L'infirmerie avait vu son mur percer par le navire et les quatre gamins avaient évité de près une catastrophe. Cloud avait déjà sauté sur le vaisseau pour aller dire sa façon de pensée à Cid. Il aurait pu reconnaître le nez de la Shera entre n'importe lequel. Il grimpa sur le fuselage, furieux d'être passé aussi près de la mort sans la moindre raison.

Quand Shera le vit se hisser sur le pont, elle laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie et se précipita sur lui pour le serrer contre son cœur. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir un petit garçon de son Cid chéri. Mais depuis que ce dernier faisait une rechute dans le cancer, ce n'était pas le genre de projet à long terme qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. Elle le souleva devant elle, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, charmée.

-Tu es orphelin, dis-moi?

Pris de cours, Cloud acquiesça, puisque ses parents étaient morts, il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Enfin, il lui semblait. Shera lui sourit et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur, pour montrer sa trouvaille à Cid, qui pestait contre le vertige qu'il avait eu et qui l'avait fait piquer du nez.

-Merde! Ce putain d'immeuble est sortit de nulle part Shera, je te jures que je l'aurais évité s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette pluie! voulut-il se défendre en l'entendant venir.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, je voulais te montrer que cet atterrissage en catastrophe n'a pas été vain, regardes ce petit garçon ce qu'il est chou! On l'adopte, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Mais c'est qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Cloud ton nourrisson, remarqua Cid en étudiant rapidement les traits du gamin, se disant tout de suite que c'était non. Il avait des réparations monstres à faire sur son navire, pas le temps de s'embarrasser d'un petit inopportun.

-Justement! Je suis Cloud, s'énerva l'enfant en se secouant comme un beau diable. À ce moment, Rude, Reno et Rufus Shinra débarquèrent sur le vaisseau, tous en versions miniatures. En voyant arrivé Tifa, Elena et une miniature de Tseng, Cid comprit qu'il avait foncé dans l'édifice des Turks et paniqua.

Barett qui avait été pris comme passager pour le voyage et s'était salement cogné la tête était en train de se relever quand il fit l'armée d'enfant venir vers lui. Il retomba assis par terre, pensant que le choc avait dû être un peu trop fort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel! Qu'est-ce que ce vaisseau fiche dans mon building, hurla Rufus, sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Vous savez ce que ça risque de vous coûtez!

-Pardon? C'est votre building, répéta Cid en portant une main à son front, commençant à se demander s'il n'était pas plus souffrant qu'il ne le pensait.

Shera se retint de pouffer de rire et Cloud se débattit un peu plus pour être poser par terre. Elena et Tifa soupirèrent de découragement. Encore une fois, elles allaient devoir répéter cette histoire sans queue ni tête.

Une fois que Barett eut accepté l'idée qu'il n'était pas fou et que tous les mecs des Turks était redevenues des enfants, ainsi que Cloud et Vincent, sans oublier le retour de Séphiroth, il comprit grosso modo ce qui était arrivé. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à y croire, mais il comprenait grosso modo.

-Séphiroth est de retour, s'écria Rufus, ne pouvant pas y croire lui non plus.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, philosopha Reno.

-Avec le père qu'il a, il n'est pas capable de nous foutre la paix, continua Rude.

-C'est tel père, tel fils, poursuivit Tseng.

-Bref, termina Cloud, il est aussi casse pied que toi.

Rufus croisa les bras, blessé dans son orgueil, et aussi son cœur de père. Il n'avait jamais souhaité que son fils devienne ce qu'il était devenu. Un grand guerrier, oui, mais un destructeur dont le nom était synonyme d'apocalypse, non. Quelle image il donnait à sa compagnie! Et quelle douleur que d'être devenu l'ennemi de son propre enfant!

-Assez plaisanté, il faut intervenir. Je ne peux pas faire des recherches sur ce besoin et m'occuper de ses quatre gamins en même temps, surtout pas avec un vaisseau planté dans l'immeuble, déclara Elena. Alors, si l'un de vous pourrait m'en soulager…

-Je ne suis pas un poids! Je… commença Reno, refusant d'entendre ce genre de chose. Rude fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant de le voir piquer la mouche pour ce commentaire. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette d'une de ses poches et en alluma une, en tirant une bouffée avec soulagement. Il avait des nerfs déjà usés et en pelote.

Rufus ne trouva rien à dire en contemplant cela. Reno eut un mouvement de recul et Tseng fit la grimace. Elena écarquilla les yeux, Cloud grinça des dents, Barett ouvrit la bouche, sans prononcer le moindre son. Cid eut un petit sourire en coin tandis que Shera portait une main à sa bouche. Tifa fut la première à mettre des mots sur leur étonnement à tous.

-Tu fumais déjà à dix ans!

Rude acquiesça, comme si c'était évident. Il était arrogant, presque insolent et Reno commençait à le trouver franchement énervant.

-Alors, tu dois me dire la marque de ton blanchisseur, parce que tes dents sont restées blanches malgré toute cette corruption! exigea Rufus, revenu de la surprise

Le petit noir sourit, pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux de qui s'occuperait de qui. Barett était venu uniquement pour voir Marlène, il refusa donc de prendre en charge qui que ce soit. Tifa leur fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle en prenne plus que ceux qu'elle avait déjà. Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie, Denzle et Marlène, c'était assez. Surtout si Rude était un tant soi peu incontrôlable.

Cid et Shera se retrouvèrent donc obligé de prendre les quatre petits Turks. Après tout, cela semblait le plus logique à faire, puisque le pilote cancéreux avait besoin de repos et ne pourrait pas déplacer son vaisseau tout de suite. Au moins, si Elena ne les avait pas dans les pattes, elle pourrait aller les voir assez rapidement. Ils seraient, pour ainsi dire, juste à côté.

-Cloud, viens, on s'en va, fit bientôt Tifa. Elena? Tu m'appelleras pour cette idée contre Séphiroth. De toute façon, il ne risque pas de nous tomber dessus tout de suite, sinon, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de venir te voir.

Cloud suivit son amie dans les ascenseurs, courant et sautant pour soutenir son rythme. Il eut vite fait d'être épuisé. Barett leur avait promis de passer le lendemain, pour l'instant, Shera l'avait retenue pour avoir de l'aide avec les quatre gamins. Cid devait se reposer. Donc, pas le temps de soulever des matelas qu'ils installeraient autour du gouvernail, pas le temps de préparer les enfants pour la nuit. Elle le protégeait peut-être un peu trop, son Cid. Mais il avait quand même foncé dans un immeuble " sortit de nulle part " alors, elle jugeait préférable de le ménager.

Une fois dehors, ils constatèrent que la pluie était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'ils ne soient pas trempé jusqu'aux os avant d'être rentré. Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Tu étais sûr de toi quand tu t'es jeté sur Reno en le traitant de pervers. Tu es sûr qu'il n'avait pas vraiment peur?

-Oui. Reno reste Reno, même dans un corps d'enfant.

-Alors je devrais aussi me méfier de toi.

-Ah non, ne dis pas ça, fit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle le souleva dans ses bras pour le déposer sur la moto et le prévint de ne pas tomber malade, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face à une épidémie de grippe. Elle démarra le véhicule et Cloud se serra contre elle pour ne pas tomber. Elle allait encore trop vite!


	4. Thunder, children and tears

Je sais que ça a été long, mais même si je suis désolée, je tiens à ajouter que ce n'était pas votre faute. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec l'école et je viens de passer une semaine avec un mal de tête carabiné, si fort et coriace qu'il m'a été impossible d'updater dans la moindre de mes fics. Mince alors…

Alors voilà pour me faire pardonner, un autre chap, sans aucune menace pour les reviews. Une seule et je continues l'histoire, promis. Mais il en faut bien au moins une. Et c'est pas parce qu'elle est peut-être déjà arrivée quand vous avez fini de lire que vous avez le droit de partir en courant. Je peux le dire si des gens ont lu et pas reviewé, non seulement ais-je les mêmes dons que ma grand-mère, qui est médium, mais en plus, il me suffit de regarder mes statistiques pour voir le nombre de gens qui sont venus lire. C'est très précis, alors, prenez garde on ne sait jamais. Je pourrais vous pour chassé en faisant du vaudou… (cette menace, c'est juste parce que Halloween approche, oki? Je suis pas sérieuse…)

The lost memories - 4 - Thunder, child and tears

It has been difficult. As much difficult that he almost fell it would be. But he managed to get trough it. And now, he was about to get is revenge. He was about to show Cloud everything he needed to know. First of all, the taste of sadness. From blood too. It won't do it without blood's taste. Cloud was about to suffer more then he already had. And most of all, he was about to make him pay. For everything. It won't be long…

-I'll wait for you, but not very long. Be patient, said the man with a mischievous smile over his lips. You'll get everything back…

-Tifa! Tu vas trop vite! Ralentis, supplia Cloud dans le vent et la pluie. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient au visage et quelques pointes dépassaient de sa tête, tout juste. Il avait l'air d'un oisillon tombé du nid et détrempé.

Tifa n'aimait pas cette pluie drue qui les recouvrait, tout son corps devait être parfaitement moulé par l'eau et si sa camisole noire n'avait pas été noir justement, on aurait pu voir au travers.

-Je ne vais même pas vite, s'écria la jeune femme. Puis, les éclairs et le tonnerre au-dessus de leur tête l'inquiétait. Elle préférait être rentrée aussi vite que possible. Séphiroth pouvait surgir n'importe quand, de n'importe où. Et sous cette température, impossible de se défendre convenablement. Surtout avec un Cloud de huit ans sur les bras. Elle le sentit se serrer très fort contre elle. Son cœur fit une embardée. Elle ne l'avait même pas pris dans ses bras une fois pour le réconforter depuis le retour de ce monstre.

-Vinnie, viens m'aider, s'énerva Yuffie en essayant tant bien que mal de préparé un repas digne de ce nom avec Marlène et Denzle qui se courraient l'un après l'autre dans la cuisine. Elle utilisait son shuriken pour couper des légumes en pestant contre Tifa, qui était parti depuis trois heures déjà et son estomac de jeune fille criait famine.

Vincent était sauté dans la tuyauterie du plafond pour se mettre en sécurité, loin des trois furies. Il était assis au-dessus de sa tête, manipulant avec précaution son fusil. Il s'étonnait que ce dernier n'ait pas rapetissé avec lui et maudissait d'autant plus l'arme, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser contre Séphiroth si l'homme revenait. Ses jambes maigrelettes battaient dans l'air, trop haut pour que Yuffie puisse les atteindre tout en gardant un œil sur les deux autres enfants.

-Marlène, Denzle, arrêtez de courir partout, demanda le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, en criant à s'en arracher les poumons pour être entendu.

Automatiquement, les enfants cessèrent. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'air désespéré de Yuffie. Ils acceptèrent de la laisser tranquille et allèrent jouer dans le salon. Vincent ramena son attention à son fusil et la jeune fille continua de pester contre Tifa et Séphiroth et la Shinra, puis Cloud, puis son père, puis les hommes de son père, puis Wutai tout entier, puis Vinnie. Elle marmonnait des trucs incompréhensibles, mais le gamin assis dans l'entremêlement de tuyaux du plafond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle s'y mettait!

Et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de Chaos dans son esprit pour lui tomber dessus et lui donner mal à la tête. L'homme en lui voulait rattraper le cours de ses pensées, mais l'enfant était bien. Il rangea son fusil et se redressa, pour la regarder à partir d'un autre angle. Vincent songea qu'elle n'y verrait rien de mal. Pour elle, il était l'innocence même dans ce corps. Quel vilain garçon! Il se flagella mentalement, mais sautilla au plafond pour finir par s'installer dans un coin, entre deux murs, prêt pour un petit somme. Ses yeux rouges surveillaient Yuffie avec bienveillance.

-Tu pourrais pas descendre de là-haut au lieu de te prendre pour une chauve-souris?

Il ne répondit rien et suivit ses mouvements d'un œil, fermant l'autre, affichant d'être fatigué.

-J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi, mais comme tu es toujours censé être Vincent, je n'arrive pas trop à y croire, finit-elle par dire en réunissant ses légumes dans un chaudron pour les faire bouillir dans de l'eau. Elle nettoya la cuisine et un moment, Vincent se demanda ce qu'elle avait pour être aussi sérieuse. Où étaient passé son sourire et sa joie? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

-Yuffie, qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-il, brisant le silence trop lourd. Elle tressaillit et fit tomber par terre le linge humide dont elle se servait pour faire disparaître les traces de sa tâche ménagère. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait et l'enfant en lui disparu. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il sauta au sol, se sentant un peu ridicule sans cape qui flotte derrière lui. Il s'y était tellement habitué. Elle se détourna et se mit à courir en criant que tout allait bien.

Marlène et Denzle se chamaillaient sur le divan, dans un combat de coussins, mais ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant la jeune femme passée à la course devant eux, avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Elle avait des larmes sur le visage et les traits crispés. Vincent arriva derrière elle et s'arrêta un instant, devant les regards plein de question des deux enfants. Du haut du rikiki mètre qu'il mesurait, il comprit enfin ce qui n'allait pas. D'habitude, c'était Yuffie l'enfant et lui l'adulte. Et les rôles s'étaient échangés. Et tout ce qu'elle avait appris de lui d'un seul coup. Toute la douleur qu'il avait déchargée sur elle. Avec celle qu'elle endurait déjà. Il n'avait été qu'un égoïste, il n'avait rien vu de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la laisse percer ses défenses et dévoiler au grand jour son passé? Il n'était qu'un monstre! Un pauvre petit monstre idiot qui avait cru qu'elle saurait porter un tel poids sur ses frêles épaules! Mais elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille! Son propre père l'avait renié! Elle aurait eu besoin de lui et lui, oubliant tout ses détails pour se concentrer sur sa seule et unique personne s'était laissé aller à une crise.

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud quand tu t'y mets! Elle faisait tout les efforts possibles pour ne pas exploser et toi, tu n'as rien vu!

-Je m'occupe d'elle, déclara-t-il, c'est rien, ajouta le petit Vincent pour que les deux enfants ne s'inquiètent. Marlène et Denzle, qui déjà là, avaient fait des efforts pour ne pas exploser eux-mêmes, suite au stress qu'ils avaient eu de voir Séphiroth face à un Cloud incapable de les protéger se sentirent terriblement seuls. Ils auraient aimé avoir plus d'attention. Ils pouvaient comprendre que la situation était dure pour Yuffie aussi, mais eux dans tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient?! Des enfants parmi tant d'autres?

-J'en ai marre! Rien n'a changé depuis que Cloud s'est débarrassé de Kadaj et de ses frères, se plaignit Marlène.

-Non. On dirait que tout est pire, admit Denzle.

Mais à ce moment, le téléphone sonna, les empêchant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans leur sombre pensée. Ils firent la course pour savoir lequel d'entre eux répondrait en premier et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à crier deux bonjour tonitruants dans le combiné, en même temps.

-Denzle, Marlène?! C'est Cloud, fit une petite voix entre des coups de tonnerre et un bruit de moteur. Tifa et moi, on arrive, d'accord? Je ne veux pas que vous soyez inquiets. Oh, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Barett va venir vous voir demain! Il vous emmènera où vous voudrez. Il ne faut pas se faire du mouron pour Séphiroth, il nous tombera dessus quand tout sera redevenu à la normale. Sa fierté lui interdit de se débarrasser de moi maintenant. Me tuer alors que je ne suis qu'un gamin ne l'intéresse pas. Il se fera un honneur de se venger du Cloud qui l'a arrêté déjà deux fois. En attendant, il faut faire comme si de rien n'était. Profiter de chaque moment qu'on a. Compris? Les idées noires, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Tifa vous dit qu'elle vous aime fort et moi aussi. Soyez sages en attendant qu'on soit là. Et, surveillez Yuffie, qu'elle ne fasse pas n'importe quoi!

-Oui, Cloud, s'égayèrent-ils dans le téléphone, heureux comme jamais. Leur héros était apparu juste quand il fallait. Maintenant, ils se sentaient prêts à tout affronter.

-Soyez courageux les enfants. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais on est tous dans le même bateau. Allez, à tout à l'heure!

Ils raccrochèrent, flottant comme sur un nuage. C'était la première fois que Cloud les appelait à la maison pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et c'était réellement réconfortant. Le loup solitaire sortait de sa coquille. Il devait être inquiet pour eux et avait voulu vérifier que tout allait bien. Puis, il avait une drôle de petite voix dans l'appareil! Marlène et Denzle se remirent à jouer ensemble comme si de rien n'était. L'orage ne les effrayait pas. Et il cachait les pleurs de Yuffie. En tout cas, il les cachait aux deux enfants. Pas à un certains vampire…

Vincent rentra dans la chambre de Cloud, pour voir sa protectrice recroquevillée sur le lit du guerrier blond, secouée par de terribles sanglots. Son petit cœur eut de la difficulté à supporter ce spectacle et il lui fallut tout son courage pour se traîner jusqu'au lit et grimpé dessus. Grimper équivalait réellement à une escalade pour le petit garçon.

-Yuffie, murmura-t-il, tout doucement. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir réaliser plus tôt, je…

-Vas-t-en Vinnie! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça! Argh, je me déteste!

Il secoua la tête et avança jusqu'à être debout, à côté du visage de la jeune fille. Il s'agenouilla lentement, pour ne pas tomber. Le lit était secoué lui aussi par les sanglots de l'adolescente.

-Yuffie, tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dit? Qu'on a le droit de pleurer?

Elle secoua la tête en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas réagir comme ça. Mais ça faisait tellement mal. Son propre père l'avait rejeté! Tout le monde la rejetait, Cid le premier, mais son père! C'était un peu fort. Et si elle avait réussi à le supporter tout ce temps, elle n'y arrivait plus maintenant. Vincent allait devoir travailler dur. Il essaya de la faire écarter les bras, mais elle le repoussa et bien sûr, il était trop petit pour tenir face à elle. Il tomba en bas du lit, sans pouvoir se rattraper. Il ne produit même pas un son, atterrissant pourtant violemment au sol. Yuffie se redressa, paniqué à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal. Il se releva lentement, n'ayant rien de cassé, mais étant malgré tout secoué.

-Vinnie, je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas…

Vincent n'aimait pas avoir à faire ça, mais il décida pour une fois de profiter de la situation. Il était dans un corps de gamin et s'il se forçait, il serait vraiment adorable! Alors, il leva vers Yuffie des yeux blessés, gonflés, larmoyants et se détourna lentement, en se frottant le bras doigt. Il fit comme s'il voulait partir et sentit bientôt deux bras le soulever dans les airs. Les myriades d'excuses qui suivirent, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas les entendre. La culpabilité grondait en lui. C'était cruel de lui faire croire qu'il lui en voulait. Alors, avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui demander pardon un million de fois, il se retourna dans ses bras et se jeta à son cou.

-Vinnie?

-Oublies ce que t'as fait ton père, c'est pas ça qui est important. Il n'est plus lui-même, non? Alors, penses au présent et rien qu'au présent. Ici, tu es la bienvenue, tu le sais?

-Oui, mais chez moi…

-Quand je serais à nouveau moi-même, j'irais avec toi à Wutai. Et on réglera la situation. Tu pourras rentrer chez toi. J'en suis sûr.

-Tu viendras avec moi à Wutai? Tu me le promets?

-Oui…

Elle le serra contre elle à lui en briser les os. Vincent avait honte. De n'être qu'un monstre, qu'un gamin et un incapable. Il aurait voulu être un homme. Ou juste en retrouvé l'aspect. Pour la tenir dans ses bras et la serrer sur son cœur. Pour lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de penser dans sa propre tête. Pour sécher ses larmes, faire taire ses peurs et caresser sa peau. Pour être le seul qui puisse la calmer, le seul qui puisse la voir dans toute sa fragilité. Pour être assez fort pour sourire malgré la douleur, pour tout lui cacher. Ou pour avoir la force de lui dire la vérité sans la faire pleurer. Avoir la force de s'ouvrir à une seule personne, de se confier, de s'abandonner. Pour avoir le droit d'être le seul auquel elle s'abandonne, le seul pour lequel elle se donne. Être le premier.

Non, non, non, arrêtes! Tu n'es que son ami! Même encore là! Tu lui fais peur! Tu es un monstre, un monstre, que ce soit clair! Lucrecia est morte! Tu ne la méritais pas. Tout comme tu ne mérites pas Yuffie. Ne la fais pas mourir elle aussi. Oublies ça. Ce n'est qu'une petite sœur. Une amie. Tu dois la protéger du mal. Et de toi-même, se dit-il.

Il frissonna de douleur à cette idée. Pourquoi devait-il jouer le rôle de Chaos tout d'un coup? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser Lucrecia loin au fond de lui, loin de sa tête et de son cœur. La laisser dans son cœur et oublier ce monstre-là, lui aussi.

-Merci Vinnie, soupira-t-elle en sentant ces petites mains lui frotter le dos.

Si tu savais, tu ne me remercierais pas. Tu t'enfuirais…

Il ravala ses sombres pensées et respira à fond l'odeur dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. Pour s'en imprégner à jamais. Et pour que la souffrance soit éternelle, elle aussi. Un éclair lui déchira la poitrine. Ça faisait mal. Si mal… Mais au moins, au moins, il connaissait cette douleur là. C'était mieux qu'un bonheur éphémère. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle ne sanglotait plus. Et son corps tout entier était la cible d'une douleur traîtresse. Il l'oublia et laissa un moment ses cheveux noirs caresser sa joue.

Peu importe, tant qu'elle est heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte…

-Ça va Vinnie? demanda-t-elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il acquiesça avant de croiser les bras. Pour retenir la douleur et ses pensées contradictoires en lui. Pour que son odeur fruitée ne le quitte pas tout de suite.

Elle regarda ses yeux rouges avec attention, curieuse. Il avait l'air si sombre. Si dur de nouveau. Mais sa voix d'enfant avait été si douce. Presque tendre. Et elle avait eu l'impression, un instant, qu'il était soudain redevenu l'autre Vincent, le plus vieux des deux et sa bouche frôlait sa joue, son cou, que ses mains tenaient sa taille et se retenaient pour ne pas glisser ailleurs. Elle avait cru reconnaître son souffle calme, silencieux, ses cheveux mi-longs et sentir son menton au-dessus de sa tête. Comme s'il était redevenu lui-même, quelques secondes, et que toute la distance qu'il gardait, malgré tout l'humanité dont il faisait preuve envers elle, tout particulièrement, avait disparue. Qu'il n'était là que pour elle et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux au monde. Et qu'il ressentait très exactement la même chose.

Mais maintenant, assis sur ses genoux, loin de tout ce romantisme, se tenait un petit Vincent aux yeux encore trop tendres, mais aux pupilles froides et fuyantes. Son bras gauche brilla sous un éclair et des bruits de motorisé tirèrent Yuffie de sa rêverie. Elle se sentait plus légère. Comme si l'homme de ses rêves l'avait vraiment tenu dans ses bras. Avec tant de douceur, de langueur. Comme un homme amoureux… Comme un… Elle rougit à cette pensée : Comme un amant…

Vincent sauta au sol, profitant de la diversion de la moto de Cloud pour échappé à cette torture. Il devait ranger ses pensées au plus vite dans une boîte de son esprit et se focaliser sur le plus urgent maintenant. Séphiroth. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Yuffie souriait de nouveau. Son teint était clair et ses cheveux tout mêlés. Il détourna le regard, intimidé par ce qu'il avait osé penser un instant. Avant qu'il ait atteint la porte, la jeune fille était debout, avait écarté l'obstacle (la porte) et franchit son seuil pour accueillir leurs amis.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les enfants sautaient de joie, ayant déjà ouvert la porte à Cloud et Tifa. La jeune femme était trempé et tenait le petit blond dans ses bras. Il s'appuyait à son épaule droite, étant tenu plus de ce côté de l'autre. Il avait peur d'entrer en contact avec n'importe quelle partie de son imposante poitrine. Toutes les parties de leur anatomie étaient particulièrement bien découpé par leurs manteaux de pluie. C'était bien la seule chose qui le rendait content de ne plus être dans son corps d'adulte. Sinon, les yeux écarquillés qu'auraient fait Yuffie en le voyant l'auraient fait rougir furieusement. Ils étaient frigorifiés.

-C'est un vrai déluge dehors! se plaignit Tifa en se retenant pour ne pas éternuer.

-Ah.ah..ah… Aaaaaattccchhhhaaaaaaaaa! fit Cloud sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Oh non, Tifa, tu as réussi à lui faire prendre un rhume! s'exclama joyeusement Yuffie en arrivant en bas des escaliers, Vincent sur les talons.

-Au lieu de te moquer, va nous chercher des serviettes et Marlène, coule un bon bain chaud pour Cloud. Il faut le remettre d'attaque. Pas question qu'il tombe malade.

Denzle sourit à son héros, qui faisait vraiment pâle figure avec ses cheveux collés au crâne. Yuffie pouffa de rire en allant chercher des serviettes, après avoir envoyé Vincent à la cuisine, pour surveiller leur repas.

-Alors, vous avez des solutions? demanda le jeune brun en regardant avec amusement la flaque d'eau que ses deux tuteurs faisaient dans l'entrée.

-Oui, je pense qu'Elena a eut une idée pour Séphiroth, malheureusement, elle n'a pas eu le temps de me l'annoncer. Imagines-toi que Cid a fait foncé la Shera dans l'édifice de la Shinra!

-QUOI?! crièrent Yuffie, Denzle, Vincent et Marlène, ayant tous entendu la nouvelle, malgré leur distance d'avec Tifa.

-Mais ce n'était pas si grave, puisqu'il s'est seulement enfoncé de moitié à l'intérieur et que l'édifice est resté debout, les rassura plus ou moins Cloud.

-En tout cas, le pire c'est que tous les turks, sauf Elena, se sont transformé en gamin, ajouta Tifa, avec un léger sourire en coin. Yuffie était revenue avec les serviettes et la première chose que la jeune femme avait fait, c'était de sécher les cheveux de Cloud. Il secoua la tête, pour échapper à cette humiliation, mais rien ne pouvait l'en sauver. Vincent se serait senti réconforté d'avoir une telle vengeance. Mais pour le reste, Tifa déposa le petit garçon sur le sol, histoire qu'il se débrouille seul. Elle allait mourir de froid!

Une fois qu'elle fut sèche, elle envoya Cloud directement dans son bain, le menaçant de le lui donner s'il n'y allait pas immédiatement. Les enfants et Yuffie écoutèrent ce qu'elle avait à leur dire avec attention. Savoir que Reno, Rude, Tseng et Rufus étaient tous les quatre redevenu des petits garçons fit sourire la jeune fille aux yeux gris et Marlène demanda s'ils pourraient aller leur rendre visite, pour jouer tous ensemble. Tifa acquiesça avec un sourire.

-Je crois que c'est prêt, déclara Vincent en débarquant dans le salon, parlant bien entendu du repas. Tifa était enveloppée dans une couette bien épaisse et voulut venir l'aider, mais Yuffie lui fit signe que ça irait. L'adolescente s'occupa de leur souper. Le tonnerre grondait toujours dehors et les enfants se serrèrent contre leur mère adoptive, malgré la légère humidité qu'elle dégageait. La peur était revenue.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, les rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Venez m'aider à mettre la table vous deux! cria Yuffie, avant d'ajouter sur un ton joueur : Vinnie est trop petit pour l'atteindre.

Vincent haussa les sourcils et ses yeux rouges s'étrécirent. Il bondit dans la cuisine, le gamin en lui l'emportant sur l'adulte. Il allait lui montrer lui, s'il était trop petit! Elle pouffa de rire en le voyant arriver et poussa un cri de surprise quand il lui vola les assiettes.

-Tu veux jouer Vinnie? Laissez tomber les enfants, j'ai mon volontaire.

En quelques minutes, la table fut mise et Yuffie était plutôt fière de son coup. Vincent, lui, avait bien compris son intention de le prendre au piège de son orgueil. Normalement, il n'aurait pas réagi autrement que par un grognement. Mais la raison n'était plus la seule reine en lui. Et, il avait un besoin nouveau. Voir Yuffie sourire. La faire sourire. Pour se racheter des larmes qu'il avait versées et lui avait par conséquent léguées. Après cette bonne action, il décida de se conduire en garçonnet civilisé. Mais, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Une fois adulte, il redeviendrait lui-même. Promis. Mais en attendant, il se sentait un peu perdu.

Tifa envoya Denzle et Marlène se mettre à table avant de monter se changer. Pas question d'attraper la mort en restant dans des vêtements trop humides! Elle en profita, en redescendant, pour passer voir Cloud. Le petit s'était enveloppé dans une serviette et tremblait pourtant comme une feuille. Ses cheveux pâles pointaient dans tout les sens et quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, il releva presque aussitôt vers elle un regard égaré. Elle retint un soupir. Même enfant, il la faisait craquer!

-Ça va, toi?

-J'ai froid, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Inquiétée par sa réponse, elle posa une main sur son front qui se révéla bouillant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'un bon repas, un lait chaud et une bonne nuit de sommeil le réchapperaient. Sinon, il semblait bien partie pour avoir un rhume.

-J'espère que tu ne nous couves pas quelque chose.

Il détourna le regard et se dégagea de sa main, peiné de lui causer du souci. Il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir et voilà ce qu'il trouvait à faire. Tomber malade!

-Si c'est le cas, je…

-Ne vas pas t'excuser pour ça, ce ne serait pas de ta faute! se fâcha-t-elle un moment. Puis, se reprenant, elle tendit une main bienveillante vers lui. Viens, fit-elle avec un sourire. On va aller te trouver de quoi t'habiller, puis tu vas venir manger.

Il obéit et fut bientôt vêtu d'un pantalon blanc, assez semblable au noir qu'il porte normalement et d'une camisole noire. Elle préférait qu'il garde les bras au frais. S'il commençait une fièvre, il ne fallait pas trop le couvrir. Il la suivit dans la salle à manger un peu contre son gré. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim quand il s'assit à la table pour souper. Mais il se força, pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

Le repas se passa dans un silence entrecoupé par les coups de tonnerre et les éclairs, qui persistaient contre et envers tout. Denzle et Marlène mangèrent sans rechigner leurs légumes, en se rappelant avec quoi les avaient coupés Yuffie. Elle utilisait son shuriken plutôt que les couteaux de cuisines de Tifa. Cette simple idée rendait les légumes plus appétissants. Vincent observait les convives tout en mangeant avec appétit, agréablement surpris par le délice qu'était la cuisine de leur jeune amie. Cloud se découvrit finalement de l'appétit et Yuffie rougit quand enfin, Tifa la complimenta pour son excellent repas.

-Il faut dire que si Vincent ne l'avait pas surveillé, je l'aurais sûrement laissé passé tout droit.

-Mais c'est vrai que c'est bon, insista Marlène. Vous m'apprendrez à cuisiner comme ça, moi aussi? Parce que vous êtes vraiment bonnes toutes les deux!

-Mais bien sûr voyons. Et on l'apprendra à Denzle et aux garçons aussi, au cas où ils auraient besoin de…

-Mais non Yuffie, il faut bien qu'on garde quelques secrets, sinon, on n'aura plus rien à leur cacher, plaisanta Tifa.

-De toute façon, la cuisine, c'est une affaire de fille, déclara Denzle en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Yuffie s'empourpra de colère et Vincent s'obligea à ne pas la dévorer du regard et à rester de marbre. Mais intérieurement, une petite voix lui parlait, et ce n'était pas Chaos, mais son lui-même adulte, et il pensait pour l'une des premières fois que cette toute jeune femme était vraiment jolie quand elle se fâchait. Contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui, bien sûr…

-Oh! Sexiste! Espèce de petit sexiste! J'ai hâte de te voir tout seul, dans un appart, dans 10 ans, voir si tu diras la même chose quand tu crèveras de faim et n'aura pas de quoi te commander une pizza!

-Hein? Mais non, je ne le pensais pas, s'écria Denzle, paniquant à l'idée de pouvoir se retrouver un jour dans une telle situation. Je ne voulais pas dire que c'était ennuyant ou que seulement les filles peuvent faire ça. Je… Je voudrais bien apprendre aussi à cuisiner. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne crois pas que je serais très…

-Elle n'est pas sérieuse, Denzle, le calma Cloud. Yuffie se fâche toujours pour rien.

-Pour rien! répéta une jeune fille outrée. Et maintenant, Vincent ne pouvait plus se retenir, il avait posé son menton dans ses mains d'enfant et la regardait se lever de table, furieuse, avec un début de sourire. Dieu qu'oui, elle était jolie! Pour rien, répéta encore Yuffie. Non mais, qui est-ce qui parle?!

-Allons, allons, ce n'est pas le moment de se crier ses quatre vérités! On a besoin de rester soudé, Cloud! Yuffie, du calme. Il ne le pensait pas lui non plus. Des fois, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas laisser un petit garçon te faire tourner en bourrique, non?

Tifa et Cloud échangèrent un regard de défi et le plus jeune abandonna, fatigué. Puis, il portait un sourire au visage en descendant de sa chaise. Il savait qu'au fond, Tifa n'avait dit cela que pour calmer leur amie. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Peut-être même était-elle d'accord.

Yuffie sauta alors du coq à l'âne et s'étira les bras jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête tout en poussant un léger bâillement. Elle battit des paupières et Vincent retint un soupir avec difficulté, avant d'enfin réussir à se reprendre. Marlène avait les yeux qui se fermait tout seul.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de dormir, déclara Tifa. Allez, les enfants, tous au lit. Cloud, restes avec moi. Tu vas m'aider à débarrasser la table. Yuffie, va te préparer tout de suite pour dormir, tu as eu une terrible journée et en plus, c'est toi qui a fait le souper. Tu le mérites bien.

-Merci, sourit Yuffie en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle savait bien pourquoi elle gardait presque toujours le petit Cloud avec elle. Vinnie? Tu viens, je veux choisir ton pyjama!

-Mais j'ai pas besoin de pyjama! répliqua-t-il.

-Ne fais pas le gamin, voyons, tu es au-dessus de ça, se moqua l'adolescente.

Tifa sourit et Vincent se tut, fâché contre lui-même. Il suivit Yuffie dans l'escalier, avec l'air d'un homme qui va se faire pendre. Ses yeux de sang brillaient dans l'obscurité. Peut-être qu'au fond, il faisait exprès pour avoir l'air ennuyé, parce que sinon, ses amis l'auraient trouvé bizarre et lui aurait posé des questions.

Cloud sourit en s'attaquant à sa tâche. Avec la taille qu'il faisait, ce ne serait pas facile!

-Dis-moi, tu te sens bien? s'inquiéta son amie en faisant une pile d'assiette pendant qu'il se débrouillait avec le couvert. (ustensiles…)

-Mais oui, voyons, pourquoi est-ce que je ne…

-Cloud!

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il venait d'échapper tout les ustensiles par terre. Il se baissa tout de suite pour ramasser, mais ses tremblements le reprirent de plus belle. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Pas tout de suite. Ça faisait trop peu de temps. Séphiroth était en vie et lui…

-Je me sens tellement maladroit et insignifiant, soupira-t-il en se relevant, avec un regard d'enfant blessé plus tendre et fragile que jamais.

Elle ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Comment lui dire qu'elle était aussi terrifiée que lui? Sans l'inquiéter encore plus? Il réussit à finir sa tâche sans plus d'autre signe de faiblesse. Mais quand ils eurent fini et qu'il voulut partir, la terre s'évanouit sous ses pieds et il se retrouva debout sur la table, deux yeux couleur vin dans les siens. Tifa ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir calmer sa peine dans le silence. La douceur de son regard le fit faiblir et ses défenses faillirent à leur tâche.

-Je ne veux pas rester comme ça. Je ne peux pas! Je n'ai pas le droit J'ai besoin d'être fort pour… Pour te protéger. Je te l'ai promis, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Cloud, tu sais que je peux me défendre seule.

-Oui, mais…

-Tu recommences Cloud. Tu as peur de perdre le contrôle sur ce qui se passe et de ne pas réussir à faire ce que tu t'es promis de faire. Si les choses tournent mal et que quelque chose d'irréversible se produit, tu ne pourras pas te le pardonner, je sais. C'est normal. Mais tu dois accepter tes responsabilités. Tu n'es pas infaillible. Personne ne l'est. Pas même Séphiroth. Et je sais que peu importe l'apparence ou l'âge, tu peux vaincre tout les obstacles. Sauf ceux que tu mets sur ton chemin toi-même.

-Tifa…

Dire autre chose aurait été inutile. Elle savait déjà. C'était comme au retour de Séphiroth, quand il avait été cherché Marlène. Après qu'il l'ait retrouvé blessée dans l'église d'Aeris. Ça faisait un an déjà et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir de ce cercle vicieux de culpabilité. Les bras de la jeune femme l'entourèrent et il se laissa bercer par sa voix réconfortante. Depuis qu'elle l'avait fait remonter sur la moto, en partant de l'édifice de la Shinra, il n'avait espéré que cela. Elle-même se sentit rassérénée de redécouvrir la fragilité de Cloud. Il était habituellement si dur avec lui-même, s'empêchant toujours d'afficher tout ce qu'il ressentait. Même devant elle.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Cloud. Fais-moi confiance tu verras. Tout redeviendra comme avant dans très peu de temps. Moins d'un mois. J'en suis sûr.

Il resta silencieux, grelottant contre son amie d'enfance, s'interrogeant à la fois sur ses sentiments et sa raison. Était-il devenu fou pour agir avec autant de faiblesse? D'habitude, il n'irait pas jusqu'à… Non, il aurait dit la même chose à Tifa. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le percer à jour dans presque tout les aspects. Elle était la seule face à laquelle il acceptait d'être vulnérable. Puisqu'elle serait toujours là pour le remonter et le renforcer et ne tirerait jamais profit de ses faiblesses. Elle était si forte, si bonne.

-Je suis désoler.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout.

Elle fit celle qui ne comprenait pas, mais quitta la cuisine en gardant Cloud dans ses bras et monta à sa chambre. Ce soir non plus, ils ne dormiraient pas l'un sans l'autre. Pas avec un tel orage au-dessus de leur tête. Elle se glissa dans son lit, le petit garçon serré contre elle. Tifa caressa ses cheveux blonds et le recouvrit pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il aurait voulu la remercier mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et tout ce que pu faire l'enfant fut de sourire dans son inconscience. La jeune femme sourit, elle aussi et ferma les yeux, rassurée. Séphiroth ne frapperait pas avant quelques jours. D'ici là, ils seraient prêts…

Vincent s'était fait choisir un pyjama, mais ne l'avait pas enfilé pour autant. Il y avait des limites quand même! Yuffie l'avait immobilisé, lui avait peigné les cheveux elle-même, vantant ses longues mèches noires et les caressant avec un immense sourire. Un peu plus et elle lui aurait brossé les dents elle-même! Mais le petit vampire avait réussi à lui échapper et maintenant, la jeune fille prenait une douche bien méritée. Il écoutait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et celle qui frappait les fenêtres avec violence. Le tonnerre gronda et la lumière diffusée par les lampes faiblit une fraction de seconde. Super! Ils allaient sûrement manquer de courant!

Le petit garçon se coucha dans son lit de camp, en repoussant ses mèches trop longues qui se mêlaient autour de lui. Depuis que la ninja y avait passé la brosse, elles étaient toutes folles! Il se dépêtra finalement de ses cheveux, s'enveloppa de sa cape et soupira en se tournant et se retournant sur son matelas, essayant de se mettre confortable. Il avait eu une dure journée et espérait bien que ce cauchemar éveillé soit fini dans peu de temps. Il se prit même à souhaiter de se réveiller de nouveau adulte le lendemain. Il se rabroua, sachant bien que c'était presque impossible.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent un moment, au gré des éclairs et du tonnerre qui commençaient enfin à faiblir. Lucrecia… Ses yeux sanguins tremblèrent et il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Ses cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, arrêtez!!!!!

Il étouffa une plainte de douleur tandis que Yuffie entrait dans la chambre de leur ami Cloud, les cheveux encore un peu humide, vêtu d'un chandail très long et d'un boxer. Le tout devait avoir été emprunté aux tiroirs du guerrier vivant dans le bar. Vincent lui jeta un rapide regard, rapide du fait qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le voit faire. Sa gêne d'enfant prenait tout les droits sur lui. Le " je-m'en-foutisme " habituel ne lui faisait plus.

-Tu es déjà couché? s'étonna-t-elle en se faisant rebondir sur le lit de Cloud.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de se retaper une scène dans le style de celle de l'après-midi. Plus de larmes pour le reste de ses jours, merci. Il avait eu son quotas! Si Chaos revenait dans sa tête et ressassait ses souvenirs et devaient encore lui tomber sur les nerfs avec ça!

-Tu dors?

Il resta silencieux, le visage caché au fond de son oreiller. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. La voix de la jeune fille était si douce…

-Bonne nuit Vinnie, fit-elle en se glissant dans ses couvertures, avec un sourire dans la voix.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de la jeune fille devint régulière, alors que les éclairs diminuaient et que les coups de tonnerre s'espaçaient, il sut qu'elle dormait. L'enfant repoussa violemment son manteau et se releva comme s'il était monté sur des ressorts. Sa curiosité le poussait à voir si…

-Oh! Oh! Quel coquin tu fais toi, me faire croire que tu dormais! s'écria Yuffie en se relevant de son faux sommeil.

Il ne répondit rien, mais esquissa un début de sourire en coin. Elle l'avait bien eu. Une petite voix lui dit de retourner se coucher et de ne pas poursuivre ce que l'enfant en lui ne demandait plus qu'à faire. Mais Vincent s'oublia ce soir là. Yuffie sauta à côté de lui sur le matelas et l'attrapa pour se lancer dans une guerre de chatouilles sans merci. Maigre comme il l'était, les rires eurent tôt fait de lui échapper sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. En quelques minutes, il était redevenu un vrai gamin. Des pieds à la tête, jusque dans le cœur. Vincent ne pensait plus conventionnellement.

-Non, Yuffie, arrêtes! C'est pas juste, réussit-il à dire entre ses rires tout en cherchant son souffle.

La jeune fille sourit et le tortura de plus belle. Il réussit à s'échapper pour courir loin de sa prise, mais pas encore assez loin. Elle le rattrapa et la guerre recommença. Ses rires dévorèrent le silence et il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour se sortir de là. Il commençait à avoir des crampes.

-Tu n'es pas très résistant, dis donc!

-C'est pas ma faute à moi!

Une longue course poursuite s'ensuivit, ramenant gaieté et couleur dans le cœur de l'adolescente. Vincent n'aurait jamais agi ainsi normalement. Cloud, peut-être, à la limite. Mais pas Vincent. C'était un moment privilégié qui ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. Et ce moment était tout à elle.

Dans la chambre voisine, Cloud se retourna dans son sommeil, avant d'entrouvrir ses yeux de mako, l'air épuisé. Tifa le regardait avec bienveillance. Il leva son regard ensommeillé vers elle, interrogateur.

-Je crois qu'ils jouent, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Il bailla doucement, sans s'étonner pour autant. Il avait trop besoin de dormir. Et peut être était-il aussi un peu décroché de la réalité.

-J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se calmer. Ils font du bruit. Mais bon… souffla-t-il en se frottant un œil.

Il était vraiment à croquer comme ça et Tifa en oublia toutes ses inquiétudes.

-Bonne nuit, mon petit Cloud, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ne feront pas de bruit longtemps. J'en suis sûre. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Toi aussi. Bonne nuit, maman, répondit-il en refermant ses paupières et s'endormant de nouveau. Tifa en resta bouche bée un moment. Puis elle se reprit et caressa les pointes blondes, écartant des mèches de son visage angélique.

-Qui aurait cru qu'après avoir été un aussi beau petit garçon, tu as tant souffert? Pauvre chéri. Mon pauvre petit Cloud…

-Tifa…gémit-il dans son inconscience en se crispant tout d'un coup, comme s'il ressentait une douleur déchirante.

-Je suis là Cloud, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je suis avec toi. Je ne te quitterais pas, fit-elle en l'attirant contre son cœur.

Il se détendit un peu, mais répéta doucement son nom, avec une peur incroyable dans la voix. Elle ne l'avait jamais senti aussi effrayé. Des larmes coulèrent dans son cou et elle comprit le secret de Cloud pour les contenir en tout temps. S'il avait jamais pleuré, c'était dans son sommeil. Elle le serra contre elle pour le calmer et il soupira de soulagement, comme si son cauchemar s'était bien terminé.

-J'avais si peur… fut sa dernière phrase avant de dormir en silence, précédant la nuit de Tifa, qui ne sombra enfin qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes passées à lui frotter le dos pour le calmer.

Après une très longue guerre de chatouille, Yuffie parvint à libérer son prisonnier, ayant pitié du pauvre petit. Il récupéra enfin son souffle, sans pour autant retrouver son sérieux. Il se tenait le ventre, souriant à pleine dent et il avait tout perdu du gamin désespéré de l'avant-midi.

-Je te jure, tu n'es pas qu'une personne à deux faces toi!

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant à grande goulée et expirant avec soulagement. Son amie s'était assise à côté de lui, épuisée. Mais elle était tout aussi contente que lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère et autant amusée.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire, réussit-il à dire au bout de très longues minutes.

-Maintenant, tu es assez fatigué pour dormir?

Il acquiesça. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, mais avait interprété qu'il changeait de personnalité sans le vouloir, perdu qu'il était dans ce corps d'enfant avec son esprit d'adulte. Et qui savait si le poison ne continuait pas d'agir dans ses veines pour lui faire oublier toute sa vie et le ramener sur tous les plans en enfance? Peut-être que…

-Vinnie, tu t'es laissé aller, où si je te parle de Séphiroth, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je te parle.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent aussitôt, durs et tranchants. Sa petite poitrine s'était figée, comme prise dans un étau. Il s'assit et ramena ses genoux vers lui, le charme brisé. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux. Son bandeau était tombé pendant leur lutte. Il porta une main à son front et son visage se durcit. Vincent était de nouveau Vincent.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Parce que, je voudrais savoir si… Si tu vas tout oublier et redevenir un enfant sur tous les plans à cause du poison de cette fléchette, où si tu es simplement perdu entre deux mondes. Deux âges…

Un soupir franchit la barre du silence et Vincent ne lui adressa plus un regard pendant un très long moment. Les cheveux dans la figure, le souffle court, une main toujours sur le front, il réfléchissait. Il démêlait les choses. Et la réponse lui vint comme un coup de couteau. La vraie réponse. Il se perdait entre deux mondes pour profiter de sa présence. Il se perdait entre deux mondes sans pouvoir réfréner le gamin dans son cœur. L'enfant prenait parfois sa place et il perdait conscience de son ancienne réalité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il appréciait ses laisser-aller. Il en avait besoin pour supporter la situation. Pour découvrir les joies qu'il n'avait jamais connues.

-J'ai l'air d'un gamin et… il soupira encore. Et oui, je me sens un peu perdu, avoua-t-il à regret.

-Bon, peu importe, je crois que j'ai eu peur pour rien. Puis, c'est normal, non? Tu es un homme dans un corps d'enfant. C'est forcément un peu dérangeant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il faut en profité. Ça ne durera pas toujours. Allez Vinnie, au dodo maintenant!

Il s'enveloppa de nouveau dans son manteau, conciliant pour une fois. À quoi bon lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas un gamin. Il en avait l'air, mais il avait agi comme un petit garçon. Elle se recoucha, cette fois pour de bon. Dehors, l'orage s'était tu. Le monde était en paix, pour l'instant. Vincent s'enfouit de nouveau dans le rouge de son enfer, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La fatigue lui fit fermer les yeux et il n'avait pas posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà. Mais son sommeil ne dura pas.

Il fut réveillé par les plaintes de Yuffie. Inquiété, il se débattit dans sa cape pour découvrir la vérité. La jeune fille n'était pas en danger, mais faisait un cauchemar. Elle se secouait dans son sommeil en geignant. Il crut l'entendre appeler son père, mais surtout sa mère. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il se leva, un peu hésitant sur ses pieds. Il était encore fatigué. Mais sa belle, oh non, loin de lui ce genre de pensée, son amie avait besoin de réconfort.

D'un saut, il fut sur son lit et en quelques instants, il l'avait rejoint. Il essaya de la secouer doucement, pour la tirer sans brusquerie de ses cauchemars. Mais elle n'avait pas ouvert un œil qu'il se sentit entouré de toute part. Vincent ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et amené contre sa poitrine, le confondant avec une peluche. Mais, elle cessa de bouger dans son sommeil, d'appeler ses proches à l'aide et bientôt, sa main glissa dans ses cheveux. Il crut l'entendre soupirer son nom. Son nom complet. Cette idée lui fit un coup au cœur. L'enfant n'y comprenait rien, mais l'homme ne pouvait pas non plus y croire, quoi qu'il sache très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

La preuve de ses soupçons vint bientôt.

-Vincent… Oh Vincent… souffla-t-elle d'une voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Il frissonna, se demandant ce à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver. En se sentant serré encore plus fort contre elle, il se dit que finalement, il préférait peut-être ne pas savoir… Mais ses rêves à lui aussi furent très spéciaux cette nuit-là et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pleins de douceur. Maintenant, tout était calme. Pas pour de bon, ni pour longtemps, mais pour assez de temps pour qu'il y trouve un réconfort. Et chaos ne le dérangeait plus et dieu merci, il n'avait plus mal…

La nuit étendit son manteau sur la ville et loin de Midgar, très loin de toute vie, une silhouette pâle se découpa sur le ciel, des cheveux d'argent flottant derrière elle et un sabre monstrueux à la main. Son rire résonna dans le vent et des corbeaux prirent la fuite, partout sur la planète, comme si ce rire dément avait résonné partout sur la terre. Au loin, dans un canyon, un chien releva la tête, sa fourrure hérissée par l'appréhension. Dans un édifice de bureau, sur lequel s'était planté un vaisseau volant, des enfants criaient et se rebellaient refusant d'obéir aux ordres. Ils voulaient dresser un plan de défense, se préparer à toute offensive de Séphiroth.

Mais un véritable géant les souleva de terre, les traîna dans la Shera et les jeta dans leur lit de fortune avec tant de forces qu'aucun des petits, pas même Rude, n'osèrent se relever. Avec un soupir, Cid s'appuya à la rambarde de son navire, observant les étoiles qui dévoraient le ciel et la lune qui se ménageait une place derrière les nuages. Des gouttes de pluie s'échouaient par-ci par-là autour de lui et de légers bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui, avant que des bras qu'il connaissait bien ne l'entourent.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, mon chéri, tout ira bien.

-Je ne pensais pas à Séphiroth, répondit-il doucement.

Shera sourit, sachant très bien ce à quoi il pensait. Son cœur d'enfant aspirait toujours à quitter cette planète et explorer l'espace. Ses yeux bleus fouillaient les cieux, avec cette peine qu'elle n'avait jamais su effacer. Elle se pressa fort contre son dos fatigué, en soupirant. Derrière sa dureté apparente et ses vilaines blagues, sous ses airs bourrus et son penchant pour la bière, il demeurait un homme tendre et blessé par la vie, dont les rêves ne se réaliseraient jamais. Il n'avait jamais pu volé assez haut ou assez loin.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit un peu, réconforté bien malgré lui. Impossible de broyer du noir avec cette ange près de lui. Il caressa l'une des mains qu'elle avait posé sur sa taille, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ne disait presque jamais.

-Moi aussi…

De l'intérieur du vaisseau, quatre gamins espionnaient cet intermède romantique, en essayant d'entendre ce qui se disait. Tseng aurait bien aimé que ses parents soient ainsi. Rufus songeait à lui-même, qui n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de chose, à cause de son ambition… Rude enviait un peu le couple, mais pas tant que ça. Il n'avait jamais été très sentimental. Reno, dont les parents n'avaient pas formé un couple assez longtemps pour qu'il ait des regrets comme Tseng, se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir un père et une mère, point. Puis il préférait plutôt penser à faire un mauvais coup. Mais, avant que les garnements ne se soient concertés, Barett les avait découverts.

-Vous avez toujours été des trouble-fêtes, vous tous! remarqua-t-il en les soulevant par la peau du cou.

Alerté par leurs cris de protestation, le couple se retourna et aperçut les quatre enfants, qui se faisaient traîner de force jusqu'à leur lit de nouveau.

-Ça te dirait pas, d'être papa?

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être… mais pas maintenant.

-Non, c'est sûr. Mais disons que c'est un test, pour voir si on en serait capable?

-Shera, tu serais une mère incroyable, c'est certains, coupa-t-il en lui souriant.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser, pour rentrer avant d'attraper froid. Elle était inquiète pour lui, mais feignait la confiance. Cid lui en était très reconnaissant. Barett, lui, les trouvait assez comique. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de déranger leur intimité, mais au moins, il se sentait moins seul. Marlène lui manquait un peu.

-Eh Reno? Toi, ils étaient comment tes parents?

-De quoi je me mêle? Toi d'abord!

-Eh bien, les enfants, vous devriez dormir tout de suite si vous voulez pas que je vous taquine de ma lance, menaça Cid en les entendant chuchoter entre eux. Les petits se turent et le calme retomba sur le monde. Mais loin, très loin, des rires résonnaient et une silhouette aux cheveux d'argent fendait le ciel, maintenue dans les airs par une seule aile, noire comme la nuit.

Et entre les arbres et les vallées, au cœur d'un monde de désolation et d'espoir déçu, une église au sol brisé, percé, dans lequel poussaient de magnifiques fleurs, l'image d'une jeune fille aux longues tresses brunes priaient pour ses amis et surtout pour un enfant aux mèches blondes et rebelles qui avait déjà fait battre son cœur aussi fort qu'un autre homme, qu'un guerrier au sourire de gamin…


	5. Just as before

Ici Radiklement, ce fut long, n'est-ce pas? Vous me recevez? Voici le nouveau chapitre de The lost memories! Il est tout chaud, tout frais, il vient d'être fini et… il était drôlement le temps que j'arrive à le boucler. En bon québécois, je dirais que ma final est un peu fuckall, non, pas d'inquiétudes, l'histoire n'est pas fini. C'est juste que j'étais occupé à d'autre chose. L'école, les vacances loin d'Internet, re école et dirge of cerberus tiens. Je l'ai gagné hier. Décevant quand on pense qu'il y a au moins un an que je l'ai essayé pour de vrai. Enfin, passons, ça en vous intéresse sûrement pas…

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour avoir continué de reviewer ce fic. Je l'adore, mais mes derniers chaps faisant tous vingt pages, je n'ai pas trouvé la force d'en faire 20 autres. Ce n'est pas faute d'aimer écrire, au contraire. Juste un manque d'inspiration. J'ai une vingtaine d'histoire différente, alors, il se peut que la plupart mette plus de temps à se suivre. On verra bien le résultat. Tout ça pour vous dire que l'aventure continue et que vous pouvez à nouveau lire en français une histoire ou tout les hommes nous apparaissent sous leur vrai jour! (Des gamins) et où l'auteure fait tout pour s'amuser au dépend de ses persos favoris! À vous de lire maintenant!

The lost memories – 5 – Just as before…

Quand le matin vint le trouver, il n'était déjà plus rien. Il venait d'assister à la chose la plus terrifiante que sa vie lui ait permis de voir et plus rien, semblait-il, ne pouvait venir lui faire changer d'avis. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire autant de mal que la dernière vision qu'il avait eue de ce qu'aurait pu être sa famille. Il était tard cette nuit-là quand il avait été réveillé par des bruits de dispute. Rien de surprenant, l'enfant savait depuis longtemps à quoi s'en tenir sur la relation de ses parents. Son père était un salaud retardé qui trompait sa mère avec toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Il aurait sauté un écossais s'il n'avait vu que la danse de sa jupe dans la lumière d'un réverbère, au sortir d'un bar.

Le petit garçon aurait pu oublier l'événement et se rendormir si la situation ne lui avait pas fait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. La lune n'était pas visible dans le ciel et plus tôt, du couloir qu'il pouvait voir par la porte entrebâillée de sa chambre, il avait perçu des gémissements étouffés. Il en avait déjà entendu et savait aussi à quoi s'en tenir. Malgré les protestations de sa mère, son père avait emmené une nouvelle femme dans la maison, pour se payer du bon temps avec elle, puisque sa propre femme ne le laissait plus l'approcher. Les cris de sa mère avaient retentit dans toute la maison et leur invitée s'était enfui sans demander son reste en voyant la rousse volcanique. Mais la dispute de cette nuit-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'y aurait pas que des cris ce soir.

L'enfant s'assit dans son lit en entendant son père hurler de douleur et des pas de course dans la maison. La peur habituelle dévorait son corps. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait sa mère pour se venger, mais ça avait l'air terrible. Et malgré toute la haine que son père lui inspirait, il demeurait son père et le seul qu'il avait. Il se souvenait un temps lointain où cet homme était son héros et le seul être humain de la terre… Il était alors si jeune qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler. Mais maintenant, même s'il l'avait voulu, aucun mot n'aurait pu franchir ses lèvres. Tétanisé, le petit garçon écouta avec attention les bruits que lui offrait la nuit.

Les insultes pleuvaient de tout côté, de tout sens, elles en devenaient incompréhen-sibles, mais il en avait déjà tellement entendu qu'il savait ce dont ça devait avoir l'air. Le plus effrayant, ce n'était pas les beuglements de colère. C'était le bruit de l'armoire de sa mère jeté à terre, et de son miroir qui se brise en mille morceaux, suivi de l'attestation de ce qu'avait imaginé le petit. Des éclats de la glace glissèrent jusque dans le couloir. Une ombre passa devant sa porte, l'ouvrant toute grande et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Une lumière très légère, tamisée, irradiait doucement, du salon. Et il tremblait de terreur en entendant les plaintes de son père et les réprimandes de sa femme.

Des assiettes devaient être lancées dans la cuisine et les pas incertains et fuyants de l'homme de la famille crissaient sur le plancher. Un cri déchira les tympans du gamin et sa mère poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, mais il sauta en bas de son lit, jugeant que c'était trop grand pour laisser les choses aller plus loin.

-Maman? demanda-t-il de sa voix de petite fille, effrayé.

-Reno, restes dans ta chambre, lui répondit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

Était-ce sa mère qui lui avait répondu ainsi, avec ce ton dur et cruel? Pas d'inquiétude, pas de compassion, seulement de la violence dans la voix. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais son père acheva de lui faire prendre une décision.

-Sauves-toi mon petit, elle va me tuer!

-Papa? demanda-t-il, incertain, mais un peu plus fort.

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi, ce n'est qu'une ordure!

Reno aurait enfilé ses pantoufles s'il en avait eu. Mais ses parents n'étaient pas riches. Il franchit le seuil de sa porte, en faisant attention pour ne pas se couper sur les éclats de miroir éparpillé au sol. Les deux ombres de ses parents se découpèrent sur le mur devant lui et il se figea un instant, ne pouvant pas y croire. Sa mère était monté sur son père et l'écrasait au sol, une arme dans les mains, pointé vers la gorge de l'homme. L'enfant hésita un instant, avant de tourner ses yeux bleu vert sur la droite pour voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Son visage pâlit et sa bouche s'entrouvrit tandis qu'il tremblait de plus en plus fort.

Sa mère appuyait un de ses couteaux de cuisine sur la gorge de son père et ses yeux d'habitude pleins d'amour roulaient dans leur orbite comme des fous. L'homme étendu par terre ne luttait même plus, ayant tourné la tête vers son fils, un filet de sang lui coulant sur le front. Il faisait piètre allure et c'est peut-être seulement à ce moment là que Reno comprit que son père n'avait rien d'un héros ni d'un homme. Ce n'est peut-être que là que pour la première fois, Reno détesta la race humaine et perdit toute son innocence pour comprendre que certaines personnes méritaient d'être tuer. Ses yeux tendres se remplirent de larmes devant le visage douloureux de sa mère et l'expression terrifiée de son père.

-Maman?

-Ne la laisse pas faire ça Reno, je t'en pris mon petit, ne la laisse pas me…

Sa mère releva enfin son visage vers lui, ses yeux pleins de détresse et de larmes. Elle pleurait. Comme elle avait déjà tant pleuré à cause de son père. En silence. Le cœur du petit garçon se brisa dans sa poitrine. Et il recula d'un pas, se coupant le pied gauche par la même occasion.

-Aie!

-Reno! Il m'a encore trompé! Il nous a trompé tout les deux! Il n'arrêtera jamais! Il…

L'enfant baissa la tête, du sang glissant déjà à côté de son minuscule pied. La douleur était moins pire dans son membre que dans sa tête. Il crut qu'il allait perdre la raison. D'un coup, il grandit, trop vite, trop fort, trop durement. La douleur grandit, pulsant comme un second cœur qui lui aurait poussé tout à coup. Et ce second cœur saignait cent fois plus que son pied blessé.

-Je dois le faire mon bébé, tu comprends.

Il fit oui de la tête, avant d'entendre les supplications de son père, qui ne pouvait pas croire que son propre enfant le condamnait. Ses tremblements triplèrent, quintuplèrent, la douleur augmenta et il se sentit tombé, tombé loin de la réalité en relevant deux rideaux de larmes pour y entrevoir la triste fin de cette tragédie. Le couteau ouvrit un torrent de sang et réduit l'homme, s'il pouvait encore s'appeler ainsi, au silence éternel. La femme se releva aussitôt, lâchant l'arme, avec des yeux froids et des traits durs. Les pleurs défiguraient son visage si cher et Reno se détourna de cette horreur, accablé.

Sa mère l'appela quand il se mit à courir, mais l'enfant refusa de se retourner ou d'aller lui dire qu'elle avait eu raison de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'avait pas su évaluer les conséquences de ce geste. Il ne savait qu'une chose. Ce monstre avait trop souvent fait pleuré sa maman adorée et il méritait de souffrir. Mais à ce point? Le sang sur ses pieds le fit glisser et il s'étala de tout son long contre le sol. Enfin, il se remit à tomber, sans pouvoir se rattraper. Le gouffre se révéla avoir un fond. Il se réveilla en larmes et en cris, dans les bras de Shera, gémissant des pitié et des non.

Ses collègues et son patron le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et Barett se frottait le visage, visiblement embêté par ce contretemps dans son sommeil. Cid ne s'était pas donné la peine de se traîner jusque dans la lumière, il observait de l'ombre le gamin roux qui braillait dans les bras de sa femme. Elle le berçait doucement, pour le calmer et il comprit enfin combien elle aurait voulu avoir un enfant de lui. Cette découverte lui fit presque mal. Il se détourna de cette idée, sachant pertinemment que jamais il n'oserait lui laisser un tel poids. S'il devait mourir et l'abandonner, seule avec un gamin… Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

-Ça va aller Reno, il n'y a rien à craindre, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

-Mais… ma… maman? demanda-t-il tout en geignant doucement, encore sous le choc de cette vision affreuse du passé. L'oubli n'était jamais efficace la nuit. Il ne s'était pas assommé à l'alcool dans la soirée, voilà le résultat.

-C'est pas ta mère, voyons Reno! T'as 25 ans ou quoi? Reprends-toi pauvre dégénéré, le somma Rufus, outré d'avoir un employé aussi sensible. Lui-même avait dormi comme une bûche et n'avait eu aucun problème avec des souvenirs ou quoi que ce soit. Son seul problème, c'était que le rouquin l'ait réveillé!

-Qu…quoi? Je… Qu'est-ce qui?

-Laissons le reprendre ses esprits, j'ai pas envie de lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début, grommela Rude en se recouchant.

-Tu pourrais avoir plus de sympathie pour ton partenaire de travail. C'était un gros vilain cauchemar, pas vrai? chuchota Shera à l'oreille de Reno. Le petit garçon sourit, réconforté. Shera était belle comme sa maman. Mais il allait devoir se reprendre, ne serait-ce que par orgueil.

-Ouais, ben, c'était pas si pire que ça, j'ai juste été pris de cours, fit-il pour se donner contenance.

-Ça t'arrive souvent? voulut savoir Tseng, qui n'avait pas trop apprécié cette intermède lui non plus.

Reno nia de la tête en rougissant un peu. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais il ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de naître sur son visage.

-Je parie qu'il l'a fait exprès le sacripant !, s'exclama Barett avec conviction.

Peut-être était-ce l'animosité entre l'AVALANCHE et la Shinra qui créa cette remarque. Mais en tout cas, elle résulta par un resserrement immédiat des rangs. Ils pouvaient toujours dire ce qu'ils voulaient, les membres de la Shinra étaient solidaires quand l'un des leurs se faisait attaquer par un adversaire commun à chacun. Rufus se redressa dans son lit, Rude s'assit et Tseng sauta sur ses pieds.

-On fait pas exprès de faire un mauvais rêve! s'écria leur chef.

-Puis, s'il a vécu des expériences traumatisantes dans sa jeunesse, ce n'est pas de sa faute! renchérit le petit Tseng.

-En fait, le fait qu'on soit gamin ou adulte ne change rien sur l'inconscient et notre impossibilité de le contrôler. Je suis certain que t'as déjà fait des rêves qui t'ont tellement fait flippé que tu ne pouvais plus te rendormir après, conclut Rude.

-Bah, moi, je disais ça pour blaguer, je n'étais pas sérieux, déclara le colosse, battant en retraite.

Reno se défit de l'étreinte de Shera avec un sourire en coin, content du soutien auquel il avait droit. Il remercia la jeune femme d'un regard brillant et se recoucha, comme si de rien n'était. Même si son petit cœur battait toujours aussi vite et fort qu'au début et que la crainte du noir et du sang était encore complète en lui, il fit celui qui n'a plus peur de rien et ferma ses yeux clairs pour dormir sagement. Shera se releva et rejoignit Cid, en baillant doucement. Son mari la regardait avec des yeux plus doux que d'habitude et elle s'en demandait bien la raison. Elle se retourna un moment, pour regarder les quatre petits garçons qui se recouchaient lentement, en soupirant de soulagement à l'idée de retrouver leur oreiller bien douillet. Il lui prit la main pour marcher avec elle jusqu'à leur chambre, dans une tranquillité nouvelle, l'admirant intérieurement de taire ses plus chers désirs pour se suffire de ce qu'il lui donnait présentement. Sa simple présence bourrue et maladroite.

Il se sentait misérable…

Vincent avait peut-être bien dormi, mais le réveil fut brutal. Il fut projeté violemment contre le sol dans des cris de colère outrée.

-Espèce de voyeur! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça de toi, comment as-tu pu oser! Vinnie! s'exclama Yuffie en s'asseyant dans son lit. Elle était bleue de l'avoir découvert serré sur sa poitrine en s'éveillant.

Le petit garçon encore à moitié endormi se redressa lentement, déséquilibré. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de manifestation. Ou, plutôt, il y était trop habitué autrefois pour croire que la jeune fille puisse lui infliger un tel choc. Mais elle semblait sérieuse et furieuse. Et sa tête lui faisait mal.

-Mais… commença-t-il pour se défendre. Il voulait lui faire remarquer avec beaucoup de justesse qu'elle l'avait pris pour un ours en peluche et qu'il n'était pas le fautif dans ce malentendu.

Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le força à s'asseoir sur son matelas en attendant qu'elle trouve une punition digne de lui. Il obéit avec réticence. Il n'avait pas envie d'être puni et trouvait particulièrement ridicule l'excuse qu'elle trouvait pour le faire. Dès qu'il fut assis, il essaya de se reprendre et de retrouver son esprit d'adulte. Mais l'auto flagellation ne le tentait pas plus qu'il fallait. Puis, même enfant, il y arrivait très bien. Il se rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le jetait à terre ainsi. Même qu'il pouvait très bien se souvenir des circonstances de la dernière fois où cela lui était arrivé. Il ne s'agissait pas de son père, mais de l'homme qui l'hébergeait à l'époque.

Son visage pâlit et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme il le faisait toujours après qu'on l'ait battu. Il se souvenait si clairement qu'il avait l'impression de sentir tous les bleus sur son corps. Yuffie réalisa alors qu'elle avait peut-être fait une crise pour rien. Elle sauta à bas de son lit et vint s'agenouiller à côté de Vincent, qui se laissa prendre dans ses bras sans rien dire. Il allait réellement finir par s'y habituer.

-Excuses-moi, j'ai réagi au quart de tour. Il ne vit heureusement pas qu'elle rougissait follement et que sa crise avait plutôt pour raison le rêve qu'elle avait fait de lui que le fait qu'il soit dans ses bras à son réveil. Mais, Vinnie, je vais finir par croire que tu profites de la situation des fois…

Avec un léger soupir, il se serra un plus fort contre elle, tremblotant au souvenir de son passé et cette fois, complètement enfant. L'adulte avait préféré disparaître avec tous ses problèmes. Il se sentait plus léger et plus libre ainsi. Ça ne durerait pas, dès qu'elle le lâcherait, il redeviendrait lui-même, mais pour l'instant, il se sentait bien. Et aucun péché qu'il ait commis dans sa vie ne lui semblait assez grave pour qu'il n'ait pas droit à ce réconfort. Sauf peut-être d'avoir laissé Lucrecia s'enfermer dans ces cristaux…

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Et il se défit des bras de Yuffie, se sentant trop coupable. Plus les jours passaient, et moins il se sentait en contrôle, plus il s'affaiblissait. Il redevenait l'enfant d'autrefois jusque dans son esprit. Il le laissait gagner, avec l'impression que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer sur cette pente. Séphiroth était de retour. Il devait donc rester logique. Il était un homme. Enfin, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'y avait pas assez d'innocence en lui pour cela.

-Ne prends pas de mauvaises habitudes Yuffie. Ça ne durera pas.

-Justement, si toi tu n'en profites pas, moi, il faut bien que j'en profite. Et ne penses pas que tu es le seul sur ma liste. Cloud est en tête. Il est trop chou…

Deux yeux rubis se levèrent vers le ciel. Elle ne changerait jamais vraiment.

Tifa fut la première à se réveiller. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les épis blonds de son guerrier préféré, rapetissés au point de ressembler à des feuilles d'épis de blé.

-Cloud?

Le petit se retourna dans son sommeil sans se réveiller et son visage de chérubin était plus rouge qu'à l'habitude. Il gémit doucement dans son sommeil, grelottant d'un froid qu'elle ne sentait pas. La jeune femme lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de sentir sous ses doigts la chaleur de son front. Il était bouillant de fièvre!

-Cloud!

Cette fois, le gamin ouvrit des yeux fatigués, mais alertes, inquiété par le ton pressant de son amie d'enfance. Il la reconnut tout de suite, à l'odeur, bien qu'il soit trop petit pour voir autre chose que sa taille alors qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Il rougit en la sentant le faire s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et devinant sa poitrine généreuse dans son dos et s'éveilla tout à fait.

-Tifa? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu fais de la fièvre.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai la tête en coton. Elle fronça les sourcils devant cette expression pendant qu'il se frottait les yeux pour bien s'éclaircir les idées.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, Cloud, ça veut dire que tu es malade!

-Hein? Et après, c'est pas ça qui m'empêcherait de battre Séphiroth si j'étais dans mon corps d'adulte…

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas le secouer de découragement, mais ne se priva pas de lui tirer un peu les cheveux, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était attentif.

-Aie!

-Comment tu fais pour qu'ils tiennent toujours dans les airs? Même quand tu te lèves le matin, ils sont…

-J'en sais rien, c'est peut-être bien mon shampoing. Ou bien, c'est juste de la statique.

-De la statique? Répéta Tifa, franchement dubitative.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Cloud sauta en bas du lit, décidé à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas du tout affecté par son rhume. Mais il tangua dès qu'il eut touché le sol et elle dut le rattraper par son collet de pyjama pour l'empêcher de tomber. La jeune femme le souleva de terre et le rassit à côté d'elle.

-Eh bien, ça aussi, c'est de la statique?

-Non, mais c'est pas très drôle. C'est pas parce que je suis tout petit que tu dois toujours me le rappeler et te moquer de moi, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur son petit torse.

-Malade et susceptible avec ça? Monsieur Cloud a bien dormi au moins?

-Hein? Euh… Ou… oui.

Sans savoir pourquoi, sa remarque l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Et le sourire compréhensif qui suivit le fit rougir bien malgré lui. Il adorait la voir sourire comme ça. Comme si elle captait tout ce que ses yeux voulaient lui dire et ce que sa bouche n'arrivait pas à articuler. Dans ses moments-là, elle lui rappelait presque Aéris. En différente, mais… _Aéris_… « Oh non, pas maintenant! » La nostalgie n'était certes pas la meilleure arme à déployer face à Tifa Lockhart. Surtout quand cette nostalgie était directement liée à une certaine Cetra. La dernière des Cetra…

-Tu es toujours trop mignon, souffla-t-elle, le coupant de ses pensées et le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible. Mais au moins, cette fois, elle rougit aussi en réalisant qu'il l'avait entendu clairement.

-Je… J'ai faim, pas toi? Fit-il pour les sortir tout deux du silence gêné qui suivit. Elle attrapa l'excuse au vol, bien qu'elle soit maladroite. En tout cas, Cloud confirmait sa pensée. Il était trop mignon. Comment il faisait par contre pour l'être involontairement, ça s'était un vrai mystère.

Petites étoiles signifiant un changement de lieu, parce que ne les prend pas…

-Tournevis.

Une main crasseuse se tendit du fond des entrailles métalliques et une autre, un peu sale, mais toute petite et dodue lui tendit l'instrument.

-Tiens… dit la minuscule voix allant avec la quenotte.

-Clé à mollet, demanda encore l'adulte.

-Voilà.

-Des vis.

-Mouui..

-La grosse clé…

-Ok, pfiou, c'est compliqué, maugréa Rufus, qui s'était laissé prendre au jeu d'aider Cid à remonter une partie d'un moteur qui aurait rendu l'âme en même temps que le Shera frappait l'édifice de la Shinra. Le gamin se disait qu'il serait débarrassé plus vite s'il coopérait avec le pilote. Mais, il se prenait peut-être un peu trop au jeu. Ou bien était-il tout simplement en train de retomber en enfance.

Pendant ce temps, Rude et Reno jouait à chat perché sur la carlingue du vaisseau, Reno devant prendre garde à ne pas s'envoler avec une bourrasque, alors que son partenaire le poursuivait avec acharnement, même quand il n'était pas le chat. Shera les observait de l'intérieur avec attention, tout en essayant d'écouter Tseng qui était parti dans un grand discours sur toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire pour affronter Séphiroth. Sans compter le sermon qu'il préparait aux deux Turks qui courraient comme des fous au-dessus de sa tête sans même réfléchir à leur situation, qui était pourtant assez grave… La jeune scientifique qui veillait sur lui d'un œil avait bien essayer de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait du profiter de cette occasion unique pour se détendre un peu. Mais il en était incapable. Enfin, une bonne part de lui-même ne demandait qu'à rigoler comme les autres, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Barret se préparait à sortir pour aller voir Marlène et semblait très énervé de retrouver sa fille adoptive. La pauvre femme de Cid ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'y avait presque jamais eu autant d'hommes à la maison. Les 4 bambins, Barret et Cid. Elle se sentait drôlement bien entouré.

-Barret, je suis sûr que Marlène va être très contente de te voir.

-Oui, mais je serais mieux de me dépêcher d'y aller. Puis, avec Séphiroth qui est revenu, je dois bien admettre que je suis inquiet Shera. Où est-ce que je pourrais l'emmener avec Denzle pour qu'ils soient en sécurité?

-Elle sera certainement plus en sécurité avec toi qu'avec un Cloud enfant. Il ne doit même pas pouvoir tenir ses armes droites. Avec Vincent, Tifa se retrouve à avoir 4 enfants sur les bras, si on ne compte pas Yuffie. Ça lui fera du bien d'être un peu déchargée de tout ça. Puis, aies confiance, Séphiroth ne se montrera pas tant que tout notre petit monde ne sera pas redevenu adulte. Alors, pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à craindre.

-C'est peut-être un petit peu trop optimiste, Shera, fit remarqué Tseng. Séphiroth revenu ne peut signifier que des ennuis et personne n'est en sécurité nulle pa…

Elle couvrit sa petite bouche pour éviter à Barret la fin de ce commentaire défaitiste. Bien que l'homme au bras d'acier ait compris où le jeune voulait en venir, il sortit l'air un peu plus confiant pour aller jusqu'au bar de Tifa, récupéré sa fille.

Shera considéra Tseng d'un œil mauvais et voulut lui faire la leçon. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot que le monde explosa autour d'elle.

-Non, arrêtes Rude, c'est pas drôle, je vais tomber! Cria Reno

-Idiot, pourquoi tu m'as passé un bip de couteau, j'avais dit bip, et bip. Espèce de… jura copieusement Cid.

-J'avais mal compris, me traîné pas dans l'huile, non, mon beau costume blanc, il est gâché!!! Se plaignit Rufus haut et fort.

-C'est vraiment haut, pas vrai? Je me demande le bruit que tu vas faire quand tu vas tomber? Se moqua Rude, qui ne plaisantait pas…

-À l'aide!

Tseng échappa à la prise de la scientifique pour se précipiter sur la carlingue du vaisseau.

-J'arrive Reno !

Supposons maintenant que Shera se demandait pourquoi elle avait laissé Barret sortir alors qu'elle avait autant d'enfants à gérer. Et qu'elle se demandait aussi où se cachait Elena, parce qu'elle aurait vraiment eu besoin d'aide. Mais, au moins, Cid s'occupait déjà de Rufus, ayant entamé une dispute avec lui à propos de certaines divergences d'opinion passés, présentes et futures. L'ambiance du navire était au beau fixe. Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Reno était en train de tomber en bas de la Shera. Rude riait à s'en fendre en deux et Tseng tempêtait, essayant de trouver un moyen de sauver Reno.

À ce moment où l'auteure atteignait le summum de l'ironie, quelqu'un décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et d'arrêter le massacre. Reno se rattrapa donc sur une corde de bastingage qui n'avait rien à faire là, mais que lui et Rude s'étaient amusé à traîner partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle se coince dans un coin et se mette à pendre en l'air, sans but, à part être balancé dans le vent. Rude, fâché de voir que le rouquin allait s'en tirer, voulut aller couper la corde, mais Tseng l'en empêcha. Cid bousilla complètement son moteur en chialant contre le jeune président Shinra qui sautillait partout en criant que son costume blanc était fichu. Shera décida de faire face à la crise de la façon la plus rationnelle qui soit.

Alors que tous se disputait, se battait, s'injuriait, et se hissait dans la plus belle cacophonie qui soit, le vaisseau du capitaine Highwind laissa entendre un coup de klaxon retentissant. Dans le genre d'une sirène d'alarme. Immédiatement, tous se figèrent pour entendre le grésillement du haut-parleur qu'on branche et la voix de la femme du capitaine, qui n'entendait pas à se laisser impressionner par cette bande de chenapans.

-Rude, je t'ordonne de lâcher Tseng et cette corde immédiatement avant que je ne m'arrange pour venir te chercher, parce que sinon, tu auras à faire à moi. Rufus Shinra, ton costume n'a rien, ce n'est que du matériel qu'on remplacera. Si tu avais fait attention, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Reno, continue de grimper, tu y es presque, mais ne joues plus à chat avec Rude, je t'avais prévenu que c'était dangereux. Tseng, n'essaies surtout pas de sauver Reno, tu risquerais de te faire mal, tu es trop petit pour ça et pour te battre avec les autres. Je ne veux pas de combat, de juron ou d'insulte entre vous, les garçons et j'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Le sermon semblait être complet, mais Shera prit la peine d'ajouter quelque chose pour son garnement préféré.

-Cid, que je ne te reprenne pas à essayer de faire du mal à ses gamins ou à les saloper avec ton huile. Tu ne devrais même pas travailler sur les moteurs ou sur quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Alors, si je te reprends à utiliser tes outils sur une quelconque partie du vaisseau, tu risques fort d'y passer. Ais-je été assez claire?

-Ouais, Shera, c'était crissement clair. Mais t'étais vraiment obligé d'ajouter cette connerie sur moi? Déclara-t-il vertement en débarquant sur le pont, à côté du système de haut-parleur.

-Oui. Désoler si ça t'énerve, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Menteuse, t'es pas désoler du tout.

-Mais si, au contraire.

-Ouais, et ça, c'est le sourire que t'as quand tu mens.

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les enfants qui se chamaillaient plus calmement sur le toit pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Tseng égrenait encore des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur un moyen possible de tuer Séphiroth. Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Elena en était arrivé à la même conclusion de son côté…

La journée s'écoula donc pour tous les membres de la bande dans l'inquiétude. Mais malgré sa poussée de fièvre, Cloud n'entendait pas à rester les bras ballants alors que Sephiroth courrait les rues. Vincent, de son côté, refusait de rester enfermé et eut droit de sortir à la condition que Yuffie l'accompagne. Ils prirent donc la route pour la journée, décidés à mener une enquête sur le retour du fils de Lucrecia. Tifa le retint juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils déjeunent. Un peu plus tard, elle s'occupait des enfants en repoussant ses inquiétudes, attendant que Barret vienne les chercher pour porter un bol de soupe à son petit malade.

Elle eut la surprise de sa vie quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir que Cloud n'était plus là. Le gamin qu'était redevenu son ami s'était enfui par la fenêtre, emmenant avec lui sa plus petite épée, pour enquêter lui aussi sur le retour de son pire ennemi. Tifa se précipita vers la fenêtre, paniquée. Son ami avait fait une fugue!

Cette idée lui sembla idiote, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre. Il ne restait plus une seule trace de Cloud. Il s'était volatilisé, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. La barmaid sentit l'inquiétude la ronger à l'idée que le bambin qu'était redevenu le guerrier de ses rêves était seul, dehors, malade et sans défense. Elle aurait du se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas rester sans rien faire. Il avait déploré sa condition la veille, se plaignant pour une première fois depuis des lustres. Ce matin, il avait joué les bébés tout trognons pour éteindre ses doutes. Et maintenant, le petit garçon était parti. Envolé. À la recherche de son pire ennemi.

-Barret! Cria Tifa en dévalant les marches quatre à quatre.

Ce dernier était sur le point de sortir, Marlène et Denzle accroché à chacun de ses bras. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné de voir la jeune boxeuse dans un tel état de panique. Le danger était à leur porte. Avant que le dirigeant de l'AVALANCHE puisse poser une question, elle déclara que le pire était arrivé.

-Cloud s'est enfuit! Il doit être à la recherche de Sephiroth. Mais il n'est pas en état! Avec toute la pluie d'hier, il est tombé malade. Et il est parti quand même! Ce matin, il faisait de la fièvre…

-Bon, Tifa, écoutes, commença Barret, en retenant un juron, puisqu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de lui ordonner à surveiller son langage devant les enfants. Ton échevelé de Cloud, il n'est plus un gamin. Il en a peut-être l'air, mais il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul en ville. S'il est sorti, c'est qu'il doit pouvoir tenir debout. Il devrait revenir, vu qu'il est tout petit, il ne pourra pas se passer de ta cuisine et se préparer quelque chose lui-même. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il irait faire de folie dans son état. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas se battre.

-Mais, Barret, il peut empirer son rhume…

-Ça lui apprendra à sortir alors qu'il est malade.

L'homme d'âge mûr n'avait aucune envie de partir à la recherche de Cloud. Il y avait déjà assez de Sephiroth dont il devait s'occuper. Il était décidé à emmener les enfants quelque part où ils seraient en sécurité. Surtout Marlène. Le fait que le trois quarts des hommes du groupe soit redevenu des enfants ne voulait pas dire que ceux là avaient aussi besoin de protection. Les Turks étaient trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre et Vincent bien trop indépendant. Quant à Cloud, s'il voulait faire comme il l'entendait, c'était son affaire.

Tifa comprit qu'elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule. Barret en avait plein les bras de cette histoire. Il devait gérer l'horreur et le côté irréel du retour de Sephiroth. Il ne l'avait pas vu après tout et avait plus de misère que les autres à y croire. Il s'occuperait de Marlène et de Denzle peu importe le prix à payer. Quant aux autres, ils n'avaient qu'à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes et agir en adulte responsable.

La jeune femme soupira. Barret avait fait sa part par le passé. Il aspirait à présent à une vie simple et tranquille. Il ne se battrait que s'il y était obligé.

-Prenez soin de vous, les salua-t-elle, avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Les petits lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour retrouver Cloud. Ils étaient bien un peu inquiet eux aussi, mais il s'agissait de leur héro. Rien ne lui arriverait de grave. Même dans son corps d'enfant, il demeurait Cloud Strife. L'homme qui avait vaincu Sephiroth.

Tifa se retrouva seule dans son bar, avec les ventilateurs au-dessus de sa tête, qui tournaient presque dans le vide. Elle eut l'impression un instant qu'elle allait être happé par les hélices noires. À quoi avait bien pu pensé son ami d'enfance en partant comme il l'avait fait? Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle s'inquiétait déjà bien assez comme ça.

-Bon, je vais quand même le retrouver, fit-elle tout haut, pour s'encourager en entendant sa propre voix.

Après vérification, il fut certain que le petit fugueur avait pris son portable avec lui. Il ne le lâchait jamais, alors pourquoi faire autrement cette fois? Elle composa nerveusement son numéro, espérant ne pas le déranger. Si l'appareil sonnait alors qu'il épiait quelqu'un, le pauvre gamin serait aussitôt repéré et en grand danger. Mais Cloud aurait certainement eu la présence d'esprit d'avoir débrancher la sonnerie. Le bip d'attente donna amplement le temps à Tifa de se ronger les sangs. Et comme de fait, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle s'y attendait et laissa un message, en se retenant pour ne pas crier.

Mais elle n'eut pas de nouvelles avant plusieurs heures et se retrouva coincée au bar, étant la seule qui puisse recevoir ses amis s'ils revenaient. Impossible de partir à la recherche de Cloud. Avec un brin de désespoir, la jeune femme ouvrit le bar pour la journée, pour se changer les idées en servant des clients. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait lui parler du retour de Sephiroth… Peut-être bien…

Vincent n'aima pas du tout sa façon de voyager ce jour là, accroché qu'il était à la main de Yuffie et traîné partout comme un garnement. Les femmes le regardaient avec des yeux bienveillants et les autres enfants, une fois de plus, se moquaient de lui. Sauf les plus jeunes, qui le trouvaient intriguant et auraient bien aimé faire sa connaissance. La ninja ne lui laissait pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle élaborait tout un plan d'action pour traquer Sephiroth et la moindre information à son sujet. Le vampire en avait mal à la tête.

-Tu me fais mal au bras, se plaignit-il au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

Yuffie ne fit pas mine de faire attention à lui. Mais la pression de ses doigts sur son petit bras s'amenuisa et elle s'arrêta devant un homme pour le questionner.

-Vous cherchez un drôle d'énergumène avec des cheveux longs et argentés? Non, j'ai rien vu de tel, mais il y a des rumeurs vous savez… À ce qu'il parait, on aurait vu un type très grand, tout en noir, qui traîne du côté de l'église en ruines. Vous savez, celle qui appartenait à la dernière des Cetra. La nuit dernière, tous les animaux de la ville ont pris la fuite, et le ciel était noirci d'oiseaux qui volaient dans toutes les directions. Et on a entendu un rire toute la nuit. Il y en a qui dise que c'était le vent dans l'orage, mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Et je peux vous jurer que c'était un rire. Un rire diabolique que je dirais même.

-Bon, ça y est. Si c'est pas Séphiroth, je ne vois pas qui ça peut être, bougonna Vincent.

Yuffie lui secoua un peu le bras pour le faire taire. Il ne fallait pas inquiéter cet homme avec le nom maudit de l'ancien chef des SOLDATS. Vincent détourna le regard, avant qu'elle ne l'entraîne de nouveau à sa suite. Il crut apercevoir un éclat blond. Presque blanc. Mais ce n'était pas jaune. Juste blond. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Sauf que…

-Yuffie, Cloud était malade ce matin, pas vrai?

-Oui, Vinnie. Pourquoi ça?

-Pour rien, répondit-il évasivement.

Si Cloud était sorti, c'était son affaire. Tant mieux pour lui s'il n'avait pas de baby-sitter. Vincent n'aimait pas sa situation. Personne n'aurait pu la lui envier. À part d'avoir une vue panoramique sur les jambes de la ninja, il ne pouvait se vanter de rien d'autre que d'un terrible mal d'épaule. Le pauvre jonglait entre ses émotions d'adulte et d'enfant. Son état le rendait un peu plus confus de minute en minute. Le fait que Yuffie le fasse passer pour son petit garçon n'arrangeait rien. Si au moins, elle avait pu raconter qu'il était son petit frère. Mais elle avait tellement insisté qu'il avait cédé. Il se promit de ne pas céder quand les choses seraient de nouveau en ordre. Si elles pouvaient seulement le revenir.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, avec les murmures de la ville pour seul bruit de fond. Si on oublie leur pas sur l'asphalte. Yuffie avait peur de mettre son ami en danger en lui parlant de façon trop explicite. Si elle dévoilait qu'il était Vincent Valentine, tous ses ennemis jurés, s'il en avait encore, pouvaient lui tomber dessus. Quand ils furent seuls, elle se permit plus de liberté et relâcha le bras du garçonnet.

-C'est un coup de chance duquel on doit tirer profit, Vinnie! Si Sephiroth se trouve vraiment à l'église d'Aéris…

-On n'est pas certains qu'il s'y trouve. Et même si c'est la vérité, on ne peut pas agir. Cloud et moi sommes incapable de l'affronter. On ne pourrait que se mettre dans vos jambes et nous détesterions ça. En plus, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Tifa et toi.

-Tu oublies Barret et Cid, fit-elle remarqué.

-Cid a le cancer et il approche de la phase terminale, s'énerva Vincent.

-Comment? Mais… Il ne me l'a pas dit.

Le petit se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant que Cid ne voulait pas que Yuffie soit mise au courant de sa maladie. Shera avait prévenu Vincent, parce qu'elle avait besoin de partager son inquiétude avec quelqu'un. Le vampire avait écouté sans rien dire, à son habitude, avec une petite étincelle de compassion dans son regard rouge. Il était désolé pour le pilote. Il était désolé pour la femme de ce dernier. Mais le cancer était hors de porté pour lui. Malgré tout leur pouvoir, aucun d'eux ne pouvait aider Cid à mener son combat. Et le retour de Sephiroth tombait on ne peut plus mal.

-C'est quand même Cid. Il n'est pas à l'article de la mort. Sauf qu'il a réussi à planter son vaisseau dans l'immeuble de la Shera.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir encouragée.

Le gamin se traita de tous les noms, tandis que les yeux gris de la jeune fille tombaient dans le vide. Elle devait se remémorer les nombreuses disputes qu'elle avait eu avec le capitaine Highwind. Elle avait déjà eu peur de perdre Vincent. Maintenant, Cloud, les Turks et lui étaient vulnérables et Cid, l'homme qui avait incarné à ses yeux une sorte de second père, à cause de ses airs bourrus et de son âge presque vénérable, tombait lui aussi dans la catégorie des hommes vulnérables de son entourage. Elle ne retrouva pas le sourire avant un moment. Devinant sa fatigue, elle souleva Vincent dans ses bras et l'obligea à s'appuyer sur son côté droit, pour ne le tenir que d'un bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Si je ne peux pas aller trouver Sephiroth, je vais trouver un moyen de le battre. Pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de materias…

Le sourire coquin de la jeune fille était clair quant à la façon qu'elle entendait utiliser pour mettre la main sur ses materias. Mais jamais son cher Vinnie n'aurait imaginé qu'il serait mis à contribution. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le regarda avec un air mystérieux, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux qu'il sentit les ennuis venir. Il hésita entre s'esquiver et laisser faire. L'adolescente avait l'air si contente qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur de l'abandonner. Il aurait pourtant mieux fait de partir.

-Tu sais que tu as vraiment l'air innocent Vinnie?

-Euh…

-Tellement que personne ne voudra croire que tu veux du mal à qui que ce soit. En plus, si tu étais habillé en fille…

-Non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça!

-Voyons, tu sais bien que je plaisante.

Il acquiesçait, mais en même temps, son esprit doutait encore. Et si elle ne plaisantait pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il se retrouverait obligé de faire? Leur route croisa celle d'une mère de famille accompagnée de sa ribambelle d'enfants. Yuffie serra un peu plus fort Vincent dans son bras, tout en marchant avec plus de détermination. Malgré lui, le petit garçon passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour s'assurer plus de stabilité et se sentir réconforté malgré le vent froid qui soufflait sur eux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Vincent arpentait les alentours d'un petit parc, à l'affût de sa protectrice, qui devait bousculer quelqu'un. Il la vit et s'empressa de la rejoindre, pour se mettre dans les jambes de leur cible. Un ancien SOLDAT qui avait tout un tas de materias sur lui. L'enfant déséquilibra l'homme sans le vouloir, enfin, à ce qu'il sembla. Yuffie en profita pour voler les materias du mercenaire, pendant que le petit vampire s'écrasait par terre, avec des yeux mouillés et que les gens rabrouaient celui qui venait de faire mal au petit garçon. Ainsi, personne n'eut conscience du vol. Une façon plutôt simpliste d'œuvrer, mais qui fit ses preuves.

-Tu es génial Vinnie, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

L'innocence et la souffrance brillant dans les yeux du gamin enchantaient tout ceux qu'il rencontrait, le protégeant de toutes malveillance. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'un tel enfant puisse avoir de mauvaises attentions. Il avait l'air trop vulnérable, trop mignon pour qu'il puisse… Enfin, tout le monde le croisant lui souriait, tendant une main vers ses cheveux longs, déplorant le fait qu'il soit seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul, mon petit? Demandaient-ils, chacun leur tour, avec des mots différents.

Tout en se prêtant au manège de la voleuse, Vincent éprouvait un profond malaise. Les questions qu'on lui répétait l'obligeaient à réfléchir. Que faisait-il là? Il aidait surtout Yuffie à se changer les idées, mais sinon… Et puis, que voulait-il accomplir dans sa vie? Sa vie d'adulte. D'enfant. Que pouvait-il accomplir? Il n'était plus qu'une mince ombre sur le trottoir et dans la rue quand il en eut assez de cette façon de faire. Il quitta la rue, rejoignant le parc. Des regards le suivaient, pesant sur lui comme le poids de tous ses péchés. Il s'assit dans l'herbe tendre, sous un immense arbre. Il avait commencé cette mésaventure à se questionner au bord d'un lac. Et il en était au même stade qu'au début. Le pauvre secoua la tête et en voyant tous les jeunes qui le pointaient du doigt, se réfugia dans le feuillage de l'arbre.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Se demanda-t-il.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Yuffie le confondait. Toute l'attention qu'on lui portait l'effrayait. Adulte, il avait la paix, puisqu'un homme d'âge mûr est irrécupérable. Mais un enfant peut encore prendre n'importe quel chemin, peu importe son âge. Un enfant de 5 ans est en quête d'identité, aussi bien qu'un adolescent. Quand il mesurait 1m85, il était un adulte fini, dont le passé se trouvait entièrement tracé et derrière lui. Mais maintenant, on le voyait comme un morceau de l'avenir. Une pièce de chance ou d'infortune qui viendrait s'encastrer dans leur monde à jamais, pour mener son bout de vie. Jusqu'à ce jour, Vincent Valentine ne s'était jamais impliqué dans des choses vraiment normale. Il avait aidé à sauver le monde plus d'une fois. Il avait été un Turk autrefois, et n'était plus sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à le devenir.

Mais sinon, avait-il joué la part qu'il avait à tenir dans le monde? Méritait-il les regards pleins d'espoir des gens qu'il rencontrait aujourd'hui? Et l'amitié de Yuffie, de quel droit la possédait-il? De quel droit Yuffie pouvait-elle l'intimider plus que Tifa ne le ferait jamais, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente? Pourquoi la suivait-il, comme un gamin obéissant qui suivrait sa mère? Elle n'était pas sa mère. Ni sa grande sœur. Elle n'était que Yuffie. Une ninja trop audacieuse dont la curiosité l'entraînait souvent dans de dangereuses aventures. Il s'y laissait entraîner pour la défendre, intrigué par la simplicité qu'elle avait à jouir de la vie. Ses sourires, ses yeux brillants, son visage lumineux et ses plans de fous, c'était autant de chose qui venait éclaircir l'horizon trop morne de Vincent. Mais pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de telles idées?

Après avoir aimé et souffert comme il avait souffert, avait-il le droit d'espérer vivre une existence normale? Il était indifférent à tant de choses et gardait le silence sur tant de secrets. Qu'avait-il à partager? Saurait-il aimer une autre fois? Comme un enfant, comme un homme ou comme un monstre…

Il ne pouvait croire que ces pensées le traversaient. Il devait s'isoler, reprendre ses esprits. Son visage se rembrunit à l'idée de cette vieille solitude qu'il avait connue trop longtemps. Le petit garçon en lui ne demandait qu'à sauter par terre et courir pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui le cherchait à présent. Il pouvait la voir, à l'autre bout du parc, qui le guettait, l'appelait.

-Vinnie! Faisait-elle, sa voix insistante se perdant dans le vent.

Le ciel se couvrait. La pluie allait revenir. Vincent hésita un peu, avant de se décider à rester immobile. Il n'était pas un petit chien. Il n'était pas non plus un petit garçon. Il était un pécheur. Un criminel. Un assassin. Un monstre. Coupable devant toutes ses identités, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de démêler ses pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il était certain d'une chose. Ses yeux rouges se fermèrent. Il ne bougerait pas d'un poil. Yuffie pouvait toujours appelé. Il ne se laisserait plus mener par le bout du nez. Il ne répondrait pas à un nom qui ne lui appartenait pas.

-Vinnie, appela-t-elle encore.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Vinnie, fit-il pour lui-même, d'une voix fluette, mais ferme. Il ne répondrait pas. Pas tant qu'elle l'appellerait ainsi.

To be continued

Bon, ben, euh, la suite n'est pas prévue pour une date précise, il faudra juste que je trouve le temps de la composer et je l'enverrais dès que possible. Laissé moi un sursit de deux ou trois semaines et profitez-en pour reviewer ou écrire. Il n'y a que ça qui m'encourage…

Merci de suivre et bonne journée! (ou soirée, à vous de choisir)


	6. Cancer sticks

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos belles reviews. Je ne fais pas de rar, faute de temps, mais je tiens à m'excuser parce que ce chapitre n'est pas très long et qu'il ne s'y passe vraiment pas grand-chose. Enfin, à vous de juger. Vous connaissez le mot magique? Reviews!! Sur quoi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée…

The lost memories - 6 - Cancer sticks

Ce soir-là, Barret du garder les enfants alors que Cid allait se réfugier dans son grand lit de capitaine, pour dormir toute la nuit. La silhouette de sa femme le suivit comme un ombre, sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui en silence. À les voir marcher côtes à côtes sans échanger un mot, le géant noir devina que cette soirée serait importante et que rien ne devrait les déranger. Peut-être le message que lui avait passé Shera aidait-il à le convaincre. Mais il s'assura que les petits Turks soient endormis aussi vite que possible et qu'ils ne bougeraient pas de leur lit. Denzle et Marlène dormaient aux côtés des autres, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu où les emmener pour les mettre en sécurité alors qu'ils ignoraient tous où se cachait Sephiroth. Autant les garder dans un endroit un peu incongru, mais quand même facile à trouver.

Cid ne referma pas la porte derrière lui et s'avachit sur son lit, à demi assis et demi couché. Sa fatigue lui donnait un visage gris et morose. Le cancer prenait tranquillement le dessus sur lui. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Le stress de sa petite femme l'énervait encore plus. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette lutte qu'il menait depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais sa défense faiblissait. Des bras lui entourèrent les épaules. Attendri, il devina que Shera se trouvait juste derrière lui. Elle ne le laissa pas se retourner.

Ses lèvres lui frôlèrent la nuque. Pas de tasse de thé ce soir. Pas de petit bonsoir ou de caresse fugace. La porte fermée à clé dans le silence de son épuisement exprimait clairement le plan de la jeune scientifique. Elle comptait remonter le moral de son mari. Cid sourit, bien que sa respiration lui sembla déjà fragile. Une nuit trop mouvementée le mettrait hors service. Mais ce serait un tel réconfort. Il ne serait pas dur à convaincre. D'habitude, c'était lui qui devait faire les premiers pas pour ce genre de chose.

-Madame Highwind, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ce soir?

-Je vous aime mon capitaine, répondit-elle tout bas, en lui retirant lentement ses vêtements.

Convaincu, il se découvrit une force nouvelle et la renversa sur le lit, heureux de pouvoir se perdre dans un méandre familier, où il ne se sentirait plus faible ou maladif. Les premiers baisers furent les plus doux, puisqu'ils les échangèrent pour se promettre de ne pas se séparer. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il était malade, mais il pouvait encore gagner. Il pouvait encore l'embrasser de toute sa tendresse.

…

Cloud s'était glissé dans les rues de Midgar, prenant garde au fait qu'il puisse être reconnu par son pire ennemi. Ses yeux de mako toujours en mouvement épiaient ses alentours tandis qu'il parcourait silencieusement la ville. De tout les vêtements que Yuffie lui avait achetés, il n'en avait trouvé que très peu qui passerait inaperçu et qu'il lui plaise. La jeune fille avait surtout choisi des couleurs vives, un peu trop éclatantes. Il avait repoussé les chandails jaunes et les shorts bleu royal. Il se retrouvait donc vêtu de noir, comme un enfant en deuil de ses parents. Il eut quelques remords en songeant combien il ferait s'inquiéter Tifa mais préféra s'enfuir dans le petit matin plutôt que d'être un poids mort toute la journée. Avec un Sephiroth en vadrouille, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

À un moment donné, des gens l'interpellèrent, croyant qu'il s'était perdu. Il repoussa leurs belles paroles, refusant leurs mains tendues et leur sourire avenant. Certains hommes s'intéressant à lui n'auraient pas inspiré confiance à une vieille aveugle et sourde. Mais parfois, l'air compatissant des femmes lui donna envie de retrouver la chaleur du bar de son amie d'enfance et celle de ses draps. Il avait dormi dans son lit la nuit dernière. Avec ce corps d'enfant, mais quand même!

Peut-être se sentait-il remué de cette expérience traumatisante et avait-il préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de rester là, entre les draps exhalant l'odeur délicieuse de Tifa, à se vautrer sur ses oreillers avec un léger mal de tête, adouci par le sourire de la jeune femme. Peut-être… Il réprima un sourire taquin. Tifa l'intimidait encore, malgré qu'il la connaisse depuis plus longtemps qu'aucune autre fille. Il secoua la tête. Ces idées d'adultes le perturbaient. Celles d'enfant cherchaient à prendre le dessus et quand on l'interpella, il se retourna, avec l'impression d'être pris en faute.

-Petit, ça va dis-moi? Demanda une femme aux courbes marquées, traînant trois enfants derrière elle. Tu as perdu tes parents?

Il secoua encore la tête, pour lui signifier que non. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de discussion. Mais ce qu'elle ajouta lui fit quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici?

-Je…

Il se tut, refusant de se justifier. Bon sang! Il avait presque 25 ans! Et la taille d'un enfant de 7 ans. Il était démuni et perdu, c'était vrai. Mais de se le faire rappeler ainsi, c'était difficile. Il s'éloigna vivement, tout en essayant de garder son calme. Il n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Son mal de tête empirait et il avait froid. Juste un peu.

-Ça y est, je commence même à penser comme un gamin… soupira-t-il.

Les passants qui l'entendirent marmonner pour lui-même le dévisagèrent. Il faut comprendre que ces gens voyaient un gamin!

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Cloud n'était pas plus avancer. Il avait seulement un peu plus froid et commençait à perdre l'équilibre. Des vertiges le prirent. Il dut s'appuyer à un mur pour ne pas tomber, alors que le monde devenait flou autour de lui. Il se fatiguait vite. Alors que pas plus tard que la veille, il s'était réveillé avec sa taille d'adulte, capable de soulever une épée aux dimensions incroyables, il n'était pas plus haut que trois paumes, incapable de marcher plus de quelques heures et au bord de l'épuisement à cause d'un simple rhume.

Il grogna, furieux de constater sa faiblesse. Le fait qu'il ait perdu tous ses moyens le blessait profondément. Il ne voulait pas être vulnérable ou dépendre des autres. Et dans cet état, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. C'était à se damner. Il essaya de faire un pas, pour se rasséréner. Sa vision se troubla davantage. Sa bile remonta dans son estomac, puis dans sa gorge. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses dents claquaient. Des larmes de honte lui montèrent aux yeux. Lui, Cloud Strife, l'homme qui avait sauvé le monde plus de fois qu'il ne le fallait, voilà tout ce qui restait de lui. Un gamin malade, buté et au bord de l'évanouissement. Et Sephiroth était là, quelque part, libre comme l'air, au milieu de cette ville. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Un haut-le-cœur l'emporta et il vomit son repas de la veille.

Quand il se releva, une main toujours appuyée au mur pour s'empêcher de tomber, il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Au travers du froid, de la migraine et de son estomac à l'envers, il entendit une voix. Il ne parvint pas à le reconnaître, mais un frisson glissa dans son dos.

-Ça va, petit?

-Oui, je vais bien, répliqua l'enfant en essayant de se débarrasser de la main sur son dos. Les doigts longs de l'adulte se refermèrent sur son bras. Ce type était fort. Cloud réprima sa panique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je cherche quelqu'un, répondit le gamin.

Le pauvre ne savait pas trop pourquoi il répondait aux questions de cet étranger. Il n'arrivait même pas à se tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait ou de quoi avait l'air cette personne. Sa tête tournait déjà beaucoup trop. Mais tout son être était en émoi. Il était en danger.

-Qui ça? Ton père?

L'autre se moquait. Cloud essaya de se dégager avec plus de force et de désespoir, il y parvint presque, mais la bile remonta dans sa gorge, l'affaiblissant du coup et il dut se résoudre à vomir une seconde fois, à la merci de cet étranger.

-Non, finit par cracher le guerrier de sa voix trop fluette d'enfant. Il détestait cette situation. Je cherche un homme avec des cheveux argentés et longs.

-Oh, dans ce cas, je devrais te dire bonjour, Cloud, se moqua encore…

-Sephiroth!!!

Avec un sursaut, Cloud réalisa enfin à qui il avait à faire. Il se débattit pour échapper à la prise douloureuse de l'albinos et parvint à se retourner pour voir à travers le brouillard de sa fièvre cet homme qu'il haïssait tant. Il était sortit dans l'intention de le chercher, mais le gamin ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur sa Némésis aussi vite. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu ce qu'il ferait face à lui. Déglutissant difficilement, tout tremblant qu'il était, le petit blond serra les dents et lança un regard furieux à cet homme en noir qui lui avait tout pris.

-Pas si fort, le rabroua presque gentiment son ennemi. Tu as l'air mal en point, Cloud. Tu dois avoir mal à la gorge.

L'interpellé inspecta les alentours d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Peu de gens dans le quartier. Personne pour lui venir en aide. Personne qui puisse être blessé par un affrontement cataclysmique. Mais comment aurait-il pu causer un malheureux coup de vent à la taille qu'il avait?

-Comment es-tu revenu dans ce monde? Aboya Cloud, malgré sa frayeur et son manque de confiance.

Il se savait en état d'infériorité. Mais Sephiroth ne le tuerait pas maintenant. Il l'aurait déjà fait autrement. Il devait profiter du fait que son adversaire avait la tête ailleurs. Il devait en apprendre le plus possible. Ensuite, il se réfugierait dans le bar de Tifa et attendrait la nuit pour ronger son frein. Il pensa surtout aux bras de Tifa tandis qu'il affrontait du regard les yeux turquoise du meurtrier d'Aéris. À ses yeux de vin. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais il y pensa comme un enfant pense à sa mère. Comme un mari pense à sa femme. Il y pensa désespérément, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il puisse la revoir. Parce qu'il se savait totalement sans défense. Il avait été fou de fuguer comme ça. Il se promit de ne plus le refaire. À moins de retrouver sa taille normale…

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état. Tu es pitoyable. Que la peau sur les os. Incapable de tenir une arme digne de ce nom. Malade comme un chien. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un être tel que toi aies pu me vaincre et m'humilier comme tu l'as fait, observa Sephiroth d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te débarrasser de moi?

-Ce serait déloyal. Et je n'y aurais aucun mérite. Si je veux me venger de toi, je veux que ce soit contre l'homme qui m'a battu les autres fois. Et cette fois, je te vaincrais.

Cloud aurait répliqué quelque chose s'il avait été plus en forme. Mais présentement, son orgueil était terré très loin, dans un tiroir lointain que sa mémoire d'enfant ne voulait plus ouvrir. À la place, il se buta à une seule question.

-Comment es-tu revenu dans ce monde?

Sephiroth ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps. Il leva un bras au-dessus de sa tête, y faisant apparaître une sphère noire. En fait, c'est tout le ciel qui s'obscurcit au-dessus d'eux. Dans la sphère obscure, un spectacle se dessina, comme si de minuscule spectres s'avançaient sur une minuscule scène de théâtre, pour y répéter un spectacle apprit longtemps d'avance. Cloud y vit la rivière de la vie, qui coulait en un torrent immense, jusque dans une cascade sombrant au centre de la terre, dans un gouffre conduisant certainement au centre de la planète. Des couchers et des levers de soleil illuminèrent la cascade de mako, qui devait s'être formé après que la planète se rebelle devant le mauvais traitement que lui avait fait la Shinra. Puis, au bout d'un temps indéterminable, la chute sembla inverser son cours. L'eau se mit à remonter furieusement, comme bouillonnante d'une énergie nouvelle.

Un grand tourbillon remplit le gouffre et Sephiroth en émergea, ses vêtements noirs ruisselants d'eau, ses cheveux trempés plaqués sur son corps, son aile noire déployée. Il était plus pâle que la mort. Mais sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde. Il était vivant.

Alors, seulement, Cloud remarqua la machine au bord du cours d'eau, qui aspirait le mako et la rivière de la vie, les obligeant à revenir en sens inverse. Le sigle de la Shinra, vieux, ainsi que les morceaux d'acier rouillés signifiait une ou deux choses. Une silhouette se tenait appuyé à la machine, regardant l'ange de la mort se réveiller de son trop long sommeil. Sephiroth se secoua, remontant dans le ciel, laissant derrière lui la rivière de la vie, la machine et la silhouette, qui ne fut bientôt plus qu'un petit point.

Cloud eut beau plissé les yeux pour reconnaître cette vulgaire ombre qui devenait de plus en plus minuscule, il fut obligé d'abandonner. Impossible d'en savoir davantage. Mais cela voulait dire que quelqu'un, quelque part, avait intentionnellement ramené Sephiroth, par un procédé encore incompréhensible pour l'enfant, mais qui avait visiblement marché.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de demander des précisions, Cloud fut soulevé dans les airs, par la main gantée de son ancienne idole. Il n'avait rien vu venir, trop concentré par la sphère noire qui faisait miroité un monde étrange et fantomatique. Maintenant, il avait le visage maladif du chef des SOLDATS dans la figure. Le sol était presque à un mètre et demi de distance. Le gamin en eut presque peur de se briser quelque chose quand l'hybride le lâcherait. Mais la main de son geôlier se serra sur son cou, à l'en étouffer. L'épée du petit guerrier toucha le sol dans un tintement de métal. L'air se raréfia dans ses poumons. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge, sentant son esprit lui échapper.

Il avait déjà si mal et si froid. Si Sephiroth pouvait l'étrangler, il échapperait plus rapidement à ses souffrances. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à un pareil sort. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. On ne meurt pas d'un rhume. Surtout pas quand on s'appelle Cloud Strife.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer Cloud, lui fit remarquer son adversaire. Mais si tu me cherches trop, je répondrais. Je veux me battre avec toi d'homme à homme, mais rien ne m'empêche de te terrifier présentement. C'est ce que tu veux? Tu veux que j'aille voir tous tes proches et que je les fasse disparaître un à un? Tu veux que j'efface de cette terre tout ce qui te reste au monde? Ça ne me dérange pas… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Tu sais, détruire le monde, étendre son pouvoir à travers l'univers, c'est long et il faut être patient pour y arriver…

Sur quoi, il lâcha l'enfant, pour s'éloigner sans un mot de plus. Le message était clair. Sephiroth était encore plus fou qu'avant. Cloud fila sans demander son reste. Il récupéra sa petite épée et s'enfuit, une main sur sa gorge meurtrie. Si l'albinos n'avait pas essayé de le tuer, il lui avait fait mal. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il? Partir à la recherche de Sephiroth!!

Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose maintenant, que Tifa le prenne dans ses bras dès qu'il arrive au bar. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Sauf à ce moment terrible où Aéris était morte et où il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Et aussi, peut-être, cette fois où il avait retrouvé Tifa inconsciente de l'église, au milieu des fleurs, et où il s'était imaginé le pire. Il venait de revivre toutes les pires expériences de sa vie en quelques minutes. Son cauchemar était réalité. Il était là, Cloud Strife, l'homme le plus fort qu'il y ait jamais eu après Zack Fair et Sephiroth. Et il ne pouvait rien pour se défendre. Absolument rien.

…

Tifa venait de saluer son dernier client de la journée et s'était assise sur les marches du perron quand elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Elle eut à peine le temps de se lever que Cloud arrivait devant elle, tantôt marchant, tantôt courant, complètement paniqué. Ce n'est qu'en l'apercevant qu'il marqua un temps d'arrête et se permit de chercher son souffle. Malgré sa migraine, il avait couru tout le long de son chemin. Il lâcha son épée, à bout de force. Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Il était rentré, coupable d'être parti, d'avoir été pris sur le fait et maintenant, coupable d'être revenu dans un état encore pire qu'à son départ.

-CLOUD!

Tifa oublia une fois de plus la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée en réalisant qu'il s'était enfui. Elle se précipita vers lui, pour le soulever de tour et le serrer sur son cœur, soulagée de voir qu'il était sain (enfin…) et sauf (mais bon…). Malgré le fait qu'il ait ardemment souhaité qu'elle réagisse ainsi (en le serrant dans ses bras), le petit blond fut un peu gêné. Une pensée tout à fait déplacée lui traversa l'esprit. Je me passerais de la relever.

-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre!

-Je suis désolé.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Sa voix était minuscule et faible. Tifa avait de la misère à croire que cette boule de frayeur tremblant dans ses bras était vraiment Cloud. Et qu'il avait réellement oser partir à la recherche de Sephiroth. Elle eut encore plus de difficulté à disputer le chenapan. Il semblait avoir eu sa leçon.

-Ne me fais plus jamais.

Il secoua vivement la tête, prêt à lui promettre tout ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle le tiendrait dans ses bras. Affronter Sephiroth à 7 ans. À cet âge, il avait peur d'affronter sa mère, alors imaginé un peu affronter un cetra fou comme l'albinos!

-Allons, Cloud, c'est fini maintenant, l'encouragea-t-elle, en le faisant rentrer dans la maison.

…

-Cours Reno!

-Non, protesta le bambin. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Rude prenait un malin plaisir à malmener ses confrères de travail. Au petit matin, il s'était réveillé avec sa volonté d'enfant, celle du maître du monde qui contrôlait tout ce qui l'entourait. Et sa cible préférée était son partenaire de travail. En quelques mots, Rude avait perdu le contrôle une fois de plus sur la violence qu'il avait besoin de répandre dans son enfance. Mais le rouquin ne s'en plaignait pas. Il préférait l'éloigner de Rufus et Tseng tout en lui échappant. Il n'avait pas de dossiers à remplir. Pas de fiches à compléter. Il n'avait rien à faire d'autre que s'amuser. Et quand il était petit, il n'y avait une chose que Reno aimait vraiment faire. Dépenser toute son énergie à emmerder les autres.

Et en échappant au jeune noir, il l'emmerdait royalement.

-Attends voir un peu!

Reno lâcha un autre rire coquin. Si les choses tournaient mal, il n'aurait qu'à se réfugier derrière la silhouette imposante de Barret. Ou dans le bureau d'Elena. Ou au fond de la salle des machines. Il s'arrêta sur cette idée, pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Et s'il entraînait Rude dans la salle des machines? Il pourrait le semer n'importe où, le faire se coincer un bout de chaussure noire dans un mécanisme. Lui balancer une clé à mollet à la tête. Pour se défendre, bien entendu. Avec un petit sourire en coin, Reno prit un considérable détour. Sa destination demeura obscure à son poursuivant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. La course poursuite qui suivrait serait la dernière. Aucun de ses participants ne le savaient encore. Ils chahutaient encore innocemment, comme si tous les meurtres qui les précédaient, tous les crimes les suivant dans leur sillage avaient été effacé par leur retour en enfance.

…

Cid et Shera s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, reclus de fatigue. Cid avait été victime d'une violente quinte de toux après qu'ils aient passé un moment particulièrement magnifique. Mais maintenant, alors que le petit matin arrivait, la scientifique se réveilla avec une respiration sifflante dans son cou. Elle se redressa lentement, avec langueur, avant de réaliser que son mari avait atteint un nouveau stade de sa maladie. Hier, elle lui avait presque sauté dessus parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus à propos de lui.

-Oh non, mon pauvre chéri, soupira-t-elle en réalisant qu'il perdait maintenant ses cheveux.

Elle le réveilla sans le vouloir, alors qu'elle caressait sa tête, priant le ciel pour qu'on lui laisse la chance de vivre le reste de ses jours auprès de son capitaine. Il mis un temps fou à ouvrir les yeux. Le simple fait de s'éveiller avec un souffle aussi court l'énerva. Cid sentait son cœur battre trop vite de sa poitrine. Il voulut bouger, mais aucun de ses muscles ne répondit. Il était mort de fatigue. Était-ce sa nuit torride qui… Non. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Le cancer qui lui pourrissait la vie s'était bien enraciné dans ses poumons. Avec un grognement, il se tourna sur le côté, pour faciliter sa respiration. Les mains de Shera dans ses cheveux lui semblaient lourdes. Comme si ses doits trop doux touchaient directement sa peau.

-Bonjour, fit-elle, pour l'empêcher de comprendre tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle déposa un baiser sur une de ses joues rendues rêche par une barbe de quelques jours. Il apprécia l'attention, inspirant l'odeur de sa femme avec bonheur, malgré le sifflement inquiétant qui faisait ciller son souffle. Puis il comprit que les mains de Shera touchaient directement son crâne et se passa une main sur la tête. Ses cheveux couvraient l'oreiller et les draps. Il les avait perdu presque tous d'un coup. Il n'osait même pas imaginer de quoi il avait l'air.

-C'est pas vrai, parvint-il à dire à travers son souffle court.

-Ce n'est rien, voulut-elle le rassurer.

Mais sa sollicitude ne masqua pas toute son inquiétude. Le fait de savoir Shera aussi anxieuse à son sujet rappelait pour une énième fois à Cid que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son combat avant d'avoir le temps de le livrer. Elle l'encourageait à se ménager, mais il détestait l'idée d'être diminué. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vieillesse, mais de faiblesse. Quand elle l'embrassa encore, sur la bouche cette fois, il n'eut même pas la force de répondre à son baiser. Il n'avait plus la force de rien. Et il ne l'acceptait pas.

Plus le temps passait, plus les choses empiraient. Il avait foncé dans un édifice surgi de nulle part! Qui espérait-il rassurer avec de pareilles conneries!? Maintenant, il perdait ses cheveux et demain, qui savait ce qui l'attendait. Comme sa femme se pressait contre lui, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle l'entourait de tendresses, essayant de lui faire oublier son état. Mais ce trop d'attention ne lui rappelait que davantage son statut de malade. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour disparaître à ce moment. Il avait peine à bouger quelques doigts pour lui rendre ses caresses. Il avait honte de lui-même.

-Shera, arrêtes ça…

-Mais…

Il trouva la force de s'asseoir dans son lit et de la repousser. Elle ne lutta pas avec lui, se doutant qu'il n'endurerait pas de la voir gagner contre lui. Et elle n'aurait aucune difficulté pour y parvenir.

-Ça suffit.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, pour ne toucher que son crâne nu. Le contact était irréel. Mais douloureux et frappant. Électrisé, tétanisé, il se leva, malgré la fatigue. Shera comprit qu'elle avait peut-être commis une erreur. Elle aurait du être aussi réservée qu'à l'habitude. Il lui arrivait si rarement de devancer tous les désirs de son mari que ce dernier comprenait facilement que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle agissait ainsi. Elle aurait du y penser. Mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas avec les regrets qu'ils partageaient encore. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de vivre tout ce qu'ils avaient à vivre ensemble. Il pouvait mourir n'importe quand, mais avec son cancer, sa perte semblait plus réelle et imminente.

-Tu t'en vas? Demanda-t-elle simplement, en ramenant les couvertures sur elle, comme une jeune mariée au lendemain de ses noces.

Il ne répondit pas. Au bout des quelques minutes qu'il mit à s'habiller, un claquement de porte devint sa seule et unique réponse. Il était parti…

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'oreiller où il lui avait laissé un petit morceau de lui. Ses cheveux morts et épars étaient toujours aussi doux. Elle eut un sourire fière à l'idée qu'elle était la seule à avoir jamais profité de cette douceur. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, désolée à l'idée d'avoir laissé partir l'homme de sa vie. Alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Et comme il n'était pas là pour la voir, elle fondit en sanglots, malgré toute la confiance qu'elle dégageait quand elle lui disait qu'il traverserait cette épreuve comme n'importe quelle autre.

Cid passa devant Barret sans dire un mot. Le noir comprit en voyant le capitaine s'allumer une cigarette avec des mains légèrement tremblantes qu'il ne devait pas le rappeler. Il le laissa sortir, s'inquiétant à l'idée qu'il serait sans défense au milieu de la ville. Les jeunes Turks le laissèrent également en paix. Il n'y aurait eu que Rufus pour l'embêter et pour une fois, le jeune patron de la Shinra avait d'autres inquiétudes. En effet, comme la plupart de ses employés, il s'inquiétait à propos du retour de Sephiroth.

L'homme d'âge mur s'éloigna donc dans une fausse indifférence, traversant les rues, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les yeux baissés nonchalamment au sol, sa cigarette au bec. Il avança longtemps ainsi, sans but, traversant Midgar sans faire attention à la grisaille ou à la misère qui apparaissait ci et là autour de lui. Sa déroute le mena jusqu'à un certain parc où un certain vampire ruminait. Cid n'y portant pas attention, il ne vit pas Vincent. Ce fut le tireur qui l'aperçut le premier et devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement, Cid gardait ces problèmes pour lui et affichait un air bourru de convenance. Mais cet air-là, Vincent ne le reconnut pas. Sauf que l'enfant qu'il était pouvait deviner ce qui se passait. Il comprenait les sentiments des adultes, juste à les voir marcher. Il y avait toujours été très sensible dans son enfance.

Et, alors qu'il s'interrogeait et se remettait en question sur tous les plans, il découvrait qu'un de ses meilleurs amis étaient dans un état bien pire. Le vampire se souvint que Cid avait le cancer. Il faisait une rechute. Et à voir sa tête entièrement chauve, ça devait commencer à être sérieux. Autrement, il n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi miné.

-Hé! Cria Vincent.

Cid ne se retourna pas jusqu'à ce qu'une boule d'énergie ne lui butte dans les jambes. Une petite main d'acier se crispa sur son pantalon. Il découvrit les yeux rouges et concernés d'un minuscule garçon. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer la version miniature de l'ancien Turk, mais il reconnut Valentine immédiatement. Inconsciemment, il fut attendrit par ce visage mince et ces yeux vacillants.

-Cid? Demanda une voix hésitante et efféminée.

-Vincent, répondit-il avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

-Ça fait longtemps, se contenta de poursuivre le gamin.

Ce qui lui ressemblait bien. Étrangement, le petit garçon avait besoin de se raccrocher à l'indifférence habituelle pour ne pas sombrer dans son débat intérieur. Mais à n'en pas douter, son caractère d'enfant reprendrait bientôt le dessus.

-Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, observa le pilote.

-C'est toi qui ne sors jamais. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dehors tout d'un coup?

Cid haussa les sourcils. Il aurait eu besoin de se confier, mais cela demeurait gênant. Surtout qu'un mini Vincent n'était pas tout à fait l'image qu'il se faisait du parfait confident. Pourtant, il se prit à marcher aux côtés du petit, à parler de son cancer et de combien Shera pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs. Et Vincent l'écoutait, l'air sincèrement intéressé.

-Et je me suis réveillé, avec tous les cheveux sur l'oreiller derrière moi. Shera panique un peu plus tous les jours et essaye de me ménager, mais tu imagines à quoi ça peut ressembler?

-Elle te stresse plus qu'autre chose, c'est ça…

-Non. C'est l'inverse, elle me fait sentir coupable.

Vincent haussa les sourcils. Cid lâcha un soupir. Aux mots qu'il ajouta, une petite main attrapa la sienne pour le rassurer. On aurait dit que le gamin cherchait du réconfort, mais c'était le contraire.

-J'ai peur de mourir et de la laisser toute seule. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

C'était beaucoup d'honnêteté pour un homme fier comme Cid. Vincent ne répondit donc rien. Il ne voulait pas gêner son ami. Il serra sa main, comme pour lui dire qu'on avait encore besoin de lui, pour l'encourager à s'accrocher. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que le pilote se trouvait complètement stupide, le vampire finit par déclarer :

-Si tu as la force de l'admettre, tu auras aussi celle de survivre. Et Shera n'aura plus à s'en faire.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Il ne faut pas rêver.

-Ce n'est pas de rêve que je te parle, mais d'optimisme.

-C'est gentil, mais ça ne me sauvera pas.

-Il y a toujours un moment où les gens doivent se sauver eux-mêmes. C'est à eux d'en prendre le risque.

« Le risque? » pensa-t-il. Il avait dit ça comme ça, sans trop réfléchir. Mais peut-être était-il temps qu'il prenne ce risque lui-même. Qu'il se demande s'il valait la peine d'être sauvé. Et si oui, par qui le serait-il?

À s.u.i.v.r.e!!!


	7. To be a genius

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire de rar, mais toutes vos reviews me font beaucoup beaucoup de plaisir. Je vous remercie donc beaucoup beaucoup. Et non, Cid ne devrait pas mourir. Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. D'ailleurs, j'aime à peu près tout les persos de ffvii, sauf peut-être, eideggeir. Ouais, c'est un nul et il peut aller se faire voir. Vincent? Je n'en parle pas beaucoup aujourd'hui. En fait, nous allons plutôt nous occuper des Turks. Mais c'est vrai que Sephiroth aurait du faire chier Cloud en le trainant jusqu'à l'église d'Aéris. Sauf que ça aurait enlever un peu de sa crédibilité. On est méchant, ou on l'est pas. (Sauf quand on s'appelle Radiklement) Alors, voici la suite!!!

The lost memories - 7 - To be a genius

-Crac!!

-Tu peux pas m'attraper, pas vrai?

-Reno, attends un peu et… Hein?!

Alors que Rude courrait sur les traces de Reno, un mécanisme qu'il contournait se referma sur son veston, le ramenant vers l'arrière. Le noir du se tortiller sur lui-même pour voir les deux roues de l'engrenage qui retenait le tissu noir et risquait de le happer tout entier et de le broyer à mort. Il essaya de se défaire du vêtement encombrant, pour échapper à ce piège terrible, mais malgré sa forte taille, il n'en était pas capable. Au contraire, s'il avait été plus petit, il aurait plus facilement se sauver de là. Il paniqua en voyant l'acier se rapprocher de lui.

-Reno!! J'ai un problème!

-Non, ça marche pas, Rude, tu m'auras pas comme ça.

-Non, attends, c'est pas une blague. Je suis coincé.

Reno fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton paniqué de son partenaire de travail. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit vrai? Il ne pensait pas à mal quand il était entré dans la salle des machines. Pourtant, Shera et Cid leur avaient interdit d'y aller. Comme tous les adultes, ils les avaient sermonnés en leur serinant que c'était une pièce du vaisseau particulièrement dangereuse où il ne fallait pas s'aventurer. Hésitant un peu sur la marche à suivre, Reno retint sa plaisanterie et décida d'aller jeter un œil, au cas où ce serait du sérieux.

-T'es où vieux?

-Je suis ici! T'es pas capable de me repérer à la voix, répliqua Rude, de plus en plus paniqué.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je v…

Reno se tut, ayant découvert et comprit toute la précarité de la situation de son partenaire. Il devait intervenir.

-Surtout, t'inquiètes pas, je vais te sortir de là.

-J'espère bien! Sinon, t'auras personne pour te rattraper plus tard dans nos missions de Turks.

-Comme si c'était toujours toi qui dois me rattraper. Je te ferais remarquer que…

-C'est pas le moment Reno!!

Ouvrant des yeux paniqués, le petit rouquin réalisant qu'il devait se décider dans ses priorités. Il se mit donc en quête d'un couteau ou d'un tournevis, n'importe quoi en fait, pour déchirer le veston de son partenaire et lui sauver la peau. Finalement, sa recherche se révéla infructueuse. Et plus le temps passait, plus Rude le pressait et plus le gamin s'énervait. Les roues de l'engrenage tournaient lentement, mais inexorablement, rapprochant Rude de sa fin.

-Ça va pas, y'a pas un seul outil ici, lâcha Reno, à bout de nerf.

Il avait fait des allez et retours d'un bord à l'autre de la pièce, sans trouver de solution. À chaque fois qu'il passait à coté du prisonnier, il étudiait du coin de l'œil les rouages retenant Rude prisonnier. Il cherchait un point de vue nouveau qui l'éclairerait sur ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son partenaire.

-Fais quelque chose, bon sang! Mais fais vite!

Comme il n'avait plus de ressource, le jeune garçon se précipita vers son ami, pour se jeter assis par terre. Rude le regarda sans comprendre, prêt à piquer une vraie crise s'il ne se grouillait pas.

-Non, mais tu veux me laisser crever ou quoi?!

-Attends un peu, répliqua Reno, en s'acharnant sur ses lacets de souliers.

Le garçonnet réussit à retirer un de ses souliers et se dépêche de le coincer dans un espace vide de la roue, qui tournait, comme un moulin à haut. En rencontrant une charnière, le soulier de cuir noir fit s'arrêter la machine. Reno n'attendit pas pour compléter la paire et s'assurer que la roue infernale reste bien bloquée.

-Comment tu as…? S'étonna Rude, dont la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes. Son front trempé luisait à la lumière tamisée de la salle des machines. Il avait les pieds dans le vide et il n'en aurait pas manqué beaucoup pour qu'il soit aplati comme une pierre. Pourtant, il s'intéressait déjà à la façon que son camarade avait trouvé pour arrêter ce terrible piège.

-Attends d'être décroché pour t'extasier devant mon génie, trouva la force de plaisanter Reno. Je vais chercher un canif pour te descendre de là.

-Quoi, tu vas me laisser tout seul?! Mais ça peut repartir n'importe que!

-Oui, raison de plus pour que je fasse vite et que j'y aille tout de suite.

-Mais enfin…

-Oh, ça fait deux fois que tu essaies de me tuer déjà, j'aurais bien pu te laisser crever, alors, c'est pas le moment de faire le petit garçon peureux qui veut pas rester tout seul dans le noir. Ok?

-Pour qui tu te prends!?

Reno n'attendit pas et parti presque aussitôt. Rude le rappela, réellement paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver tout seul dans le noir, alors qu'il était toujours accroché à cette machine qui pouvait le broyer à tout moment, sans crier gare. Il entendait déjà les boulons s'ébranler et avait presque l'impression que la structure de métal grondait de colère, puisqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le tuer. Il était un Turk, il en avait vu d'autre. Mais normalement, l'ennemi n'était pas un monstre d'acier incohérent qui vous avait capturé entre ses serres par hasard. Il s'agissait toujours de contrebandiers, de tueurs à gage, de scientifiques fous, de mégalomanes, d'ex membres de la Shinra rendus furieux par le néant de leur compte de retraite ou de féministes enragés. Sans parler des robots des scientifiques fous qui se prennent pour des terminators en puissance…

Non, cette fois, pour Rude, il s'agissait de quelque chose de différents. Même durant son enfance, l'ennemi avait toujours été présent et identifiable. Il n'y avait eu qu'une personne pour l'attaquer perfidement et plus particulièrement par derrière. L'adulte qu'il était devenu avait pu reléguer ce lointain souvenir aux oubliettes, mais son âme d'enfant était marquée à jamais par cette terrible expérience. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il essayait toujours d'asseoir sa domination sur tout le monde et qu'il avait un profond besoin de frapper les autres. Il n'avait confiance en personne. Et ce n'était qu'avec un profond sentiment de détresse qu'il pouvait redevenir l'enfant qu'il avait été à la base. Ce n'était que parce qu'il se savait incapable de se sauver lui-même qu'il avait demandé l'aide de Reno. Adulte comme enfant, il détestait dépendre de qui que ce soit. Trop orgueilleux. Ou tout simplement trop effrayé à l'idée d'être trahi.

Cette attitude n'aidait pas à avoir des amis sur lesquels on pouvait compter, mais il avait réussi à modérer son manque de confiance des autres. C'était pour cela qu'il était capable de faire du mal sans avoir trop de remords. Il avait fait de son besoin de violence un travail accepté et rémunéré. Il pouvait se défouler librement, en concentrant toute sa colère dans ses poings ou ses balles. Les missions étaient autant de décharge de stress qui l'aidait à se calmer et à endormir l'impression de faiblesse qu'il avait tout petit. Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un gamin pris au piège dans une immense toile d'araignée. Et la panique l'étreignant était si familière qu'il s'attendait à voir surgir son lointain geôlier de l'ombre. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier à l'aide. Si Reno ne revenait pas, il ne répondait pas cher de son esprit. Sans ses lunettes de soleil, il avait l'impression d'être démuni. Rude avait envi de se cacher. Mais le piège était là, prêt à se refermer sur lui.

Le pauvre se promit de ne plus jamais désobéir quand Cid et Shera lui dirait d'éviter une pièce du vaisseau. Il les croirait sur parole et ferait tout ce qu'ils lui diraient. S'il pouvait vivre assez longtemps pour se faire disputer de nouveau.

…

-Tseng, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas fatigué? Ce n'est pas bon pour les yeux de rester comme ça devant un écran.

L'interpellé lança un regard en coin à Elena, qui n'avait rien de menaçant, puisqu'il avait l'air d'être un gamin de quatre ans. Le petit s'était réfugié auprès de la jeune femme pour l'aider dans ses recherches à propos de la maléfique fléchette qui les obligeait à vivre des situations pas croyables. Juste la veille, en essayant de voler au secours de Reno, il avait failli passer par-dessus bord du Shera.

-Ça fait moins longtemps que toi que je suis sur cet ordinateur. Et, mes yeux sont en pleine forme.

-Oui, mais si tu les maganes maintenant, quand tu auras repris ta forme adulte, tu auras besoin de lunettes.

-Je porterais des verres de contact.

Après qu'elle lui eut offert un demi-sourire pour sa boutade, ils gardèrent un moment le silence, ne l'interrompant qu'en tapant quelques mots sur leur clavier. Tseng mettait plus de temps qu'elle à écrire, n'étant pas encore tout à fait habitué à avoir des mains aussi petites. Ses doigts encore potelés manquaient d'agilité sur les touches. Pourtant, il s'entêtait. Une partie de lui aurait voulu faire une sieste tandis qu'une autre voulait grimper sur les genoux d'Elena et suivre ses recherches en passant quelques remarques sans avoir rien à faire d'autre que de suivre le bruit de sa respiration et à suivre des yeux les données sur son écran.

-Tu sais, si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que je suis un peu fatiguée moi-même et que je prendrais bien une pause.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Pour la première fois, entre eux deux, c'était elle la plus vieille et la plus assurée. Il ne s'opposa pas. Il était gêné. Elle s'occupait de lui un peu plus que les autres Turks. Comme si elle lui réservait un traitement de faveur. Et Tseng osait croire que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était le chef des Turks, mais aussi pour autre chose… Parce qu'elle aussi, elle avait ce pincement au cœur quand ils se regardaient, séparé d'un large bureau. Parce qu'elle avait le vague à l'âme en raccrochant après avoir discuté avec lui au téléphone, à l'idée qu'il ne la rappellerait pas avant d'avoir à parler d'une autre mission ou d'un rapport, ou pire, d'un dossier mal rempli. Car, oui, Tseng éprouvait ce genre de difficulté de temps à autre. Et seulement à propos d'Elena. Contrairement à Reno, il l'avait pris sous son aile dès son arrivée parmi eux. Et maintenant, les rôles s'inversaient et elle le protégeait et le ménageait avec une attention toute particulière, qui le rendait à la fois tout fier et tout timide.

Avec elle, il aimait ressentir ce petit sentiment d'exclusif qui lui permettait de rêver un peu dans les heures les plus sombres. Même maintenant, alors que Sephiroth était de retour dans leur monde et qu'ils n'auraient du se préoccuper que de ce présage horrible qui menaçait tous les êtres vivants de la planète, il se laissait aller à répondre au sourire de la jeune femme. Avec un regard enfantin, qui se voulait innocent.

-C'est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué, admit-il à contre cœur. Et encore, il ne l'admettait que parce qu'il avait l'excuse d'être dans un corps d'enfant. Sinon…

-Bon, je vais me faire un café. Et j'imagine que tu prendras un chocolat chaud.

Par automatisme, il aurait préféré un café, mais brusquement, quelque chose lui fit comprendre que l'amertume d'un café ne lui aurait pas plût.

-Oui, je prendrais bien un chocolat chaud.

Elle le quitta avec un autre sourire, et il eut tout juste le temps de la remercier avant qu'elle ne soit sortie pour s'éviter d'avoir l'air mal élevé. Sa mère avait toujours obligé son fils à agir le plus poliment possible et bien que cela lui ait valu quelques moqueries à l'école, il avait gardé cette manie toute son enfance. Même à l'âge adulte, il semblait incapable de perdre son sang froid et ses bonnes manières. Enfin, il ne faisait que sembler, puisque cela lui arrivait plus qu'à son tour à cause de Reno.

Si on additionne tout ce que nous savons à présent, on comprendra que Rufus se retrouvait seule avec Shera. Barret avait emmené Marlène et Denzle avec lui à un congrès sur l'environnement. Il y avait des jeux autour, et il se doutait que les petits s'y amuseraient. En fait, il ne voulait pas les lâcher des yeux, même pour les laisser sous la protection de la femme de Cid. Cette dernière s'inquiétait au sujet de son mari tout en tenant compagnie au jeune Rufus. Le gamin essayait de remonter le moral de la jeune femme, qui lui rappelait beaucoup sa mère.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, demanda-t-il avec un air très noble.

-Oh, Rufus, il y a tellement de techniciens sur ce vaisseau qui s'occupent déjà de tant d'affaires qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de travail. Depuis qu'il est malade, Cid s'occupe de moins en moins de chose. Et j'ai beaucoup moins de tâches depuis notre mariage.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas bon de ne rien avoir à faire. Puis, il n'y a pas tant de techniciens que ça, je n'en ai pas encore rencontré un seul…

-Ils évitent les quartiers du capitaine depuis quelques temps. Tu dois bien te douter que…

La voix de Shera s'éteignit au milieu de sa phrase. Rufus comprit qu'elle était plus en mal en point qu'elle n'en avait l'air. La pauvre désespérait à l'idée que Cid allait mourir. Après tout, elle avait du traverser un enfer pour l'avoir sauver en l'empêchant de réaliser son rêve. Elle n'avait pas vécu tout ça pour rien. Il leur restait encore plein de chose à vivre avant que… l'inévitable ne les sépare. Touchée par l'amour que cette femme vouait à son mari et que lui-même n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître, Rufus chercha une solution à ce problème. Et dans toute sa simplicité d'enfant, il la trouva.

-Hé, s'il redevenait enfant comme moi et les autres Turks, il n'aurait plus le cancer, remarqua le bambin.

-Quoi?!

Shera n'arriva pas à y croire tout de suite. Mais l'idée n'était pas dite depuis plus de quelques secondes que déjà, son esprit scientifique explorait les possibilités. Et elle ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Cela relevait du génie. Si elle rajeunissait avec la fléchette, il ne serait plus atteint du cancer, puisqu'il n'en souffrait pas quand il était plus petit. Bon, bien sûr, elle ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de l'enfance de son mari, mais cette solution semblait la plus logique. Il ne restait qu'un ou deux problèmes à régler.

-Il n'acceptera jamais de son propre chef de redevenir un gamin, même si c'est pour échapper au cancer.

-Alors, il faudra le faire malgré lui?

-Parfaitement! Sourit Shera, en soulevant Rufus dans ses bras de bonheur. Oh, tu es merveilleux tu sais! Tu vas m'aider à tout régler, Rufus? Nous devons être prêt à piquer Cid avant qu'il ne soit rentré.

Intimidé de se retrouver dans les bras de la jeune femme, il rougit un peu, tout en acquiesçant sans trop réfléchir. Sa mère ne s'était jamais occupée de lui ainsi. Dans sa jeunesse, on ne faisait pas attention à lui. En tout cas, tout le monde sauf ces parents faisait attention à lui, parce qu'il était le futur patron de la Shinra. La complicité naissant entre lui et Shera était différente de toute celle qu'il ait jamais partagé avec une femme. Cela le gênait et le rendait très heureux tout à la fois.

-Elena ne nous laissera jamais mettre la main sur cette fléchette. Et ce serait dangereux pour vous de la toucher.

-Alors, je peux compter sur toi?

-Ce sera un honneur de vous aider, madame…

-Oh non, voyons, ne m'appelle pas madame. Shera fera très bien l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-D'accord.

Ils topèrent, signant leur alliance. Shera n'avait pas redéposé le patron de la Shinra, qui perdait un peu de son autorité, si ce n'est pas peu dire, que Reno débarquait en catastrophe devant eux, l'air épouvanté.

-Rude s'est coincé dans un engrenage de la salle des machines. J'ai besoin d'un couteau ou d'un ciseau pour le déprendre de là avant que tout ne se remette en branle et qu'il soit écrasé!

-QUOI?! S'exclamèrent la femme et l'enfant, d'une même voix.

-Donnez-moi un couteau, n'importe quoi de tranchant! Il faut que je le sorte de là.

-Rude a fait quoi?! Redemanda Rufus sans faire un geste pour en venir en aide au petit Turk.

Shera, de son côté, ne fit que pointer le canif qui traînait sur la table du doigt, un peu hébétée. Reno s'en empara et fila sans demander son reste. Il ne pense même pas à dire merci. Il fallut un moment au duo pour se ressaisir. En essayant de chasser leur inquiétude nouvelle à propos de Rude, ils se penchèrent sur un problème différent. Celui de s'emparer de la fléchette de Wutai pour l'utiliser sur Cid.

…

Rude était humide de sueurs quand Reno le rejoint enfin. Le rouquin ne prit pas le temps de lui dire bonjour. Il s'inquiétait tout autant que le noir. Vivement, il ouvrit le canif qu'il avait réussi à avoir et se mit en devoir de déchirer le veston noir de son partenaire de travail. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, craignant de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du et de recevoir une punition du ciel. Par exemple, fâcher Reno à ce moment et se retrouver privé de sauveur, pour passer le reste de sa journée, voir même de sa vie, accroché à cette maudite roue. En se mordant les lèvres et serrant les dents pour ne pas trembler de frayeur, Rude attendit impatiemment que son camarade le libère. Le tissu se déchira dans un craquement inquiétant. Ils réalisèrent alors que les chaussures de Reno ne tiendraient plus longtemps dans le mécanisme figé de la roue. Le cuir grinçait!

-J'y suis presque, fit le plus jeune, pour encourager le prisonnier.

Et finalement, au bout d'un interminable moment d'angoisse, le tissu noir se déchira tout entier, laissant Rude s'effondrer par terre, loin de l'engrenage menaçant qui aurait pu le tuer. Les deux enfants soufflèrent enfin un peu, soulagé à l'idée que le danger soit enfin éloigné.

-Ça va? Demanda Reno.

-Maintenant, ouais, ça va mieux.

-Je voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave en venant dans la salle des machines tu sais, essaya de se justifier le jeune Turk.

-Oh, c'est rien.

-Tu dis ça, mais t'aurais besoin d'une demi-douzaine de douches…

-Ouais, j'suis crevé.

Content de voir que son ami allait mieux, Reno se leva, s'apprêtant à ramener le canif à Shera et à oublier tout ce stress qui lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de remerciement. Comme si ce sauvetage rapiécer venait obligatoirement avec le métier de Turks. Comme si ce n'était rien du tout. Pourtant, le rouquin aurait aimé avoir un peu de reconnaissance. Au dernier moment, il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte. Gamin, il était plutôt câlin. Et blagueur bien sûr, mais après toute cette frayeur, il aurait bien pris un petit câlin. Sauf qu'avec Rude, il n'osait pas. Son ami pourrait mal le prendre. Et il ne voulait pas le froisser. Pas après qu'il ait frôler la mort de si proche. Puis, ç'aurait été gênant…

Mais voilà, comme il s'arrêtait devant le couloir, l'air incertain, des bras plus forts que lui l'encerclèrent et l'attirèrent en arrière. Pris par surprise, il fut entraîné par l'élan, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement. Rude ne le regarda pas et ne le fit pas se retourner. Ç'aurait été vraiment trop gênant. Mais il le tenait dans ses bras. Et Reno apprécia l'attention presque autant que ce qui suivit.

-Merci vieux, lui dit le noir, d'une voix affaiblie par l'angoisse qu'il venait de traverser. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Le petit garçon fronça ses sourcils roux, perdu entre la joie et le doute. Enfin, Rude ne le remerciait jamais comme ça quand il lui sauvait la vie. Chacun d'eux avaient des souvenirs de leur vie d'adulte. De leur partenariat. Du fait qu'ils étaient les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Mais ils ne se connaissaient que depuis l'adolescence. Enfant, chacun avait fait sa route de son côté, malgré les difficultés et beaucoup de secrets les séparaient. Ils ne s'étaient jamais pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il leur était arrivé de se disputer et d'en venir au poing, mais jamais de… enfin…

…

Elena avait fini de siroter son café et reprit ses recherches, accompagné de Tseng, qui eut la chance de monter sur ses genoux pour observer ce qu'elle faisait sur son écran au lieu de travailler de son côté. Ainsi, ils pourraient tout de suite partagée leurs observations et leurs résultats seraient moins divisés. Alors que chacun s'appliquait avec attention à sa recherche, les conduits d'aération des bureaux étaient témoins d'une toute autre scène. Rufus Shinra, le maître des lieux, ne pouvait même plus s'introduire dans son immeuble à visage découvert. En effet, il était en mission pour le compte de son hôtesse.

Shera l'aurait bien accompagné, mais Rufus avait protesté qu'elle risquait beaucoup plus que lui si elle se piquait à la fléchette. Elena les avait bien prévenu que le contenu de cette substance inconnue était mortel pour les femmes. Et le petit garçon ne voyait pas de problème à rajeunir encore un peu si c'était pour aider Shera. Il l'aimait bien…

Enfin bref, Rufus se retrouvait donc seul à pouvoir amener la solution qui rajeunirait Cid et lui éviterait de subir plus longtemps le cancer. Il rampait donc dans les couloirs d'aération, essayant de deviner où Elena avait pu cacher la fléchette de Wutai. Il comprit assez vite qu'elle ne gardait pas cela dans son bureau et il se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs de l'immeuble, dans l'espoir d'atteindre son but le plus vite possible. Après avoir déjouer plusieurs mots de passe et s'être infiltré dans la zone la plus sécurisée de tout l'immeuble -soit son bureau- il décida de vérifier les documents privés de ces Turks pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à tirer là-dedans. Ses employés étaient obligés de lui envoyer toute leur note de recherche et de lui laisser des indications qui le préviendraient de toutes les installations dans la Shinra. Ainsi, si un sujet d'expérience était déplacé de l'étage 64 à l'étage 27, il devait être mis au courant.

Bien sûr, Rufus ne vérifiait pas cette banque de donnée privée régulièrement, mais il se doutait que ce qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait. Seulement, il ne voulait pas qu'Elena soit au courant de son entreprise. Elle pourrait faire tout arrêter en déclarant cela trop dangereux. Et il se sentait une âme de James Bond.

-Ça y est presque! S'exclama-t-il tout bas, pour lui-même.

Son ordinateur lui répondit par un charmant bip, des plus encourageants. Et comme de fait, un instant plus tard, l'écran de plasma affichait l'emplacement exact de la fléchette et de la substance qui avait été découverte sur le projectile. Le 55ième étage. Victorieux, le petit garçon mémorisa vivement le plan des lieux et fit disparaître toutes traces de son investigation. Il s'engouffra pour une deuxième fois dans les conduits d'aération et descendit jusqu'à l'étage 55 pour récupérer la fléchette.

L'enfant explora d'abord l'endroit, qui était truffé de machinerie lourde et menaçante. Des éprouvettes géantes faisaient bouillonner des liquides, en refroidissaient d'autres et des robots circulaient d'un bord à l'autre, manipulant les substances, dont celle qui intéressait Rufus. Il la repéra aussitôt et élabora un plan pour circuler entre les créatures d'acier. Enfin, avec adresse, le petit garçon sauta dans le laboratoire, fila entre deux robots avant de se plaquer contre un mur pour braver les systèmes de sécurité et s'emparer d'une fiole de la substance qui avait été mise sur la fléchette. Il cacha la fiole dans sa poche de chemise et repartit dans les conduits d'aération sans laisser une trace. Quand il descendit dans la Shera, porteur de son dangereux chargement, il se prit à penser qu'il aurait facilement pu devenir un Turk lui aussi. Après tout, il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

-Tu as réussi? Demanda Shera en s'empressant auprès de lui.

-Oui! Répondit-il avec la joie de ceux qui ont le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Elle le félicita en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Leur plan allait comme sur des roulettes. Quant à Reno et Rude, ils étaient revenus tous les deux. Enfin, maintenant, Rude prenait une douche bien méritée pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions alors que le petit rouquin engloutissait des tonnes de crème glacée. Shera offrit la gâterie à Rufus, qui accepta de bon cœur. Malgré les inquiétudes qui lui causaient, elle adorait s'occuper de ses quatre gamins. Tseng était toujours avec Elena, mais elle avait déjà hâte de le voir rentrer. Peut-être aurait-il des bonnes nouvelles à propos de Sephiroth en plus…

…

Cid et Vincent se promenèrent un moment dans la ville avant que le pilote ne se calme. Le petit vampire marchant à côté de lui songeait de plus en plus à Yuffie et s'apprêtait à se confier à propos du manège auquel lui faisait jouer la jeune fille et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Mais, pile à ce moment, l'objet de ces pensées apparut devant eux, avec un sourire canaille.

-Salut vous deux! Je vous cherchais justement. Tifa m'a dit que Shera se faisait beaucoup de mouron à propos de toi Cid. Elle est très inquiète depuis que tu es parti ce matin. Tu devrais avoir honte de l'énerver pour un vieux croulons comme toi.

-Yuffie, l'arrêta Vincent, avec un air désapprobateur.

-Oh, ce n'est rien Vince, je devrais rentrer de toute façon. Tu veux venir faire un tour au vaisseau? Depuis qu'on héberge une meute de Turks junior, je ne compte plus les gamins.

-Oh, mais Vinnie va rentrer avec moi! S'interposa l'adolescente en attrapant le petit garçon et le soulevant de terre.

Cid fronça les sourcils, même pour se moquer, il n'aurait pas osé faire cela à l'ancien Turks. Ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier son traitement plus qu'il fallait, mais il ne se plaignait pas pour autant. Le pilote émit un léger sifflement. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette à ce moment. Il se promit de le faire dès que ses deux amis auraient le dos tourné.

-Bon, parfait, plus qu'à rentré avant que cette gamine folle me fasse enrager, déclara le blond en se détournant.

-De quoi?! Au revoir à toi aussi, le vieux! Se réclama Yuffie en lui tirant la langue, plus par automatisme que par naturel.

Vincent n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait des deux, mais il fut amusé malgré lui par l'attitude puérile de la jeune fille. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, il appréciait le fait de se trouver dans ses bras. Son cœur d'enfant avait besoin de la tendre chaleur que lui offrait la ninja.

Ils suivirent du regard le capitaine Highwind un moment, avant de prendre la route du bar de Tifa. Ils devaient y retrouver Cloud et la barmaid.

-Je me demande si notre ancien SOLDAT est toujours aussi malade, remarqua Yuffie.

Vincent ne répondit rien, se laissant porter, la fatigue refermant ses serres sur lui. Il mollissait, se tassait sur lui-même, se recroquevillait dans les bras de l'adolescente, s'y réfugiait par instinct, les paupières lourdes et les menottes rondes, même celle couverte de griffes. Lentement mais sûrement, il s'engourdissait et s'endormait. Finalement, il ferma ses yeux rouges, se sentant en sécurité au milieu de la chaleur de Yuffie. Après s'être creusé la tête toute la journée, il avait besoin d'une bonne sieste. La ninja ne réalisa pas avant un moment que son ami s'était assoupi. Elle le trouva particulièrement mignon alors qu'il se lovait contre elle, avec l'air câlin d'un chaton endormi et bienheureux.

Mais, alors que tout semblait s'arranger pour le mieux, une ombre tomba sur elle, la menaçant de sa taille et du reflet argenté de sa chevelure. Yuffie ne se retourna pas, bien que son instinct lui souffla que quelque chose ne tournait pas. Elle voulait croire que le monde pouvait être aussi paisible que le sommeil du petit Vincent qui s'était laissé aller dans toute sa fragilité d'enfant dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si on la suivait et si les coudes qui la bousculait de temps à autre appartenait vraiment au plus grand SOLDAT qu'il y ait jamais eu sur sa planète. Accélérant le pas, elle poursuivit son chemin à toute vitesse, comme soulevée par des ailes que lui aurait donné le chérubin dans ses bras. À ce moment, rien n'aurait pu venir les troubler…

À suivre

Pour voir la suite, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Reviews!!!


	8. Two birds one stone

The lost memories – 8 – Two birds, one stone

Hello! Après une absence impardonnable, voici enfin la suite de ma fic! Enfin! Je vous remercies pour les reviews et vous prie de bien vouloir en laisser encore, parce que j'adore avoir des reviews. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire!

The lost memories – 8 – Two birds, one stone

Yuffie avait couru avec la force du désespoir quelques minutes, ayant vite compris que Sephiroth se trouvait derrière elle et qu'il ne tarderait pas à la rattraper. Dans une marque totale de sa candeur, elle s'imagina un moment pouvoir le distancer, le perdre au détour de quelques ruelles. Mais dans ses vagabondages nocturnes d'autrefois, le SOLDAT avait appris à se diriger dans la ville de Midgar comme dans un moulin. Et la jeune fille ne voulait pas le mener jusqu'au bar de Tifa. Elle se rappelait qu'au dernière nouvelle, Cloud était malade et son amie brune ne saurait pas affronter un homme comme son poursuivant.

-Abandonne, princesse!

Cette voix était reconnaissable entre mille. L'adolescente n'osa pas aller plus loin, se doutant qu'elle risquait plus sa vie en tournant le dos à l'assassin d'Aéris qu'en lui faisant face. Vincent se réveilla suite au contrecoup de l'arrêt brutal de Yuffie. Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer qu'il ouvrait ses yeux fatigués sur le visage du fils de Lucrecia.

Ses cheveux d'argent luisaient au clair de lune. La journée avait passée plus vite que prévue. Le soir était tombé pendant que le vampire commençait à faire sa sieste. Le petit garçon se redressa dans les bras de la jeune ninja, ses petits poings crispés. Son fusil était demeuré trop grand pour qu'il s'en sert. Ne lui restait qu'un option, se servir de sa main d'acier pour griffer le plus grand SOLDAT de tous les temps. Quelle option! C'était sûr, il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Se réveiller de ce cauchemar! Mais ce n'en était pas un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sephiroth?! Demanda Yuffie en se positionnant pour un combat, bien que Vincent ne voyait pas où elle aurait pu cacher son shuriken.

Il était quand même assez bien placé pour savoir où l'arme n'était pas cachée!

Sephiroth ne répondit pas immédiatement, son besoin de faire durer le suspens passant avant son désir de terroriser l'adolescente. Il afficha un de ses sourires diaboliques, l'air très content de son effet. Il avait l'air relaxe, malgré le fait qu'il ne porte pas d'arme à proprement parler. En tout cas, il ne semblait pas en avoir.

-J'ai cru observé que certains hommes de votre équipe connaissent quelques problèmes. Je sais que c'est dur de vieillir, mais à ce point, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille toi-même, mais je voudrais savoir. Comment pourraient-ils retrouver leur forme?

Vincent eut presque envie de faire remarquer au grand SOLDAT que lui aussi était là et pas seulement Yuffie, mais il s'en abstint, songeant principalement que cela ne lui ressemblerait pas et donnerait vraiment l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Quant à son amie ninja, il la sentit la serrer plus fort contre elle, comme pour puiser du courage dans son infime présence. Le pauvre Valentine se sentait bien insignifiant à ce moment.

-Je… Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent redevenir comme avant. Aucun de nous ne le sait.

-C'est dommage. Tant que Cloud n'aura pas retrouvé sa taille adulte, je ne pourrais pas le tuer sans entacher ma réputation. Entre nous, il serait ridicule que je détruise cet espèce de clone raté alors qu'il est sous la forme d'un gamin. Toute ma vengeance en serait réduite à néant.

-Les hommes et leur fichue réputation. Je pensais que le grand Sephiroth serait au-dessus de ça.

Son interlocuteur soupira en secouant doucement la tête, paraissant vraiment désolé pour l'ignorance évidente de la pauvre fille. Il laissa un demi-sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus moqueur s'épanouir sur son visage. Puis, il répondit, d'une voix légèrement condescendante.

-C'est que, il n'y a pas de plaisir à tuer un enfant. Ce serait trop facile. Avant de détruire ce monde pour accomplir le désir de ma mère, je veux vous donner un aperçu de l'enfer. Et je veux que Cloud Strife se traîne dans la poussière et dans son propre sang à mes pieds, et qu'il me laisse le détruire, une bonne fois pour toute, alors qu'il sera au sommet de sa force. C'est pourquoi, je dois savoir comment il peut redevenir adulte. Tu devrais être contente, en attendant, cela vous donne un sursis. Mais si je n'apprends pas vite comment précipiter la croissance de cet échec météorologique, je pourrais bien décider de le détruire à petit feu, en tuant tous ses proches.

-S'agiraient-ils de menaces? Fit Yuffie, se trouvant plus impressionnante qu'elle ne l'était.

-N'ais-je pas été assez clair?

-Mais on ne sait pas comment redevenir comme avant! À quoi ça servirait de tous nous tuer?! Intervint Vincent, commençant à s'énerver malgré sa petite taille.

Remarquons que s'il avait été grand, il ne se serait pas énervé…

-Peut-être ne savez-vous rien, mais quelqu'un d'autre doit savoir quelque chose…

Valentine devina presque aussitôt ce qui risquait d'arriver. Si Sephiroth parvenait à soutirer d'eux le fait que les Turks travaillaient durs pour savoir comment renverser le processus de rajeunissement des hommes du groupe, l'hybride chercherait à précipiter le retour de Cloud à son âge adulte. Et ensuite, le monde ne reposerait plus que sur les épaules du SOLDAT blond pour une énième fois. Malheureusement, il ne craignait pas résister longtemps à des tortures. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée d'être malmené que de voir Yuffie l'être qui l'horripilait d'avance. Et à sentir la jeune fille le serrer contre elle, la ninja ne voulait certainement pas le voir torturé.

-Non, personne n'en sait rien, répliqua l'adolescente.

Elle chuchota quelque mots à l'oreille de Vincent, le prévenant tout bas qu'elle comptait utilisée un de ses trucs ninja pour les faire disparaître. Il devrait faire vite pour s'enfuir lui aussi. Elle ne pourrait pas le porter et prendre la poudre d'escampette en même temps. L'ancien Turk voulut lui dire que cela ne servirait à rien. Mais il n'eut pas le temps. Yuffie avait lancé une bombe fumigène, croyant échapper au plus grand des SOLDATS et ce dernier transperçait la fumée, son épée brandie, prêt à donner l'assaut au duo.

Valentine ne comprit pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit la chaleur de Yuffie disparaître d'un seul coup, vola dans les airs, sans pouvoir amortir sa chute, tendant les bras pour se rattraper quelque part et plantant enfin ses griffes d'or dans une masse de pierres. Il se raccrocha au mur, lâchant un cri de douleur malgré lui sous le contre-choc. Son poids l'attirait vers le sol et son bras, bien que métallique, était souffrant d'avoir tout ce poids à supporter. Et la ninja elle? Le vampire sentait l'odeur métallique du sang, il entendait les bruissements du cuir de la tenue de Sephiroth, il percevait des gémissements, des plaintes très brèves, poussé par la jeune fille. La colère lui fit lâcher prise et il se remit à tomber, tomber un temps qui lui parut atrocement long.

Yuffie criait. Sephiroth parlait loin, loin de la conscience de l'enfant. Du sang coula sur son visage pâle. Vincent en fut aveuglé. Il s'était frappé la tête sur les pierres du mur. Et il n'avait pas encore touché le sol. Non, il réalisa qu'il ne tombait plus. Il avait touché le fond. Il ne tombait plus. Mais autre chose en lui tombait, toujours, sans arrêt, dans une chute de plus en plus longue. Yuffie criait encore. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas que ce soit le genre de ce SOLDAT d'agir ainsi. Quoiqu'il ait été toujours prêt à tout pour faire le mal et surtout faire souffrir Cloud. Sephiroth se fichait de s'attaquer à une adolescente fragile comme la princesse de Wutai. Au fond de lui, le petit garçon qui voyait mal à travers le sang sur sa figure comprenait qu'il vivait un instant qu'il avait déjà vécu. Son père était un brillant chercheur, le docteur Grégoire Valentine, un estimable savant. Sa mère était une femme brillante elle aussi.

Mais quelque chose avait dérapé quand il était encore très jeune. Sa mère était morte. Et son mari ne l'avait appris que trop tard, parce qu'il était trop occupé par ses recherches. Les Valentine s'étaient séparés assez tôt. Ce n'était pas par manque d'amour. C'était par obligation. Et malgré tous les efforts qu'ils firent pour rester à flot, Vincent se rappelait bien le jour où on lui avait pris sa famille. Son monde s'était écroulé alors qu'un homme armé d'un katana avait franchi le seuil de leur maison pour demandé des comptes à sa mère. L'enfant n'avait rien compris et l'adulte qu'il était devenu n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre. Il ne croyait pas en la vengeance. Il pensait que les gens méritaient toujours ce qui leur arrivait et ne pouvait que difficilement payé pour les péchés et les crimes qu'ils commettent.

La mère de Vincent avait eu un amant avant d'épouser son père et l'homme avait retrouvé son ancienne flamme, décidé à se venger d'elle de lui avoir préféré un autre. Il avait commis un meurtre passionnel sous les yeux du petit garçon de sa victime. Et l'enfant se souvenait des cris qu'avait poussé sa mère. Ils s'agissaient maintenant d'une situation trop semblable pour qu'il résiste longtemps.

Il devait agir. Il fallait qu'il soit capable d'intervenir. Il se releva, son épaule d'acier si douloureuse qu'il devait se l'être disloqué.

-Arrêtez! Cria-t-il d'une voix rendue faible par la terreur qui l'habitait.

Automatiquement, Yuffie cessa de crier. Vincent la vit émerger de la fumée, blessée à quelques endroits seulement. La plupart de ses plaies étaient invisibles, Sephiroth s'étant servi de materia de magie pour infliger le plus de souffrance à l'adolescente. La ninja essaya de tenir debout et de faire face au SOLDAT, mais elle s'effondra bientôt, le petit Valentine courant auprès d'elle, démoli à l'idée d'avoir été incapable de la défendre. Et pourtant, il réalisa au même instant que sa terreur n'avait pas été aussi importante que lorsque sa mère avait été tuée sous ses yeux. Parce que quelque part, il savait que Sephiroth ne blesserait pas mortellement la jeune fille.

L'albinos sortit du nuage de fumée à son tour, sa masamune toujours brandie, avec un sourire mauvais au visage. Il se savait maître de la situation. Et Vincent ne voyait vraiment pas comment il aurait pu retourner les évènements à son avantage. Il n'était plus capable que de trembler pour l'instant.

-Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Valentine. Regarde-toi. Incapable de tenir debout seul, le visage tout en sang, comme un chien qui aurait traîné dans les ordures. À se faire défendre par une gamine encore plus incapable que toi. Tu ferais mieux de me dire qui saura comment vous redonner votre forme adulte?

-Bien honnêtement, personne ne le sait, fit le gamin, par défi. Mais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que le SOLDAT pourrait vite s'énerver. Les Turks sont en train de chercher une solution. C'est un scientifique de la Shinra qui a créé ce qui nous a mis dans cet état.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, de coopérer.

Vincent ne répondit rien, serrant ses deux petits poings. Il était humilié, insulté, il voulait se fondre dans le sol et même s'il avait pu retrouver sa taille adulte, qu'aurait-il pu faire? Se transformer en Galeon beast peut-être? Mais tiens, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant?

Bien, parce que Sephiroth aurait très certainement pu faire face à un galeon beast. À n'en pas douter, s'il tentait la métamorphose, Vincent était prêt à parier qu'il deviendrait un monstre miniature de toute façon. Et, l'hybride était déjà reparti. Il avait bondit dans le ciel, ouvrant son aile noire, volant avec une majesté presque choquante. En le suivant du regard, l'enfant se demanda si lui-même avait autant de classe quand il sautait dans la nuit, de toit en toit. Il essaya de se rappeler un moment où il avait été suffisamment impressionnant pour pouvoir passer par-dessus l'humiliation qu'il venait de vivre. Aucun souvenir ne fut suffisant. Mais il baissa les yeux vers Yuffie plutôt que de s'en faire à propos de son ego plus longtemps. Ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie jusque-là, ce n'était pas tant sa classe que son esprit pratique.

-Tu n'as pas de materia de soin, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, je n'en ai jamais quand j'en ai vraiment besoin… soupira l'adolescente dans un souffle.

-Bon, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de te porter rapidement jusqu'au bar.

-Tu es fou, tu ne pourras jamais…

-Laisses faire. Il faut bien que je sois encore utile à quelque chose.

Cloud dormait quand un soubresaut fit s'ébranler tout le bar du septième ciel et le jeta en bas du lit. Tifa sauta sur ses pieds, pendant que le petit guerrier essaya de suivre son exemple. Son rhume l'avait affaibli et cette interruption brutale dans son sommeil ne l'aidait pas, puisqu'il finit par réussir à débouler les marches derrière la jeune femme, s'empêtrant dans ses jambes.

-Cloud, tu aurais du rester couché, le gronda Tifa en essayant de l'attraper, tandis qu'il se tortillait dans tous les sens, son corps toujours à moitié engourdi.

Il avait de la misère à se lever et elle lui mit un doigt dans l'œil sans le vouloir.

-Aie! Mais je veux savoir qui frappe aussi fort!

-Fais attention, on n'y voit presque rien et je ne voudrais pas te marcher dessus.

Finalement, elle réussit à le prendre dans ses bras et l'appuya sur sa hanche, alors que le gamin frottait son œil rougit de larmes. La porte était si rudement mise à l'épreuve qu'elle sauta presque sur ses gonds au coup suivant. La jeune barmaid s'inquiéta un instant, se demandant si ce n'était pas Sephiroth qui venait frapper chez eux. Mais après une réflexion éclair, elle se dit que le SOLDAT aurait simplement coupé la porte et même le mur en morceau pour entrer s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Cette idée ne la réconforta pas pour autant, mais elle y trouva le courage d'aller ouvrir. Cloud, bien malgré lui, se raccrocha au pyjama de son amie d'enfance, par un lointain réflexe qu'il avait quand sa mère le portait contre elle ainsi pour sortir.

-Vincent, tu vas défoncer leur porte, se plaignit Yuffie d'une voix faible.

Tifa en resta béate un court moment, trop surprise pour réagir immédiatement. Le bambin blond dans ses bras arrêta de se frotter l'œil.

Galeon beast se tenait dans l'entrée du bar, avec une Yuffie gravement blessée sur son dos. Il grondait, ses yeux rouges luisant dans le noir et ses crocs étincelants. Il était impressionnant pour Cloud. Mais pour la jeune femme tenant l'enfant dans ses bras, l'amertume du monstre était claire. Ce galeon beast était tout petit. Ses pattes puissantes tremblaient sous la charge que représentait la ninja.

-Vincent? S'étonna Tifa.

Cloud se serra contre son amie en voyant l'état de la jeune fille, qui portait plusieurs marques, qui bien qu'elles semblent superficielles, devaient demeurer douloureuses.

-Il va s'évanouir, gémit Yuffie entre deux souffles.

Tifa déposa Cloud et l'envoya chercher une matéria de soin pendant qu'elle soulevait la ninja dans ses bras et que le mini galeon beast s'effondrait presque par terre. Le guerrier blond redevenu enfant se précipita dans les marches de l'escalier et en redescendit tout aussi précipitamment pour donner une matéria de soin à son amie d'enfance qui s'empressa de soigner la jeune fille qu'elle avait réussi à emmener dans le salon. Vincent, lui, se traînait dans le hall d'entrée, à bout de force.

-Dis, vieux, tu voudrais pas une potion? Proposa Cloud en s'efforçant de cacher son inquiétude.

Pas question de laisser comprendre aux autres qu'il craignait que ce soit Sephiroth qui les ait attaqué. C'était déjà écrit au néon dans son visage de toute façon. Depuis sa confrontation avec l'albinos fraîchement ressuscité, il était empli de la crainte de le voir s'en prendre à ses proches. Et cela commençait déjà. La bête se contenta de grogner pour répondre à la question inutile de son camarade, avant de s'effondrer. Galeon beast reprit la forme du petit Vincent Valentine.

-Qui vous a attaqué? Demanda Tifa.

Yuffie, qui venait de recevoir des soins complet et pouvait de nouveau se tenir debout comme si rien ne lui était arrivé avait un regard assombri par la culpabilité qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son vampire préféré. Alors, elle dit dans un soupir, le nom que le jeune SOLDAT craignait le plus au monde.

-Sephiroth…

Comme la nuit tombait, Elena s'obligea à abandonner les ordinateurs sur lesquels elle et Tseng faisaient leur recherche. Elle prit le petit garçon de Wutai dans ses bras, pour qu'il cesse de s'arracher les yeux devant les écrans cathodiques. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Elle ne savait pas encore qui frapperait bientôt à leur porte, mais elle devinait cependant que les prochains jours seraient difficiles à vivre. Sephiroth était de retour et se tiendrait à carreaux pendant un temps, mais elle savait qu'il pourrait frapper n'importe quand. Et ils ne devaient absolument pas se laisser surprendre. Mais pourtant, jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de la débutante des Turks que l'ancien chef des SOLDATS débarquerait comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles à la Shinra. Enfin, certainement dans les premiers jours suivants son retour. Il essaierait d'être plus subtil que ça et de se faire oublier avant de partir à l'assaut. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de plan déjà préparé pour reprendre le pouvoir terrible qu'il avait autrefois.

En fait, bien qu'Elena ne veuille pas se l'avouer, c'était tout ce qu'elle espérait, car le seul plan qu'elle voulait mener à bien ne pouvait pas être accompli. Un échantillon de la substance maléfique qui avait ramené tous les hommes d'Avalanche et de la Shinra, ou presque tous les hommes, avait été volé au milieu de la Shinra. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était son patron, Rufus Shinra lui-même qui avait commis ce cambriolage. Cela l'empêchait seulement de mener à bien ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour arrêter Sephiroth dans sa conquête du monde.

Comme tout semblait vouloir aller de travers, à ce moment précis où Tseng était sur le point de s'endormir dans les bras de la jeune femme, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. La Turk se retourna d'un trait pour voir l'homme qui lui inspirait toutes ses inquiétudes des derniers jours. Il se tenait là, dans le cadre de porte, sa masamune brandie, parée à donner la mort. Ses cheveux argentés luisaient dans le noir, à la lumière d'une lampe encore allumée. C'était l'ange de la mort. Son aile noire derrière lui ne l'empêcha pas d'entre dans la pièce en quelques secondes, d'une démarche rapide mais pleine de grâce. Son sourire glacial figea Elena sur place. L'enfant dans ses bras se réveilla et lâcha un couinement de surprise.

Sephiroth ne souriait plus, mais son regard vert se fit plus machiavélique. La mort marchait dans son sillage. Son aura maléfique se déploya autour de lui, asphyxiant un moment les pensées de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de réfléchir normalement. Elle ne pouvait pas mener à bien son plan, car il lui manquait le seul outil qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour rendre ce SOLDAT inoffensif. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire face? Tenant Tseng d'un seul bras, elle fouilla rapidement dans sa veste, trouvant son fusil. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le pointer sur son adversaire qu'il la désarmait. Il sortait gagnant, comme il fallait si attendre. Sa force ne faisait que grandir, sa majesté envahissait toute la pièce tandis qu'il avançait sur Elena. Toujours davantage. Il se moquait d'elle. Car pour lui, elle ne représentait pas la moindre menace. Au contraire, elle était son jouet. Son instrument de travail. Grâce à elle et l'enfant qui tremblait dans ses doigts tout en se creusant la tête pour trouver une solution à leur imposant problème, il saurait enfin comment faire pour récupérer son adversaire favori. Il saurait comment rendre à Cloud sa taille adulte et le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute, pour venger chaque défaite que cette espèce de nul infecté au mako lui avait infligé.

-Je sais que vous enquêtez sur les fléchettes de Wutai. Je sais quels résultats embêtants elles entraînent. Mais je veux connaître les conséquences de vos recherches. Comment inverser le processus de rajeunissement?

Sa voix claire résonna longtemps dans les oreilles d'Elena, son ton mesuré et parfaitement calculé dans les octaves de la cruauté et de la menace lui rappelant vaguement Rufus Shinra. Sephiroth était de loin meilleur que lui pour se montrer imposant et se faire comprendre. Ses menaces étaient cent fois plus évidentes que tous les regards noirs que lui avait jamais lancé son patron, cent fois plus dangereuses et inévitables que les soupirs de découragement et les yeux déçus de Tseng. Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela maintenant, alors qu'elle risquait sa vie et que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'arrêter à cela?

-Nous n'en savons rien, finit par répondre Tseng, alors qu'un silence lourd et inquiétant s'installait.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, un seul, pour montrer à quel point il doutait d'eux et se fichait de savoir s'ils disaient la vérité ou pas. Il avait les moyens d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. D'un mouvement fluide, il frappa le plancher sous les pieds d'Elena avec sa masamune. Le sol de métal et de béton se fissura au toucher de l'acier et perdant pied, la jeune femme échappa son précieux partenaire de travail, l'enfant criant presque aussi fort qu'elle alors qu'elle s'étalait de tout son long, se rattrapant avec peine. À demi assise, sa jambe droite formant un angle bizarre, Elena se retrouva sous la menace encore plus claire du sabre de Sephiroth, qu'il avait placé sur sa gorge, irritant à peine la peau.

Malgré les six mètres qui les séparaient, il contrôlait parfaitement le poid de la lame sur la peau fragile de la Turk. En se redressant, Tseng découvrit le terrible ultimatum devant lequel il se retrouvait. Que répondre à ce psychopathe oedipien qui voulait savoir une vérité que lui-même ignorait encore?

-Nous ne savons absolument rien. Nous avons beau fouillé et cherché, rien ne s'éclaire. Réfléchis bien Sephiroth, si nous le savions, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais encore l'air d'être un gamin de 4 ans.

-Au contraire, Tseng, j'ai réfléchi autant que je le pouvais. C'est Vincent qui m'a orienté pour que je vienne ici. J'ai remarqué que votre situation n'était pas brillante. Comme lorsque j'ai menacé Yuffie devant lui, il était comme toi maintenant, complètement impuissant. Incapable de se défendre ou de la protéger. C'est particulièrement pathétique. Mais… Il y a quelque chose de plus là-dessous. Je veux être certain de mes conclusions. Et vous savez plus que tout le monde ce que cause les fléchettes qui ont rendu à Cloud son corps de chérubin. Alors dites-moi pourquoi les hommes sont les seuls touchés pour commencer.

Elena, en déglutissant avec difficulté, décida de répondre honnêtement, se doutant que plus ils en diraient et plus de chance ils auraient de s'en tirer. Elle ne comprenait pas quelles conclusions avaient pu tirer l'albinos, mais, avec une épée sur la gorge, elle se sentait prête à coopérer.

-C'est parce que le virus de la fléchette s'attaque à l'ADN. S'il se pose sur un chromosome Y, qu'on retrouve seulement chez les hommes, il entame un processus de régression qui s'arrête selon certain critère que j'ignore encore. C'est pour ça que tous les hommes touchés ont rajeunis. Si le virus ne rencontre que des chromosomes X, chez une femme donc, son processus vire à l'autodestruction de l'organisme et la personne infectée mourra rapidement. Cependant, plusieurs facteurs qui modifient le temps du rajeunissement ou de la mort nous sont encore inconnus. La substance est trop complexe pour que nous en sachions plus pour l'instant.

-Il n'y aurait pas d'élément chimique qui pourrait inversé son effet? Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez encore de quoi est composé cette substance?

-Il n'y a qu'un important flot d'adrénaline qui pourrait…

-Elena?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit? Je croyais que la seule solution que nous avions, c'était d'attendre qu'il n'y ait plus de cette substance dans le corps pour que son effet s'estompe et…

-C'est parce que la quantité d'adrénaline qu'il faudrait est si grande qu'elle ne pourrait pas être produite par le corps, à moins d'être causé par un choc important. Le danger qu'il faudrait pour qu'une personne produise à elle seule le taux d'adrénaline nécessaire équivaudrait à une menace de mort. Je ne peux mettre personne dans une telle situation et une injonction d'adrénaline serait dangereuse.

-Ça reviendrait à droguer les petits, si je comprends bien, intervint Sephiroth.

Elena se rappela qu'elle avait toujours une épée pointée sous sa gorge et retourna son attention vers lui en se mordant les lèvres, réalisant qu'elle lui avait donné un important indice et que maintenant, il saurait parfaitement quoi faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Cloud. Quoique… Il ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger de mort s'il voulait se battre contre lui une fois qu'il serait devenu grand de nouveau. Le risque que Strife meurt avant de pouvoir livrer combat était trop grand. Comment pouvait-il réussir autrement à…

Le sang perla sur la gorge de la jeune femme et Tseng se raidit en voyant que la menace de Sephiroth devenait encore plus réelle. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Elena? Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa petite poitrine alors qu'il serrait ses minuscules poings. Il était complètement impuissant, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour protéger la fille qu'il aimait. Au seul moment où il avait besoin de garder la tête froide, il le réalisait enfin. Il aimait la jeune Turk. Mais il risquait de la perdre et alors qu'il avait eu des années pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire et agir comme un homme, il n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ou de l'admettre. Et maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire, ayant le corps d'un gamin de quatre ans, il élucidait enfin les sentiments qui le troublait encore le matin même, alors qu'il prenait place devant l'ordinateur avec Elena à ses côtés. Là où il voulait qu'elle soit pour toute sa vie.

-Nous allons faire un petit test, déclara Sephiroth avec un sourire mauvais. Espérons pour toi qu'il sera concluant, Elena.

Retirant son arme de la plaie qu'il venait à peine de creuser dans la gorge de la jeune femme, il pointa la masamune sur Tseng, tout en marchant jusqu'à sa victime, la prenant par le collet et la soulevant du sol sans la moindre délicatesse, pour la plaquer contre le mur.

-Je n'aime pas molester les femmes, Tseng. Alors, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Sephiroth serra son poing autour du cou d'Elena et cette dernière eue beau essayé de lui donner des coups de pied, le manque d'air l'empêchait déjà de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle poussa un cri, sentant que sa nuque ne résisterait pas longtemps. Tseng sentit la rage lui brûler le cœur quand le visage de la jeune femme fut ravagé par la douleur. L'épée pointée sur lui interdisait de faire un pas, sous peine d'être transpercé. Et il était si impuissant, si pathétique, si rachitique. Sa colère, sa panique, son amour et sa douleur le rendirent fou en se mélangeant dans son esprit. Les yeux verts de l'ancien chef des SOLDATS s'illuminèrent. Il avait réussi. Il savait maintenant.

Un Tseng adulte le bouscula pour libérer Elena de sa poigne et comme si sa venue n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, l'albinos disparut.

À SUIVRE!!

Je vais faire des efforts pour que ça arrive plus vite cette fois, mais j'ai un tas de chose à faire, alors, souhaiter moi bonne chance!


	9. Adrenaline Kick

Bon, alors d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser à tout le monde pour le temps pas croyable qu'il m'a fallu à enfin ajouter un chapitre. J'étais sortie de mon trip ffvii et grâce à mon ami Jasson, me voilà retombée dedans à fond la planche. Je vais enfin pouvoir compléter le jeu! Merci, merci! Gros câlins et bisous!

Enfin, pour les autres, je tiens encore à m'excuser, être sortie de mon trip n'est pas une excuse pour cette longue absence. Je pourrais vous en faire une liste, je suis assez bonne pour ça, mais je vais me contenter de vous remercier pour votre patience, vos nombreux commentaires et l'espoir nourri qui m'a encouragé à continuer d'écrire sans faute, car il y a encore des gens qui attendent la suite de cette fic. Merci pour votre soutien et enfin, merci pour vos encouragements.

Vous mériteriez tous d'avoir un mini Reno ou un mini Tseng à la maison, car ils sont trop choux, oui, je suis d'accord. Et c'est vrai qu'en fait, si tous les garçons tombent amoureux de la fille qui s'occupe d'eux, c'est un peu gros. Mais je dis, attention! Ils ne tomberont pas tous amoureux, certains l'était même déjà, enfin, à mon idée, la plupart ne voulait simplement pas le reconnaître et enfin, ben, je crois que j'ai un couple yaoi en route, mais bon, je ne tiens pas à en dire plus pour l'instant. Ça me fait bizarre dans faire un dans ffvii, mais il faut s'avouer qu'ils seront tellement mignons tous les deux. (Au début, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais à force de me répéter que c'était un couple horrible, j'ai eu envie de relever un défi et aller savoir pour quoi, je vais le faire!) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour respecter des délais plus courts entre mes updates et si tout va bien, vous trouverez un autre chapitre à lire dès que vous aurez fini celui-ci. Ça vaut pas un merci ça?

The lost memories – 9 – Adrenaline Kick

-Quoi? Vous avez été attaqué par Sephiroth? Tseng, reste tranquille, je ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis. Je viens juste de me lever, se justifia Shera.

La jeune scientifique resserra sa robe de chambre autour de sa taille tandis que les jeunes Turks s'agitaient autour d'elle, inquiétés par ce qu'elle disait.

-Comment va Elena? , demanda Reno.

-Il faut qu'on aille les voir, ajouta Rude.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse! Sephiroth pourrait être n'importe où au moment où on parle de lui. Il faut croire qu'il a encore une longueur d'avance sur nous, se plaignit Rufus.

-Silence, j'essaie d'écouter Tseng. Oui, je suis toujours là. Non, Reno, lâches cette poignée de porte, tu restes ici, c'est un ordre. Ah bon sang, où est Barret quand on a besoin de lui!

-Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé, insista Reno en s'accrochant à la robe de chambre de Shera, qui maugréait dans les oreilles de Tseng.

L'asiatique soupira, devinant qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre les choses au clair simplement au téléphone. Cependant, il n'avait pas tellement envie de rendre visite aux autres Turks qui vivaient dans le vaisseau de Cid. Lui et Elena venait de vivre les plus beaux instants de leur vie. (Après avoir traversé la plus grande inquiétude de leur vie)

Rewind!!!

Une demi-heure plus tôt, dans le bureau où travaillait un petit Tseng et une très grande Elena (juste après que Sephiroth les ait attaqué!)

-Elena! Elena, tu n'as rien? Respires, Elena, je t'en pries, tiens bon. C'est fini maintenant, Sephiroth est parti.

Dans sa panique, Tseng ne réalisa même qu'il avait retrouvé sa forme adulte. Il n'avait conscience que de quelques détails qui menaçaient de réduire à néant son existence. Elena avait de la difficulté à respirer et le désir qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras ne risquait pas de l'aider à se remettre. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et quand il put enfin croiser le regard de la jeune femme, il échappa un soupir de soulagement. Ses yeux tendres versaient quelques larmes, mais lui disait que tout irait bien.

-Il ne faut pas que… tu t'inquiètes tant. Je vais bien, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, soupira-t-il.

Il comprit à l'instant même où il prononçait ses mots ce que signifiait tout ce qui venait de leur arriver.

-Tseng, souffla Elena. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Excepté que tu… es redevenu un homme.

-Je croyais que ça prendrait plus de temps.

-Rassures-moi, tu n'as pas paniqué à ce point à l'idée de me perdre. Je me trompe, ma théorie est fausse.

-Au contraire, je crois que j'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne meurs que ça m'a permit de retrouver ma forme normale. Tu ne devrais pas en être si déçue.

Ils échangèrent un très long regard. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentaient. Cela défiait les conventions, cela sortait tout droit d'un film comme ceux qu'ils n'allaient pas voir au cinéma, parce que leur travail leur prenait tout leur temps.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est, pas vrai?

Voilà qui brisait un peu la romance, mais comme la jeune femme se trouvait toujours étendue au sol, une main sur sa gorge, l'autre sur le bras que Tseng avait passé autour de ses épaules alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir, l'homme de Wutai fut sûr de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, réalisant qu'une fois de plus, elle lui donnait une chance de s'en sortir sans avoir à admettre la réalité.

-Quand j'ai été rajeuni à cette forme de gamin de quatre ans, il n'y a eu qu'une chose que j'ai regrettée.

-Vraiment? Tseng, j'ai eu si peur quand tu t'es jeté sur Sephiroth, j'ai cru que tu allais te faire tuer. Tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes et tout à coup, te revoilà, grand et… et adulte.

-Elena, Elena, arrêtes de faire autant d'efforts. Je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose depuis que je suis devenu un gamin. Je ne t'ai jamais avoué que je…

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, avec délicatesse et sourit.

-Je le savais déjà, ce n'était pas nécessaire Tseng. Tu le sais aussi, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi?

-Que je t'aime.

Sa voix faiblit alors qu'elle prononçait ses quelques mots, d'un ton fragile et vibrant d'émotion. Elle pleurait davantage. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la repousse, car elle ne pouvait s'imaginer que Tseng s'attarde à s'attacher à une Turk aussi nulle qu'elle. Elle ne devait pas être son genre de femme et pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait eu à le protéger, depuis qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir littéralement l'enfant en lui, Elena avait comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus garder ce secret pour elle. Elle adorait son supérieur. Malgré le danger d'une telle liaison, elle aurait été prête à prendre le risque si seulement lui aussi, il avait voulu…

À sa grande surprise, il l'embrassa. Avec beaucoup de douceur. Ce ne fut pas tant sa douceur que son geste qui l'a surprit. Puis il lui répondit dans des mots calqués sur ceux qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompé tout ce temps sur les regards de Tseng et qu'il s'était langui d'elle autant qu'elle-même l'avait fait de lui. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, empêchant le wutai de parler davantage pour s'étendre sur ses sentiments qu'il avait eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir afficher s'il s'était retrouver coincer à jamais dans son corps de gamin. Elle lui rendit son baiser, puis lui donna tout ceux qu'elle avait rêvé de lui offrir. Et il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour venir à bout de leur besoin de tendresse après la terreur qu'ils avaient traversé. La pauvre était passée à deux doigts de mourir, quand même.

Enfin, maintenant, Elena s'était reprise et entamait de nouvelles recherches sur l'ordinateur afin de déterminer ce que pouvait fabriquer Sephiroth en assemblant les diverses données qu'ils possédaient sur lui. Elle avait bien un plan, mais avant de le mettre à exécution, elle tenait à découvrir comment l'albinos avait réussi à revenir dans leur monde, pour savoir si elle n'aurait pas une chance de le renvoyer d'où il venait sans mettre qui que ce soit en danger. Tseng la couvait du regard tout en essayant d'expliquer à peu près tout ce qui venait de se passer à Shera. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir sa douce en danger. Mais il se doutait qu'il devrait le supporter. Elena et lui devaient décider de mettre un autre plan en branle s'ils voulaient voir les autres Turks redevenir adultes.

« Ils vont souffrir », pensa-t-il avec regret. Son cœur ne revenait pas encore de toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé.

-Alors, ce que je dis, Shera, c'est que…

Les beaux et moins beaux souvenirs de Tseng furent interrompu par un cri d'une incommensurable force. Mais ce qui marqua le plus l'asiatique, ce fut que ce cri lui rappelait celui d'un enfant. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

-SHERA! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?! hurla Cid en débarquant dans la salle central du vaisseau, où les jeunes Turks cessèrent de s'exciter en voyant le nouveau venu.

Cid aussi, avait rajeuni!

-C'est pas vrai! Il va pouvoir nous atteindre encore plus facilement maintenant qu'il fait notre taille, se plaignit Reno.

-Toi, si tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans!

-Non, ce n'est pas moi! se défendit le rouquin.

-Me cherches pas, menaça Rude en voyant le petit capitaine le dévisager.

Rufus, qui aidait Shera à laver la vaisselle, échappa une assiette dans un grand bang!

-Alors c'est lui le coupable? J'aurais du m'en douter! Espèce de…!

-Cid, restes calme!

-Shera, je ne peux pas croire que tu…

-Euh, je crois que nous allons reparler de tout cette affaire plus tard, suggéra Tseng, en croyant comprendre le dilemme dans lequel se retrouvait la jeune scientifique.

-Oui, ça vaudrait mieux, appelle donc Cloud pour le prévenir en attendant, suggéra la femme du capitaine furieux.

Elle raccrocha pour se retourner vers son mari, qui lui arrivait tout juste à la taille et semblait prêt d'entrer dans une colère noire. Les trois Turks et leur patron filèrent sans demander leur reste, songeant que ce garçon, dans son état de colère, pourrait bien être plus dangereux que le Cid affecté du cancer.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai?

-Tu ne souffres plus du cancer à ce que je saches?!

-Mais ça ne change rien, si je redeviens adulte, j'aurais toujours cette merde! Et maintenant, je ne peux même pas piloter mon vaisseau! J'ai 35 ans, je ne suis pas habitué à… Pourquoi tu as fais ça?!

-Parce que je t'aime et que je suis prête à tout pour ne pas te voir mourir, d'accord?! Ta guérison dépend beaucoup de ton attitude et tu étais si désespéré. J'ai fais des tests pendant que tu étais parti hier et j'ai découvert que tu arrivais en phase terminal. Il y a une chance pour que tu ne souffres plus du cancer quand tu redeviendras adulte.

-Tu n'en sais rien! Tu n'en sais rien et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, avec Sephiroth dehors et …

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, pas tant que tu n'auras pas pu réaliser tes rêves, même si je dois y laisser ma propre vie. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état, de ma faute si tu souffrais du cancer parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à te décrocher de la cigarette, de ma faute si tu es malheureux et…

Elle éclata brusquement en sanglot, prenant le jeune Cid, qui n'avait pas plus de 11 ans, de cours. Il comprit qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même. Comment la calmer? Comment lui expliquer qu'il était furieux de se voir plus petit qu'elle, furieux de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait en étant un adulte, furieux de se douter que dans peu de temps, elle serait capable de le soulever dans ses bras sans trop d'effort alors que c'était à lui que ce plaisir revenait. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être l'homme fort et inflexible qu'elle avait connu, l'homme, d'âge mur, pouvant la défendre et la sauver même d'elle-même?

-Shera, ne pleures pas, bon sens, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire sentir coupable. Nous aurions pu en parler. Regardes toi, ma petite femme est plus vieille que moi, c'est intenable. Tu voudrais un peu de thé.

Elle ne rit pas à sa blague et pleura de plus belle, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui et de tendre les bras. Il se réfugia contre elle, dépassé par les évènements. Dans la pièce attenante, les trois Turks et leur patron se demandaient s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de filer en douce pour échapper à cette crise. Rude et Reno échangèrent un regard. Il y avait un malentendu entre eux qui attendait d'être réglé. Peut-être était-ce maintenant ou jamais. Ils prirent la poudre d'escampette, tandis que Rufus se mettait en tête d'aller exiger de ses deux autres Turks des explications quant à la dernière attaque de Sephiroth et le retour à l'âge adulte de Tseng.

…

Cloud fut le premier levé le lendemain de l'attaque de Sephiroth, ayant passé sa nuit à faire des cauchemars terribles. Essoufflé et épuisé de sa nuit de sommeil, il fut incapable de retrouver les bras de Morphée et intimidé par le fait qu'il dormait dans le même lit que Tifa, il préféra descendre dans la cuisine du bar pour se faire un petit encas. Le téléphone sonna un coup alors qu'il passait à côté et l'enfant dut se battre pour attraper le combiné avant qu'il ne résonne un autre coup et n'interrompe la nuit des trois autres occupants de la maison.

Vincent lui avait paru si désespéré qu'il ne voulait pas lui causer de nouveaux ennuis. Yuffie devait reprendre du poil de la bête et Tifa elle-même ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Aux dernières nouvelles, la santé de Cid n'allait pas mieux et Cloud lui-même n'avait jamais été du genre optimiste. C'est pourquoi, quand il entendit la voix paniquée de Tseng à l'autre bout du fil, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le timbre adulte de sa voix. Il ne remarqua que l'énervement et comprit que son pire cauchemar avait encore frappé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? fit le gamin en serrant son poing libre, ne pouvant croire qu'il était encore dans cet état lamentable.

Depuis leur dernière confrontation, Cloud croyait être le seul à pouvoir vaincre Sephiroth. Et dans ce corps d'enfant, il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait même pas tenir une de ses épées dans ses mains. Alors qu'il parvenait parfois à manier la buster sword d'une seule main…

-Il est venu. Il a attaqué Elena et tu m'as vu, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Comment ça se fait que tu peux me parler maintenant?

Cloud perçut un soupir dans le combiné qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à Tseng. Des bruits qu'il ne put identifier suivirent, se transformant en rires cristallins.

-Elena n'a rien. Elle va bien. Elle avait découvert un moyen d'inverser le processus de rajeunissement qui ne pouvait pas être exécuté sans risque. Cependant, Sephiroth l'a comprit dès qu'elle le lui a confié et il a essayé sur elle et moi.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Tu… tu as une drôle de voix.

-Justement, tu n'as pas remarqué? Je suis de nouveau moi-même. J'ai de nouveau mon corps d'adulte et je pense bien que cette fois, je serais à même de le garder. C'est miraculeux, mais laisses-moi t'expliquer sans m'interrompre. Il a menacé Elena et comme j'étais impuissant, l'adrénaline dans mon corps a atteint des sommets pas croyables. Je suis encore incapable de me calmer, mais tout ça, c'est pour dire qu'en bref, lorsque j'ai vu qu'Elena ne survivrait pas à moins que je retrouve ma force d'adulte, j'ai repris mon corps âgé.

-Tu es redevenu un homme? S'étonna Cloud.

-C'est parfaitement ça. Mais je ne comprend pas, parce que j'ai déjà vu mon patron en danger et pour le sauver, je me suis débrouillé sans redevenir grand.

-Peut-être qu'il faut que la situation soit vraiment sans issue. À moins que tu oublies un facteur de ce qui vient de se produire. Tu es sûr qu'Elena va bien? Je l'entendais rire tout à l'heure et…

-Elle ne pourrait pas aller mieux, ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle.

Tseng s'interrompit un instant, tournant son attention vers la jeune femme dont il parlait. Quand il s'adressa de nouveau à Cloud, ce dernier observa avec surprise que la voix du Turk avait changé d'intensité, comme si une certaine distraction l'empêchait de se concentrer.

-Elle te dit que tu devrais faire attention à toi et tes proches, mon vieux, parce que maintenant que Sephiroth sait comment te faire redevenir grand, il n'hésitera pas.

La menace lancée d'un ton désinvolte ne manque pourtant pas de frapper de plein fouet le petit cœur du petit garçon. Il s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment comme ça pour ne pas avoir besoin de se faire dire que le danger qui l'attendait était encore pire qu'il ne le croyait. Il remercia poliment Tseng, se rappelant que ça n'avait jamais été son Turk préféré et raccrocha vivement pour monter voir comment se portait Tifa. Il arriva au moment où la jeune femme se changeait, oublieuse du fait qu'elle avait maintenant un jeune compagnon de chambre. Sur le coup, son amie d'enfance ne pensa même pas au fait que malgré son corps de gamin, Cloud avait toujours une conscience d'adulte. Puis elle réalisa qu'il venait de la voir à moitié nue et piqua une crise digne de l'apocalypse.

Entre ça et un combat inégal contre Sephiroth, le pauvre SOLDAT ne savait pas quoi préférer. Peut-être le fils d'Hojo et de Lucrecia serait-il un meilleur choix… Au bout d'une courte réflexion, Cloud se jura de ne plus jamais mettre Tifa en colère, car il recevait le sermon et bientôt la fessée de sa vie. Si Sephiroth se pointait à cet instant, il aurait reçut l'assaut d'un pauvre gamin tremblant de tout ses membres, mais prêt à livrer une féroce bataille pour se venger de la honte qu'il éprouvait après avoir été grondé par Tifa.

-Haaaaa! Criait-il quand Yuffie pointa enfin la tête hors de sa chambre, le petit Vincent à moitié endormi dans les bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? se demanda la jeune fille.

Le vampire miniature dans ses bras poussa un long bâillement, avant de s'interrompre en voyant Cloud rebondir dans le couloir, les bras sur la tête et des larmes au coin des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'être rouer de coups. La ninja déposa rapidement son protégé par terre pour aller voir ce que faisait Tifa. Cette dernière continua de tempêter, en proie à un trouble auquel se mélangeait une colère bien mal dirigée. Était-ce la faute de Cloud s'il l'avait surpris au mauvais moment? Après tout, elle aurait du fermé sa porte à double tour si elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

Vincent rejoignit l'ancien SOLDAT qui s'efforçait de retrouver son calme après la raclée qu'il venait de recevoir. Strife lui expliqua ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et qu'il aurait voulu partager avec Tifa. L'ancien Turk comprit très vite ce que tout cela supposait. Il fallait un flot d'adrénaline inhabituelle dans le sang pour que leur corps d'enfant reprenne leur forme adulte. Elena semblait croire que la simple injection d'adrénaline ne servirait à rien. Il fallait que le corps la crée lui-même. Mais pour cela, l'intensité de l'épreuve devait être énorme. Vincent se demanda pourquoi lui-même n'avait pas encore repris forme adulte. Après tout, Yuffie avait été menacé pas plus tard que la veille et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il était même devenu un mini Galleon Beast. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?

La menace devait-elle être totale pour qu'il réagisse? Était-il indifférent à ce point? Il avait éprouvé une peur puissante, mais pas aussi grande que celle d'autrefois, alors qu'il aimait Lucrecia et la voyait lui échapper pour une vie incertaine faite de tortures. Manipuler son propre enfant, celui qu'elle portait encore en son sein, pour en faire Sephiroth… Il avait voulu l'en empêcher, avait vu Hojo lever son arme. À cette époque, il n'était qu'un homme, faible, au réflexe trop lent, au cœur faible, fragile, qui s'était amouraché de la mauvaise femme. « Lucrecia. » désespéra-t-il. L'avait-elle aimé ou s'occupait-elle de lui uniquement dans l'espoir de racheter la mort de son père, qui était « de sa faute ». Il se souvint avoir réfléchi devant son cristal. Longtemps, sans oser faire marche arrière. Aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu avoir la paix et le droit de ne plus s'inquiéter de ce passé lointain. Mais pouvait-il repartir sa vie à neuf, lui qui était immortel et habité par tant de démons qu'à lui seul, il pourrait fonder le musée des horreurs?

-Viens Cloud, on va descendre le temps qu'elles règlent leurs problèmes.

Le petit SOLDAT le suivit en s'essuyant la figure, tout dépité par cette mésaventure. Il se demandait comment il pourrait faire pour reprendre sa forme adulte s'il fallait que des êtres chers à lui soient mis en danger. Il n'oserait jamais jeter ses amis dans la gueule du loup dans l'espoir de retrouver sa taille normale. Et si lui-même se retrouvait en danger, réagirait-il comme Tseng l'avait fait pour sauver Elena? Si le poison fonctionnait différemment pour chaque personne, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il redeviendrait un homme? Et ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'il attende que les autres ait grandi avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même, au cas où cette fois, il ne sache pas vaincre Sephiroth? S'il comprenait bien, l'albinos ne voulait détruire que lui pour commencer. Il avait menacé Elena, mais pour vérifier son hypothèse sur Tseng. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un ou deux tests et il pourrait enfin se retourner contre Cloud.

-Je ne veux pas que Tifa ou qui que ce soit d'autre se retrouve en danger par ma faute, même si c'est pour que je retrouve forme adulte.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, déclara Vincent en aidant Cloud à grimper sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour qu'il atteigne les étagères et leur trouve de quoi manger.

Être aussi petit n'avait rien d'amusant. Les filles les rejoignirent un peu plus tard pour leur prêter main forte et Tifa en profita pour demander pardon à son ami d'enfance pour sa réaction exagérée. Yuffie lui avait bien fait comprendre que les garçons de leur groupe étaient tous désorientés par les circonstances qu'ils traversaient et ne savaient plus où se mettre, entre l'homme qu'ils étaient toujours en pensée et l'enfant qu'ils demeuraient en chair et en os. Finalement, Vincent et Cloud avaient réussi à convenir entre eux qu'il était hors de question de faire savoir à leurs amies qu'un moyen existait pour accélérer leur processus de vieillissement. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin qu'elles se mettent en danger pour faire en sorte qu'il récupère leur apparence adulte.

…

-Rude, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée?

-Non, mais tu voulais qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille où nous aurions pu discuter, c'est bien ça?

-D'abord, je trouve franchement cool que tu te sois calmé.

-Je crois que cette mésaventure dans les rouages du Shera m'a refroidi un peu.

-C'est vrai que tu avais eu toute une peur. Et moi alors…

-C'est tant mieux que j'ai retrouvé mon calme habituel. J'ai drôlement hâte de reprendre ma forme normale. Avec Cid qui est redevenu gamin, je ne me sens plus vraiment en sécurité à la Shinra.

-Est-ce qu'on est vraiment plus en sécurité ici, demanda Reno.

Ils avaient pensé traquer Sephiroth, mais leur instinct de Turks les avait laissé tombé deux ruelles plus haut, quand une horde de chiens galeux les avaient pris en chasse dans un concert de jappements et de cris de panique. Le plus petit des deux n'avaient pas fini de poser sa question que des rires gras fusèrent derrière eux. Un coup de pied jeta le rouquin en bas de la boîte de carton sur laquelle il avait prit refuge et des bras saisirent Rude par les aisselles, le soulevant de terre. Ils avaient oublié que leur costume réduit de Turks n'imposait aucune menace et qu'ils n'auraient jamais la force de vaincre un adulte dans un affrontement à mains nues. Un homme attrapa Reno par la peau du cou et les partenaires comprirent qu'ils étaient dans de sals draps. Il y avait plein de grands types autour d'eux, aux sourires étincelants, à l'air mauvais, qui les attrapèrent sans difficulté. Ils avaient agi avec insouciance et imprudence.

-Où sont vos mères, hein mes petits gars? rigola le plus vieux des kidnappeurs.

-Je… Rude, paniqua Reno, en constatant bien qu'il lui était impossible de se libérer de ce mauvais pas.

-Ton copain est trop vieux, bout de chou. Toi, par contre, tu es parfait.

Les hommes le malmenèrent pour le jeter dans leur camion, laissant Rude derrière après lui avoir donner suffisamment de coup pour éviter qu'il aille cafter. Reno se retrouva seul, dans le noir, pas plus fort qu'un chiot et tout aussi effrayé. Son esprit fila à toute allure. Pourquoi était-il parfait et son partenaire était-il considéré comme trop vieux pour ce que lui réservait ces gens? Qu'attendait-il de lui?

-Réfléchis, Reno, réfléchis, il doit bien y avoir une façon de sortir de ce guêpier.

Rude de son côté, essaya de se relever malgré les coups qu'il avait reçu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était couvert de bleu et avait les membres en compotes. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Un enlèvement éclair. Était-ce des trafiqueurs d'enfant? Où quelque chose de pire? Reno ne saurait jamais se débrouiller sans lui. Il devait le secourir avant qu'un malheur irréparable ne se produise. Il avait cru reconnaître certains de ses hommes. Plus il y songeait, plus il croyait que ses doutes étaient fondés. Et alors, Reno, son ami qui était devenu bien plus mais n'en avait aucun souvenir, Reno serait jeté en pâture à des fauves plus dangereux que tous les gens qu'il avait jamais affronté. Dangereux parce que c'était des hommes et qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Un enfant capable de réfléchir comme un adulte, mais doté de la force d'un enfant quand même. Il était démuni. Déjà, il l'avait compris, car il s'était plaint et l'avait appelé à l'aide. Reno devait se souvenir, au fond de son cœur. Cette nuit, après la tuerie ordonnée par Rufus. Cette nuit qui datait de l'époque où ils étaient tout les deux des hommes d'âge mur. Rude essaya de se soulever en repoussant ses souvenirs. Ils l'avaient mis dans une colère noire, car une fragilité nouvelle lui était apparu cette nuit-là et il avait fait confiance alors qu'il n'aurait pas du. Mais il savait ce que Reno s'apprêtait à traverser. Et il était hors de question de le laisser seul dans cette galère. Même s'il lui avait une peine insupportable.

À s.u.i.v.r.e

Je pense que lorsque j'aurais fini cette fic, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant que je me suis remise dans le bain, je m'attaquerais à ffxii, espérons tous que j'aurais le temps, avec l'école, les copains, l'université qui arrive et le reste. Ah et je tiens à dire que le titre de ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment de lien à l'histoire et qu'il me vient d'une chanson de Voices of the lifestream, une compilation de musiques sur le thème de FFVII qui en vaut vraiment la peine. Alors je vous donne le lien, à copier/coller et j'en profite pour remercier Chidia pour m'avoir envoyer ces musiques, elles sont incroyables!

.org

désoler si c'est un chapitre de transition, je fais de mon mieux pour repartir à neuf dans une histoire à moitié commencée. Sephiroth va me sentir passer en tout cas. Allez, c'est reparti pour un tour. Reviews et la suite viendra certainement plus vite que la dernière update.

Mon dernier mot, ce sera que les jeux sont faits. Vous pouvez parier entre vous, le prochain chap arrivera en même temps que celui-ci. Nous en sommes donc à dix pour les mémoires oubliées… Plus qu'à voir où cela va nous mener. Merci de lire et bonne journée!


	10. Day of the frog

Ça y est nous y sommes, me revoilà avec le chapitre 10. J'espère que vous êtes accrochés. Parce que ça risque d'être plus hard qu'à l'habitude. En y resongeant, ffvii était un jeu plutôt… comment dire? Avec ce bar rempli d'abeilles et ses pièces aux contenues plutôt louches… Je me bats pour que le Don choisisse Cloud. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour y arriver. Revenons en à nos deux Turks préférés. Enfin, mes deux Turks préférés. Non, non, pas Tseng, tout le monde devrait savoir depuis le temps que j'adore Reno, sinon, ce n'est pas lui qui se serait fait kidnappé. Allons, je vous laisse lire. N'oubliez pas, ffvii et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas en train d'écrire tout ça…

Chapitre 10 – Day of the frog

Le camion ballottait sur la route pleine de nids de poule et le petit garçon s'en voyait précipité d'un bord à l'autre de sa prison, sans pouvoir se repérer ou même se concentrer sur la direction qu'ils prenaient. Ils, c'était ses kidnappeurs, bien sûr, mais Reno n'était pas prêt à dire son dernier mot. L'air frais de la boîte du camion ne l'inquiétait pas autant que sa ridicule force. Même en tant normal, il n'était pas reconnu pour la puissance écrasante de ses muscles, mais plutôt pour son agilité, sa vitesse et sa témérité. Et ce ne serait pas parce qu'il était un gamin qu'il ferait exception à ses habitudes.

Il était toujours aussi rapide que ses petites jambes voulaient bien le lui permettre et de la témérité, ça, il en avait à revendre. Après avoir été suffisamment bousculé pour avoir lâcher une bordée de jurons, il parvint à grimper sur une paroi du camion, en s'accrochant sur des obstacles invisibles et durs, qu'il évalua être des boîtes solidement retenues par des cordes. Il avait été jeté au milieu de cette ordure ambulante, parmi des câbles et des chargements d'objets divers. On ne l'avait pas attaché par contre, car il était trop petit pour avoir une idée lui permettant de sortir de ce trou à rat. Enfin, c'était ce que pensaient les hommes l'ayant capturé. Reno espéra à cette pensée qu'ils n'auraient pas fait trop de mal à Rude, qui dans la confusion de cet enlèvement éclair n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre son grain de sel.

Normalement, son partenaire n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de leurs assaillants, mais ils étaient en position d'infériorité numérique et en désavantage côté taille et force. Il avait eut le réflexe de l'appeler à l'aide plutôt que de se débattre, ce qui lui avait valu une gifle. Il avait la joue en feu depuis. Et ses épaules lui faisaient mal, car il avait été balancé sans ménagement d'un bord à l'autre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sensible? Il se rappela la théorie dictée une fois par sa mère qui voulait que les roux réagissent davantage à la douleur que les autres personnes. C'était stupide.

-Hé, le nouveau, n'essaies pas de t'enfuir par là, ça ne servira à rien, déclara une voix fluette, mais au timbre rauque.

-Restes dans ta cage et arrêtes de miner les autres, répliqua Reno.

Il ne se ferait pas enlevé sans lutter. Il ne serait pas dit que lui, un Turk de première classe aurait besoin d'être secouru comme une demoiselle en détresse. Il y mettait un point d'honneur. La crainte qu'il ressentait pourtant face à l'échec lui fit comprendre que son insouciante habituelle ne reviendrait pas aussi rapidement que son courage. Il savait qu'il devait tenter de quoi, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait peu de chances de réussite. Et pour une rare fois, il craignait de ne pas s'en tirer en un seul morceau. Les autres enfants, silencieux pour la plupart, chialèrent en l'entendant marcher sur leur caisse. De chaque obstacle pouvait surgir des mains ou des pieds. Des yeux luisaient dans le noir, renvoyant le reflet d'une peur générale qui handicapait presque Reno dans sa tentative de fuite. Il se hissa de caisse en caisse, au milieu de ses compatriotes, tous des jeunes de moins de neuf ans qui geignaient à pierre fendre ou qui se contentait de fixer un point dans le vide de ce camion qui les brinquebalait vers dieu savait quoi.

Le jeune Turk avait bien essayé de comprendre ce qui l'attendait, mais en plus de n'avoir aucune envie de vraiment le savoir, il ne découvrit pas beaucoup de bonne volonté chez ses camarades kidnappés. Il réussit à atteindre la fente de lumière qui s'ouvrait sur la porte arrière du véhicule, après avoir escaladé une dizaine de caisses de bois et de métal, et s'être prit les pieds dans des fils de fer qui aurait très bien pu lui couper les doigts. Sa chance légendaire le poursuivit à ce moment, car un soubresaut l'envoya dans les airs et il parvint, non sans peine, à s'accrocher à des cordages du plafond pour ne pas retomber aussi sec sur les caisses dures, au milieu des plaintes des autres enfants. Pourtant, cela ne l'aidait pas à voir l'extérieur et encore moins à se repérer. Combien de temps allaient-ils rouler au milieu de ses routes cahoteuses, combien de temps de sursit avait-il encore avant d'arriver à leur destination finale?

-Qu'ils roulent jusqu'au bout du monde, je n'en serais que mieux, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il lâcha les câbles au-dessus de sa tête, avant de se cisailler les paumes et retomba comme un chat, sur la caisse la plus élevé du lot. Une fille protesta et son cri provoqua la colère des chauffeurs, qui répliquèrent à coup de poing dans la paroi de métal qui les séparait des enfants. Ces derniers se recroquevillèrent dans leurs prisons respectives, en chialant. Reno l'ignorait, mais parfois, pour la même cage, il y avait trois petits garçons aussi grands que lui, tassés comme des sardines. Les adultes cessèrent de beugler, permettant au Turk de retrouver son calme.

-Quand j'aurais retrouvé ma forme normale, je leur botterais tous le cul, s'encouragea-t-il en serrant les dents et s'agrippant au bord de la fente.

Il se hissa lentement, de la seule force de ses bras maigres, ce qui représentait un effort énorme pour lui. Il réussit à poser son nez sur le bord de la fente et à jeter un coup d'œil au dehors, au milieu de la nuit tombée. Son ventre gargouillait. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils roulaient déjà, des heures qu'il attendait pour agir, craignant d'abord de ne pas avoir le temps, avant de constater que leur destination se trouvait franchement loin du point de départ. Rude n'aurait aucune chance de le retrouver. Il avait de la difficulté à se lever la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et à moins d'être fait prisonnier dans un autre convoi du même genre qui aurait, par chance, la même destination. « Pourvu qu'il aille bien » ne put s'empêcher de songer Reno. Il était un ami, certes, un ami très cher à ses yeux. Même que lors de leur dernière sortie au bar, il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait fait comprendre au rouquin qu'autre chose se cachait derrière leur partenariat. Cela l'avait inquiété. Et la colère de Rude avait des sources que le Turk ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avait mérité la raclée que lui avait flanqué son collègue. Seulement, pour l'instant, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se questionner sur sa situation sociale et encore moins sur ce que pensait son camarade noir.

Il put enfin distinguer les formes au-dehors, quand il ne fut plus aveuglé par les lumières étincelantes de la ville. Ils se trouvaient toujours à Midgar. Il observa même qu'ils tournaient en rond. Les kidnappeurs avaient du pratiquer des détours impossibles pour confondre tout poursuivants possibles. Qui qu'ils croient avoir dans leur butin, ils savaient que quelqu'un risquait de venir le récupérer. Reno redescendit sur sa caisse, avec douceur pour ne pas s'attirer la colère de son occupante et fouilla ses poches, dans l'espoir de trouver un de ses gadgets de Turk en version miniature. Malheureusement, son bâton électrique et son fusil n'était plus à sa taille et il avait du se changer depuis sa métamorphose. Il ne trouva qu'un sachet contenant quelques biscuits et le canif qu'il avait emprunté à Shera et n'avait jamais rendu.

-Aha! s'exclama-t-il, oubliant qu'il était censé faire preuve de prudence.

Il tata le mur devant lui, cherchant une ouverture quelconque. Ouvrir les portes extérieures du camion pourrait se révéler dangereux. Mais cela pouvait aussi lui servir. Enfin, il se demanda si les cordes retenant les cages des autres enfants tiendraient sans les portes. S'ils précipitaient les petits dans une dégringolade sans fin et lui avec, oh, ça ne présageait rien de bon! Il essaya de se souvenir des lointains cours de physique qu'il avait suivi autrefois, dans une époque reculée. Une formation supplémentaire à son travail de Turk. Il avait passé ce cours, pourquoi est-ce que tout restait obscur dans son esprit. La chute d'un corps dans l'air, dépend de son angle, de sa vitesse, de son poids, mais… La vitesse pouvait changer, dépendamment du poids, de l'angle, de la force de la poussée et de l'attraction terrestre. À, ça lui revenait maintenant. Sauf qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ce que son cerveau lui présentait.

-Je ne peux pas causer la mort de tous ses enfants, songea-t-il.

Sa vie ne valait pas plus que la leur, mais certainement moins. C'était justement pour ça que sa dernière sortie avec Rude avait mal tourné. Il revenait d'une mission qui avait particulièrement mal tournée. À cause d'une erreur technique de leur part, un orphelinat avait passé au feu. La mission en tant que telle était réussie, mais les deux Turks avaient la mort dans l'âme et était allé se saouler. Cela avait pour ainsi dire mal tourner. Reno avait exagéré sur l'alcool, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, car il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il claque. Il n'était pas bien certains de ce qui s'était produit après ça. En peu de mot, Rude avait du le reconduire chez lui et pour une raison obscure, il était resté jusqu'au lendemain matin. Le rouquin avait sa petite idée sur ce qui avait pu arrivé, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'en faire à ce propos. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il gafferait. Les histoires sans lendemain, il s'y connaissait après tout. C'était son rayon. Il n'était pas heureux là-dedans, pas plus que Rude ne l'avait été le lendemain de leur trop longue veillée, mais enfin… Ce qui était fait était fait.

Il essaya d'ouvrir le canif qu'il avait conservé, mais comme il n'y voyait rien et que le camion rencontrait toujours des bosses il réussit à s'ouvrir la main. Il ne put retenir un cri, de colère et de douleur tout à la fois. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution qui ne mettrait personne en danger. Surtout pas les autres enfants. S'il avait pu connaître une façon de les sauver avec lui… Il referma son canif, sa paume blessée se faisant douloureusement sentir. Il voulut lécher le sang, mais le flot ne tarissait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire mal! Un autre cahot, plus violent encore que le dernier le déséquilibra et il fut jeté dans le fond de la cargaison, se frappant le dos à une cage d'acier, dont le pourtour dure comme du diamant lui coupa presque une ligne dans les épaules. Le souffle coupé, le visage en feu et la main en sang, il se trouvait déjà bien amoché avant d'avoir à faire face aux plans machiavéliques que ses hommes cachaient. Que comptaient-ils faire de tous ces enfants? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui?

…

Au même moment, Cloud admirait un spectacle qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir avant encore quelques mois. Il neigeait. Comme si la planète se rebellait, ses saisons se suivaient sans le moindre sens depuis le retour de Sephiroth. Et le SOLDAT ne pouvait y voir rien d'autre qu'un terrible présage. Pire encore, les nouvelles de Shera n'étaient pas bonnes. Elle avait perdu Reno et Rude et Cid avait rajeuni lui aussi. Bien sûr, il ne souffrait plus de son cancer, mais cela ne réglait pas leur principal problème. Tifa avait décidé de sortir avec Yuffie pour souffler un peu et Barret était débarqué en panique –juste après le départ de la barmaid- avec Denzle et Marlène, pour les laisser au bon soin de Vincent et Cloud, afin d'aller aider Tseng, Elena, Shera et Cid dans leur recherche des deux autres Turks. À ce que Tseng avait dit au clone raté de Zack Fair et Sephiroth, il venait juste de fomenter un plan pour rendre leur taille adulte aux deux disparus quand ils avaient réalisé leur absence.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête? se demandait Cloud.

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'ils ont cru pouvoir retracer Sephiroth plus aisément que toi, répliqua Marlène, qui reprochait toujours à son protecteur d'avoir pris la fuite alors qu'il était malade.

Elle ignorait qu'il avait retrouvé l'albinos et avait vécu les pires instants de la semaine, après avoir été transformé en gamin. D'ailleurs, comme elle lui refaisait penser à cet épisode, le petit Cloud se demanda qui avait pu être assez fou pour aller invoquer Sephiroth dans la rivière de la vie. Car en fait, le spectacle que lui avait présenté le fils de Lucrecia ne pouvait pas représenter autre chose.

-Je déteste cette situation, Vincent, est-ce que tu te débrouilles avec le repas, tu es certain que tu ne veux pas d'aide?

Le vampire miniature faillit répliquer à Cloud que c'était lui qui avait refusé de faire venir à manger au bar de Tifa, sous prétexte que cela lui donnerait une mauvaise réputation aux yeux de ses clients potentiels. En fait, depuis qu'il était gamin, il n'avait plus fait de livraison et le petit SOLDAT n'avait aucune envie de partir à la recherche de l'argent de son amie d'enfance sous prétexte qu'il n'en avait plus lui-même dans son porte-feuille.

-Radin, pesta Valentine en glissant sur le comptoir.

Il marchait au milieu de la vaisselle sale, prenant garde à ne pas mettre les pieds sur le four aux éléments tous plus brûlants les uns que les autres et il se demandait quand les femmes allaient enfin arriver. Il avait l'impression de vivre avec une bande de colocataires irascibles. Au moins, il n'avait plus eu à jouer l'ours en peluche ou le bibelot de Yuffie durant les 6 dernières heures. Il regarda Denzle découper les légumes en secouant la tête. Il espérait qu'au moins, le repas qui résulterait de cette longue expérience culinaire serait meilleur que celui qu'avait fait Cloud pour le dîner. Il fallait dire que le combattant blond avait encore des relents de rhume et n'était pas aussi en forme qu'à la normale. Mais quand même…!

…

Rude avait du fournir un effort important pour se remettre debout. Puis il s'était souvenu qu'il avait chipé quelques materias dans le vaisseau de Cid Highwind quand il était encore en mode « méchant Rude ». Il en trouva une de soin, qui lui permit d'être sur pied en un rien de temps. Et comme malgré les coups reçus, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de remarquer la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule qui emmenait son partenaire, Reno, il n'eut qu'à piquer un jogging pour les retrouver. Par contre, pour ce qui était de poursuivre le camion, c'était autre chose.

Il continua de jogger, bien qu'il se doute que son corps jeune et déjà fatigué par la quantité industrielle de cigarettes qu'il consommait dans sa toute jeunesse ne saurait tenir la route. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les courses poursuites qu'il s'était permis avec Reno. Celui-là, quant à lui, se trouvait en danger. Et Rude était le seul à savoir ce qui se passait. Le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide et le sauver.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, Rude réussit à gagner du terrain sur le camion. Ce dernier faisait des détours pas possible, qui le ralentissait suffisamment pour donner le temps au jeune Turk de souffler. Il ne comprit pas comment il se faisait qu'aucun homme ne l'ai vu les suivre dans le rétroviseur du véhicule, car il avait beau déployer des efforts surhumains à être furtif, son avancée était plutôt facile à remarquer. Cependant, il finit par perdre sa trace. La panique l'étreignit quelques secondes. Puis il se produisit quelque chose d'étonnant. Il crut entendre un petit garçon crier. Et il reconnut cette voix qui protestait avec véhémence, d'autant plus fortement que son maître ne pouvait protester d'aucune autre façon.

Il s'orienta et reparti à la course, revigoré à l'idée qu'il avait encore une petite chance.

Reno, lui, avait l'intuition qu'il était dans de beaux draps quand le camion s'arrêta et que les pas de ses kidnappeurs raisonnèrent sur le ciment. Il serrait sa main blessée contre lui, cherchant une échappatoire à cet enfer, mais avec la douleur qu'il ressentait et la panique des autres enfants qui avait fini par déteindre sur lui… Il se fit soulever par le collet et tiré à l'extérieur le premier, par l'homme qui devait servir de chef à la bande. Il ordonna de descendre quelques caisses et traîna le jeune Turk terrifié avec lui. Il passa de main en main, perdant le compte des agresseurs potentiels qu'il rencontrait. On remarqua le sang qui tachait sa chemise blanche, mais dans le froid de la nuit tombé, personne n'avait de temps à accorder à ce genre de plaie. On le bouscula davantage, le secouant pour lui demander comment il avait réussi à se blesser.

Puis un autre homme le fit entrer dans un bâtiment sombre, particulièrement insalubre, où des rires gras et des voix tranchantes coupaient sur un silence inquiétant. Reno tenta de retrouver son sang-froid, mais il avait de plus en plus de doutes quant à ce qui l'attendait. Il fut fouillé par des mains sales qui s'éternisèrent sur lui malgré ses mouvements de protestations et son canif lui fut ôté. On l'obligea à se changer après l'avoir sommairement lavé et il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait quand enfin, il se retrouva seul avec lui-même, dans une petite salle aux murs grisâtres, dont la seule décoration consistait en un lit d'hôpital.

-Ils auraient pu me donner des fleurs s'ils comptaient m'abandonner ici, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Une ombre tomba sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter et il se retourna, pour enfin comprendre dans quel genre d'endroit il était tombé. Ce n'était pas un lit d'hôpital. Et l'homme qui l'avait rejoint dans cette chambre n'était ni un tendre ni un simple kidnappeur. Le cerveau de l'adulte s'arrêta de fonctionner à cet instant et son cœur d'enfant cria dans sa petite poitrine crispée tandis qu'il était soulevé de terre. Il se rappelait de ce genre d'affaires. Il avait connu des enfants victimes de ces bourreaux. Il savait parfaitement comment il finirait. Jusqu'à ce jour de son existence, il avait toujours pu repousser cette réalité de sa conscience et sa mère l'avait gardé loin de ce genre de drame. Mais maintenant qu'il était trop tard, maintenant qu'on avait payé pour se repaître de sa chair et de sa peur, il sentit que rien, pas même l'humour ne pourrait le sauver.

Il pensa une seconde à Rude. L'idée de son partenaire de travail lui rappela qu'il était un homme lui aussi, même si son corps d'enfant ne le laissait pas paraître. Sa combativité lui revint et il se débattit, opposant une colère sans nom, à l'idée de s'être laissé prendre au piège en baissant les bras..

Un coup de pied bien placé lui donna quelques secondes. Il chercha des yeux une sortie et remarqua enfin la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il bondit dans le verre, brisant les carreaux dans son élan et tomba dans le vide, réalisant uniquement à cet instant qu'il se trouvait à des mètres de hauteur. Alors seulement, il hurla à s'en arracher les poumons, en comprenant qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette chute. C'était moins pire que de voir son orgueil brisé par l'abus qu'il s'apprêtait à subir, mais il pensait avoir encore quelques petites choses à vivre.

Son camarade arrivait au moment même et ressentit une décharge de peur pure et simple irradier en lui à la vue du petit Reno qui tombait dans le vide. Rude accéléra le pas, bien que son corps s'épuisait. Il eut une crampe à ce moment et s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Après un bref spasme de douleur, le noir eut conscience de voir beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus loin que tout à l'heure. Il n'avait plus de point de côté et en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, il réalisa qu'elles avaient retrouvé leur taille. Il était de nouveau le colosse tranquille des Turks. Il n'avait pas de gant, et son costume était sal, contrairement à l'habitude. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas de lunettes de soleil dans ses poches intérieures, mais il était de nouveau adulte. Il fit un pas, revenant au moment présent et n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour attraper le gamin roux qui tombait en hurlant.

Reno n'avait rien compris à partir du début de sa chute, mais quand il réalisa être de nouveau dans les bras d'un adulte cent fois trop forts pour lui, il chercha à se libérer de cette prison. Il était prêt à mordre, à griffer et cracher et donna bien des coups de pieds et de poings à son ami avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un ami. Malgré toute l'ardeur du petit garçon, il fut vite comprimé dans une étreinte étouffante et la voix forte de Rude le figea net dans sa tentative d'évasion avortée.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs!

-Rude?!

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de recevoir des explications, une dizaine d'hommes leur fonçait dessus. Son ami le posa au sol, lui intimant de rester tranquille pendant qu'il s'occupait de le défendre. Le constat du petit fut qu'il était plutôt inutile à cet instant. Rude balançait ses assaillants à coups de poing. Ils devaient vouloir se débarrasser de ce grand gaillard qui risquait de rapporter leurs agissements. Ils n'avaient pas du voir le gamin qu'il venait de secourir. Seulement, lui avait pu voir les autres gosses se trouvant dans les cages et les boîtes qu'ils portaient à l'intérieur. Reno pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas trop à s'en faire, puisque après tout, son partenaire était fort, mais il oubliait qu'aucun d'eux deux n'avaient d'armes et cela ne lui revint que lorsque leurs adversaires sortirent des fusils et que leurs tirs raisonnèrent autour d'eux.

-Argh…

Bien que les Turks soient habitués à éviter des balles, il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eut à faire de missions réellement périlleuses et Rude se trouvait au milieu d'un cercle trop restreint pour prendre le risque de bouger. Si Reno était touché avec son corps d'enfant, il risquait beaucoup plus de mourir que lui. Cependant, les balles atteignirent Rude avant qu'il pense à une solution et il s'effondra, terrassé. Il avait pu venir à bout d'une dizaine d'hommes, grâce à l'effet de surprise, mais son ami se retrouvait de nouveau sans aucun moyen de se défendre, seul face aux nombreux enleveurs d'enfants. La pression sur ses frêles épaules serait venue à bout de son sang-froid s'il ne s'était pas appelé Reno.

…

Deux heures plus tard, Elena fut surprise de voir Rude (format adulte) rentrer en portant un Reno adulte et mort de fatigue dans ses bras. Elle faillit passer un commentaire, mais en voyant les trous dans la veste du noir, elle comprit qu'ils avaient eu de terribles ennuis pour réussir à retrouver leur taille habituelle. Le rouquin portait plusieurs traces de combat qui avait du être particulièrement violent et saignait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas pu être soigné, car la materia de soin de Rude avait été détruite par l'une des balles.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, demanda Tseng, reprenant déjà ses habitudes de chef des Turks.

-Je… ai encaissé… demi douzaine de balles. … ferais …rapport plus tard, déclara le colosse en échappant presque Reno par terre et s'effondrant.

S'ils avaient récupéré le duo, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était dans un sal état. Le corps de Reno se révéla couvert d'hématomes et de plaies et Rude avait besoin d'une opération d'urgence, car il avait effectivement reçu tellement de balles que le fait qu'il soit toujours vivant relevait du miracle. Quant à ce qui les avait mis dans cet état, les deux hommes refusèrent de répondre clairement. Ils avaient un peu honte de s'être fait avoir comme des débutants et d'ailleurs, d'autres détails à propos de leur mésaventure ne devaient rester qu'entre eux deux.

Cela rappelait à Rufus l'époque où le duo de choc lui revenait régulièrement après avoir été battu par l'équipe d'AVALANCHE, dirigée par Cloud Strife. Il aurait bien été disputer ses hommes, mais il préféra laisser cette tâche à Tseng et comme il avait passé sa journée à s'inquiéter à propos de tout et de rien, mais surtout du retour de Sephiroth et de la disparition des deux autres imbéciles, il s'endormit contre la poitrine de Shera, qui le maternait presque constamment. Pendant ce temps, Cid manoeuvrait pour libérer son vaisseau de la tour de la Shinra. Pour l'instant, le pilote n'avait rien réussi de mieux que de se fabriquer un prototype de siège pour être capable de conduire lui-même son navire malgré sa petite taille.

Il regagnait la cabine qu'ils partageaient avec sa femme, jugeant normal de dormir avec elle même s'il avait retrouvé sa forme d'enfant, mais ce fut pour découvrir un spectacle dont il se serait passé. Shera dormait dans leur grand lit, ses bras refermés autour du corps du petit Rufus, qui semblait paisible comme un ange, et à les voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mère et de son fils, qui reposaient sagement l'un contre l'autre. Cette vision choqua le capitaine, qui se retint difficilement de hurler sa fureur. Il s'éloigna à grand pas, partagé entre l'envie de se saisir de sa lance la plus effilée et d'embrocher le jeune Rufus et celle de lancer toutes les sirènes de la Shera à plein volume pour tirer l'homme redevenu enfant et sa femme (à lui!) de leur sommeil angélique.

-Non, mais pour qui ils me prennent? C'est mon vaisseau, et c'est MA femme et ce christ d'enfant gâté s'est installé à MA place! bougonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva fort peu convaincante.

-Rha! Je vais leur apprendre, je vais leur montrer, je…

Que pouvait-il y faire, lui, qui n'avait que 12 ou 13 ans maintenant et qui risquait de ne pas regagner sa taille avant un moment, lui qui n'avait jamais su réaliser les rêves de sa femme, trop obnubilé qu'il était par ses propres désirs?

-Merde! Merde, merde! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça!

Le stress le poussa à aller fouiller dans sa cabine, le plus silencieusement possible, pour trouver son paquet de cigarette. Il se fichait de ne pas avoir commencer à fumer avant d'avoir 15 ans, il se fichait bien que Shera le surprenne, une simple tasse de thé ne saurait jamais le calmer.

Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à dénicher ses clopes. Il n'y en avait plus?! Cette fois, il n'y tint plus, se campa solidement sur ses jambes et aspira autant d'air que possible avant d'hurler : SHERA!

Comme elle était à deux pas, elle sursauta violemment, tirant Rufus du sommeil et tourna une figure surprise vers son « petit » mari.

-Cid? Qu'est-ce que…?!

-Tu veux me rendre fou ou quoi?

-Mais non, bien sûr que non…

-Qu'est-ce qu'_Il_ fait à MA place!? répliqua le capitaine en pointant le jeune patron de la Shinra.

Ce dernier jugea préférable de filer sans demander son reste et alla se réfugier dans son édifice. Quant au couple hétéroclite, nous allons le laisser tranquille pour cette fois. Cid fait une crise pour presque rien et Shera pourrait bien encore péter une crise de larmes elle-même. Alors, laissons nous là-dessus pour aujourd'hui.

À s.u.i.v.r.e

au prochain rendez-vous : Cloud et Vincent reprennent la vedette!


	11. If you can, then you must

Salut tout le monde! De un je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à mettre la suite, mais la voici enfin! Et de deux, ben, j'avais dit que je parlerais de Cloud et Vincent, mais finalement, je parle surtout de Vincent. Enfin bon. Ah et je tiens à dire que si ma fic était guimauve -ça m'a fait un choc pendant deux trois jours- eh bien, c'était parce qu'au début, je voulais mettre Tseng et Elena ensemble, qu'à la fin je ne voulais plus et que je les ai mis en couple pareil pour régler la question une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'aime pas Tseng. Il y a un an, je l'appréciais, mais bon, maintenant, je ne le supporte plus. Et j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur le couple Elena Reno. Seulement, ça ne correspondait pas à mes plans quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, il y a genre, deux ans. Alors voilà, j'essaie de poursuivre mes plans de l'époque malgré ce que je peux en penser, donc, mes persos était ooc, et j'ai fais à peu près n'importe quoi avec eux. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, et comme j'ai presque terminé ma game dans FFVII, je vais pouvoir ajouter de la profondeur à mon histoire. Alors, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire. Passez un bon moment!

The lost memories – 11 – If you can, then you must!

Le repas cuisiné par Vincent fut mémorable. Il était énervé depuis l'appel de Tseng et la nouvelle voulant que leur retour à l'âge adulte implique qu'un être cher soit mis en danger sous leurs yeux. Ce que le petit vampire ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il avait vu Yuffie se retrouver en péril, et bien qu'il soit impuissant à la défendre, il n'avait pas repris son apparence d'adulte. Pourquoi? Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit différent des autres sur tous les plans. Mais enfin, il ne lui restait qu'à espérer reprendre son état normal sans mettre qui que ce soit en danger. Et surtout pas Yuffie. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de problème comme ça.

Le repas cuisiné par Vincent avait donc un caractère mémorable parce qu'il se révéla excellent malgré l'inquiétude qui rongeait l'ancien Turk de l'intérieur. Un autre point en sa faveur, il devait marcher sur les comptoirs pour préparer à manger et personne ne trouva de cheveux ou de lacets dans son assiette. Encore une réussite sur le tableau de cuisine de Valentine. Mais voilà, le plus mémorable n'avait rien à voir avec le repas. Mais bien avec Vincent.

Pour tout expliquer clairement, il faut se mettre dans le contexte où se retrouvait les enfants du bar le Septième ciel. Denzle, Marlène, Cloud et Vincent attendaient depuis plusieurs heures le retour de Tifa et Yuffie. Les deux amies étaient parties ensemble pour faire du shopping entre filles. Et comme Sephiroth pouvait frapper à tout moment et que Cloud et Vincent avait un esprit particulièrement fertile, ils s'imaginèrent mille fois entendre le téléphone sonné ou voir à la télévision des nouvelles d'un enlèvement organisé par le terrible chef des SOLDATS. Au bout de cinq heures d'attente, alors que Vincent devait faire réchauffer ses chaudrons pour la troisième fois, que Marlène s'apprêtait à remettre la table -qu'elle s'amusait à faire et à défaire pour passer le temps- et que Denzle ne tenait plus en place tant il était tiraillé par la faim, les deux femmes rentrèrent enfin, saines et sauves.

-Mais où êtes-vous allez pour être sorties aussi longtemps? s'enquit Cloud, alors que Denzle traversait le salon et le bar à la vitesse de la lumière pour débarquer dans la cuisine en coup de vent.

-Ça y est, ça y est, elles sont là, on va pouvoir manger Vincent!

Denzle avait couru si vite et s'était précipité si bien qu'il eut de la difficulté à s'arrêter et percuta Marlène sans le vouloir. La petite fille, surprise par son entrée en fanfares et cette brusque bousculade, perdit l'équilibre et échappa la pile d'assiettes qu'elle portait pour les poser sur la table. Vincent vérifiait l'état de la soupe qu'il avait faite et son intuition ne réagit que trop tard. Il n'avait plus tellement l'habitude de cuisiner, pour lui ou pour qui que ce soit d'autres, et les projectiles qu'il recevait normalement par la tête au milieu de ses combats n'avaient pas la taille ni la forme d'assiette. Il se retourna trop tard, fut violemment frappé par une des assiettes volantes et en trébuchant sous le choc, accrocha son chaudron de nouille.

S'en suivit un cri terrible et Cloud fut oublié dans le vestibule, pour que les femmes vérifient ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. La première chose que Yuffie remarque fut le chaudron vide qui tournoyait sur lui-même, et créait une belle cacophonie. Denzle et Marlène battirent en retraite, car, comme la ninja finit par le remarquer, celui qui venait de pousser ce cri n'était nulle autre que Vincent Valentine.

Il était trempé de la tête au pied, les cheveux tous défaits et son bandeau rouge lui tomba sur les pieds tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur, ayant été tout bonnement ébouillanté par le contenu du chaudron qui venait de se déverser sur lui. Pour preuve, il avait des nouilles dans les cheveux et sur les épaules, des nouilles qui s'emmêlaient dans son bras en métal et même quelques nouilles qui lui collaient à la figure.

Tifa ne sut pas quoi dire et attendit, légèrement traumatisé à la vue de ce mini Vincent ébouillanté dans sa cuisine, qui semblait tout aussi choqué qu'elle, sinon plus. Comment réagirait-il? Et s'il se transformait en Galeon Beast ou en Chaos? Si elle n'avait pas été sortie aussi longtemps, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu à préparer le repas et que cet accident idiot ne serait jamais arrivé. D'un autre côté, il lui faisait si pitié qu'elle avait envie de s'occuper de lui comme s'il n'était vraiment que le gamin auquel il ressemblait. Mais c'était Vincent Valentine. Et elle savait combien il détestait être traité comme un enfant depuis l'accident de la fléchette.

Yuffie, elle, resta bouche bée quelques instants, essayant de graver à jamais cette image dans son esprit. Elle pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir, mais malgré la pitié qu'inspirait le malheureux petit garçon, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Était-ce vraiment le grand Vincent Valentine qui venait de se faire surprendre de la sorte et qui souffrait d'avoir été ébouillanté par le contenu d'une casserole de nouilles?

-Yuffie, fit-il, d'une petite voix.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, dans l'espoir d'étouffer son rire, mais rien n'y faisait. Tifa la fusilla du regard et fit un pas vers Vincent, mais ce dernier se relevait déjà, la figure rougit par la chaleur, mais avec une expression très calme. Trop calme. Il était presque inquiétant. La barmaid jugea préférable d'aller chercher une serviette pour Vincent et Cloud resta au salon avec les enfants, même si ces derniers mourraient de faim.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, déclara le tireur, sur un ton beaucoup plus froid que tout à l'heure.

-Si, Vinnie, tu devrais te voir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Yuffie.

La ninja retint une remarque et détourna le regard, ses épaules toujours secoués par sa crise de fou rire. Vincent songea qu'elle reprenait du poil de la bête, après tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Ce n'était pas si mal qu'elle se moqua de lui, surtout si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, mais il n'avait certainement pas besoin de se sentir aussi ridicule. Et il avait mal partout. Enfant, il aurait pleuré. Et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. La brûlure courait sous sa peau, comme un fléau impossible à endiguer. Ses nerfs tous à vifs, il se sentit près à faire une crise comme il n'en avait jamais faite.

Il se rappelait comme elle l'avait « catiné » durant les derniers jours. Et il ressentait le besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, ne serait-ce que pour oublier tout ce qui allait mal dans sa vie. Un frisson glissa le long de son dos. Il s'était privé de tant de choses depuis son retour à la vie. Toujours afin de payer pour ses crimes. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait plus attendre et laisser les autres vivre pendant qu'il demeurait seul, à stagner.

Mais il ne savait pas non plus comment agir pour se sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Il resta donc immobile, à fixer Yuffie avec un regard mauvais.

-Je suis si ridicule que ça?

-Ou… Oui! Hi hi hi hi!

Avec un soupir d'agacement, Vincent secoua la tête, jetant des pâtes brûlantes un peu partout autour de lui. Yuffie cessa de rire pour crier, ayant reçu l'une des nouilles sur son bras nu.

-Je suis désolé pour le dégât, fit-il à l'attention de Tifa qui venait de revenir, avec un serviette.

Il lui prit l'objet des mains et quitta les lieux, dans un silence glacial, ce qui laissa comprendre aux deux jeunes femmes qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de te moquer de lui comme ça?

-Aïe, c'est vrai que ça fait mal. Mais il était si drôle à voir, se défendit faiblement la jeune femme.

Elle trouvait si étrange ce qu'elle vivait ces derniers temps. Les jours passés avec un mini Vincent Valentine lui avait permis de comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais voilà, on ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'un enfant de 7 ans. Et comme il venait de le prouver, il risquait fort de redevenir le silencieux mort vivant de trente ans dont elle avait autrefois l'habitude de se moquer quand il serait de nouveau adulte. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans le piège de cette innocence qu'il affichait malgré lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de compliquer davantage sa vie et voulait continuer de prendre les choses en riant.

…

Reno ne comprit rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait vu les hommes s'avancer, avait saisi leurs intentions malsaines et s'était empressé de se jeter entre eux et Rude. Son partenaire l'avait défendu, mais c'était à son tour maintenant de le protéger. Enfin, comme dans un flash, sans deviner le miracle qui prenait corps, le Turk vit voler les différents ennemis dressés en travers de sa route. Comment était-ce possible? Il n'était qu'un…

-D'où il sort celui là?! s'étonnèrent les hommes restants.

-Je devais leur buter le cul, si je ne me trompe pas.

Reno n'était pas très bon pour se battre au corps à corps –comme le prouve le nombre incalculable de fois où on l'étale dans ffvii- , mais contre des gens normaux et pas chargés au mako ou équipés de materias, il était un combattant hors pair. Ce qui explique pourquoi, en plus de l'élément de surprise, il réussit à venir à bout des individus qui le dévisageait, l'ayant vu surgir de nulle part. Ou plutôt, grandir de 17 ans en quelques secondes. Était-ce la peur, l'impression urgence imprimé dans son esprit à cause des balles qu'avait reçu Rude en se portant à son secours ou l'ensemble de la situation? Reno s'en fichait bien. Au bout d'un instant, il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter et son partenaire s'était relevé pour se servir de sa materia de soin, qui se révéla vite inutilisable.

-Tu essaies encore de te moquer de moi? demanda le noir.

-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça? s'étonna Reno en se retournant vers lui.

Il était surpris de voir son camarade se tenir debout, après tout ce qu'il avait encaissé.

-Ça fait deux fois en moins d'une semaine que tu te débrouilles pour me sauver la vie et surtout, pour me mettre en danger. Tu le fais exprès?

-Rude, tu sais bien…

Le rouquin fut interrompu par une surprise de taille. Les mains de son collègue encadrèrent ses épaules, se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage surtout.

-Je sais, justement.

Reno se doutait de l'inspiration de Rude et en croisant son regard, directement, sans verres de fumée ou rien, il eut un pincement au cœur. Les doigts du noir frôlèrent ses joues, dans une caresse qui n'avait rien de rude. La mémoire du Turk normalement si moqueur s'éclaira. Et il se souvint de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Une nuit où ils n'étaient plus de simples amis, ni même de simples collègues, mais beaucoup trop...

-Ne fais pas ton sensible, voulut l'arrêter Reno et il attrapa les poignets de Rude, pour repousser son attention.

Il venait de traverser une épreuve particulièrement difficile et il ne voulait pas en vivre une autre. Il était de nouveau un homme, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité pour autant. En même temps, il savait que repousser son ami représentait un affront qu'il risquait de payer à coup de poing. En effet, l'affection de ce colosse tranquille n'avait rien d'habituelle.

Rude détourna le regard une fraction de seconde et retira ses mains, donnant un simple coup du poing sur l'épaule de Reno, comme un « vrai » homme. Mais ses traits montraient bien qu'il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il s'était déjà ouvert. Il aurait voulu que son ami fasse de même.

C'est à ce moment qu'une ombre surgit du néant, interrompit leur échange. Une épée géante frappa, tel l'éclair.

-Slack, shlack, slack!

Le rouquin s'effondra, vite imité par Rude. Sephiroth ricanait dans la nuit en s'éloignant. Ses tests, menés à la fois par lui et ses alliés, menaient à des conclusions de plus en plus clairs. Bientôt, Cloud Strife serait en son pouvoir. Et il aurait sa vengeance. Il ne comprenait pas cependant l'étrange plan de sa mère pour ce qui était du piège où venait de tomber le duo de Turks. Mais il s'en fichait bien, tant que sa vengeance soit complète et que plus rien ne puisse menacer ses plans de mégalomane oedipien.

Enfin, Sephiroth avait oublié une chose. Les Turks n'étaient pas invincibles, mais ils étaient presque increvables. Et encore une fois, Reno et Rude le prouveraient, en parvenant à rentrer à l'immeuble de la Shinra avant de rendre l'âme. Mais bon, ils ont assez pris de place dans l'histoire pour le moment, alors retournons à ce qui nous intéresse vraiment pour aujourd'hui. Ce qui se passe chez Cloud.

…

Après l'accident des nouilles, Vincent refusa de redescendre et même de manger. Il était furieux et ses amis décidèrent de le laisser bouder le temps que son orgueil se replace. Cloud était encore fatigué à cause de son rhume, mais il se sentait mieux. Excepté pour la nouvelle qu'il avait eu à propos de Sephiroth. Quoique le plus tôt il serait adulte, le plus tôt il aurait vaincu sa némésis. Et il ne voulait pour rien au monde vivre longtemps dans la crainte de voir l'un de ses proches attaqués. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'arranger pour mettre en place les éléments lui permettant de redevenir adulte. Il était si préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il en oublia presque de manger, ce qui permit à Tifa de comprendre qu'il méditait sur un problème épineux.

Yuffie plaisanta avec les enfants et elle sembla si enjouée pendant tout le repas qu'ils auraient pu croire qu'elle était redevenue la fille de 16 ans qui s'était imposé dans leur groupe. Mais Cloud se fichait des états d'âme de Yuffie et Tifa n'était pas devenue sa confidente pendant leur magasinage entre filles, alors elle ne le serait pas davantage maintenant. Cependant, quand l'heure du coucher arriva et que Marlène et Denzle montèrent se mettre au lit, la ninja fut très empressé d'aller rejoindre Vincent et Cloud et Tifa se retrouvèrent seuls, comme cela s'était avéré être le cas si souvent durant les derniers jours.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu allé faire ce shopping? demanda l'ex SOLDAT.

-Moi et Yuffie avions besoin de nous débarrasser de notre stress. Il se passe tellement de choses ces derniers temps sur lesquels nous n'avons aucun contrôle. Je suis désolée si nous t'avons fait t'inquiéter. Comment te sens-tu?

-Beaucoup mieux. Mais je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette situation impossible. Et, tu ne crois pas que Yuffie et toi devriez partager ta chambre et que je pourrais regagner mon lit?

-Pourquoi, ça te gêne de dormir avec moi?

-Je ne voudrais pas que la scène de ce matin se reproduise, même si je suis certain que tu l'as oublié à t'entendre.

-Oh, non, tu veux dire, quand je t'ai donné la fessée? Oh mais Cloud, tu l'avais cherché.

-Tu n'avais pas fermé ta porte à clé! se défendit-il.

-C'est ça, et toi, tu aurais quand même pu frapper.

-Je n'ai pas mentionné cette anecdote pour qu'on se dispute Tifa.

-Non, je m'en doute, mais je ne peux pas croire que…

« À la façon dont elle s'habille, ça faisait longtemps que je croyais qu'elle ne connaissait pas le sens du mot pudeur… »

Il réprima difficilement un bâillement et elle le poussa en bas de sa chaise, pour exiger de lui qu'il l'aide à finir de débarrasser la table, de ranger la vaisselle, avant de le monter dans sa chambre qu'ils partageraient encore cette nuit. Elle aimait trop avoir un mini Cloud dans ses bras en s'endormant pour laisser passer cette chance. Qui sait, il redeviendrait peut-être adulte pendant son sommeil et alors, elle se réveillerait avec un Cloud en pleine force de l'âge à ses côtés. C'était une idée qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Mais Tifa n'était quand même pour le dire au guerrier miniature.

Au même moment, Yuffie se glissait dans la chambre de Cloud, qu'elle partageait officiellement avec Vincent Valentine. La ninja fut aussi silencieuse que possible et craignait la vengeance de son colocataire. Le vampire n'était pas du genre à se venger, mais sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'il pourrait décider de faire une crise, ne serait-ce que sous le prétexte qu'il était toujours coincé dans un corps de gamin et qu'il pouvait donc se permettre d'agir comme tel.

-Coucou? fit-elle dans le noir, en espérant apercevoir la forme de Vincent.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui donna froid dans le dos. Il n'était pas encore fâché, non? Valentine n'était pas vraiment rancunier, surtout pas pour ce genre de bagatelle, puisque après tout, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait vécu autrefois.

-Vinnie?

-…

-Bon, si c'est comme ça, je vais te trouver!

Yuffie prit son courage à deux mains et alluma la lumière d'un seul coup. Elle ignorait ce à quoi elle s'attendait réellement, mais elle commençait à se sentir coupable de son fou rire et craignait qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à s'en rappeler.

Vincent était assis dans un coin de la chambre, emmitouflé dans sa cape rouge. Il semblait minuscule au fond de son manteau et les ceintures devaient peser lourd sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas endormi et s'était contenté de rester là, à méditer dans le noir? Yuffie ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa façon de faire inquiétante. Qui pouvait rester comme ça dans le noir sans être inquiété par les tours que jouait incessamment l'obscurité?

-Vinnie?

Il ne répondit pas et elle se rappela comment il s'était emporté l'autre jour, disant qu'il ne s'appelait pas Vinnie mais…

-Vincent? essaya-t-elle encore.

Il releva la tête et elle croisa ses yeux rouges, minuscules, comme le reste. Le grand Vincent Valentine lui manquait. Il l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois déjà et jamais elle n'avait réalisé jusqu'à ce moment combien elle comptait sur lui. Elle aurait parfois préféré qu'il soit encore aveugle et muet. Cela lui aurait permis de se sentir plus en sécurité. Elle aurait voulu le défendre et le protéger, mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Sephiroth, malgré toutes ses prétentions et ses vantardises. Après tout, Vincent avait vaincu Omega. Ce n'était pas rien.

Qu'avait-elle fait, elle, la grande ninja, la rose blanche de Wutai que son père avait renvoyé d'où elle venait, ne se suffisant plus des materias qu'elle ramenait? Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Vincent à propos du rejet de son père. En fait, elle avait inventé une partie de son mélodrame, pour ne pas avoir à admettre qu'elle ne devait s'en remettre qu'à elle-même s'il lui fallait expliqué la chasse à l'homme lancée contre elle par son père. Il lui avait fait une proposition qu'elle avait été obligée de refuser. Elle ne désirait pas se marier. Surtout pas avec un type de Wutai qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle.

-Hmmm…

-Vincent, je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du rire tout à l'heure, mais je suis tellement stressé.

-Est-ce que tu as attrapé froid dehors?

-Hein?!

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal Yuffie. Tu n'es pas malade?

-C'est une insulte, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en me demandant si je suis malade?

Il la regarda avec des yeux perçants, sans ajouter un mot. Il semblait que l'accident des nouilles avait fait du mini Vincent un nouveau Valentine, ou plutôt, qu'il l'avait ramené à son ancien mode, peu complaisant, d'ex-Turk froid et indifférent.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? J'ai le droit de te demander comment tu vas, non? Tu n'as pas faim, tu es sûr? Parce que si tu continues de bouder comme ça, je vais être obligée de te punir! le menaça-t-elle.

-Hmph.

Il y avait de quoi piquer une crise de nerfs. Vincent avait-il décidé de la rendre folle en lui offrant ce traitement silencieux? Lui qui lui avait tant parlé ces derniers jours, il se refermait comme une huître. Et elle ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner de nouveau. Si le voir chaque jour du reste de sa vie sous forme d'enfant plutôt que dans son état normal était le prix à payer pour se rapprocher de son cœur, Yuffie était prête à faire face à la musique. Enfin, elle ne l'avouerait pas, car un ninja ne peut pas montrer de faiblesse et qu'elle en montrait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

-Bon, si c'est comme ça, moi non plus je ne te parlerais plus!

Il ne lui lança même pas un regard, se contentant de fixer un point dans le vide. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Cloud et commença à délasser ses bottes, pour se concentrer sur autre chose que l'indifférence de Vincent. Elle mit deux minutes à finir sa besogne et jeta ses bottes le plus fort possible, ne serait-ce que pour voir Vincent sursauter. Malheureusement, il n'en fit rien. Il était soit dans un autre monde, soit il faisait exprès. Yuffie réfléchit intensément, en manipulant ses différents materias, pour trouver une façon de faire réagir le petit vampire. Elle se demandait ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Et elle détestait l'idée qu'il l'ignore. C'était la vengeance la plus cruelle qu'elle aurait jamais imaginé. Et pourtant, venant de la part de Valentine, ça tombait sous le sens.

-Haaaaiiiiiillllleee, bailla-t-elle en étirant exagérément les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Il resta sans réaction et comme elle en avait plus qu'assez, la ninja décida qu'il était temps de jouer le grand jeu. Vincent réagirait, ou elle ne s'appelait plus Yuffie Kirasagi!

-Bon, comme je suis fatiguée et qu'il est tard, je vais me changer, fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Vincent ne leva pas les yeux, continuant de l'ignorer sciemment. Mais elle cru voir ses sourcils se froncer légèrement. Il eut une sorte de rictus, très passager. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle aurait l'audace… Eh bien, il se trompait. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il reçut un morceau de tissu à la figure, si brusquement qu'il ne put faire autrement que de sursauter, avant de réaliser ce que Yuffie venait de lui jeter. Il s'agissait de son débardeur, et malgré lui, Vincent devina l'odeur de la jeune fille sur le tissu et son esprit adulte alla plus vite que sa pensée, lui imposant quelques images toutes beaucoup plus matures qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Il devina qu'elle ne devait plus avoir grand-chose sur le dos et se sentit paniqué. Quelle idée tordue avait bien pu lui passer à travers la tête cette fois? Sa curiosité se révéla forte et il ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, non sans dire d'une petite voix consternée :

-Yu… Yuffie!

Elle était assise sur son lit, vêtue de son pyjama patenté avec des vêtements qui devaient appartenir à Cloud mais ce dernier ne porterait sûrement jamais ce genre de fringues… Elle avait passé une chemise large et une paire de short, qui laissait voir ses traits longues jambes tout en rendant son corps informe sous le tissu. Vincent se remit à respirer normalement, mais son cœur battait la chamade. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu peur. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se rappeler combien elle était jolie ou l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, surtout maintenant qu'il n'était pas en état de prouver quoi que ce soit des désirs qu'elle pouvait éveiller dans son esprit et son corps. Il se rappelait pourtant le premier soir passé avec elle dans cette chambre. Il avait touché ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Et s'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait embrassé, peut-être pire encore, qui sait?

-HaHAAA! Je savais que tu réagirais! s'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse.

Il n'en revint pas tout de suite et se contenta de la regarder, la bouche entrouverte, sourcils froncés et les yeux exprimant combien il était estomaqué. Comment avait-elle fait pour se changer aussi vite et sans faire le moindre bruit? Et pourquoi utilisait-elle ce genre de moyens pour attirer son attention? Il était dans le vague et avait besoin de réfléchir, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle en arrive là. En fait, lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé à poser pareille geste, à l'époque où il était un Turks ou à présent.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu, fit-il, essayant de comprendre.

-C'est parce que je suis une ninja! expliqua Yuffie avec un sourire lumineux.

On n'aurait pas pu trouver fille plus fière d'elle où que ce soit sur la planète à ce moment.

Il jeta la camisole de la jeune fille, pour ne pas se mettre à triturer le tissu. Il ne voulait paraître plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. L'adolescente se laissa tomber sur le ventre et se mit à balancer ses jambes dans le vide derrière elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait vraiment de très longues jambes. Il reporta son attention à son regard, en essayant de penser à ce quoi il méditait avant qu'elle ne lui jette ses vêtements à la figure… Vincent avait beau faire de très gros efforts, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme s'il avait un blanc. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu ce genre de problèmes.

Depuis les derniers jours, il agissait comme un gamin, mais l'accident des nouilles l'avaient poussé à reprendre contenance. Et comme il réfléchissait sur de lointaines questions qui n'effleureraient jamais la réflexion d'un enfant, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de poursuivre dans des pensées plus adultes. Pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais avant de devenir aveugle, puis de retrouver son corps d'enfant, il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Yuffie autrement qu'une gamine énervante. D'accord, au retour de Sephiroth, l'autre retour, où Cloud avait du affronté le cetra seul, la jeune fille de Wutai lui semblait déjà plus attirante. Mais ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça, qu'il refoulait toujours très vite. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voulait bien se dire.

-Tu ne vas pas repasser en mode silencieux, Vincent! Je veux qu'on discute. Allez, viens par-là!

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, elle l'avait attrapé par les aisselles et le soulevait afin de le poser juste devant elle, sur le lit. Il fut bien obligé de se laisser faire, comme d'habitude, car elle était toujours plus forte que lui. Mais cette impression ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il subisse ça? Il n'avait plus vraiment parler avec Yuffie depuis qu'elle avait été attaqué par Sephiroth et que lui-même se soit révélé incapable de la protéger. Il avait des remords à cette idée, mais surtout en songeant que s'il tenait davantage à Yuffie, il aurait pu redevenir adulte. Et alors, elle aurait été hors de danger. Mais au fond de lui, malgré sa panique, il savait qu'elle s'en tirerait. Sephiroth était en contrôle et ne comptait tuer personne, tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, était-ce lui ou son clone qui était un terrible sadique?

-Arrêtes de me traiter comme si j'étais un jouet.

-Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas encore donné la fessée, comme Tifa l'a fait pour Cloud! Arrêtes un peu de te plaindre. Et dis-moi plutôt comment tu te sens? Tu n'as plus mal? Tu t'es quand même ébouillanté sur tout le corps…

Elle tendit une main vers son visage et ses doigts frôlèrent la joue du vampire, avant qu'il ne se dégage de son étreinte. Les yeux de Yuffie lancèrent des éclairs et elle sembla prête à passer à l'attaque. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et aurait voulu se cacher de nouveau derrière un masque d'indifférence. C'était si délicat comme situation. Même s'il aurait voulu avouer ce qu'il ressentait, il serait ridicule. Et il avait si souvent l'impression qu'elle jouait avec lui. Lucrecia aussi donnait l'impression de jouer.

-Je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

-Très bien. Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée, monsieur le rabat-joie?

Il lui jeta un regard de derrière sa frange, l'air dubitatif. Elle n'était pas sérieuse? Il s'était fait un sang d'encre toute la journée. À propos d'elle. Et il savait que très vite, elle risquait de devenir la seule façon pour lui de devenir adulte de nouveau. À condition qu'elle court des risques suffisamment important pour qu'il soit obligé de se précipiter à sa rescousse. Ce n'est pas le genre de truc qu'on annonce tout de go à quelqu'un qu'on aime. Il eut un tic nerveux à cette pensée, mais rien ne pouvait être plus vrai. Il détourna le regard en sentant l'insistance dans les yeux de Yuffie. Elle voulait une réponse. Peut-être même plusieurs réponses. Il n'avait rien à lui annoncer. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire de tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu vouloir dire. C'était la mettre davantage en danger que de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-Et toi? finit-il par dire, pour échapper aux yeux gris et pesants de la jeune fille.

-Une longue journée et j'imagine que tu es aussi fatigué que moi. On en reparlera demain si tu le prends comme ça, mais je ne compte pas te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement.

Il releva la tête, mais trop tard, les bras de Yuffie l'attiraient déjà contre elle. Il réalisa qu'elle tremblait.

-Yuffie?

-Je ne veux pas rester toute seule. Tu veux bien dormir avec moi, ça te gêne pas? Hier, j'avais des cauchemars, puis tu es arrivé et…

-Yuffie, tu as fais de drôle de rêves hier, remarqua-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre gémir son nom dans son sommeil comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Cela risquait de l'inspirer à faire des rêves qui n'avait rien d'enfantin. Et il courrait le risque de connaître un autre malentendu, d'être jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce et…

-Je dois t'avouer que Tifa et moi étions très inquiètes en sortant, mais nous voulions faire un pied de nez à Sephiroth. Mais comme la nuit tombait, j'étais contente de l'avoir avec moi. Sauf que j'aurais préféré que tu sois là. Et je me sentais coupable de te mettre de la pression sur les épaules. Tu as de la difficulté à te défendre toi-même et ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute. Seulement, je me sens réconfortée quand tu es avec moi. Même maintenant. Alors…

-Je comprends, la coupa-t-il.

Comment elle faisait pour passer de son espièglerie à autant de sérieux, il ne saurait le dire, mais c'était suffisant pour gagner sa confiance et sa bonne grâce. Puis, il ne lui en fallait pas tant pour qu'il se love contre elle. C'était si bon de ne pas être seul. Il l'avait oublié et finalement, peut-être que c'était surtout l'absence de Yuffie qui l'avait rendu si nerveux toute la journée.

-Essaies juste de ne pas m'écraser, fit-il, à moitié pour rire, à moitié d'amertume.

Elle rit doucement dans son oreille, et les voilà tous deux partout pour le monde des songes.

à suivre

Pas d'inquiétude j'arrive au bout du tunnel, j'aimerais vraiment conclure ce fic cette année, alors je vais essayer de mettre les bouchées doubles, même si j'ai plein de travaux de session en route. Enfin, je vais vous mettre un autre chapitre tout de suite, je crois que je vais continuer de les poster à coup de deux, tout ce que je demande, c'est une review pour chaque chapitre, si possible. Ah et dites-moi, est-ce que mon style ne s'est pas un peu amélioré? Je sais, je commence à devenir barbante avec les Turks, alors que cette fic est censé se centrer sur Cloud et Vincent. Mais que voulez-vous, Cloud ne m'inspire pas vraiment ces derniers temps.

Enfin, je vous laisse passer à l'autre chapitre, un intégral nonstop sur les Turks. Après ça, essayer le quizz, qui est le turk préféré de Radiklement?


	12. When wrong goes right

Me revoilà déjà et j'en profite pour prévenir tout le monde tout de suite, je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra pour que la suite arrive. En fait, j'ai passé 8 heures sur ces deux chaps et je suis constemment interpellé par le roman que j'essaie de compléter, alors, avec l'école et l'université qui approche, je suis un peu débordée, mais bon. Je tenais à remercier tout le monde qui ont laissé des reviews, qui sont passé voir et font des hits dans mes stats, et surtout, merci à toutes les critiques, guimauves ou pas, elles me permettent d'avancer. Alors voilà, merci et au plaisir. Bonne lecture.

The lost memories – 12 – When wrong goes right

-Je suis inquiète Tseng, et je crois que c'est normal. La moitié des Turks est entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital et notre patron est encore un gamin alors que Sephiroth cours librement dans les rues de Midgar!

-Essaie de te détendre, les médecins ont dit que Rude et Reno se remettraient. Ils ont bien dit que Rude risquait de ne jamais plus être le même, car il a subi les pires blessures d'eux deux, mais ils seront encore opérationnels et pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est de mettre ton plan à l'essai.

-À l'essai? Tu penses que ça ne marchera pas?

-Elena, on ne peut rien laisser au hasard.

-Mais on n'a pas le temps de faire d'essai. Les membres d'AVALANCHE pourrait être attaqué à tout moment et nous ne pourrions y faire. Si Cloud redevient adulte avant que le reste des combattants que nous avons sous la main ne le soit redevenu, nous serons en infériorité. Je n'aime pas avoir à le dire, mais nous ne pouvons pas compter sans l'intervention de Barret, Cid, Vincent, Tifa, Yuffie et Cloud.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Non seulement c'est la politique de la Shinra, mais en plus…

-Tseng, je…!

-Ça suffit maintenant, tu vas arrêter de discuter mes ordres?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'aime qu'il faut que tu changes ta façon d'agir avec moi. Nous sommes toujours des Turks et je suis toujours ton supérieur. Tu m'as bien compris?

Elle se tut, surprise et ne chercha rien à répondre. Pour être mouché, voilà qu'elle l'avait été. Elle ne désirait certainement pas frustré Tseng, mais il semblait incapable de se montrer compréhensif. Alors que ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas cessé de l'être. Elle espérait que tout irait aussi bien qu'il le prévoyait et qu'ils bénéficiaient d'autant de latitude qu'il le supposait. Elle se rappelait bien quand il avait été battu par Sephiroth, dans le temple des anciens. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de le retrouver dans cet état, lui ou un seul des autres Turks ou même Rufus. Elle ne s'en croyait pas capable. Dire que Reno et Rude étaient toujours inconscients. Elle aurait tant voulu savoir ce qui leur était arrivé. Pourquoi les avait-on attaqué? Qui se cachait derrière cette offensive injuste? Un nouvel ennemi, ou toujours ce sapristi Sephiroth qui ne cessait de revenir du néant?

-Je.. je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me reposer un peu, s'excusa-t-elle.

Tseng ne s'excusa pas pour son manque de tact. Il avait remis de la distance entre lui et Elena depuis les dernières heures, car il venait de réaliser être allé beaucoup trop loin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait failli la perdre qu'il devait se croire tout permis. Il avait encore une guerre à mener et il était hors de question de ne pas la mener à bien seulement parce qu'il était en amour avec Elena. Il s'agissait d'un détail secondaire, presque facultatif… Enfin, il n'aimait pas y penser de cette manière, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix s'il voulait conserver sa crédibilité.

Elena avait dit qu'elle irait prendre du repos, mais elle avait les nerfs beaucoup trop à vif pour dormir. Dans les mêmes 24 heures, elle avait failli mourir, avait gagné le cœur de son supérieur pour avoir l'impression de le perdre presque aussitôt et elle avait vu rentrer ses deux meilleurs amis dans un état inimaginable. Elle décida de consacrer un peu d'attention à Reno et Rude justement. Elle les avait délaissé pour ses recherches et Tseng et voilà le résultat, les deux Turks se retrouvaient à l'hôpital. Enfin, à l'infirmerie privée de la Shinra, mais quand même!

Elle se glissa dans la pièce sombre où des machines émettaient des beeps répétitifs et presque aussi inquiétants que l'inconscience des deux hommes sur lesquels on les avait branché. Elena alla s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'elle plaça entre les deux lits et renversa la tête, l'appuyant presque contre le mur. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Et avec les deux Turks qui l'avaient formés presque autant que Tseng mais qu'elle considérait plutôt comme des amis, avec eux autour d'elle, conscients ou pas, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle resta ainsi, à fixer le plafond un moment, puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de regarder les figures endormies de Rude ou de Reno.

Ils étaient dans un sal état. Rude avait des marques sur tout le visage et son partenaire avait des lésions sur presque tout le corps. Une infirmière venait changer ses pansements à chaque heure, et le soigner à coup de cure du plus haut niveau possible, afin de maintenir ses signes vitaux à un bon niveau. Les médecins avaient trouvé douze balles dans le corps de Rude. Qu'il soit encore vivant tenait du miracle. En fait, c'était carrément prodigieux. Mais qui aurait été prêt à le dire à Elena, qui n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Elle finit pourtant par baisser les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses camarades. Le rouquin était blême, enfin, plus blême que jamais et le noir était couvert de sueurs froides. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour pouvoir leur être du moindre secours. Les magies de cure avaient leurs limites et celles de heal aussi.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez adultes à nouveau, mais si c'est pour vous perdre immédiatement après, je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité, souffla-t-elle en joignant les mains, comme pour une prière.

L'adrénaline dans leur corps était retombé, mais la situation avait du être vraiment grave pour qu'ils reprennent tous les deux leur forme adulte. Et de toutes façons, leurs blessures le prouvaient bien. Elena resta à leur chevet pendant une bonne heure, à se morfondre. Puis, enfin…

Une perception le frappa tout d'un coup, une vague intense de douleur, provenant de son corps tout entier. Reno se tint immobile, tentant d'analyser sa situation et de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait mené jusque-là. La nuit de frayeur dans le camion où se trouvait plein d'enfants kidnappés comme lui revint à son esprit et il faillit sursauter, mais il se tint tranquille, économisant ses forces. Le moindre geste risquait de déclencher une souffrance plus grande encore que celle qu'il éprouvait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire pendant bien longtemps. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qui arrivait à Rude. Il se rappelait que son ami le portait dans ses bras en titubant à travers la ville. Pour une raison obscure, il avait eu une impression de déjà-vu à ce moment, mais le plus important n'était pas là. Il avait perdu conscience et voilà qu'il se réveillait maintenant, ignorant dans quel état se trouvait son partenaire. Il se souvenait des balles qu'il avait reçues en le protégeant. Une bonne dizaine de balles, au moins. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire ou plaisanter.

Reno ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait pas la lumière agressive à laquelle il s'attendait. Il faisait sombre, au contraire. Une seconde, il fut inquiet à l'idée qu'il aurait pu se trouver au milieu d'une ruelle sombre et que Rude soit mourant à quelques pas, sans qu'il le sache. Mais il était étendu sur un matelas relativement confortable, couvert par des draps et mieux encore, il ne portait pas les vêtements qu'il avait lorsqu'il était tombé dans les vappes. Il avait une chemise d'hôpital à la place. Sérieusement, il se doutait de ce qu'il découvrirait, mais il fléchit les bras et commença à se redresser, pour se maintenir en équilibre sur les coudes. Son geste lui arracha un grincement de dent, mais il fut couvert par l'exclamation de surprise d'Elena, qui se trouvait justement à son chevet.

-Reno! Tu es réveillé, enfin?! Comment tu te sens?

-Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait passé dans une râpe à fromage. Merde, j'ai pas perdu de morceau au moins? essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

-Non, tu es en pleine forme, mais ne t'excites pas trop, tu veux? Tu as encore besoin de repos, le prévint-elle en se levant pour l'obliger à s'étendre de nouveau.

Il se serait laisser faire s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres soucis. Il réalisait à peine être redevenu adulte, il pensait surtout à une chose. En fait, il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Comment va Rude?

Elena changea de tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de question auquel elle désirait répondre. Rude allait de mal en pire et dans la dernière demi-heure, les spécialistes de la Shinra l'avait changé de salle, pour l'emmener aux urgences. Ses blessures internes ne guérissaient pas. En fait, sa forte constitution était la seule chose l'ayant fait tenir jusque-là. Et maintenant, il se battait pour conserver sa vie. Tseng avait été le plus positif possible, mais il avait exagéré. Rude avait fait beaucoup trop d'efforts et il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte. Elena était resté avec Reno seulement parce qu'on lui avait interdit de venir. Il était encore au bloc opératoire et il risquait d'y rester. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit définitivement fixé.

-Reno, dans quel merdier avez-vous été vous mettre? Avec Sephiroth en liberté et toute la Shinra en crise…

Elle tenta de le repousser contre ses oreillers, mais il comprit très aisément qu'elle lui cachait la vérité. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Ses neurones ratèrent un contact et l'idée mit quelques secondes à s'imposer à son esprit. Rude n'allait pas bien. Il allait très mal. Plus que très mal. Sinon, Elena ne ferait pas tant d'histoire. Pourquoi faisait-elle attention de toute façon? Ça devait être encore pire que plus que très mal. Pire que pire que plus que très mal… Il jugea préférable de s'arrêter là pour ne pas avoir la migraine.

-Elena, on n'a pas fait exprès, se défendit-il en se mettant sur son séant. On avait pas fait deux pas dehors que des fous nous tombais dessus. Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire avec les gosses que nous étions à ce moment. Où est Rude? J'ai perdu connaissance à un moment donné, alors je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour nous ramener ici, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était mal en point.

-Je préférais te ménager, mais comme tu n'es pas du genre à faire attention à ça, je crois que je peux bien te le dire. Les médecins disent que tu es sorti d'affaire, tu ne devrais pas faire pas de rechute. Quant à Rude En peu de mot, Rude est encore plus mal en point qu'il l'était la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Il est au bloc opératoire. Et ils pensent qu'il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à demain.

-Ils… Quoi?!

Cette fois, ce fut son cœur qui rata un battement. Reno regarda Elena sans vouloir comprendre. Ça ne pouvait pas être si grave, Rude était presque invincible. Il était cent fois plus résistant que lui, alors pourquoi est-ce que si lui se sortait de cet accident, Rude n'en serait pas capable?

-Tu te moques de moi? Tu veux te venger pour la lettre que j'ai fait envoyer à tes parents? Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-Reno, calmes-toi, je t'en pries, si tu t'énerves, tu vas faire se rouvrir tes plaies!

Le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait plus se soucier de cela si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était vrai. Rude, mourrant? Entre la vie et la mort, sur une table d'opération? Son meilleur ami? Son partenaire, son collègue? C'était impossible, tout simplement ridicule, elle devait avoir consommé quelque chose de pas net, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Rude… C'était pour le protéger qu'il s'était pris toutes ces balles, pour le protéger lui, alors qu'il avait passé son temps à l'emmerder, à lui faire de la peine et à le rendre dingue.

Le Turks considéra sa situation quelques secondes, en silence, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il sentit la main d'Elena se poser sur la sienne. Elle tremblait. Et il risquait de bientôt l'imiter. Il ne pouvait pas garder son sang-froid dans ses conditions. Jamais. Il essaya de retourner l'idée dans sa tête, de se rappeler du sang qui maculait les vêtements de Rude. Les balles. Il entendait presque le bruit des tirs dans son esprit. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils sortis de situation impossible? Était-ce parce que Sephiroth était intervenu, cela signifiait-il simplement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire face à cet homme là? Ou bien était-ce le destin qui voulait que les choses s'arrêtent là, que la chance tourne? Ou bien Rude était-il en train de se laisser mourir intentionnellement, parce qu'il avait perdu goût à la vie?

Les tirs de fusil résonnèrent clairement dans sa tête et il sursauta. Sa main se crispa et il fut prit de nausée.

-Reno, Reno ne reste pas comme ça, dis quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je dise? Pour une fois, peut-être que tu aurais du me ménager. Je…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Reno?

-Il n'avait pas à venir, rien de grave ne serait arrivé s'il était resté en arrière.

Elena comprit qu'elle avait été un peu trop brutale, mais elle était tellement énervée par ce qui se passait. Rude allait peut-être les quitter. Ils ne pouvaient même pas l'aider à se battre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il se retrouvait à livrer cette lutte injuste. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps de vivre cette angoisse seule et bien qu'elle se doute que Reno prendrait la chose plus mal qu'elle, elle ne croyait pas qu'il le prendrait si mal. Après tout, il avait toujours été le plus optimiste des Turks.

-Reno, s'il te plait, reprends toi. Les docteurs se trompent tout le temps, tu le sais bien.

-Non. Non, sinon, sinon tu ne serais pas en train de trembler. Et merde! Laisses-moi me lever, je vais aller…

Il commença à se lever mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt, car ses blessures l'handicapaient davantage qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Non, tu ne peux rien y faire, on n'a même pas le droit d'aller le voir!

-Comme si j'allais commencer à respecter le règlement maintenant!

Elena voulut le calmer, mais Reno la repoussa sèchement. Elle voulut lui rappeler qu'il était en convalescence, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir du lit, mais il était encore assez fort pour la jeter à terre. Il se teint debout sur ses jambes, d'abord chancelant, avant de se raffermir dans son équilibre. Elena se releva, un peu sous le choc, mais toujours prête à se battre avec lui s'il le fallait. S'il se surmenait, il pourrait se retrouver dans la même situation que Rude. Et elle avait assez d'un de ses meilleurs amis dans cet état.

-Reno, tu vas te rasseoir tout de suite et te calmer, ou je…!

-Mon uniforme! Grouilles-toi, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps! Amènes-moi mon uniforme, ordonna-t-il.

Elle hésita, portant une main à sa jambe. Elle se l'était cassée quand Sephiroth l'avait attaqué, mais avec les materias, Tseng l'avait soigné. La chute qu'elle venait de faire avait réveillé sa douleur. Et la panique qu'elle ressentait déjà entamait sa volonté à calmer les ardeurs de Reno. Après tout, c'était légitime qu'il désire voir son ami. Lui et Rude se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne les connaissait. Comme elle restait les bras ballant devant lui, Reno décida de jouer la carte des sentiments, pour obtenir au plus vite ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

-C'est à cause de moi si Rude est comme ça. S'il a été blessé et s'il était morose durant ces derniers jours. On était sorti pour s'expliquer en paix, mais on n'a pas eu le temps et on ne l'aura jamais à ce rythme. Et c'est de ma faute. Dépêches-toi, tu veux.

Il était sincère et ses yeux turquoise tremblèrent avant qu'il ne se détourne. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais la douleur physique n'était pas aussi grande que celle qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que Rude était peut-être déjà mort. Par sa faute.

Elena courut chercher un uniforme de réserve de Reno et le lui ramena en moins de trois minutes, un temps records, quand on compte le nombre d'étage à gravir et à redescendre. Elle l'aurait laissé se changer seul, mais au grand désarroi du rouquin, il n'était pas assez en forme pour y parvenir. Enfin, il y serait arrivé seul, au bout d'une heure ou deux. Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de niaiser une heure de temps.

-Aïe, Elena, fais un peu attention, la réprimanda-t-elle quand elle accrocha l'une de ses plaies.

Elle était rouge brique alors qu'elle l'aidait à s'habiller et achevait de boutonner sa chemise. Elle l'arrangea comme il en avait l'habitude, en laissant deux ou trois boutons défaits. Elle lui fit passer sa veste noire et lui proposa de l'aider à marcher en le voyant grimacer tandis qu'il faisait rouler ses épaules. Mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il accepterait de subir.

-Tu peux venir avec moi, mais je marcherais tout seul. Ah, merde, vite, je ne me rappelle même plus où est le bloc, la pressa-t-il.

-Reno, je t'en pries, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle doutait qu'il soit assez idiot pour ça, mais elle ne désirait pour rien au monde qu'il mette Rude en plus mauvais état en faisant une connerie.

-Je pense que mon quota est déjà atteint.

Ils venaient de sortir de la chambre quand ils aperçurent l'infirmière de Reno qui se dirigeait justement vers eux. Le Turk attrapa le bras d'Elena et fila dans l'ascenseur le plus proche, pour s'éviter les semonces du corps médical.

-Hé, mais, vous devriez encore être alité! s'exclama la jeune femme depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

-Oh, on a une course urgente à faire, on revient tout de suite après, lança le rouquin par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous ne devriez pas courir comme ça, arrêtez-le. Hé, je vais appeler la sécu…

L'infirmière fut interrompu par la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur. Elena cherchait son air et remarqua à peine que Reno tremblait de la tête au pied. Faisait-il de la fièvre ou bien était-ce son angoisse? En tout cas, pour une rare fois, elle ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise avec lui. Il semblait différent. Pas seulement dans sa posture ou sa force, mais surtout dans sa façon d'agir. Il lui avait semblé si démuni tout à l'heure et encore maintenant, c'était comme s'il devait faire face à des difficultés qu'il n'éprouvait jamais dans des circonstances normales. La main avec laquelle il la tenait toujours par le bras était si crispée qu'elle avait mal. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et le regarda appuyer à répétition sur le bouton de l'étage du bloc opératoire.

-Reno, tu me fais mal, fit-elle.

Normalement, elle lui aurait fait une prise de karaté, mais pour cette fois, elle était prête à lui pardonner sa perte de contrôle. Il était sur les nerfs. Et elle songeait qu'il ne devait tenir debout que sur les nerfs. Il n'était pas de constitution solide comme Rude. Il était fait tout en nerfs et en os. Les pertes considérables de sang qu'il avait subi signifiaient beaucoup plus pour lui que pour une autre personne. Et s'il était si blême, ce n'était quand même pas seulement parce qu'il avait les cheveux roux. Intérieurement, Elena avait parié avec son inconscient qu'il avait des tendances anémiques. Mais enfin… Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui parler de ça.

-Désolé, Elena.

Elle essaya de retrouver son souffle et le regarda s'appuyer contre le mur. Il n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et le stress ne les aiderait sûrement pas. Tous deux avaient le cœur qui battait la chamade.

À chaque nouvel étage qu'ils passaient, Reno se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire. Il ne voulait pas voir Rude sur une table d'opération en train de se faire fouiller les entrailles par une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes en blouses bleus ou blanches. Il ne voulait pas non plus le laisser seul là-dedans.

Il l'avait abandonné une fois déjà et son ami lui en avait tenu rancune. Mais comment dire ce genre de chose, comment avouer un sentiment qu'on n'a jamais espéré? Ils étaient amis depuis toujours et une erreur était arrivée, une brosse avait dérapé et ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble, sans trop de souvenirs de la veille, oui, d'accord. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que tout change si lui n'y était pas préparé?

Reno avait toujours vécu sa vie en restant sur une ligne mal établie. Il était entre deux existences, et jusqu'à maintenant, Rude ne le lui avait pas reproché, mais ils avaient été trop loin. Et Reno n'aimait pas cette situation. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi son ami était venu lui tomber dessus quand il s'amusait avec ses fléchettes. Ce n'était plus que son ami. Et justement, Rude avait parlé de ne plus être de simples amis. Ça pouvait sembler normal, mais Reno n'était pas du genre à s'engager sur un coup de tête. Surtout avec quelqu'un qui lui était déjà aussi cher. Si ça ne marchait pas, ce ne serait pas qu'une relation amoureuse jetée à terre, ce serait une amitié, une complicité de longue date, un environnement de travail pourri et…

-Merde! Merde! Merde! lâcha-t-il, incapable d'y réfléchir plus longtemps dans sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

-Il peut pas me faire ça.

-Reno, c'est dur pour moi aussi, remarqua Elena.

Il lui jeta un très bref regard, tiraillé entre son besoin de se confier –pour une rare fois- et l'impression qu'il avait de n'être qu'un imbécile. Maintenant, il savait très bien ce qu'il aurait du faire ou dire. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Et rien ne serait plus simple s'il n'arrivait pas à temps.

-Je crois que c'est différent.

-On y est presque, plus que trois étages, l'encouragea-t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que cet ascenseur descend! pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

Elena chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais elle avait déjà de la difficulté à calmer les battements de son cœur et pour elle aussi, les minutes semblaient s'écouler comme des heures et jamais un ascenseur ne lui avait semblé fonctionner aussi lentement. Au moins, s'ils étaient dans une cage d'escalier, ils auraient pu se jeter en bas. Quoique, ça n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée.

-Je ne suis pas présentable, hein? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Il lui renvoya son regard en passant une main dans ses cheveux mêlés, se retenant de rire. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été aussi bon comédien, il aurait rougit. Ses mèches partaient et retombaient n'importe comment devant ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas cette impression, mais avant l'incident avec Rude, il ne s'était jamais senti gêné devant lui. Après, il avait craint de se sentir obligé de faire attention à son apparence. Et ça lui revenait, même maintenant. C'était stupide, il n'aurait jamais donné la moindre importance à ce genre de détail lors d'un rendez-vous avec une fille. Mais ce n'était jamais sérieux, alors ça allait de soi qu'il s'en fiche. Ou non?

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Reno, je préfèrerais que tu me le dises.

-Ça va, je suis un grand garçon, je me débrouillerais.

-Reno.

L'ascenseur arriva au 53e étage. Une sonnerie de cloche et psssccchhht, les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir.

-S'il crève maintenant, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Elena n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Reno avait franchi le passage dès qu'il avait pu et se dirigeait vers le bloc opératoire. Elle s'empressa à sa suite, avec la très forte impression qu'aujourd'hui, elle était plus que jamais un personnage secondaire.

Reno avait fait preuve de toute la détermination du monde jusqu'à maintenant, mais il ne put pas aller plus loin que de voir Rude à travers une vitrine, alors que les docteurs étaient en train de l'opérer. Elena soutint cette vue quelques secondes avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Normalement, Reno était plus résistant qu'elle sur à peu près n'importe quoi, mais ce fut lui qui se détourna pour vomir le premier. Et il ne retourna pas voir à la vitre, car il tremblait trop et Elena se retrouva accroupie à côté de lui, à essayer de le calmer. Un médecin finit par remarque que le Turk était non seulement en état de choc, mais qu'en plus, il aurait du être au lit, à récupérer. Tseng lui-même se déplaça pour régler la situation. Reno tenait à connaître les avancées de l'état de Rude en direct, même s'il ne regardait pas, pour être sûr de savoir si ses chances s'amélioraient et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher, même pas les plus baraqués des gens de la Shinra. Après tout, il était un Turk et il avait quand même réussie à mettre Elena de son bord.

-Reno, tu es sous le choc, tu dois te calmer et lui donner un peu de temps. Laisses les docteurs s'occuper de toi, tu ne peux pas rester ici, essaya de le raisonner Tseng.

-Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux ou qu'il sorte pour aller à la morgue, tu m'entends Tseng? Même si ça doit prendre une semaine ou un mois, ou un an, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que…

-Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé? Elena, Reno t'a dit quelque chose? Et de toute façon, pourquoi l'as-tu aidé à venir jusqu'ici alors que tu sais très bien qu'il ne…

-Tseng, Reno ne sera pas capable de récupérer tant qu'il ne saura pas ce qui arrive à Rude.

L'homme de Wutai et la jeune femme se mirent à se disputer, ce qui se révéla devenir une brève distraction pour Reno. Il en eut bientôt assez et se leva pour retourner voir où en était l'opération. Cela faisait quatre heures maintenant qu'il attendait. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Il n'y avait plus d'opération! Il retint son cri ou son expression de surprise et se dépêcha de trouver le responsable pour savoir où se trouvait maintenant Rude.

Une infirmière lui offrit un regard indéfrichable et le guida dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à une salle de réanimation. Cette simple information, qu'il perçut du coin de l'œil, réconforta un peu le Turks. Mais ce fut de voir son ami, étendu dans un lit, couvert de bandages, mais en un seul morceau, et surtout, qui respirait paisiblement qui réussit réellement à calmer Reno.

-Est-ce qu'il est conscient?

-Oui, mais vous ne devez pas trop le fatiguer, elle sortit sur ces paroles, voyant bien que le rouquin n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Seigneur non, loin de moi cette idée. Rude? demanda le Turk, d'une voix bien plus fragile qu'à la normale.

Le noir entrouvrit ses yeux et fit la grimace en réalisant qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes noires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je suis crevé, Ren…

-Je voulais m'excuser, Rude. J'ai été vraiment crétin.

-Ouais, dis, apportes-moi des lunettes de soleil avant de continuer de parler pour ne rien dire.

-Non, je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'on parle avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai réussi à me mettre les idées en place et je voudrais régler deux ou trois trucs avant que tu nous lâches pour de bon ou que ce soit moi qui craque.

-Ne fais pas de mauvaises blagues.

-Rude, je veux parler de… de nous deux.

Le noir sembla s'intéresser tout à coup beaucoup plus à lui. Et Reno considéra que son vrai défi commençait. Mais en quatre heures de stress, il avait eut le temps de se préparer… Enfin, un peu.

à suivre

Ça y est, j,ai réussi, Reno et Rude ont vécu presque tout ce qu'ils avaient à vivre! Yeah! Oh, je sais, j'ai laissé des sous-entendu dans le titre comme quoi tout finirait bien, mais j'espère avoir quand même réussi à vous faire stresser tout en conservant intact le caractère de Reno. Enfin, j'avais dit plus tôt que j'adorais présentement le couple Reno Elena, c'est toujours vrai, mais voilà, ca yaoi était un défi pour moi et j'avais beau me répéter que c'était horrible, j'ai fini par avoir trop envie d'essayer et en fin de compte, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Prochain chapitre, je m'occupe de Cloud, de Cid, de Vincent, mais pas des Turks. Alors je vous laisse vous imaginer comment cette affaire entre Rude et Reno va virer en attendant. Ne penser pas que je ne vais pas y revenir, mais bon, je crains que Rude ne soit plus jamais capable de jouer les Turks invincibles. Au moins, il n'est pas mort.

Enfin, à la prochaine et si vous voulez qu'elle soit proche, laissez des reviews en grand nombre, car croyez le ou pas, ça affecte mon rendement. Cette fois, je me sens prête à recevoir n'importe quel genre de critique, mais... On en reparlera.


	13. To be or not to be awake?

The lost memories – 13 – To be or not to be… awake?

Le matin retira le voile de la nuit de Midgar, se révélant grisâtre et peu engageant. Marlène et Denzle dormaient encore paisiblement dans leur chambre quand Yuffie se réveilla. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit, sans cauchemar, ce qui était étonnant vu les difficultés qu'elle venait de rencontrer dans sa vie. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement, en sentant le bras de Vincent lui entourant la taille. Elle bougea lentement, paresseusement, ne voulant pas s'arracher à la chaleur des draps. Puis elle se figea, venant de réaliser une chose. Le bras de Vincent lui encerclait la taille?! Elle sentit le souffle chaud du vampire sur sa gorge. Un frisson délicieux glissa dans son dos, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à sa félicité. Au contraire, elle se demandait ce que cela signifiait.

En se retournant lentement, elle se retrouva face à face avec le visage endormi d'un homme d'âge mûr, aux longs cheveux noirs, ses cils tout aussi sombres et fins immobiles sur son visage pâle, mais paisible.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

Yuffie se rappelait s'être endormi avec un petit garçon dans les bras et maintenant, elle se trouvait avec un grand gars qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu.

-Je…

Elle paniqua en le sentant bouger et sentit du métal dans son dos. Des griffes. Ce type devait être un malade! Il s'était infiltré dans sa chambre pendant la nuit pour la tuer dans son sommeil et il tentait de l'amadouer avec ses airs angéliques, mais elle ne serait pas dupe, non, elle ne…

En le repoussant, elle remarqua qu'il était torse nu. Il était mince, mais pas exagérément. Il avait des épaules juste assez larges, de très longs bras et des cheveux d'autant plus longs, dont des mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens sur son front. Yuffie resta figée de stupeur, à l'observer, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Où était passé Vince… Et si c'était lui?!

« Oh, par le grand Leviathan! Misère, ça ne peut pas… »

Pourtant, l'homme était enveloppé dans la cape de l'ancien Turk, ce qui aurait du être une preuve en soit. Sa poitrine imberbe était chaude sous les doigts timides de la ninja, qui donna une légère poussée au bel endormi, craintivement. Elle sentit une jambe nue frôler la sienne. Il lui semblait que le Vinnie de la veille portait des pantalons… Puis elle remarqua de petits fragments de tissu qui traînaient au milieu des couvertures.

S'il était vraiment Vincent, alors, ses vêtements n'avaient pas repris leur taille adulte avec lui. Et en fait, ça se tenait, puisque ces vêtements avaient été fait pour un enfant à la base, contrairement à ceux qu'il portait quand il avait été transformé en gamin…

-Mais, tu n'as…

Les doigts griffus de l'homme se refermèrent sur sa taille, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il s'était rapproché dans son sommeil, mais le cri de Yuffie le tira enfin du pays des songes. Il ouvrit des yeux rouges et la jeune femme paniqua en se noyant dans son regard.

-Aaaahhhhh!

Yuffie bondit carrément hors du lit, pour échapper à l'emprise qu'exerçait cet étranger sur elle et se mit à hurler à l'intrus, ameutant toute la maisonnée. En moins d'une, Cloud, Tifa, Denzle et Marlène se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, à assister à un spectacle particulièrement étrange. Yuffie tenait un oreiller dans ses bras pour se cacher –alors qu'elle portait toujours une des longues chemises de Cloud- et un Vincent Valentine adulte se redressait lentement dans le lit de l'ancien SOLDAT, le teint pâle, la mine toute ensommeillée et… se révélant très peu habillé à voir la jambe nue sortir des draps et son torse entièrement exposé. La cape rouge failli glisser, mais le vampire la rattrapa, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la chambre. Tifa ouvrit des yeux ronds, tandis que Marlène se sentait piégée entre la curiosité et la gêne et que Denzle et Cloud secouaient la tête. Vincent ne devait rien avoir sur le dos, excepté sa cape…

-Qui… qui qui… qui est ce type? Les gars, aidez-moi, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il sort?!

-Yuffie, pinces-toi, c'est Vincent! la rabroua Tifa.

-Mais… mais…

-Hé, vous pouvez baissé le ton un peu, j'essaie de dormir moi, se plaignit Vincent avant de s'emmitouflé dans sa cape pour se recoucher.

-Ah d'accord, je vois pourquoi tu ne le reconnaissais pas, admit Cloud.

-Mais… Ça ne peut pas être Vincent?!

-Elle va finir par l'insulter, remarque Marlène d'une petite voix.

-Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça Denzle.

Les deux enfants jetèrent un coup d'œil à Tifa, qui considéra la situation un bref instant, hésitant sérieusement à intervenir.

-Yuffie, je crois que Vincent est encore endormi et qu'il n'a pas réalisé ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit. Alors, à moins qu'il ait fait quelque chose de hautement répréhensible, je pense que nous allons te laisser régler ça toute seule et nous occuper du déjeuner, d'accord?

Sans même laisser le temps aux autres de donner leur avis, elle attrapa Cloud et les deux vrais enfants de leur groupe par le bras et les tira derrière elle dans le couloir, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

-Me laisser régler ça toute seule? Tu parles! Franchement Tifa, moi qui croyais que tu étais une vraie amie! Tu régresses ou quoi?

-Mmppfff, souffla Vincent en se redressant de nouveau dans le lit.

Sa cape glissa sur ses épaules et il sembla réaliser qu'il ne portait pas autant de vêtements que la veille. Yuffie vit ses joues rosir et se sentit rougir furieusement elle-même. Puis, le malaise s'évanouit comme elle réalisait qu'il s'agissait bien de Vincent Valentine. Il venait de lui lancer un regard confus et elle avait bien reconnu ses yeux rouges. C'était les mêmes que ceux du petit garçon dont elle s'était occupé durant les derniers jours. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir se montrer encore vulnérable à ce stade. Il était cet adulte fort et invincible qui avait vaincu Oméga après tout…

-Yu…ffie? Est-ce que s'il s'est passé quelque chose durant la nuit qui expliquerait que je sois redevenu adulte? demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé sa voix habituelle.

La ninja fut surprise de dénoter de la chaleur et de l'inquiétude dans le ton normalement si monocorde du tireur d'élite.

-Je… Non, non, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines?

-Qu'un monstre a attaqué le bar, ou bien que tu te sois fait enlevé, je n'en sais rien. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'hier j'étais gamin et plus maintenant et qu'il y a forcément une raison logique.

-Huh huh.

-Yuffie, ne me regardes pas comme ça, fit-il en réalisant qu'elle le dévisageait.

Il se sentait plutôt gêné, bien malgré lui. Où était passée son indifférence? Où était Chaos? Où étaient ses vêtements? Depuis quand est-ce que l'intérêt que lui portait une femme le troublait-il autant? Depuis quand est-ce que Yuffie lui portait autant d'intérêt? Elle le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Et en toute franchise, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi simplement vêtu. Ou dévêtu, enfin…

Elle détacha lentement son regard de lui, ses joues prenant une couleur rouge brique. Il se rappela le manège qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, durant lequel elle lui avait lancé ses vêtements. Il éprouva un instant le besoin de lui rendre la pareille, mais il n'étais pas certain de pouvoir échapper aux yeux de la plus grande ninja de Wutai. Il ne voulait pas affronter son jugement tout de suite, il n'était pas prêt à y faire face.

-Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, pas d'attaque, pas de tremblement de terre, la nuit a été… sans histoire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais… De toute façon, tu ne savais pas comment tu pouvais récupérer ta forme adulte, pas plus que moi, non?

Son regard perçant se reporta immédiatement sur lui, et Vincent se sentit à la fois désireux de lui échapper et de rester sous le couvert de ses yeux. En fin de compte, Yuffie ne lui semblait pas si intimidante. Il l'avait déjà compris avant que tout cet enfer ne commence, alors, peut-être que toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé à son sujet avait causé une sorte de contrechoc d'adrénaline qui aurait permis à son métabolisme de reprendre son développement normal. Et de retrouver sa forme adulte. Était-ce à cause d'elle, d'un rêve qu'il avait fait ou du temps qui avait passé, tout simplement? Elena avait dit au départ qu'avec quelques semaines, il redeviendrait adulte… Mais cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il était coincé dans un corps d'enfant. Se pouvait-il que l'attaque subie par Yuffie, l'absence de Yuffie ou les moqueries de…? Non, que ce soit grâce à elle ou pas, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

-Tu sais que tu vas faire exploser cet oreiller si tu continues de le serrer aussi fort? remarqua le vampire, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait obligé de changer aussi « subtilement » de sujet de conversation.

Normalement, il ne conversait pas avec les gens… Jamais plus qu'il ne fallait.

-Et les autres qui disent que tu es vraiment Vinnie! Je n'y crois pas! Qui es-tu? Mais surtout… Qu'as-tu fait de Vincent Valentine? Pourquoi est-ce que tu…?

« Elle va me rendre dingue. »

-Yuffie, tournes-toi le temps que je m'habille, ok? Ensuite… On verra.

Il avait parlé sur un ton plus dur, ses paroles se révélant comme un ordre et la jeune fille se sentit obligée d'obéir. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait pour quoi elle refusait d'accepter de croire qu'il s'agissait bien de Vincent. Après tout, il se ressemblait un peu…

Elle lui tourna le dos, réprimant son imagination débordante pendant que l'homme d'âge mûr fouillait à travers la chambre pour se trouver des vêtements présentables. Au bout d'un moment plutôt court, Yuffie eut la permission de se retourner et constata que Vincent était bien de retour parmi eux. Il avait passé une chemise noire de Cloud et une paire de jeans qui ne tenait qu'à une ceinture. La ninja comprit qu'il avait utilisé l'une des nombreuses ceintures se trouvant sur sa cape.

-Tu ne mets pas de bandeau dans des cheveux?

-Il est trop petit… répliqua simplement le vampire en donnant un coup de pied dans la pile de vêtements de cuir qui formaient autrefois sa tenue habituelle.

Comme il ne les portait pas au moment où il avait repris sa taille, ses vêtements n'avaient pas grandi avec lui. Enfin, c'était la seule explication que Vincent voyait pour expliquer ce désagrément. Il se demandait un peu comment il ferait pour retrouver ce genre de combinaison. Il l'avait au moment où il s'était réveillé, après que Lucrecia ait tenté toutes ses expériences sur lui.

-Ça te donne un drôle de style, Vinnie. Tu ne veux pas attacher tes cheveux ou…?

Le malaise de Yuffie éclaira l'ancien TURK sur sa propre difficulté à lui faire face. Elle ne réagissait pas comme la Yuffie qu'il connaissait. Au lieu de sauter partout, de se montrer exubérante quoi, elle semblait désappointé de le voir redevenu lui-même. Il avait presque envie de lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas contente de ce retour à la normale? Avait-elle donc tant apprécié de le manipuler comme une poupée durant les derniers jours?

Il repoussa la main qu'elle tendit vers lui de son bras de métal. Il ressentait de la colère. Du ressentiment. Toutes les émotions l'habitant alors qu'il était gamin continuait de faire effet. Chaos n'était pas là. L'indifférence habituelle l'avait déserté. Il aurait voulu rester calme, non en fait, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il voulait exploser.

-C'est si nul que ça que je sois comme avant? siffla-t-il, lançant un regard en biais à la jeune fille dernière lui.

-Qu.. quoi? Mais je n'ai pas… Vinnie, je suis contente que tu… Ce n'est pas nul, étant donné les circonstances, c'est même super, mais je… J'étais surprise de me réveiller avec toi… comme ça. Enfin, tu dois bien comprendre… Hier, tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes et maintenant, tu me dépasses! s'énerva-t-elle en lui lançant l'oreiller qu'elle tenait toujours à la tête.

Il attrapa le polochon au vol, haussant un sourcil, retrouvant son calme en observant qu'elle récupérait ses habitudes.

-J'étais un peu plus haut que trois pommes, se défendit-il tout en lançant l'oreiller sur le lit.

-J'aurais du obliger Tifa à prendre des photos, bougonna Yuffie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Si ça se trouve, bientôt, Cloud sera redevenue un grand motard insensible…

-…

Vincent passa sa main gauche –erreur monumentale- dans ses cheveux, ne parvenant qu'à emmêler ses mèches déjà folles dans ses griffes dorées. Il grogna tout bas en songeant qu'il lui faudrait bien trouver une façon de repousser ses cheveux de sa figure. Il laissa Yuffie continuer sa complainte pour fouiller la salle de bain adjacente. Qu'espérait-il trouver dans la salle de bain de Cloud, franchement? Il ressortit bredouille, pour constater que Yuffie s'était assise sur le lit et ne parlait plus.

-Ce n'est pas que je te préférais petit, mais… Tu faisais vraiment attention à ce que je te disais durant les derniers jours et je crois que ça m'ait monté à la tête. Enfin, tu me parlais de tout et de rien, tu me comptais un peu ta vie, tu t'occupais de moi. Avant, tu n'aurais jamais fait un geste dans ma direction, sauf pour m'empêcher de voler des materias.

Elle lui jeta un regard nerveux de derrière ses mèches noires, avant de rebaisser les yeux, contemplant ses mains vides qu'elle avait posé sur ses jambes croisées. Vincent observa sa silhouette fragile et la façon dont les rayons de soleil coloraient la chemise informe qu'elle portait. Il tentait encore de reprendre contenance, mais de comprendre la tristesse de la ninja le troubla trop pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses habitudes. Elle croyait qu'il recommencerait à l'ignorer maintenant. Si elle savait que tout ce temps, il l'avait traité avec indifférence à cause de toutes les barrières qui les séparait. Maintenant, leur différence d'âges, son passé et le reste lui semblait bien peu de choses.

-Je ne suis pas très adroit à exprimer ce que je ressens, admit-il. Mais je croyais avoir été clair. Même avant de devenir un gamin.

Yuffie releva la tête à cette phrase, ses yeux gris se posant sur ceux du vampire. Elle était on ne peut plus surprise. Et à cet instant, ils se rappelaient tous les deux très bien l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé avant cette nuit fatidique ou Cloud et Vincent étaient redevenue des enfants. Ses doigts d'homme sur ses lèvres, son visage. Son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle pouvait croire qu'il était simplement vulnérable et se laissait aller, mais en fait, il ne cherchait pas que du réconfort. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien. Et c'était toujours ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle le vit dans son regard. Enfin, elle crut le voir un instant…

Puis il effaça la distance les séparant. Et Yuffie sut que ce Vincent était le même qu'avant et un nouveau tout à la fois. Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Mais ce ne serait pas forcément pire…

À s.u.i.v.r.e.

Ouais, la suite si j'ai une review. Et même qu'il m'en faut plus qu'une… vous voulez du yuffentine, du grand yuffentine? Alors review.


	14. What if we were spotted?

Salut tout le monde! Alors voilà, je reviens avec encore un chapitre, qui fait encore une fois dix bonnes pages. C'était long à écrire, mais je fais tout un tas de trucs en même temps, alors… Je sais que récemment, j'ai « promis » de parler de Cloud. Mais vous savez, depuis que j'ai planté Sephiroth dans FFVII, et avec une facilité déconcertante, Cloud m'insupporte. J'ai pu voir récemment Advent Children Complete et Cloud m'insupporte toujours. Je l'aime quand même, mais il me laisse indifférente et ne m'inspire rien. Néant. Alors aujourd'hui, je vous préviens, je m'occupe de ce Yuffentine, même si certain(e)s d'entre vous n'étaient pas très favorables à ce que Vincent soit sentimental. J'en ai pris compte, ça ne dure pas longtemps et votre imagination aura à travailler aujourd'hui, car je ne fais pas dans les lemons. De toute façon, je ne suis pas encore certaine que notre petit couple s'enligne pour ça. Il faudra que je demande à Yuffie quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Sinon, ben, oui, je poursuis l'histoire, seulement, je suis maintenant à l'université à temps plein et comme j'ai stocké mes cours dans trois journées, je travaille le reste de la semaine pour payer mes cours, mon appart et ma bouffe. D'ailleurs, je crève de faim, il va falloir que j'aille me préparer quelques choses. Enfin, comprenez que les temps d'update vont rester assez longs. Promis cependant, je ferais des efforts pour la qualité du texte. Bonne lecture.

The lost memories – 14 – What if we were spotted?!

Yuffie fut surprise de sentir les lèvres de Vincent sur son front. Mais bien qu'elle ose croire qu'il irait plus loin, le vampire se contenta de l'attirer dans ses bras et de la garder contre lui un très long moment, sans rien dire, se contentant de sa présence silencieuse. La ninja se sentit bien dans ses bras et oublia un instant ses inquiétudes, à savoir que cet homme était de 10 ans (et plus) son aîné, qu'il pourrait profiter d'elle comme n'importe quel autre sans crier gare. Elle oublia le rejet irréel de son père au profit d'un fils qu'il venait d'avoir. Elle mit de côté la façon dont son peuple l'avait repoussé et pourchassé, oublia même que c'était grâce à leur violence que Vincent s'était ouvert à elle plus qu'il ne l'avait fait pour personne d'autre.

De son côté, l'ex-Turk n'en menait pas bien large. Le souvenir de Lucrecia et de la pseudo relation qu'ils avaient partagés semblait très vague dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus de démon à combattre, plus de peine douloureuse à chasser. Lucrecia l'avait-elle déjà aimé? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se rappelait bien des désirs qu'il avait éprouvé ces derniers jours. Il avait envie de toucher, de goûter la peau de l'adolescente dans ses bras. S'il n'avait écouté que son instinct, il l'aurait prise là, tout de suite, sans s'expliquer, profitant de sa vulnérabilité et de toutes les excuses se présentant à lui. Elle aurait sûrement été facile à amadouer, après tous les drames qu'elle avait traversé. Mais Vincent n'était pas de ce genre-là. Et il ne jouerait pas avec ses sentiments au moment où ces derniers lui semblaient encore flous.

-Normalement, je suis très bon pour réprimer mes sentiments. Mais quand je n'étais qu'un Turk, j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à accepter… de ressentir en silence. Et ça m'a coûté la vie à l'époque.

-Vincent. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, pas vrai?

En prononçant ses mots, elle posa ses mains frêles sur les épaules du tireur d'élite, le repoussant doucement pour être capable de croiser son regard. Il sut immédiatement où elle voulait en venir et eut toutes les misères du monde à ne pas se laisser aller. Il s'y voyait bien, tenant le visage de la jeune fille de ses mains, la retenant tout contre lui pour enfin avoir le droit d'embrasser sa bouche. Mais il ne fallait pas, après tout ils… Pas ils, mais il… Non, pourquoi encore laisser des barrières stupides lui retirer son droit au bonheur, hein? Parce qu'elle était une sorte de princesse et lui un simple mort vivant? Parce qu'il était encore amoureux d'un fantôme? Il n'était plus certain d'aimer Lucrecia. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait Yuffie de la même manière. Ce ne pourrait jamais être pareille. Il n'avait jamais pu tenir Lucrecia contre lui ainsi, n'avait jamais vu ses yeux s'allumer de cette lueur coquine. Il ne l'avait vu d'aussi proche qu'une fois et il avait failli en faire une crise cardiaque.

Yuffie ne l'effrayait pas, elle ne l'intimidait pas, il se sentait à l'aise avec elle, il aimait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, chialer pour un rien. Et elle le rendait dingue ! Depuis ce moment terrible où il était devenu aveugle à cause d'elle, elle n'avait plus cessé de le rendre fou, et bien malgré elle.

-Merci, Yuffie, dit-il d'une voix plus détachée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il avait encore de la difficulté à exprimer tant d'émotions.

Elle lui sourit et l'obligea à se pencher sur elle. À elle de profiter de la situation. Elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Le tant pis l'emporta. Vincent était redevenu adulte et il fallait en profiter…

! »/$%?&*()_+!/$%?&*()_+!$%?&*()_+

-Je sais que je t'ai fait vivre un vrai calvaire durant les dernières semaines, mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Nous avons été les meilleurs potes si longtemps…

-Ma façon d'agir n'était pas tellement mieux. J'aurais du…

-Je t'aime!

-Pardon?

Reno avait presque crié ces trois mots, incapable d'attendre pour parler plus longtemps. Rude retira ses lunettes pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, incrédule.

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. C'est encore un peu tôt, mais… Je sais ce que je ressens maintenant. Même si ce serait plutôt à toi de t'excuser.

-À moi?!

-Non seulement tu me fais la peur de ma vie, mais en plus, c'est toi qui m'as saoulé l'autre soir pour me mettre à l'envers. N'essaies pas de dire le contraire. Après, tu m'es tombé dessus parce que je t'avais chassé de mon appart, mais…

-Reno, s'il y a des micros dans cette pièce, on est mal…

-C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses? Les choses ont déboulés trop vite, je suis débrouillard, mais pas à ce point.

-C'est vrai que j'ai mal agi.

-Mais je crois qu'on devrait tenter le coup quand même. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça va donner.

-Vraiment?

-Écoutes, Rude, avec ce qui est arrivé dans les derniers jours, j'ai appris quelques petites choses. Et d'autres plus importantes. Quoi qu'il arrive, on peut toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Que ce soit parce qu'une partie de cache-cache vire en film d'horreur ou qu'un règlement de compte tourne encore plus mal, on s'en tire toujours. Tu as failli me mourir sur les bras cette fois, et je ne l'oublierais pas. J'ai trop souvent oublié tout ce que tu faisais pour moi. C'est ce qui a du te rendre dingue…

-Reno…

-Non, ne deviens pas sentimental. L'infirmière a dit que tu devais te reposer. C'est juste que, je voulais te dire que pour les dernières semaines, c'est sans rancune. J'avais besoin d'être brassé un peu. Le Turk marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant le visage de son partenaire avec une attention redoublée, comme s'il cherchait un détail, une expression sans la trouver. Il reprit, d'un ton beaucoup plus habituel, voir même banal : En fin de compte, je crois que tu devrais parler plus souvent. D'habitude, c'est tout le temps moi qui cause et…

-Reno… répéta faiblement Rude, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu.

-Peut-être que je devrais aller prévenir Elena que tu peux recevoir d'la visite, hein? Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi et moi. Tu sais, je suis encore en convalescence, les médocs doivent être fou braque à me chercher en bas.

Le rouquin semblait désespérément chercher quelque chose à dire pour oublier les aveux qu'il venait de faire. Il évitait le regard de son partenaire et commençait de se lever avant de se rasseoir avec une grimace. Le stress des dernières heures l'avait mis à terre. Il porta une main à sa taille et sentit une moiteur sous ses doigts, avant de réaliser que les blessures sur son torse s'étaient rouvertes après sa course et ses quatre heures de panique. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour des excuses bredouillées par un Rude embarrassé qui ne savait pas où se mettre? Il resserra les pans de son veston sur lui, essuyant sa main rougie de sang sur le revers. Pourvu que l'autre ne se rende compte de rien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Reno!

Comme il avait été idiot de croire… Pourquoi avait-il presque crié tout à l'heure qu'il l'aimait? Il avait longuement hésité à propos de cette histoire, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas qu'une simple bagatelle pour rigoler. C'était vrai. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressentit et ça faisait mal d'y penser, d'en parler à voix haute, de le crier, surtout au principal intéressé. Il avait envie d'aller se cacher, de disparaître. Où était Elena? La narguer rien qu'une fois pour se calmer, ç'aurait été bien aussi. Pleurer, peut-être? Il ne savait pas si Rude s'en sortirait tout à fait indemne. Peut-être que son ami ne pourrait jamais plus marcher, jamais plus se battre avec lui, tenir un bazooka au milieu de leur hélicoptère pour détruire une rue dans un combat titanesque. Mais Rude était indestructible. Pourquoi lui? Et pourquoi fallait-il que lui, Reno, le Turk sans histoire, l'homme inaccessible qui se cache derrière sa moquerie, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami?

-Je crois que je devrais y aller, pour te laisser te reposer, souffla Reno en se levant pour de bon. Quant à tout ce que je t'ai raconté…

-Reno, laisses-moi parler un peu! Shtak!

Il releva à peine la tête, plus blême que jamais, sentant ses jambes prêtes à fléchir sous son poids. Son cœur battait la chamade. Rude venait de jeter ses lunettes par terre. Rien n'allait plus.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Reno.

Cette fois, le noir récupéra toute l'attention de son partenaire. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait souhaité entendre… Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Reno dut faire un effort incroyable pour rester debout et droit, car le soulagement l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur à sa poitrine. Sa vision s'embrouilla un instant et il dut battre des paupières pour ne pas perdre de vue le visage de son camarade. Il se souvint de cette fameuse nuit passé avec lui. Et il se rappela enfin de ce qui c'était réellement produit. La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Rude l'avait saoulé, c'était exact. Ils avaient achevé une sale besogne, l'une des plus sales depuis que la Shinra avait été reconstruites. Si Rude ne l'avait pas saoulé et ramené chez lui, le Turk se serait peut-être jeté par la fenêtre de son appartement. Ils aimaient l'adrénaline et le danger, oui, c'était vrai. Tirer la gâchette d'un fusil pour rentrer une balle dans la tête d'une cible. Oh oui. Mais voir qu'on prenait la vie des parents d'une bande de gamins, ou qu'on devait éliminer des enfants innocents pour se débarrasser de témoins gênants. Un accident, d'accord, les accidents peuvent arriver. Mais impliquaient-ils de jeter un gamin à la mort? La gorge de Reno se noua. Rien ne s'était passé cette nuit là. Mais au petit matin, il s'était réveillé avec une migraine et un Rude en boxer sur son canapé lui avait tenu un drôle de discours. Sans compter que lui-même n'avait pas grand-chose sur le dos à ce moment. Il avait eu peur, seulement parce qu'il connaissait bien Rude et ne pouvait pas s'imaginer…

Mais finalement, l'idée ne lui était pas complètement désagréable. Il réussit à sourire.

-Remets-toi vite, d'accord?

Rude acquiesça et Reno prit la peine de ramasser ses lunettes de soleil pour les lui rendre. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils eurent tout deux un petit mouvement de recul. Ils échangèrent un sourire maladroit. Non, ils n'étaient pas encore si proche, car en effet, Reno connaissait bien son ami et ce dernier ne profiterait jamais d'un moment de faiblesse de sa part, même si l'idée devait lui avoir traverser l'esprit plus d'une fois… Finalement, c'était un quiproquo qui les rapprochait. Quand il était au plus bas, c'était Rude qui l'avait calmé. Face à lui, Reno avait laissé tombé le masque. Et encore cette fois, il réalisait qu'entre eux deux, il n'y en avait qu'un qui porta des lunettes de soleil. Et ce n'était pas le noir.

-Reposes-toi toi aussi, vieux.

-Promis.

Reno sortit de la chambre d'hôpital sur ses derniers mots, complètement chaviré. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour retrouver son souffle et faillit se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, vanné. Il remarqua que trois infirmières se tenaient devant un écran d'ordinateur et venaient de tourner leur regard avide vers lui. Elles sourirent toutes les trois. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de un pas de côté, afin de voir ce qui se trouvait sur l'écran.

Il constata que Rude était là, filmé en direct, en train de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez et de pousser un profond soupir. Le Turk mit un instant à comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait. Puis quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui. Il cru reconnaître le timbre de voix de Tseng. Il eut l'impression d'être pris au piège. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il se trouvait à la Shinra? Il n'y avait pas que des micros, mais bien des caméras partout. Il essaya de se détendre, de ne pas se ruer vers l'écran pour subtiliser toute preuve de ce qui venait de se produire. C'était déjà beaucoup trop tard pour ce genre de précaution.

-Reno, commença son supérieur. Je crois que tu sais que les closes de la compagnie stipule que…

Le rouquin retint son souffle, s'attendant à ce qu'on se moque de lui, qu'on lui dise qu'il était renvoyé ou tout simplement qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas entretenir de relation avec un collègue de travail. Il se retourna lentement vers Tseng, ses yeux se durcissant. Si l'autre croyait qu'il n'était qu'une lavette, il allait lui prouver le contraire. Mais son regard perdit toute dureté quand le Wutaien acheva sa phrase.

-…stipule que lorsque ses meilleurs éléments ne doivent en aucun cas partir en terrain inconnu et possiblement dangereux sans d'abord prévenir leur supérieur. Normalement, c'est à nous de vous envoyez à la mort, pas à vous d'y courir. Surtout quand vous êtes réduits à l'état de gamin et que Sephiroth court les rues. Autrement, je suis content de savoir que toi et ton partenaire allé bien et j'espère que vous continuerez de former une équipe fonctionnelle. À moins que tu préfères que je te mette avec Elena pour que tu ne sois pas… déconcentré?

Reno lâcha un sifflement moqueur.

-Tseng, je crois qu'il vaudrait surtout mieux pour toi qu'Elena rejoigne mon équipe, si tu ne veux pas être déconcentré.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu devrais aller te reposer avant de tomber dans les pommes. Tu ne devrais même pas être debout.

-Vos caméras d'hôpital, elles prennent quoi au juste? demanda le Turk en prenant l'air de plaisanter. Il y en a dans les salles de bain aussi, c'est ça?

-À ta première question, je peux dire que les films sont en dolby digital, avec fonction HD et à la seconde, non, nous sommes une compagnie intègre. Rude est encore en mauvais état, alors, si quelqu'un parvenait à se rendre à cet étage pour attenter à sa vie, nous serions mis au courant à la seconde où il franchit la porte d'entrée. Puis, les filles de l'infirmerie ont presque été déçues. Tu aurais pu être plus direct.

-Où est passé Elena? Elle n'a pas voulu assister au spectacle elle aussi?

Reno ne savait pas s'il devait bien prendre la réaction de Tseng ou pas. Il se sentait à la moitié trahi et en même temps, le choc des derniers instants lui donnait l'impression d'être trop vulnérables pour affronter beaucoup de regards à la fois. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer, pas devant tout le monde, mais il en aurait eu besoin, il avait mal partout, même dans la poitrine, même à son cœur, alors que pourtant, tout semblait réglé… Il se sentait exposé, comme un oisillon au milieu des fauves. C'était si délicat, si fragile ce sentiment en lui et si fort à la fois. Il se sentit tombé une seconde et trébucha avant de cracher du sang.

-Reno!

Derrière son masque de professionnel, Tseng s'inquiétait quand même pour ses deux meilleurs Turks. Il ne voulait pas voir le seul des deux qui lui resterait pour mener des opérations s'effondrer maintenant.

Les trois infirmières l'encerclèrent pour lui venir en aide, mais il les repoussa doucement, en se tenant le ventre d'une main et tendant l'autre, couverte de sang vers elles.

-Ça va, ça va, c'est rien, mentit-il.

-Reno!

Il reconnut la voix d'Elena et éprouva son premier vrai sentiment de réconfort depuis qu'il avait laissé Rude se reposer. Quand la jeune femme le taquinait, il ne se sentait pas jugé ou écrasé. Elle était comme une sœur. Il avait du posé un genou par terre mais réussi à se relever, écarta les infirmières et se dirigea vers la jeune Turk, un peu rassuré par l'inquiétude de son regard. Voilà quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui et pas seulement par ce qu'il était l'attraction gai de l'heure…

-Il faut que je retourne me coucher, mais je ne me rappelle plus de l'étage où j'étais… Tu as une idée de…

-C'est bon, je te raccompagne, fit-elle en venant lui donner son bras pour l'aider à marcher.

Il refusa son appui tant qu'il fut dans le champ de vision de Tseng et apprécia d'être séparé des regards scrutateurs de la petite assemblée ayant assisté avec Rude à sa déclaration maladroite. Elena l'aida à s'asseoir dans un coin de l'ascenseur et pris place à côté de lui, retenant une grimace en constatant le sang qui tâchait sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Rude est tiré d'affaire et tu es encore blanc comme un linge, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je suis vraiment idiot quand je m'y mets, mais je croyais… Ahhh… Maudit Tseng. Je te parie que même d'ici, il m'espionne…

-Hein?

-Dis Elena, il y a des caméras dans cet ascenseur?

Elle retint son exclamation de surprise et s'empressa de vérifier en comprenant que son ami était on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle trouva deux caméras, dont elle obstrua consciencieusement les objectifs et les micros pour rassurer Reno.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je discutais avec votre médecin à tous les deux pour savoir comment vous alliez vous remettre pendant que Tseng devait attendre que tu ressortes de la chambre de Rude… Tu sais, il va se remettre, même qu'il pourra marcher. Il ne devra plus faire de missions, enfin, pas d'aussi dangereuse qu'avant, mais il sera capable de mener une vie normale.

-Ah ouais? Génial…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Reno? Tu as les yeux pleins de larmes!

-Quoi? Non, non, je…!

Il dut s'essuyer les yeux pour en chasser des larmes qui revinrent aussitôt à la charge.

-Et puis merde! jura-t-il. Tu sais quoi, je vais te le dire avant que quelqu'un d'autre te l'apprenne. Je suis amoureux, ok? Je suis amoureux et c'est comme si quelque chose en moi-même ne l'acceptait pas encore tout à fait, alors que ça n'a rien de mal au fond. J'ai l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. De me perdre. L'autre jour, Rude me l'a fait comprendre, et depuis, je suis déchiré entre ce que je pense que je devrais, ce que je voudrais faire et ce que j'ai peur de faire. Ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude, normalement je fonce, mais… Mais quand je fonce, il faut que toutes mes bourdes soient mises sur cassettes pour que le monde entier puisse se foutre de ma gueule.

Elena le fixa, sa bouche entrouverte, essayant de comprendre ce que Reno pouvait bien vouloir dire. Et surtout, si c'était bien le véritable Reno qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Tseng et toi, vous êtes quasiment ensemble et personne ne grince des dents. Moi, je dis que j'aime Rude à voix haute, juste pour qu'il comprenne et quand je sors de sa chambre, c'est pour voir que tout le monde me prend pour un alien tout à coup. J'espère qu'ils avaient du pop-corn en m'observant cafouiller devant Rude. Pourtant, ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de différent, non? Je ne suis pas plus mal fait qu'un autre et je…

Il se tut, les larmes reprenant leur cours. Cette fois, Elena referma sa bouche, comprenant parfaitement. Reno faisait face à une interrogation terrible. Il aurait du la vivre avant d'avoir à déclarer sa flamme, mais il avait eu si peur de perdre Rude, si peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui avouer, alors qu'au fond, c'était bien vrai. Il se sentait mal de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, et cela lui inspirait une culpabilité encore plus grande. Rude n'avait pas eu honte de parler le premier, et lui, qu'avait-il à reculer? Il était toujours le premier à foncer tête baissée.

-Reno, Reno, tu es toujours toi. Et tu es toujours un homme, un vrai, je le sais. Un homme aussi peut pleurer et aimer, ce n'est pas un crime.

Il renversa lentement la tête, ses pleurs silencieux se trahissant à peine. Sa peine s'exprimait doucement après ses cris de colère et Elena se demanda quel geste pourrait le calmer.

-Il faut te soigner avant tout. Tu veux que Rude guérisse, mais il n'aimerait pas savoir que tu te négliges à cause de lui.

-Ne me parle pas… pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas une de tes copines de fille, ok?

-Non, non, mais, il faut que tu te fasses une raison Reno. L'ascenseur va s'ouvrir d'une minute à l'autre et il y aura des caméras dans le couloir.

Il passa une main sur son visage blafard, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Ce n'était pas cette indécision angoissante cette fois. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

-C'est un coup bas ça…

Elle l'aida à se relever et lui essuya elle-même la figure du revers de sa manche et il s'appuya sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent la chambre qu'il avait occupé avec Rude.

-Il faudrait que j'aille chercher un médecin, tu perds beaucoup de sang…

Elle voulut l'aider à s'asseoir sur son lit, mais il s'effondra d'un coup, comme si tous ses muscles cessaient de fonctionner d'un coup. Elena fut presque entraînée avec lui par terre et se cogna la tête.

-Reno?!

-Argh, ça fait mal, se plaignit-il.

Elle le mit sur le dos et lui retira rapidement sa veste et sa chemise. L'hémorragie était plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Bon sang, tu ne vas pas me faire ça toi aussi, grinça-t-elle en essayant d'arrêter le sang avec ses mains. Tu n'as pas de matérias sur toi?

-Je crois qu'il y a une close qui stipule qu'on ne peut plus porter de materias entre les murs de la Shinra.

-Reno! Reno, accroches-toi, les médecins ont dit que tu t'en tirerais et tu vas t'en tirer.

-J'ai l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Aïe, ma tête!

-Reno!

Il essaya d'accrocher son regard à la figure terrifiée d'Elena, à ses yeux en tempête, à ses traits. Il pensa un instant à Rude, à sa mère. La main d'Elena lui toucha le front, il faisait de la fièvre. Il se perdait vraiment, sa conscience lui échappait. Si c'était la fin, cependant, il ne voulait pas laisser sa collègue de travail sans rien.

-Merci Elena. Merci soeurette.

-Reno, donnes-moi une minute, d'accord?

-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, souffla-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

-Reno!

to be continued…

Ouais, une fin dramatique! Vous croyez vraiment que tout allait finir dans le meilleur des mondes avec des oiseaux qui chantent? Enfin, je ne voulais pas m'étendre aussi longtemps sur les sujets des amours de Reno et Rude, mais il s'agissait d'un complexe que je voulais exploiter, et j'ai du me battre pour faire en sorte que mon Turk préféré ne soit pas complètement ooc. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Sa réaction n'est pas trop dramatique, il a connu tant de bouleversements récemment que le fait de craquer n'est pas si terrible. En fait, j'ai fini par savoir ce qui s'était passé durant cette fameuse nuit dont je ne cesse de parler.

Vous avez le droit de filer, mais je prends le temps d'expliquer ce qui n'a pas été dit dans le chapitre pour ceux et celles qui voudraient en savoir plus :

En fin de compte, Reno a tué un gamin lors de sa dernière mission avec Rude et ça l'a laissé complètement à l'envers. Donc Rude l'a saoulé d'aplomb pour lui faire oublier le drame, puis la reconduit chez lui pour en éviter un autre, tout ça en taisant ses propres sentiments, puis Reno a du éclaté à un moment donné de la soirée pour que Rude reste et le calme, et dans ma tête, c'est un truc dans le genre crise de larmes intense et rien d'autres. Cependant, Rude aime un peu trop Reno et tentera des démarches pour lesquelles son copain n'était pas prêt. Donc, voilà, notre roux préféré le fiche à la porte et agit comme si de rien n'était, sans même remercier son collègue pour son appui.

Et nous voici maintenant à la fin de ce chapitre, après une belle déclaration et un cliffhanger que je ne relèverais pas tout de suite. J'écris par petit bout et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu me donné l'inspiration d'écrire ce chap… Enfin, la prochaine fois, on devrait reparler de Cloud, pour de vrai, et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire à propos de Vincent et Yuffie. J'espère que ces deux-là seront prudents. Puis, peut-être que je vais m'attaquer à Denzle et Marlène, qui sait… Moi, j'ai plutôt hâte d'en finir avec cette fic. Je pourrais enfin passer à ma version ffvii de Cendrillon.

Non, je ne prend pas les commentaires à propos de cette idée, alors vous pouvez commenter seulement si ça a déjà été fait… Sinon, personne n'a le droit de me piquer l'idée, parce que la seule chose que Cloud m'inspire pour l'instant, c'est ma version de Cendrillon. Et ça devrait être cool, je le promettrais si j'en avais le droit!

Allez, merci tout le monde de poursuivre la lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas!

Reviews!


	15. Planning a plan

Salut à tous et à toutes! Enfin me direz vous, je vous reviens avec une update. Je sais, je suis impardonnable et vraiment longue. Et j'ai péniblement réussi à écrire sur Cloud, comme je l'avais promis. Je suis lente, mais j'ai beaucoup d'excuses. Je termines présentement ma première année d'université. Je me suis acheté ffxiii il y a une semaine exactement. Vous devinerez donc que ma vie s'est un peu arrêté à ça. Ah oui, et je travaille pour payer mes études, mon appart et mes jeux –sans compter la bouffe-. Alors, quand j'écris dans mes quatorze mille histoire différentes –je fait quatre fics de front, c'est une erreur, une vraie, mais je commence à être habituée maintenant- j'ai comme de la misère à garder le fil. Cette histoire n'est pas morte, je compte bien la terminer. C'est juste que j'ai un peu passé mon trip de ffvii. Mais comme l'héroïne de ffxiii ressemble trop à Cloud –ok, moi, j'ai ma théorie, c'est sa sœur jumelle et je ferais éventuellement une fic là-dessus aussi- ben, je replonge tranquillement dans mon trip de ffvii. Alors, oui, je poursuis l'histoire, je devrais la finir bientôt. J'ai décidé de ne pas dépasser les 20 chaps. Laissez-moi plein de reviews, ça me motive vraiment. Je sais que je le dis souvent, mais c'est la review toute récente qui m'a remis dedans. Ce n'est jamais du temps perdu d'en faire…

Bon, sur quoi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Chapitre 15 – Planning a plan

-Cloud, tu voudrais bien allé chercher Vincent et Yuffie, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont là-haut et leur déjeuner n'attendra pas longtemps avec toi et Denzle pour manger leur part.

-Mais, j'aurais jamais fait ça! , riposta Denzle, alors que Cloud lui-même semblait prêt à s'insurger.

Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot, Tifa l'avait poussé dans le hall du revers de la main, obligeant l'ancien soldat miniature à lui obéir, sous peine de rater un de ses déjeuners. L'adulte enfant se résigna en grommelant et gravit l'escalier du bar, en priant pour ne pas surprendre quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas quand il pousserait la porte de SA chambre qu'occupaient maintenant Vincent et Yuffie.

-Il me semble qu'avant, elle ne me donnait pas autant d'ordre, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce qu'il aurait donné pour retrouver sa taille adulte et sa force afin de pouvoir de nouveau abattre Sephiroth. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à le vaincre, une bonne fois pour toute, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont chacun des garçons du groupe touché par ce curieux mal avait pu regagner leur forme adulte. Tseng était redevenu adulte bien plus vite que Vincent. Celui-là avait brusquement regagné les années perdues, sans crier gare pour se retrouver dans une situation plus ou moins embarrassante. Cid était encore un gamin, alors que Reno et Rude était revenu à leur état normal l'un après l'autre.

Il faut admettre que les circonstances entourant leur retour à l'âge adulte n,avait rien de joyeux. Techniquement, il fallait que le taux d'adrénaline dans leur corps monte de façon drastique. Tseng avait cru perdre Elena, Rude avait eu besoin de secourir Reno et ce dernier avait du à son tour défendre son partenaire. Mais Vincent lui avait été exposé à bien des stress sans même y réagir et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il reprenait sa taille adulte, comme à rebours. Cloud était furieux. Sephiroth étant au courant de l'état des choses, il ne s'arrangerait certainement pas pour que l'ex-SOLDAT regagne sa force d'antan. Il l'abandonnerait dans un calme inquiétant pour semer le chaos et atteindre ses buts machiavéliques pendant que le seul homme capable de le vaincre serait encore piégé dans son corps d'enfant.

-Il a du qu'il n'aurait aucun plaisir à me vaincre comme ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut se battre tout de suite. De toute façon, rien ne me dit que je pourrais le vaincre encore cette fois. Je ne dois pas être si bon que ça pour qu'il revienne tout le temps.

Cloud ruminait et remâchait ses sombres pensées ainsi que sa jalousie. Il était inquiet pour Tifa, pour Marlène et Denzle, ainsi que pour chacun de ses autres amis. Il était inutile présentement, tout juste bon à exaucer les requêtes ménagères de Tifa. Pire encore, il se retrouverait finalement dans le lit de la jeune femme –Cloud en avait longuement fantasmé bien malgré lui- et elle le traitait comme un gamin, pour la bonne raison qu'il en avait l'apparence et les moyens. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas tout à fait aussi innocent qu'un gamin le serait, mais son récent rhume ainsi que l'état de la situation le privait et lui ôtait également toute envie de nourrir quelques fantasmes que ce soit ou d'en profiter. Cela ne lui vaudrait qu'une bonne paire de claque, ou pire, une fessée. Et un homme de 24 ans ne veut en aucun cas penser à sa tendre moitié en se souvenant qu'elle lui a déjà donné la fessée. À moins d'avoir l'esprit particulièrement tordu.

Le clone raté avait été torturé et avait incarné tant de personnalités différentes qu'il ne savait plus très bien qui et comment il devait être à présent, mais son esprit n'était pas si tordu pour autant. Aussi bien dire que c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il atteignit le sommet de l'escalier, la porte de SA fichue chambre et toqua sèchement, en continuant de jalouser ses compagnons, de ruminer et de craindre ce qu'aurait pu inventer Yuffie maintenant que Vincent était redevenu adulte.

-Entrez! , claironna la voix joyeuse de la jeune ninja.

En fait, Cloud ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer, mais ce qu'il découvrit était une véritable réponse à ses prières. Vincent était assis par terre, en train de nettoyer son cerberus tandis que Yuffie faisait le lit en sifflotant. Elle avait revêtu ses vêtements de ninja, décidément pas plus décents que le moindre pyjama qu'elle pourrait porter et se retourna vers le nouveau venu avec un sourire éclatant.

-Cloud, je suis tellement contente que tu sois encore petit, tu es tellement mignon!, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Grrrrr.

-Hein?!

Cloud essaya de se ressaisir, mais il avait les dents serrées et commençait à en avoir assez. Cette fille était plus jeune que lui et elle ne cessait de se moquer de son état!

-Que nous vaut ta visite?

-Tifa vous attend en bas, le déjeuner est servi, répondit Cloud, d'une voix morne.

-Bon sang, est-ce que tu t'entends? Tu ne risques pas d'être un gamin pour très longtemps encore, tu devrais en profiter voyons! Ça n'arrive pas souvent dans la vie qu'on peut rajeunir comme ça!

« Dis tout de suite que je suis un vieux croulons… »

-Yuffie, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Sans un mot de plus, Cloud les quitta, encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'isoler, sa chambre était occupée! En même temps, il l'avait bien un peu chercher, en s'éloignant et se coupant toujours de Tifa et des enfants à cause de sa trop grande culpabilité, mais quand même, il était plus présent maintenant et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être aussi agréable que possible. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ces fichus fléchettes ne viennent ruiner sa vie.

Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Yuffie lâcha un profond soupir et Vincent rangea son cerberus dans sa gaine.

-Pauvre Cloud. Je disais ça juste pour éviter qu'il ne remarque…

-Tu aurais pu choisir un sujet moins douloureux, remarqua Vincent. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas écrit sur ta figure…

-Non, tu es sûr? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que même toi, tu peux encore entendre les battements de mon cœur.

Le tireur soupira. Il ne croyait pas que l'adolescente serait aussi troublée. Après tout, il l'avait simplement embrassé. À plusieurs reprises il est vrai et ce n'était qu'avec énormément de difficulté qu'il avait réussi à se détacher d'elle. Il aimait la tenir dans ses bras, il aimait sentir sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau. Yuffie était bouleversée, surtout parce qu'il était Vincent Valentine et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il manifeste tant d'émotions. Alors que lui se trouvait froid et insipide, elle l'avait senti passionné et drôlement plus entreprenant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant, cet interdit brisé entre eux le rassurait un peu.

-C'est peut-être mon cœur à moi que tu entends, répliqua-t-il avec un très faible sourire.

Lui aussi était à l'envers. Autrement, on pouvait mal expliquer qu'il ait agi comme il venait de le faire. Mais à présent, il s'efforçait de paraître à la fois stoïque et en contrôle de ses moyens. Il n'était pas trop mauvais, heureusement.

-De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent à un moment ou à un autre, autrement, je vais finir par me prendre pour un criminel.

-Je veux attendre que les choses se règlent avec cette affaire de Sephiroth, Vinnie, tu comprends?

Il haussa un sourcil, furieux de s'entendre appeler une fois de plus par ce surnom ridicule.

-Puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il se passait quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. Je ne veux pas l'annoncer aux autres tant que je ne serais pas sûre de moi.

Vincent comprenait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui-même éprouvait encore quelques doutes. Mais en même temps, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit aussi volontaire qu'à l'habitude et que ce soit lui qui soit obligé de la faire ralentir. Malheureusement, il avait succombé aux désirs et aux avances de la ninja. L'incartade n'avait pas échappé les baisers et les soupirs de quelques fugaces caresses. Mais le tireur savait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se passer d'elle. Elle était la jeunesse qu'il avait perdu et la joie de vivre à laquelle il aspirait malgré lui. Et il l'aimait profondément.

Il ne l'avouerait pas tout de suite, il avait de la fierté et encore un brin de sagesse. Yuffie semblait se contenter de jouer avec lui. Et en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle jouait. Mais elle aussi lui cachait la vérité. Et en attendant de tirer tout cela au clair, il savait qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Mais cela l'énervait de jouer le jeu de la jeune fille. C'était comme s'il gardait le même rôle que lorsqu'ils feignaient être son gamin et qu'elle jouait sa mère. Il n'avait pas aimé cet épisode là non plus. Et il apprécierait vraiment qu'elle ne tente pas de le lui rappeler.

* * *

Reno se réveilla en sursaut et aurait sauté en bas de son lit si ça n'avait pas été d'Elena qui le força à rester étendu d'une poigne de fer. Le fait qu'elle soit capable de le garder immobile fit comprendre au rouquin qu'il avait réellement surestimé ses forces. Il soupira en refermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? , demanda-t-il.

-En t'énervant comme tu l'as fait, tu as réussi à rouvrir tes blessures. Les médecins t'ont soigné et Tseng m'a même permis d'utiliser des materias de soins pour m'assurer de faire cicatriser la majorité de tes plaies. D'ici quelques heures, tu te sentiras comme un homme neuf et tu pourras retourner chanter la pomme à Rude.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, grogna-t-il en lui lançant un regard en coin.

-Ça n'empêche pas Reno que tu as fait pas mal de chemin depuis que tu es redevenu adulte.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles déjà…

-Selon les dernières nouvelles, Vincent aussi à retrouver sa forme adulte. Il ne reste plus que Cid, Rufus et Cloud qui soient des gamins.

-Et Sephiroth court toujours, lui…

-Je me demande encore qui a pu le faire venir ici. Mais peu importe, tu sais, Reno, j'ai un plan pour lui faire face. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est réunir les bons outils et tomber sur lui au bon moment.

-Tseng est au courant?

-Ah, lui… Il commence à sérieusement m'énerver, il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut. Je préfèrerais le laisser en-dehors de ça. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que je prouve à tout le monde que je mérite mon emploi de Turk?

-Tu ne vas pas aller faire une folie alors que ni Rude ni moi ne pouvons t'aider, pas vrai Elena?

-Non, certainement pas. Je vais attendre que tu sois remis et tu vas m'aider. De toute façon, je compte mettre à profit tout le monde, même la bande d'Avalanche.

-Comme s'il risquait de nous aider.

-Les ennemis de mon ennemi sont mes amis, c'est bien ce qu'on dit?

-Ouais, mais je trouve ça un peu trop compliqué pour rien…

Elena lui offrit un sourire encourageant et Reno se promit de remettre ses problèmes avec Rude de côté pour pouvoir appuyer son amie dans son entreprise. S'ils pouvaient se débarrasser de Sephiroth d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait enfin la chance de mettre au clair tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, que ce soit sa déclaration live devant au moins tous les employés de Shinra ou ce que pouvait vraiment en penser Rude.

* * *

-Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Après un dîner un peu morose, car le petit blond ne plaçait pas un mot, que Vincent de nouveau adulte était retombé dans son mutisme habituel et où même Yuffie semblait avoir perdue son habituel enthousiaste, l'ex-SOLDAT avait été s'enfermer dans son garage pour traficoté sa moto, même si le simple fait de soulever une clé à molette représentait un terrible effort pour lui. Tifa n'entendait que le bruit qu'il faisait en échappant ses outils continuellement et alla le rejoindre, énervée à l'idée qu'il faisait encore quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dans son état.

-Cloud, tu viens juste de te remettre de ton rhume, je crois que tu devrais te ménager encore un peu, remarqua-t-elle.

-Tifa, arrête de me traiter comme un gamin, je t'en prie, répliqua-t-il presque aussitôt, sans daigner lever les yeux vers elle.

De toute façon, il fallut un moment à la barmaid pour le repérer, étant donné qu'il était sous sa moto et que sa petite taille le rendait presque invisible à cause de la carlingue impressionnante du motorisé. Croisant les bras sur son imposante poitrine, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Cloud, présentement tu…!

-J'ai parfaitement conscience de la situation Tifa, mais je commence à ne plus trouver ça drôle. J'ai peut-être l'air d'un gamin, mais je suis toujours le Cloud de 23 ans que je suis censé être. Si je reste longtemps comme ça et que je continue d'agir comme un gamin, je crois que je vais devenir dingue.

C'était tellement irréel de lui parler et de l'entendre répondre avec sa voix d'enfant. Tifa n'osa pas lui dire que son apparence adulte et tout ce qui allait avec lui manquait. Il risquait juste d'en tirer de la gêne et de la peine. Mieux valait lui épargner au moins cette souffrance là…

-Je voulais te parler d'autre chose en fait, mais je préférerais que tu sortes de sous cette moto avant. Parce que j'ai une très bonne nouvelle et j'aimerais voir la tête que tu feras quand tu l'apprendras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir derrière la tête? », se demanda Cloud.

-Tu veux encore te payer ma tête, j'imagine…

-Allons, Cloud, fit-elle, d'une voix plus suave. C'est justement à propos du problème que tu vis présentement. Et de Sephiroth.

Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour qu'il soit devant elle en quelques secondes, sa peau blême tâchée ici et là d'huile ou de graisse, sans compter l'état de ses vêtements, mais ses yeux bleus étaient grands et brillaient de curiosité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune Cloud ne contrôlait pas autant son expression que le grand et il était tellement plus vrai et mignon. Elle se demanda ce que ce serait de voir un petit Cloud, qui serait le sien, tous les jours.

-Alors, c'est quoi ta nouvelle?

-Elena vient d'appeler. Et elle a un plan pour vaincre Sephiroth. Un plan qui devrait également te permettre de retrouver ta taille adulte. Ils mettent les choses au moment où je t'en parle. Demain, tout devrait être prêt. Ils nous attendent à la Shinra, expliqua Tifa.

Cloud n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Mais en même temps, cela le rapprochait de son sempiternelle cauchemar. Et il savait que selon les premières conclusions de Tseng quant à l'effet rajeunissant des fléchettes, la seule façon de redevenir adulte était de subir une hausse d'adrénaline si intense que la seule cause possible était de se retrouver en situation extrême d'impuissance. Pour Rude et Reno, il avait fallu qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux en danger de mort, comme cela avait été le cas pour Tseng avec Elena. Vincent, c'était un mystère, mais Valentine ne savait jamais rien faire comme tout le monde. Alors, lui, que faudrait-il pour le ramener à sa forme adulte? Sacrifier Tifa? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et de toute façon, s'il réussissait vraiment à redevenir adulte, serait-il capable une fois de plus de vaincre Sephiroth?!

-Demain? , répéta-t-il.

Tifa savait déjà ce qui était en jeu. Elle savait aussi qu'un terrible danger les guettait tous. Ils allaient jouer avec le feu. Mais c'était arrivé si souvent par le passé qu'elle ne craignait plus autant le grand frisson qu'auparavant.

-Ça ira Cloud. Nous nous protégerons l'un l'autre. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Troublé d'avoir été percé à jour, il se permit un mince sourire, en se frottant les mains ensembles pour se débarrasser de la saleté. Il ne réussit qu'à en étendre davantage, mais cela n'empêcha pas Tifa de s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui faire un câlin. Et à ce moment, seulement, Cloud réalisa qu'il était loin d'être le seul à être terrifié par l'avenir. Car elle chuchota au creux de son oreille.

-J'ai trop besoin de toi pour partir comme Aéris l'a fait. Et il y a deux enfants qui comptent sur nous.

De vrais enfants…

À suivre.

Prochain chapitre, les préparatifs du combat final, puis, quelques combats ultimes avant qu'on en arrive à une finale qui risque d'être dramatique. Qui survivra à la lutte entre Sephiroth, la Shinra et Avalanche? Réussirais-je à ne botcher l'histoire? Et que se passent-ils vraiment avec tout les couples de la fic? C'est à voir, bientôt. Je vais essayer de rajouter le prochain chap plus tôt que celui-ci, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir!


	16. The last chapter

Bon eh bien, je suis effectivement impardonnable. Je crois que j'en suis à deux ans de hiatus. Que m'est-il arrivé me demanderez-vous? La réponse sera brève. FFXIII. J'ai écrit un monstrueux fanfic en anglais là-dessus et ça m'a prit tout mon temps, sans compter l'université. L'inspiration manquait pour FFVII, mais je me suis promis de conclure cette fic, et c'est donc ce que je vais faire. Je sais que quelques lecteurs/lectrices m'ont parfois reviewé pour savoir si je poursuivrais un jour cette fic. J'aurais voulu leur répondre, mais ils étaient anonyme et je n'aime pas posté des notes d'auteur. Anyway, je me sentais mal à l'idée de poster une note d'auteur pour dire que je poursuivrais la fic un jour et finalement ne la poursuivre que sept mois plus tard.

Pour les nouveaux arrivés dans cette histoire, il faut savoir qu'à la base, j'avais un plan à plus long terme. Mais j'ai commis l'erreur de prendre une pause. En relisant mes plus anciens chapitres, je constate que je ne suis plus tout à fait d'accord avec tout ce que j'ai écrit. Je n'aime pas ce que j'ai fait subir à Vincent Valentine, surtout maintenant que j'ai vu la version officielle de son passé. Je ne supporte plus le yaoi et pourtant, j'ai relevé le défi avec Reno et Rude. Je me demande encore pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me brancher pour Tseng et Elena. Enfin, sans plus de préambule, je vous livre le dernier chapitre de Forgotten Memories.

Amusez-vous!

Chapitre 16 – The final countdown

Le plan avait été discuté entre les garçons. Parmi les hommes transformés en enfant, il ne restait que Cloud, Rufus et Cid a toujours avoir leur aspect de chérubin. Reno et Rude ne pouvait pas les appuyer dans le piège qu'il comptait tendre à Sephiroth. L'un comme l'autre devait encore se remettre de leur blessure.

Cloud ignorait si l'idée saugrenue soulevée par Elena pourrait fonctionner. Il savait seulement qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Sephiroth avait déclaré qu'il ne se battrait pas tant que le soldat blond ne serait pas redevenu adulte. Et plus ils attendaient, plus cela donnerait le temps au cetra de causer des ravages. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais l'idée de mettre Tifa en danger seulement pour qu'il retrouve ses moyens le rendait malade.

Et si les choses tournaient mal? Et s'il ne redevenait pas adulte de lui-même, pour voler au secours de la jeune femme? Et si son cœur doutait encore suffisamment pour que l'adrénaline créée à la vision de son amie d'enfance en danger ne suffise pas à inverser le processus de rajeunissement?

…

Malheureusement pour eux, avant que les Turks ne puissent mettre en marche le plan, Sephiroth avait décidé d'intervenir. Cloud s'était difficilement endormi en songeant au drame qui risquait de se jouer le lendemain et il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par le cri de Tifa.

Un vent glacé soufflait dans la chambre et la jeune femme était soulevé dans les airs par la poigne de Sephiroth. Le clair de lune tombait sur l'albinos, lui donnant l'air d'un vampire. La lutteuse tenta tant bien que mal de flanquer un coup de poing à son agresseur, mais la masamune planté dans son ventre lui interdisait le moindre mouvement. Cloud n'arriva pas à croire qu'il ait pu resté endormi alors que le fils de Jenova commettait son méfait, juste sous son nez. Les doutes furent effacés aussitôt en lui, puisqu'à la simple vue du sang de Tifa au sol, le gamin qu'il était redevenue laissait place à l'homme, à l'ancien SOLDAT.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas son épée avec lui et la tête lui tournait de cette transformation subite. Et les cris de Tifa rameutèrent tous les occupants du bar. Soit Yuffie, Valentine, Marlène et Denzle. Heureusement, Vincent fut le plus rapide des nouveaux arrivés à réagir. Depuis qu'il était redevenu adulte, il portait toujours son cerberus avec lui. Il tira, obligeant Sephiroth a reculé et Yuffie couru chercher la buster sword de Cloud. Les enfants paniqués se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, avant que leur « père » adoptif ne leur suggère d'appeler des renforts à l'aide.

Tandis que Denzle et Marlène filait sans demander leur reste, Cloud profita de la confusion qui régnait dans la chambre pour récupérer Tifa. Il retira la masamune de sa plaie et la soigna rapidement, avec un materia de cure, alors que Sephiroth et Vincent s'affrontait à distance, l'albinos incapable de bouger son katana dans cet espace réduit et le vampire tirant, ratant de peu sa cible à chaque fois.

-Je suis venu ici pour combattre Cloud! S'emporta Sephiroth. Pousses-toi, Valentine!

Il réussit à diriger la masamune et à enfoncer la pointe de la lame dans l'épaule d'acier du tireur d'élite, ce qui stoppa net ces tirs. Yuffie choisit ce moment pour revenir, trainant la buster sword derrière elle.

-Vincent! Est-ce que ça va?

Grinçant des dents, il répliqua qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper des autres avant de s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser lui rendre son arme.

-Qui dit que c'est de cette épée dont il a besoin? Répliqua la ninja en extirpant un petit projectile de derrière la large épée et en le lançant à Cloud.

Le jeune homme rattrapa la fléchette sans se piquer, car la pointe était recouverte d'un protecteur, afin d'assurer sans problème le transport de l'arme.

-Cloud, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Tifa tout en cherchant son souffle, encore terriblement affaiblie.

-Restes calme, ma belle.

Le guerrier blond se retourna vers son ennemi juré, retirant le plastique protecteur de la fléchette. Sephiroth tentant de garder un œil sur chaque personne dans la pièce –puisque Vincent s'était remis à tiré et que Yuffie l'appuyait en envoyant à la tête du Cetra des shurikens- ne vit pas l'arme dans la main de Cloud. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le guerrier s'approcherait de lui sans son habituel épée géante. C'était un souvenir de Zack après tout et Cloud avait juré de vivre à la place de son ami et de devenir un héro pour lui. Une promesse bien difficile à tenir…

-Que comptes-tu faire, Cloud? Tu penses pouvoir…?

Cloud ne prononça pas un mot. Il ne cria même pas de colère pour prévenir son adversaire. Il se contenta de planter la fléchette dans le ventre de Sephiroth, comme s'il cherchait à le poignarder. Sur le coup, l'albinos crut que c'était bien ce que le soldat avait fait. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il vit la fléchette dépassant de son costume de cuir. Le poison coulait dans ses veines.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé?

-Peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé. Mais l'important, c'est que ça marche.

Avant que Sephiroth ait pu répliqué, il ressentit une douleur terrible glissé en lui. Comme si ses os et tout son corps fondaient sur place. Il hurla et s'effondra à genoux. Il arracha la fléchette de son corps, mais il était déjà trop tard. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis au bord de la fenêtre brisée, pas plus haut que trois pommes, ses grand yeux verts regardant autour de lui avec un mélange de surprise et de peur. Il avait la tête toute ronde, comme un materia. Puis il se mit à babiller, levant ses bras potelés. Cloud hésita à le soulever de terre. Il n'y avait plus la moindre malice dans son regard vert.

Sephiroth, le grand Sephiroth, était redevenu un bébé.

Yuffie éclata de rire.

-Oh, vous avez vu sa bouille, il est trop chou!

Tifa avait le fou rire elle aussi, malgré la gravité de la situation.

-Eh bien, finalement, ç'aura été plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru, soupira Cloud.

Il revint vers Tifa, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La masamune gisait au sol, et Yuffie se dirigea vivement vers le bébé Sephiroth, pour s'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui? Demanda la ninja.

-J'imagine qu'il va falloir l'élever pour s'assurer qu'il ne redevienne pas comme il était avant, déclara Cloud.

-Et pour éviter qu'il soit stressé et qu'il ait une subite poussée de croissance, ajouta Vincent, avec un sourire en coin.

-Si je ne le voyais pas, je ne croirais pas que c'est vous qui le dites, déclara Tifa, laissant Cloud l'aider à se relever.

Ils appelèrent les Turks pour les prévenir que Sephiroth avait été neutralisé. Par la suite, toute l'équipe d'AVALANCHE se partagea la garde du bébé Sephiroth. Il fallut un moment pour que Rufus redevienne adulte –un jour, un cambrioleur, s'introduisit dans le vaisseau et tenta de faire du mal à Shera, ce qui lui valut l'assaut d'un jeune Cid et d'un Rufus d'âge mur-. Plus tard, quand un imbécile voulut s'en prendre au vaisseau lui-même, Cid retrouva sa forme adulte pour défendre son navire. Son cancer réapparut aussi vite, mais cette fois, il n'était pas en phase terminal et il réussit à arrêter de fumer pour combattre cette « saloperie » et gagna son combat.

Yuffie et Vincent finirent par adopter Sephiroth, étant donné que c'était le fils de Lucrecia. Cloud demanda Tifa en mariage après une ou deux années à vivre avec elle au bar avec les enfants. Les Turks eurent beau chercher, ils ne retrouvèrent jamais la trace de l'inconnu qui avait rappelé Sephiroth de la rivière de la vie. Reno et Rude purent former un couple tout en continuant de travailler pour la Shinra. Rude dut rester dans les bureaux, à cause de son accident, mais Tseng continua de les considérer comme son duo de chocs et ne changea jamais sa façon de les traiter. Quant à lui et Elena, ils connurent bien des hauts et des bas, mais ils finirent par réussir à s'entendre et eurent même une petite fille! La petite était plus souvent chez ses oncles Reno et Rude, mais elle devint une Turk talentueuse.

Quant à l'épisode de rajeunissement générale, la plupart des membres d'Avalanche voulurent oublier, mais le petit Sephiroth qui grandissait à vue d'œil demeurait pour leur rappeler cette inquiétante époque qui pourrait refaire surface un jour, quand il aurait atteint de nouveau l'âge qu'il avait alors. Mais au fil du temps, ils constatèrent qu'il était un bon garçon. Il leur fit bien quelque mauvais coup, mais jamais il ne donna l'impression de grandir pour redevenir le monstre qu'il était. Bien entendu, il demandait souvent à savoir qui était sa vraie mère. Alors Vincent lui parlait de Lucrecia. Et bientôt, le petit albinos avait une si grande famille, qu'il ne se demandait plus pourquoi quand il était gamin, Cloud hésitait toujours un peu avant de lui sourire… D'ailleurs, Cloud oublia presque lui-même le Sephiroth qu'il avait déjà révéré puis craint plus que tout. Il se demanda seulement pourquoi on n'avait pas su s'occuper de ce gamin la première fois qu'il était arrivé dans le monde. Et il se promit de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que ces prédécesseurs avec ses propres enfants…

Fin

Alors voilà. Il n'y aura pas de sequel comme vous vous en doutez. Je me doute que c'est un peu bref, mais je pense que c'était la meilleure fin que je pouvais mitonner. Et ça reste dans le ton de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant pour cette histoire. Au plaisir de vous revoir dans un autre fic!

Ciao!

Radiklement.


End file.
